


Fabulous Secret Powers

by BilboPamyuPamyu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: A lot of refs, F/F, F/M, Fabulous hairflips, M/M, Modern Highschool AU, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 112,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilboPamyuPamyu/pseuds/BilboPamyuPamyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were finally let into the most expensive, succesful boarding school in all Hyrule.<br/>At first thrilled and excited, you meet a couple of nice people, but some people you'd just like to... avoid.<br/>*likethedudewiththestickyredhair...*<br/>You meet with the fabulous flamboyant man, and are not pleased in the least by his antics. </p><p>What you weren't informed about was the school's competative games, where winning teams would end up ruling the school apparently played a big role, and right now it is in hands of the almost never losing Team of Power.<br/>You have chosen to join this team too, because joining a losing team is stoopid, amirite?<br/>Though the tryouts and working schedules are quite difficult, you have to make it to the top. That way, you could build up a bright future.<br/>But it seems like things tend to not go your way, as your family origins seem to affect your school life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avoid Listing

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this will be the first thing i post on AO3 ^^
> 
> So this is an AU where you and the LoZ peeps go to a boarding school, where couple a strange things tend to happen.  
> I haven't fully finished writing this yet, but it'll probably be a long fic... a darn long fic...  
> And also, I mightve missed a few chara's in the tags, so you can expect a few more than listed.  
> You getting engaged in the weirdest love hate relation with the flamboyant and fashionable Ghira can be described as a stange things to happen right.
> 
> Man aren't i cliché.
> 
> That's about all i have to say i guess?
> 
> Enjoy reading and feel free to leave a comment~

Excitement filled your heart as your eyes glistened and widened in joy, beholding the building in front of you. The chances of you getting here were exceptionally slim, so making it here made you feel extreme pride. You had made it into Hyrule's exclusive boarding school, which would later on promise you a well earning job and a good life. Of course it'll be hard living far away from home with strangers, but you brought along some things from home to ease yourself. It'll all be worth it in the end. Beholding the tall, intimidating yet aristocratic building standing before, you gulped. "It'll all be worth it." you repeated as a charm.

Taking a deep breath you marched ahead through the gates which would lead you to a new life.

 

The main hall was huge, and not to mention packed with first years, like yourself. It was very difficult finding a place to sit, but when that single free spot was revealed in the corner of your eye, you rushed and claimed it. Bored already because of the waiting, you looked in your bag to see the stuff you brought last minute. The rest of your luggage was already sent to your dorm, waiting to be unpacked. "Hi," you heard a gentle and shy voice sound above you. You looked up at the voice which belonged to a girl with golden hair and piercing blue eyes. Her hair had two braids on each side of her face, and bang over her forehead. The left braid was decorated with a few flowers. If they were real, you didn't know, they looked real atleast. Behind her back there still hung some hair which reached her middle. Dang it was long. She spoke to you in a very friendly demeanor, making you put down your guard. "Hey," you replied, smiling welcomingly.

"Uhm, can you maybe...?" she pointed at the space on the bench next to you, suggesting the question if you could move over for a bit. You scooted over for her. "Thanks," she said as a big sigh escaped her. "No problem." She sat down next to you and looked over to where you were peeking in your bag, "forget your lunch?" she joked chuckling. "Huh? Oh, no. Was checking if I had everything." She sat on her hands and looked around, "there sure are a lot of people getting in here... makes me wonder if they're all freshers. Oh, I'm Zelda by the way." "I'm [name], nice to meet you," you shuckled, trying to fill up your lack of words to say. "Nice meeting you too. You'd be surprised by the amount of people who wouldn't even move an inch for me-"

"Everyone, attention please." she got cut off by the voice of the lady, standing high on stage with a microphone. "Welcome to Hyrule's only and best boarding school." You sat back and listened in on the welcoming speech. 

 

Yawning, Ghirahim walked to the nearest restroom. He should be going to class, but some things needed to be prioritized, namely, himself. He looked at his uniform in the restroom mirror. It was disgraceful. It didn't show any of his perfect body at all, and loosening a few buttons or taking off the jacked was against the school's regulations. Atleast you were allowed to wear your own pants and some accesories, like his trusty scarf. Aside from that, his face would have to do the talking, it sure told you a lot alright. Overall, looking perfect as usual.

He headed for class, casually brushing off the looks he got from others. Admireres or haters, he didn't care, as long as the attention was on him, anything was fine. Ghirahim smirked to himself, closing his eyes for a bit as he licked his upper lip. When he opened them up again, his dark brown eyes landed on a short girl. He already hated her. She had short blue hair, and no expression nor emotion whatsoever. Another one of those pity party attention seeking scene girls.

He rudely but elegantly bumped into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." he said, his voice reeking with fake kindness. Not minding her anymore he walked into class, flipping his hair and having one last look at her with the same fake smile.

 

You huffed internally, looking awkwardly around you. The teacher thought it was a good idea to set everyone into groups to get to know eachother. Your group consisted of 7 people, including yourself. There were 4 girls and 3 guys. There was Zelda, who you have met before. It already felt like she was your friend, with the little bond you two had made in such a short while. The rest of the group were quite... varied. There was Impa, who you had also already met. You met up with her after the speech. She knew Zelda since kindergarten, and seem to be inseperable. Impa seemed like a really cool and collected gal, and not to mention very tall and a bit boyishly build. Her hair was short and white blonde, in contrast to her skin which was a tint of brown, and her eyes were a darker brown.

Next to you there was this big guy, with a rather... peculiar hairstyle. It looked awful. His red hair looked all sticky, as it was forced up with way too much gel. Also, he reeked of men's body spray. His skin also had a tint of brown, which seemed strange combined with his yellow-ish eyes. He also seemed to be eyeing Zelda a lot... kinda creepy. Let's put him on the avoid list now, shall we...

On the opposite side of you was a girl, looking ever so disinterested. She was spacing out, no cares given. Her hair was short and blue, just like her eyes. Her skin was on the pale side, but still healthy. One strand of her hair seemed shorter as it stood up, but it looked far from the disgusting sticky thing next to you. It seemed natural, and to be honest, kinda cute, just like her style in general.

Next to her was a guy who you've seen waving and smiling towards Zelda. His name was Link, she told you. She described him as someone who doesn't really talk a lot, but a real brave and kind person. He had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, a few shades darker than those of Zelda. He looked a little childish.

On the other side of the blue haired girl was another... peculiar person. He had white hair hanging over one side of his face, which reached till his chin and became shorter when you went further to the back of his head. The other side seemed to be combed back or cut short, you had to check that out later. His skin was sickeningly pale, greyish even, and he had purple eyeliner under his brown eyes. His chin and lower lip hid in his checked brown red scarf. He appeared to be scanning everyone too, just like you were. He was looking at the person next to you with a deep frown. I know that feel man. Then his eyes landed on you, and you tried to look away naturally. Another person on the avoid list...

No one knew what to say. It was awfully silent, and the pressure was too high for you to even try and speak up. Please, anyone out there, make it stop...

 

"So, which club are you joining?" Impa whispered to you. You were still in class, next to Impa and the weird red headed kid named Groose. "Huh?" club? You didn't even know there were any in the first place. Ghirahim, who sat in front of you and was apparently listening in, turned around with a glare in your direction. Sheesh what's his problem. "You don't know about them?" he asked mockingly raising a thin white eyebrow. "Which are you joining then?" Impa asked. "The ToP of course. I thought it was plenty obvious." You looked at Impa in question. She seemed to be raising an eyebrow. "I'm joining the ToP too," Groose said proud, joining in. He was pointing to himself smiling thriomphantly. Ghirahim looked him over. No way he'd be allowed in. The first thing they looked at was appearance, and no way this kid would even make it that far. Just look at that háir.

"What are they talking about?" you whispered to the only person in this conversation that wasn't on your avoid list. "There are 3 clubs, the ToP, ToW and ToC. Each season they play this competitive game. The winning team gets the reigns of the school until they loze the next game. The ToP basically always win. And since they win, they are privilidged in multiple ways, like more opportunities to meet well-known people. If you want to be a scientist, then just a phone call and you can walk along with, let's say, professor Tingle." Professor Tingle??? That's amazing. Nodding, your mind was set. This made things even better. You were already glad you could go to this school in the first place, but having priviledge and way more oppertunities? No way you'd let this slip. "But it's not easy to enter, so don't get your hopes up too much. You'll first need good looks as well as grades, then you need to be able to do lots of physical activities. Only the best of the best are allowed in there."

You frowned, but your hopes didn't falter, "I'll also join the ToPs." by saying that you received three curious looks. "Heh, good luck," Ghirahim turned around with a hairflip and cockily looked over his shoulder, pointing with his index finger to your face, "food crumb." he said with a grin, and his eyes were back ahead. Food crumb? You felt your face and near the corner of the mouth. There were indeed some crumbs. Oops... shouldn't have eaten in class?

 

Ghirahim searched up his old friend at lunch time. Ganondorf, aka Ganon, the leader of the ToPs. You could call him an old childhood friend. They used to play together, also with his twin brother Demise. He had a huge respect for both of them, but it was a sad thing they had to move away. After finding out they went to two seperate schools way later, he was faced with a dilemma. After speaking about it with his parents, this school was higher recommended, so to this one he went. Before going here he contacted him to let him know. Ganondorf wasn't that much of a talker, so that much of a conversation it didn't become. He spotted the red hair and dark skin in an instant. It wasn't very hard to miss. He was sitting on a table, and the rest sat around him with chairs. It kinda looked like a kindergarten teacher reading to his children, but the respect for Ganon still lingering, he couldn't think of him like that. All were wearing their club's vest, only below the belt differing from eachother clothe wise. Ghirahim bravely stepped towards them, and Ganon seemed to have spot him. Good, that way he didn't have to push the others aside. Though he acted as if he didn't see him.

What? Ghirahim was beginning to feel a bit frustrated when he realized this might be... a test, yes! Ganon was always like that. He had to prove to him that he was worthy of sitting next to him, like old times. Standing just outside the circle, he cleared his throat, earning the group's attention. Ok, here goes. Don't mess this up, Debby. "Ghirahim, at your service. It's an honor having me here." he bowed over dramatically, a cocky grin on his face. The group stared at him, their eyes hinting those of a predator inspecting their prey. It created pressure, but Ghirahim would not let him fall beneath it. One of them, a guy with light blond hair, turned his head to their leader, "Ganon, is this the newby you were talking about?" his face seemed like that of a third year, his skin was slightly tanned, and he also had a small beard on his chin, as well as side burns. "Yes." Ganon answered, not adding anything whatsoever. The blond guy nodded, looking back at Ghirahim and nodded. "Looks good. I'm Volga."

Most of the pressure seemed to wash away, as some of the circle eased their animalistic glares, seemingly approving, and went back to eating. A few kept staring, but Ghirahim didn't mind the extra attention. Ganon called Ghirahim over to sit next to him on the empty spot on the table. Did he leave the spot open for him? Hiding his glee, Ghirahim internally squeeled and danced, as he composedly walked over to sit on the table with him. He placed his elbow on his upper knee, and rested his head on the back of his hand, looking down on the other third years. He had to be careful not the let them catch him staring. He needed to show respect to the upper classmen and keep himself as humble as he possibly could get.

 

"Wow, I guess he didn't fail as miserable as I thought he would." Link said at the table with his mouth full of food. He had his head turned at the group of ToPers, but after that surprising scene back at the table. Ghirahim and Link didn't seem to like eachother already. When Link was brave enough to speak up, he immediatly got cut off by mr. Fab over there.

Link received a slap against his back from Zelda, "don't speak with your mouth full." she said looking at him like she was his mom. "Yeah,*GULP* yeah. So Fi," he turned to the blue haired girl next to him, "which club are you joining." he asked to avoid his ticked off friend on the other side of him. You sat across from Link. Again with this question. Well, according to Impa, the clubs do affect the rest of your school life incredibly, so it was a given that it would be talked about. "Whichever you choose." she said monotonous, turning her head to Link. Did she have any emotion in her or what? Link frowned, "are you sure you don't want to choose for yourself?" She shook her head. "I'm 100 percent certain. There's no need to worry." "Then, I'm going to join the ToC." Link said determined. Zelda gasped nervously. "Are you mad?"

"Master- I mean, Link, I wouldn't recommend that." You looked at them curiously, "what's wrong with the ToC?" Impa, who sat next to you, answered it for you. "The ToC are the basically the ones who never win. They try to win the games without any cheating. Never have they gone against the rules, unlike some group. But seeing as though they are considered as a group of losers, nearly no extremely talented people joined them." You let the whole game thing slip for a bit. Asking later was something you preferred right now. "And what about the ToW?" "They are neutral. They even won a few times by outsmarting them. Their members usually consist of those who didn't make it to the ToP."

"And if you wonder what they stand for," Zelda answered the unspoken question on your mind, "Team of Power, Team of Wisdom and Team of Courage." "Ma-... Link, I think you should join the team of power." Fi spoke leading the attention away from you. Link really seemed set on becoming a ToC member, but hearing all this negativety seemed to have cause him some doubt. He looked at Zelda, silently asking her what she'd do. "I'm joining..." not finishing her sentence she looked over to you. "I'm joining the ToPs." you said. Atleast you could answer this question clearly, unlike the rest sitting at this table.

Link shot his eyes to you, looking angered. He was about to comment on it when Zelda spoke ahead, "I will too then." Impa also agreed, and Fi seemed to approve of it. Now she waited for Link to reply. "Why would you join those asses?" he growled to you. You looked up. Ok, first of all, it was remarkable to see him already pointing a finger at you when he barely knew you. You didn't dislike him, not at all actually, but it was kind of strange. And second of all, _rude_.

"To graduate of course. Nothing more, nothing less. I just prefer joining a promising team." After looking to the others Link eased down, "...whatever." he muttered, before chomping back down on his food.

**Fi greatly approved**

**Zelda approved**

**Impa approved**

**You didn't really care.**

 

It was time to head to the dorms. While sitting amidst the second and third years his ego had gotten a very large boost. Now, Ghirahim was walking through the hallway. He chuckled to himself, standing still for a second to raise his chin and hold his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. The other hand rested guarded in the pocket of his jacket. Already such a big shot, in just a day time. Hah, just as expected. He just needed a moment of self-praising. No way you are ever going to back to being Debby. Then his mind shot back at the humiliating happening, which had created him another person to hate. Just the thought made him furious. As Ghirahim was complimenting himself he didn't notice the figure bumping into him. Annoyed he looked down to hiss at whoever dared to- ugh, not this girl again. "Do you mind?"

The piercing blue emotionless eyes bored into his, but she didn't speak up. "How about you stop standing still in the middle of the hallway." suddenly a [h/colored] girl came from behind the blue haired girl, arms folded over her chest. Well speak of the devil. "How about you grow a pair of eyes. You know, over here there's plenty to look at," Ghirahim grinned widening his arms and lifting his chest in glory.

You looked at his face. His pale not-been-in-the-sun-for-ages skin. His horrifyingly daring purple eyeliner under his eyes, and the white hair. "If I wanted to look at something _disgusting_ I would've been looking for Groose's hair." Ghirahim flinched. How _dare_ she call me disgusting. ME? He snapped out of his dramatic pose and looked down upon the feisty girl, who had confident burning [e/c] eyes, with a frown. 

 

**A lil while back**

-in cafetaria-

After seeing someone use a spoon as a trebuchet, someone else just loved that idea. Loading the spoon with peas, and readying it for fire. What followed were peas, right against your forehead. Immediatly you shot up, glaring in whichever direction it came from. You were NOT taking this kind of balony. Looking for someone who was looking in your direction you saw the grin of mr. Fab. **_Oh no he didn't_.**

You reached in your bag for your trusty slingshot. You had that thing since childhood, and was supposed to be used to ease yourself if you felt too far from home, but dire times call for dire measures. Wow you even brought ammo. Grabbing the slingshot in one hand and an acorn in the other, you were ready to lock and load when you felt a hand on your shoulder and the whole groups enlargened eyes upon you. Looking at the one who had placed their hand on you you saw Fi.

"I'll assist you on your shot. Aim." You did as told and stretched out the rubber band with the acorn. "5cm up, 1 inch to the left. Now stretch it 3 inches further back." awaiting in anticipation, you saw Ghirahim was looking your way again, only to have him widening his eyes in horror. Your hands were shaking because of the tension. Zelda's wavy voice sounded, "is this such a good idea-"

"Fire." 

**Present**

His forehead still hurt because of that blasted nut. Never had he felt so humiliated. He promised himself he'd humiliate [name] in the worst possible ways. He would push her down so much that she'll taste the filthy dirt beneath her as she was trampled by his new shoes, that's how much he hated her. He swore to himself, if he even saw her again he'd- oh right she's right there.

"Well if something is disgusting, it must be you, food crumb. How can you even go to a school like this when you haven't even learned the etiquette,". You growled at the nickname. He needed one too. Strangely, the first that came to mind was, "how about you go fix your make up, Debbie. That red dot on your forehead doesn't seem to match your bleached skin."

How. How did she know that embarrasing nickname of his? When he heard Fi softly chuckle, he was enraged. "Listen food crumb," he intimidatingly got closer, looking down on you, "don't you ever call me by that name again." To you, it didn't feel scary at all. _"Bite me."_

Ghirahim frowned, "we'll see about that." it was time to wrap it up. He actually did needed to fix his make up. "I'd love to stay and chitter chatter, but I have people to meet, places to stay." he turned around to leave, and had to add another snarky remark, "oh and, you have something on your face, food crumb." You immediatly began to feel all over your face and looked at Fi, who shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing on my face."

"Why there is. Your _lack_ of taste of course. Now good day." As you watched him leave you gritted your teeth. Fi placed a hand on your shoulder, "no worries, you've given the most burning remarks. I advise you celebrate this victory." You smiled and nodded whilst thinking that next time, that arrogant bastard will not get the last word again.

 

 

 


	2. Partnering up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after choosing which club you would like to join, you seem to be that unfortunate fella.

Ever since, you and Fi have been getting closer. Same was with Link, who had come to like your bold ways. He had chatted you up multiple times to talk about your slingshot and childhood adventures, which Link seemed to have had a lot too. Through Link you met another person. His name was Ravio. Him and Link were cousins. It felt like Ravio was basically an older version of Link with black hair and green eyes visually, but personalities differed, also, Ravio a third year. And not just a third year, he was the co-leader of the ToW.

Impa began to open more. She really is a cool person, and a real smart one aside from that, plus someone you did nót want to mess with. You and Zelda had kept clinging onto eachother, still sharing the bond you formed since the first day. Two days had already gone past. You and Ghirahim had been calling eachother out and trying to humiliate the other multiple times. Right now, no one wTas in the lead. What you have been noticing was his lack of personal space. He always came way too close for comfort. You had too pry off his hands from your shoulder or waiste multiple times, and the worst thing was that he did this in public, making others get the wrong idea, like that moment when Fi nearly believed you two were a couple. Fi really was a tough one to convince... Ghirahim had been kicked out of the popular group, to say it roughly. The reason he was to sit there the first day was to give him a little taste of what was coming to him if he made it. Now he was left to hang out with someone who strangely kept clinging to him.

 

Ghirahim looked at his clothes. He was wearing white skinny jeans, which was the only thing in his taste aside from his scarf, and above it the black zipped up school jacket. If they just let him only wear what was beneath, which didn't cover as much arm and body, he would've looked ten times better in his opinion. Still looked perfect though.

It was early in the morning, and so Ghirahim's face looked a little grouchier than usual, also not having slept as much, because of-

"Hey," _oh no_ not him again. He left his dorm early today just to avoid him. Turning his head around with flair, so his magnificent hair would flow through the wind, he turned to the voice, belonging to a ginger kid. "Zant." he shortly greeted raising a brow. If someone had no sense of fashion, it would be him. The way he wore his hair, it was as if he cut it himself. He had bangs, but they were about an inch over his forehead. The rest of his hair was short, nothing special to see here.

He sat down next to him. His pants seemed a size too big, and was black with green symbols on them. Sad thing was, his jacket was also black but a darker shade, making it look like an emo disaster. But atleast he made Ghirahim look ten folds better? Zant slept in the bunk bed below him. He had made the weirdest, most off-putting noises in his sleep, nearly making it impossible to get a good nights rest. But Ghirahim forced himself be nice with him, him being an acquitance of Ganon. That's why he tried to avoid him. Nice isn't in his dictionary.

Ghirahim wasn't sure how to feel about Zant. He stood very straight and spoke in a cold, serious way, but those noises at night. No idea such a low voice could make those sounds. They were sitting among other freshers, males and females alike, in the same hall as the first day in set out chairs. Today they would hear the training schedules, and hear a speech of all the co-leaders of the teams. It took a little longer than expected, so gazing around worked for the time being. And look who he spotted...

 

"Impa." "Yes?" "Can you see anything from up there?" "Yes, why." "Just look at this," you pointed in front of you. Groose and Stritch, the long blond friend of Groose who also was in your class, were sitting right in front of you. You couldn't see anything whatsoever. There even were a few seats next to them which were free, but they wouldn't move. When you spoke to them he called you food crumb. And so the level was lowered to you kicking Groose's back. His reply to that was, 'thanks for the massage'. Unbelievable.

Impa looked at Zelda on the other side of you. "Zelda, can you make him go away." she pointed at the red head. "How am I supposed to-" "Just look at him really sweetly ok?" you begged. "Ugh, ok." she tugged him on the shoulder. When the massive body grumpily turned around, ready to shout he saw Zelda, and turned quiet. "Could you... please, sit somewhere else, Groose?" she tried to sound shy, and it seemed to work. It looked like he blew steam out of his nose, "anything for you, Zelda," and so he stood up and walked away, Stritch and Cawlin following, but to everyone's surprise, he took the free seat next to Zelda. She smiled nervously at him and then turned to you, "you owe me."

Finally the leaders arrived. First came their speeches, then the sign ups, then the schedules. The leaders of the ToP, Ganondorf and Midna, made a powerful opening. It already seemed like more than half of the people here wanted to get in there.

The leaders of the ToW, Ravio and Hilda, spoke just the right words. It went smoothly, and Hilda especially made them seem intimidating and worthy of joining.

The leaders of the ToC, Darunia and Ruto, sounded fierce, just like the way they looked. They probably had the best speech of them all, if you agreed with justified honor and fairness, as well as unity.

The speeches ended, and now you had to choose. They really had you doubting for a bit though. Your motivation to graduate wanted the ToP, your brain said ToW would be most promising one, since they offered more study hours and access to quiet places, and your morals were at the ToC. Everyone stood up and went to several booths, which contained a piece of paper with the choices and a place to write your name and class. You wrote your name, and crossed the team you felt like joining.

 

The schedules were handed out by now. Man, the ToP schedule was full. There was baseball, singing, art, dancing, ballet, swordplay, basketball, volleyball, football, multiple fightsports, atlhetics and drama class. Some of them were men and female only, like ballet, football and some of the fightsports, the rest had to be taken by both genders. It was absolutely crazy. Also, the games were further explained. Every season there plays a game throughout the school. The amount of people joining these games are varied depending what activity they have to perform. Also, they are chosen randomly. The grade doesn't matter. The activities are randomly generated. Every co-leaders has to attend to the rotation, so there won't be any cheating. If a team wins a game, they get to hold the reigns of the school until they lose one. Why the school would do this? Aside from them having plenty of money to organize this in the first place, this is supposed to help with the process of growing up. You have lots of group activities, you are taught to work the best out of you and its supposed to activate you into doing things that you'd usually see as a bother.

This was their secret for having the best boarding school there is. This might all be very nice and such, but right now, it felt like you were silently dying already. If you were planning on studying a little more to keep your grades up high, then you had to make free some of your time, meaning you'll go to sleep a bit later. But, if that's what it took...

  
The whole group you always sat with in the breaks also signed up for ToP. Link was really bothered at first, but it has lessened. Part of him wanted to ditch ToP and join ToC, and that part of him probably won't leave for a while. 

Ghirahim and Zant's choice were failry obvious.

 

**A week later**

 

"Already a week has passed huh?" it was sunday around lunch time. You were on your bed, staring at the bed above you. This week had been exhausting. All the training they put you and the rest through was hard, and some had already even dropped out. But you were having none of that.

"Yes." Fi said from above you. Her voice made you think about her and Link. What was up with that anyway? You heard her call him master from time to time, just like the first day. "Say, what is your relationship with Link?" Fi hummed, "friends?" she didn't seem to sound so sure. "I hear you calling him master often... usually followed by him scolding you for it. What's up with that anyway?". Fi sighed quietly, "Link's parents hired me to look after him. I'm not that wealthy." a side of Fi you never knew. I think for now this answers your question, further into the subject you didn't have to go.

"And what's with you and Ghirahim these days." she had to ask. "Same old thing." just thinking about him pissed you off. "It seems different lately. I advice you keep your distance." you stood up and looked at Fi in question, "what do you mean?" she turned her head sideways and looked at you. "I'm... not quite sure myself." Fi was right most of the times. Her advice was accurate, but sometimes highly unnecessary.

Fi also stood up and let herself fall next to you. You saw a twitch in her eye as her feet touched the floor. Just like you she had muscle aches... "I know that feel." you said looking at her sympathetically. "Yes. But I think we need to assemble in the gymnasium today, so we better get moving." you nodded, remembering friday's announcement.

 

Ghirahim strutted through the hallways with Zant next to him. "Say, Ghirahim." said male looked at his ginger companion, "if you're going to ask me about [name], _again_ , I will ignore you." then there was silence. He knew it... They were heading towards the gymnasium, as instructed, when he saw a blue haired girl turned around the corner, assumingly also heading to the gymnasium. A perfect oppurtunity to make another individual uncomfortable. He paced after her and when he stood next to her he began to speak, "hello there, bluebird." the nickname he had given her, her hair being blue and her hair being like a bird's nest.

Fi ignored him completely and walked ahead, not acknowledging him. It surprised Ghirahim that [name] wasn't with her, "say, where is food crumb?" annoyed she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Somewhere you're not." Ghirahim groaned ticked off. It was like talking to a wall with her. They continued walking, sometimes with the usual groan of Ghirahim, and sometimes the noises of Zant behind them were heard.

Finally they arrived at the gymnasium. For Fi it felt like forever. She spotted you, waving at her excitedly while you stood among Impa, Zelda and Link. You were trying to wave her over and your smile was wide. Apparently an announcer has already made a short note that there will be an event, which will put you ahead on the rankings. Also, in three days, there'll be held a dance in the main hall, meaning that most of the activities that stacked your schedule were replaced with dancing and ballet classes, which were very physically exhausting.

The co-leaders of the ToP arrived. Midna stood on the higher platform of the gymnasium, which also functioned as a theater. Ganondorf stood next to her, but Midna was handed with a microphone. "Welcome, everyone." Midna, a tall girl, even taller than Impa, with a slim figure and long orange hair. Her eyes matched her hair, and her skin gave off a blue hue. "As announced before, there'll be an event and dance. For both of these activities you're going to partner up in groups of two, boys and girls. Wait, scrap that, the partnering has already been decided." she grinned, which seemed strange. Usually Midna had a stale face, but the grin seemed mischievous. "There is someone among you who has been keeping an eye out for us. This person has been observing, and has come out with the partners that will most likely have most trouble getting along." 

Your eyes widened and you looked to your left, right into the glance of Ghirahim. _No..._ probably everyone knew their quarrel. You looked at Zelda, who was frowning and shrugging her shoulders. Midna continued after the brief silence and nervous whispering among the crowd, "if all of you would be so kind to shut up and listen. This person will be your partner for the event and the dance, as said before, meaning you better get along. You need to be able to get along with everyone on our team, and if that's too much to ask, then there's the door." tension was building in the room. "The event will be a play of 3 minutes. You'll have to tell us a tale through whatever kind of art form you want, as long as it matches the one acquirement we will set individually for your group. It will be held in 3 weeks. The board will be hung here shortly, good luck." she walked off stage, Ganondorf walking after her.

"Zelda... I don't want to look." you groaned in frustration as the board was hung. "Should I look for you?" you nodded and covered your face with your hands. Zelda came back and placed a hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Well if it isn't my partner." _noooo_... You looked up at your partner, and your gut feeling was right. "Woop-di-doo." you exclaimed with fake excitement. Ghirahim frowned. "Food crumb, you should be glad you were paired with me. Now, _victory is assured_." he purred, flipping his hair out of the way, for it to fall back in place again. "Yeah right." you nodded crossing your arms and turning back to your friends, who were standing near their pairs. Woah, did something go wrong? Link was paired up with what seemed to be... Groose? And Impa was together with Zelda? Wasn't it supposed to be people who hated eachother and girls with boys? Well, whatever. Fi was paired up with Zant. 

  
Looking at Ghirahim you remembered what Fi told you. Sad thing you couldn't follow her advice for the upcoming three weeks. You wished it'd all just be over soon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dahhh i might be posting things too fast.  
> i have school, so dont expect light speed new chapters like this one >>  
> If you read this then i love you <3


	3. Dancing and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's the happenings and shenanigans after they found out who they're partnered up with.  
> Maybe there are homo-subplots... you just won't know.

"No, no, no! You imbecile! It's left, right, left, right, right, slow right, left. Not whatever vile thing you were doing."

You wanted your old dance partner back... "well excuuuuuse me, princess." You spat back. Dancing with Ghirahim... at first you didn't think it could be _that_ bad, but with every slip up you made there would be a snarky remark and an insult. _Every. Single. Time._

Having to dance, not much breathing space was left for you. But he didn't seem to care. Ghirahim knew he had such a suffocating effect on you by experience, leaving you the only one to be bothered by this. Even though you were having dance classes, everyone just stayed in their school uniforms. His hands were on your waiste, and yours on his shoulder. Your eyes, you didn't even know where you should be looking at, though his were steadily kept on your face. You can't show him how uncomfortable this is! So your eyes landed on his.

"That's better." He said with a low chuckle, "someone like you gets the opportunity to be _this_ close to me, isn't it wonderful?" the grin showed off his ego perfectly. "Well, while we're at it, let's do some basic etiquette. How are you doing, my lady." You raised an eyebrow, but guessed you should play along. Your expression changed into that of an acceptance of the challenge, "I'm doing just fine, how kind. But I must wonder, how are you doing sir? I just _had_ to ask after seeing the lifeless void in your eyes." Your voice pitched into a snobby one, hoping you'd mimic his style of speech. "Why, I'm feeling perfectly well, thank you for asking. Before I was doing fine, but now, dancing with you, I'm doing more than fine." you retracted your face, shaping into a double chin. Before you could react, he continued, "I guess you could say your... exquisite way of moving has made me stand out among the stars even more." He leaned in closer with a sadistic grin, "what did you think I was going to say?"

You groaned. Ugh, this guy. Rolling your eyes, you 'accidently' stepped on his foot, making your partner halt. He was biting his lip, and hissed in pain as he glared daggers at you. Too ba for him that he couldn't yell at you like always. The one surveying the class was Ganondorf himself, and he didn't appreciate Ghirahim's short temper.

On the side, you were feeling very odd for some reason. Maybe your double breakfast was just heavy on your stomach? Fi didn't feel like eating, so you took hers, but oddly the feeling seemed to be coming from your lower area. You thought it could be your ovaries doing the monthly talk, so after breakfast you went straight to the toilets and prepared for the red wedding.

Anyways.

Getting back into the dance you looked around again. Impa and Zelda were having fun. They were really close and seemed to be talking a lot. Fi and Zant were not looking at eachother at all. You could see Zant glancing your way multiple times, and Fi only watched Link, who was dancing with Groose.

You could hear their frustration from where you were standing. "Link, this is all your fault- ACK. What the hell was that for!" "Shut. Up." Link looked like he couldn't sink any lower as his waiste was being held by Groose. He was pulling Groose down to his height by his collar to silently tell him things. Probably to shut up. His face was red, and his eyes looked anxiously around, finding yours. He seemed to be pleading. He also wanted his old partner back. As he let go of the collar he continued to dance.

It also turned out that the couples weren't a mistake.

You felt a finger on your chin, guiding you back to the face you've been avoiding so much. He leaned closer to your ear, "only look at me, [name]." The way he said your name made you shiver, but you were going to try. "Yeah yeah." His eyes were focused on yours, while you examed his hair, partly combed back and partly over his left eye. You also looked at his eyes, deep brown. 'To be honest, his face isn't _that_ bad, pretty handsome, maybe. But the hair and the make up...' Your eyes were focused on his, while he examed your hair, eyes, shape of the face, lips, cheeks, forehead and chin. 'To be honest, her face isn't _that_ atrocious. But the rest...'

Dancing, and finally getting the hang of it, Ghirahim grew silent, which was very pleasant, also nearly impossible to achieve. Then you noticed you were caught in his eyes for who knows how long, and an uncertain tension was created. The tension made you feel a bit drunk, as the rythmic swaying hypnotized you. It felt like his face was a magnet, and so, unconciously, it drove both your faces closer, and closer, relaxing your eyelids. The feeling on your lower area grew for some reason, making you shift uncomfortably as your hands unconsiously moved to aid whatever was going on down there. Still in your half visioned daze, unexpectedly, Ghirahim's face was in the way of making such movements, so they ended up in his neck.

"Time to wrap it up." the loud booming voice of Ganondorf shook you out of the hypnoses and made you look how close you were to him. He looked just as perplexed as you. Retreaving your hands from his neck, and trying to pry his hands off your waiste, you wanted to escape immediatly, but he was ahead of you. "You haven't forgotten, right?" He tightened his grip, "we need to plan ahead for the event."

"I just danced with you for about 2 hours give me a break." You didn't want to see him right now, at all. Whatever happened just now... yea, what the heck did happen just now? The odd feeling was still there, and it began to make you a little nauseous. Looking around you wondered if someone saw the happenings. Didn't seem like it. You pushed yourself away from him succesfully, and stood a little tiresome. He raised an eyebrow, and mimicked your position, smiling mockingly, "already out of stamina? I already knew you had none, but this is unexpected," his expression changed, "and unwelcome."

Ugh. You couldn't deal with this face right now, so, like you always did in situations like this one, you stood thug-life-style-intimidatingly as you tapped on his chest, causing him to fold his arms, straighten his back and raise his eyebrows. "I will show you how much energy I have. You'll be _limping, exhausted,_ while I laugh, _laugh_!" with that you hooked your arm around Ghirahim's, and started pulling him to... where were you going? And so he ended up leading you, refusing to let go and not speaking a word. Passing others through the hallways like this was humiliating, and the only sound he made were mocking chuckles. Whyyy...

You were in the school's music room, you sitting on the stairs of the stage, and Ghirahim standing before you, doing what seemed to be wailing his arms around, but in an elegant way. _Man, why don't you just join full on drama class_. And yes, this school has lots of stages and higher up platforms indeed... But why were you in the music room? No idea. Ghirahim lead you here. Supposedly no one would come here.It was the 30 minute break right now, and you were kinda hungry. But you had to listen to Ghirahim's ideas, all the roles he'd make you play were pathetic ones. Like being the dumb girl, or the housemaid, or the pitied one, or the servant, whilst he got to be the clever one, the prince, the good guy, whatever. You finally came up with something he might like, "how about-"

"How about no. Remember? I was pointed to be group leader, and so I will lead you." Ghirahim said, his voice reeking of pride. You shifted your legs uncomfortably. "Shouldn't a group leader listen to his group. And just because you won rock paper scissors doesn't mean you're almighty." You glared at him. "Well actually, according to our agreement, yes it does. Besides, listening to peasants isn't in my book." "Then what is  _in_ that book of yours? Make-up for dummies? No wait, don't answer! I doubt you even read it and just grabbed your mom's make up."

He gasped, "my mother's make up was refined! Don't you dare speak of her that way." He sounded really angered. Hit a soft spot? Hmm, leave this subject or torture him more...

Impa and Zelda were sitting closely next to eachother in the cafeteria, across to Fi and Link. Link has had his better days. His head was hidden in his hands. Fi was sitting next to him, and swallowed a lump of bread before speaking. "Link," her habit of calling him master had finally subsided, "what's wrong." He looked up at her question. Link looked really... flustered? "N-nothing! Nothing at all," he tried to laugh it off, achieving a voice crack, coughing, and immediatly changing subject, "where is [name]? I want her back..."

"I think she was with Ghirahim." Zelda thought back to you, being forcefully pulled whilst arms linked, as she remembered you looking back at her and making a vomit gesture, "yeah, she's definetly with him." Impa looked to Zelda, sitting really close to her and smiled. "Yeah, I noticed something like that too." At the face of Impa, Zelda looked away slowly, her cheeks getting red. Link and Fi raised an eyebrow at them but didn't question. "Link, I think we need to leave them alone for a bit." They nodded in sync, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Zelda asked disappointed. "I'm meeting Zant." Fi wondered off with a small bye. "I'm going to... Groose..." Link said, almost strangling the said male's name out of his throat. "See you in class." he quickly wondered off to where Groose was sitting with Cawlin and Strich.

Zelda and Impa looked at eachother, shrugging their shoulders. "...so I'm having her play the housemaid! Isn't that rich?" Ghirahim chuckled. He was talking to Zant, who as of late became the one he would rant all his frustrations and thoughts to. Zant usually remained quiet during his performances or monologues, that he was a perfect person to talk to. Never would he admit he was getting comfortable with him though. They were walking down the hallway towards their class. Aside from the hours of scheduled practices of the ToP, there were still classes to keep up with to Ghirahim's chagrin. He wanted to get started on the lines of the 3 minute long play. Eventually you had another battle to apoint the leader with a coin toss. He had won 5 times, so he made both the play and the lines. Only thing you had to do were the visuals, meaning clothing, hair and make-up, but like Ghirahim would ever trust you with his hair.

In class, Ghirahim wrote on two notes the lines. When he was done he handed one to you, sitting behind him. He winked at you and turned around again. Soon after he felt something thrown to the back of his head.

Written in pretty cursives, there stood; _dialogue_. You feared the worst as you began reading. Your lines were; _'oh my prince! I'm just a peasant!'_ and, _'oh no!'_. You angrily crumpled the paper and threw it at him. You were already planning your revenge. He flinched at the inpact such a small piece of paper could bring, but instead of glaring at you he grinned sadistically. Your leg seemed to cramp just at the right time, making it stretch and hit the bottom of his chair, just below his butt. He jumped up slightly. Your shoe accidently scraped over the flat surface of the chair, making it sound like a fart.

The teacher became quiet and now everyone was looking at Ghirahim. Karma? "Who was that?" Ghirahim turned to you, shifting all the eyes to you. No no no no...! You pointed your finger at Ghirahim, "he did it." Impa confirmed and nodded, "it's true." The class remained silent, a few chuckles throughout the class resounded and the teacher spoke up, "young man, we'll have a word with you after class. Now, moving on..." You couldn't see Ghirahim's face, but the aura he emitted was a bad one. A real bad one. Time to avoid him for time being? Although after this class there was drama class.

Drama class was hell. For Link too. Link seemed awfully awkward and reluctant around Groose, anxious too. What happened there? Who knows. Impa and Zelda stayed fairly close to you, for support. They understood the situation you were in.. but they weren't that much of help. No one could hold down Ghirahim in that state. His hair pointed a little more upwards then usual too...

In drama class you had to play princess and prince, and Link and Groose seemed to have switched the pants, making Groose the princess and Link the prince. It looked just _gorgeous_. Impa played as Zelda's prince. It was kinda cute.

But... your play was far from cute. It was like the princess was the prince's servant, and worst of all, Midna was watching, so quarreling wouldn't be a good idea. His insults got worse and more personal as you refused to apologize everything he demanded it from you, and the passive aggresion was growing. Thinking back, maybe the fart thing went too far?

Nah...

 

**Later**

"[Name], relax..." Zelda came over and stood behind you. It was nearly 9 and you wanted to go to bed really bad, but you needed the extra studying hours. "You'll get wrinkles like that," she chuckled, as she put two hands on your shoulders and started massaging. You relaxed at her hands doing the magic, and realized you've been frowning for quite a while. The tension inside your head gave you a slight headache. "What's troubling you?" Zelda asked.

A big sigh escaped your lips as you leaned back against the chair, resting your head against Zelda's stomach, "I'm just stressed out is all. Tight schedule, have not been studying as much as I planned to, and so on." She retrieved her hands, resulting into your disappointed pleading face, which she decided to ignore.

"So, you aren't troubled about you-know-him?" You wanted to glare, but stopped mid-way and ended up looking at something else. "I don't even want to think about it." Zelda sighed. She knew, because she had been seeing some unexpected things, but she wouldn't ask about it just yet. Zelda had also been feeling weird since breakfast, and the weird tensions around Impa were confusing. Maybe she had to chat her up. "Anyways, good luck studying." With a smile she departed.

**Meanwhile**

Lots of frustrated groans could be heard on the bed above Zant's. He was trying his hardest to ignore them, but when they grew louder he couldn't take it anymore, "something wrong-" "Yes there's something wrong!" Zant cringed at how loud he was being. It was late, about 9 o clock, so not late enough for people to be sleeping, not that Zant really cared though. "Such a vile thing! I would never, and I have never f..." it seemed like Ghirahim had a problem with saying that word.

"Fart?" After Zant said it, Ghirahin groaned dramatically again, "yes, that." Zant heard a thump next to him and saw Ghirahim walking to the desk across the bunk beds. "And I need to put up with her for atleast 3 weeks. The only thing making it worthwhile is that it's a bit amusing, I mean, just, her face when she read those lines-" he was moving dramatically, but when he turned around to see the one he's been expressing himself for, he was looking at anything but him. "My eyes are up here you know."

"W-what?!" a high pitched shriek came out instead of the usual calm low voice. Realizing this, his face gave away embarrasment as he looked back at him. His expression was... odd. "What's wrong." Ghirahim asked circling around him suspiciously. "Uhm..." he pointed at Ghirahim, who looked down to his clothes- well, depends on what you would call clothes. He was wearing a thin spandex onesie with diamond cut outs, revealing lots of skin. They were his pyjamas. "Oh, this old thing?" He posed like he was fitting clothes in the mall, "had it laying around in my closet for a while, thought I should wear it." Which translates to; _he wears it way too much._

"That's not..." Zant just couldn't get himself to say it, so he laid down on his bed and turned the other way, anxiously fumbling with his thumbs. Ghirahim let out a low hmm, and checked himself again. Oh... not ever going to speak of this again, he dropped the subject and went back under his covers. He forced Zant into sleeping at the same time, so he wouldn't wake him up. Mr. Fab needed his beauty-sleep to stay fab, but lately he rarely got any because of the sleep-screeching of Zant. "Don't ever speak of this to anyone, ever." Ghirahim stated strictly before dozing off. "..."

**Meanwhile meanwhile**

"You said the drug would work. And it didn't work." the maddened voice sounded. The trembling boy stood before the bossy figure, sitting in a chair behind a desk, like it was some flashy movie, "it nearly worked-" the second year slammed down her hand on the candle lit table, and stood up, "you gave them a damned drug! What did you even give them."

"An aphrodisiac..." the boy looked away fumbling his thumbs, waiting for a reply. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How many people did you give them to." He seemed to be getting more reluctant as the conversation went on, and slowly retreated to the exit, "Zelda, Impa, Groose, Link, Fi, Zant, Ghirahim and [name]. But Fi and Zant didn't eat theirs..." another loud boom of the table was heard, "we want them out of the ToP, not into a bed! How was this ever going to work- you know what? Next time you plan something, talk to me first. You know our mission, and so you also know it's of utmost importance. Midna and Ganondorf won't listen, so we'll be doing it." "But how do we know it's them anyways?" He questioned. "The one being [last name] is simple. It's literally her last name. The only others she hangs out with are the ones you just summed up. So identifying the rest is easy. We must prevent them from entering the ToP. It's getting late. It's best we now depart. Remember my words."

"Understood, miss..." and so the boy hastily said bye to the terrifying classmate and dashed for his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot might be moving slow, but meh w/e.  
> Seriously, I thought I was the only one still in the fandom w/ Ghira, seeing as i recently finished SS,  
> but yea, with him being in HW it shouldn't be that surprising?
> 
> Ah well, hope you liked. I have a lil exam week upcoming so be prepare to be patient.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little FAST...  
> The basic school's lore will be revealed, and you are preparing for the upcoming dance.  
> It's a little hectic, but you'll manage.

It was 1 day before the infamous dance. Yesterday went the same as the day before, but a bit more serious, meaning less sass, more shaking that ass. The feeling had subsided, and it seemed nearly everyone in your group had it, except for Fi. Maybe it actually was the bad breakfast? And the thing that happened with Ghirahim still hasn't been explained. Yesterday something in the liking happened too, but not as extreme as before.

You had managed to pry yourself out of Ghirahim's hands, into the hallways to head to the restroom. On your way back, you seemed to notice a large set of plates next to eachother with drawings on them. Was that there before? It looked like those old drawings on the walls they showed you in history class. It caught your eye, halting you in your steps, unaware of the approaching figure.

"Mysterious, isn't it?" you looked to your side to see a woman with short white hair and bangs above her forehead. Her hight was average to tall, a little taller than you. "I guess..." you spoke avoiding her unnatural brown red eyes. "Wondering what's on it?" she asked giving you a curious look. "Actually, yes."

"These plates tell a story of the founding of this school and the origins of the games being held each season. Care to hear?" You nodded. She grinned, amused knowing you wanted to listen.

"No one knows of the founder of this school all we know is that he's filthy rich. We can conclude that because he spent money a lot of money on well known designers, architects, people who had an idea what's supposed to be in a school and how they function, to make a long story short, for some reason he wanted the school to desperately happen. The ones he hired are to never speak about his identity, and were paid a large sum to keep quiet. No one knew why he'd even bother. People refer to him as [last name]." You widened your eyes in disbelief. That sounded familiar- of course it did dummy! It's your last name!

"The school was formed, and the halls flowed with new students. Sadly, conflict was around every corner, so the 3 top students were appointed as representatives to solve these problems together with the teachers. Too bad these 3 students all had a different way of doing things. One wanted order so that the students would have more reign over the system and the schedules. The other wanted more hours for studying and more attention to each student's way of learning so there would be a higher rate of graduates, and the last one wanted to pay more attention to the students themselves. They were dire times, where the rich and the poor were allowed into the school. The poor were not treated equally though, and the represtative demanded equality. Not knowing how to deal with this, they let the students decide who they wanted to represent, leading into 3 groups. You still following, darling?"

You nodded and refreshed your mind, ready to hear more.

"Now, since every season there was always atleast some commotion, so [last name] send a letter to the school, giving them instructions and rules to the games we know of today. Of course we changed them bit by bit as the years went on, but the basics remain the same. There's a bit more to this story, but just look at the time." she looked at her watch, then back at you, "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Cia."

"Hi... I'm [name]."

"Well then, [name], I'll be seeing you around." and so she just walked away, like this never even happened.

Heading back to dance classes you were baffled, speechless. That this school had so much lore behind it... and the name of the founder himself, coincidence? You had to look into that later. As you opened the door of the classroom and saw an agitated Ghirahim waiting for you, you knew you needed to leave that tale for later.

**At Link's**

"Just let me lead you, ok." Link wanted to give up and join the ToC so bad everytime he looked up to see his partner. Just that sticky red pointy thing made him shiver, and those hands on his waiste made him want to punch him. He didn't know what kept him here, but he guessed his resolve to leave wasn't that strong.

"You'll mess it up again! Besides, I'm a born leader, chicks love leaders. Heheh, Zelda will be all over me when she sees my moves..." he mumbled spacing out. At the words, all over him, Link shivered, thinking back to that horrible day...

**Before**

"Groose, stop pulling me, seriously, stop- LET GO." Link broke his arm away from the red head. All of a sudden Groose seemed really eager to leave the classroom. Groose looked down at Link, looking all over his flustered face, his blond hair, blue eyes... it was like he was seeing Zelda before him, and the feeling he's been having increased just thinking about the things he could do. Pushing Link into the toilet and into one of the stalls Link desperately tried to get away from the big bully. Only when Groose locked the bathroom stall Link began to scream for help, but he got silenced by a large calloused hand.

"Sssh, just let it happen."

**Present**

And that's how Link lost his first kiss.

 

"Food crumb." you sighed and halted. You just got out of class and were hoping to go and get something to eat, but someone had to interfere. Fi looked at you simpathetically, as if to ask; should I stay? But you waved her off and turned around. "What is it."

"Let's talk elsewhere." And so you walked next to him to the school's entrance, wondering what he'd piss you off about this time until you finally arrived and he started talking. "You don't have a dress for tomorrow, do you." You looked at him quizically, wanting to correct, but he was right. That part actually slipped your mind, just assuming that they'd hand out the clothes you were supposed to wear, "thought so." He flipped his hair and stood with pride written all over his face, "I could just expect your were that plain."

"Get to the point Debby," you were not in the mood. "I'm rather hungry." His eye twitched at the nickname, but he kept his cool, and shook his head whilst clacking his tongue, "be patient. In a few moments my personnel will arrive. It turns out that this dance has some importance to it, so of course I arranged our matching appearal. I will be the one shining among all the others."

"Earth to Debby? I'm here too you know. And how did you get a hold on a dress, did you just had it hanging in your closet? And how the hell do you know my size." Ghirahim eyed you confused, "what do you mean how did I get a hold of it? Isn't it obvious? I have them brought from overseas, and they are about to arrive. Your size can just be optically observed food crumb. And one more thing," he came dangerously close with a glare, "don't call me Debby."

"Isn't that... expensive?" you were more worried about the price of having something brought from overseas than his meaningless threat. You might even be in debt to him because of this, and that's the last thing you needed right now.

"Of course it is, are you daft?" he sighed, declaring you hopeless. "Ah look, there it comes." You directed your attention to the long black limo heading over and stopping in front of the gates. A man in his 30's/40's in a suit came out of the limo, having two large bags folded over his arm. He was bald, but had a typical cliché butler mustache. You recognized him instantly, it was your uncle! He came your way, through the gates. When he was in front of Ghirahim he bowed, "good day, young master. I brought what you asked for."

"Good. This is the one I spoke to you about-?" he looked at you surprised. Already were you clinging around the neck of his butler, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Sir, this is my niece." he spoke calmly as his hands landed on your back, "please, [name], we'll have this reunion later."

You jumped back a little, unexpected of his courtesy and a little embarrased by your sudden movement. You hadn't seen eachother for years, and you missed him a lot.

The butler handed over one of the bags, keeping the other to himself when he looked over at you. "We have arranged that you are exempted for upcoming classes, in that time I am to teach you etiquette and how to dance. I heard you were, 'a footwork disaster', and my aid was requested, so if you could just follow me."

"Eh, wait. My schedule is already tight, I can't afford to miss classes." you tried to reason. This was all nuts and crackers.

"That has all been taken care of. Your classes will be recorded for you to watch later."

You looked at anything for support, but you found none. It was pointless to look at Ghirahim for help. Your stomach just had to rumble at that point.

"There's food present in the vehicle. Now, if you will follow me," he offered an arm. You were speechless, and had no idea what was coming for you, but you took the arm anyway. Your uncle bid his farewell to Ghirahim, and walked you to the limo. This would be your first time sitting in such a luxury environment killing vehicle. You sat down on the leather bench of the limo, no belts. It was rather comfortable. Your uncle sat next to you and when he asked you what you wanted to eat, making you question the options what he had. To your surprise, he just replied with, 'try'. "Ehm, a cheeseburger with salad and some water?" To your surprise, he told the driver to head to the nearest snackbar. The limo was too large to do the drive through, so he got out of the and later on came back with a bag.

You raised your eyebrow, making him smile, "did you expect me making that magically appear?" Seeing him smile made you at ease. At first you thought he might've changed over the years. You chuckled, "I kinda did for a second. But it's been really long since I've last seen you Eddy." when you spoke the nickname you gave him time ago, you felt embarrased. He laughed, "you still remember that?"

You ripped the bag open as to making it a substitute for a plate. His name was actually Edward, but when you were younger you had trouble pronouncing the w, so you called him Eddy. "Yes, I do... but..." you wanted to ask him why he stopped visiting, but something kept you from doing so. Maybe you were afraid of the answer. After taking a bite of the cheeseburger, you began shaking. Emotions were overwhelming as you thought about how much you wanted him to come visit again. Unconciously you let some of the burger sauce spill on the limo. "Sorry..." you mumbled.

"No, I think I owe you an apology. You must've felt very sad and maybe even angered when  I didn't come visit anymore. I will explain-" you interrupted him by shaking your head and signing with your hand he should halt, "don't worry about it. You don't have to explain."

He nodded, a little sad, but began to explain something else, "then, I'll tell you where we're going. We're heading to the 'Diamond Estate', as the young master prefers to call it. There you'll change your wear, get your hair and make up done, and I'll be teaching you the art of dance." You stared ahead silently, glad that atleast you're with someone you could trust. The trust you had in your uncle faded over the time he was away, but it was still present. Nervously you ate your food, and washed it all down with the water.

"We have arrived..."

**A while later**

_This. Was. Crazy._

Stumbling on your heels, you were lead to the ballroom by your uncle. You had a white glittery dress on, with diamond cut outs on the left side under your armpit, going all the way to your waiste. The dress was tight around your torso, but loose around your waiste and lower, but the heels were hell. You never walked on those things before, maybe you fitted your mom's a few times when you were younger, but that's it. They were purple, but seemed to match the dress. The white dress had a heart strapless neckline, and no sleeves, and ended in a loose skirt ending just above your knees. You actually expected a very tight fitting daring dress, that stood out and revealed lots of skin, but this actually felt really modest. The only skin that was showing was your collarbone, arms, shin and the the cut outs on left side.

Your hair was (for long hair:) put up in a bun, letting some loose strands on the sides of your face/ (for short hair:) nicely combed with a hairband with white diamonds on them, looking really flashy.

Your make-up was full of purple tints, dark brown eyeliner with purple eyeshadow and your lip color probably the same as Ghirahim's eyeliner. He probably didn't care if it stood nicely on you or not. You were told you could keep all of the things they put on you except for the dress. They also gave you a whole walkthrough of how you're supposed to apply everything to make it the way it is now, not that you'll ever do this again if it wasn't neccessary. Walking through the hallways and seeing the dressing room, it all just perfectly portrayed how you saw Ghirahim. Flashy thing here, glittery there, white, purple, diamonds and expensive portraits of him and his family.

The ballroom was really large. Like, really large. "Wow... quite a room. And all those diamonds..." you muttered.

"Yes, indeed. Diamonds are the preferred jewel of the young master. Alright, first lesson is, asking someone for a dance. This is the male's part..." after a long part of lore, rules, and getting used to those damned heels, the dancing finally got going. Edward was very patient and kind, just like you remembered him. But you wondered how he got here anyways.

"So," you began when a silence fell, "this household is... abnormally wealthy." he nodded. "I suppose. Family wealth, famous fashion designer and owning an internationl company is quite an income." You nodded. With this wealth, no wonder Ghirahim is such a spoiled arrogant ass.

You could imagine that such a big estate like this one needed lots of attention. "So you stopped visiting because you were needed here a lot?"

"Yes, as you know my two masters' son, I'm his personal assistant, you could say his butler. If he needs me, I need to be there, and if I'm not, I'll be fired. But let's not continue this subject. You're doing really good." You thanked him, and so after a while of dancing with the occasional break, you were done for today. You had no idea what time it was, or how long you've been there.

Your belongings were given by a few maids, but you had to stay in your outfit, to your chagrin. Once outside, you noticed it became darker and it was already 6 o'clock. How many recordings and how much homework did you have to do...?

Stepping outside the limo in front of the school gates, you hugged your uncle before bidding farewell. "Oh, one more thing. The young master is waiting for you in the music room." with that he left.

Walking to the music room you passed a few other students, who looked at you funny. Probably wondering why you were dressed like you were going to prom. Opening the music room door, you saw Ghirahim, standing on the higher up stage of the music room in suit. His hair was combed all the way back, revealing his other eye for a change. It made him look like the cliché rich guy in those drama movies, but it suited him well. His suit was white and black, with hints of purple, and of course he still wore the purple eyeliner under his eyes.

Walking on the platform and standing before him he bowed, asking you for a dance. You applied what you were taught today and accepted, now dancing with him. It was very silent between the two of you, and music softly played in the back.

It felt like you really needed to break the ice, being quiet and focused on eachother like this didn't go well last time, "...I... didn't know you were this wealthy,"

"But of course I'm wealthy, everyone in this school is. I mean, you are too, right."

"Well, no, I'm not." you replied looking away slightly. He eyed you surprised. "Then how did you get in here?" you looked up at him and grinned proud, "Hard work."

Ghirahim didn't think of that as a satisfying answer, "still, the entree fee is large, how did you do that." You sighed, and guessed you could tell him.

"My family saved up since I was born, they wanted the best for me. I have 2 older siblings who began working directly after their highschool, they didn't get the chance I did. When my mom was pregnant from me, they managed to convince my parents to save up for me, and they even started doing little jobs themselves to add it up."

"That's... quite a story." It surprised you he was so normal about it. He didn't even make one of his stupid remarks, and it made it feel like you didn't want to kill this guy. "I guess. Yours is probably that of a spoiled rich kid, so I won't even bother-" Ghirahim halted and pushed you back, looking angered, "wow what was that for."

"My childhood wasn't as easy as that." he spat, laying his hand on his chest.

You raised your hands as if to make a non-threatening pose. "Calm down, ok? Then how was it." you looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry. "...fine." he came closer to take your waiste in his hands again, as you continued dancing.

"Rich parents, they have lots of work to do, owning an international company and being a famous fashion designer, meaning they didn't have space to put me in their schedule."

"Sorry to hear that..." you mumbled, not knowing how to deal with this. "Don't give me that. I had my butler and lots of others taking care of me, so I was and am perfectly fine, thank you very much. I'm not joining your pity party."

You smiled at him mischievously, boring your eyes into his brown ones, "I don't even _want_ you to join my parties."

Ghirahim gazed at your expression, and quickly turned his head to the side. "Just shut it and dance."

The dance continued until your stomach rumbled so much you couldn't take it anymore. You and Ghirahim changed into your normal school uniform, and headed to the cafeteria. Everyone was already to the dorms, so you and him ate some of the leftovers together in a comfortable silence, sometimes glancing at eachother. The silence actually didn't last long when he caught your eye. You could just guess his words.

Standing up together and removing the plates you eventually stood at the intersection of the boys' and girls' dorm. "See you tomorrow then." you waved to him and walked to your dorm, leaving him behind. There were a lot of things on your mind right now, but you just wanted to sleep.

All of a sudden you were pulled back by your arm, making you turn around and stumble as you fell into the familiar chest. Looking up you saw Ghirahim, looking troubled and his vision ahead. "What's wrong-"

You were silenced by the intense eyecontact, as he set you straight and held your wrists. He looked at you through half lidded eyes and leaned in, lips clashing on yours.

_W-w-_... _**WHAT?!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooow, to me, this chapter was kind of... mehh? half half?  
> i'm not really satisfied with it, but yea, i never am with fics i guess.  
> if you think this one went a little; oh this is happening right now, ok, ok... ehhh ok, err you know slow down?  
> then yes, i know. i know.
> 
> Next chapter will be the dance, and i'll write a bit more about others than just you and Ghira,  
> bcz you can't introduce some characters and then just leave em sitting in the corner until you finished the fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	5. Uptown Funk You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in hylia's name does ghira think he's doing, kissing the girl who'd happily stab him in his kidney?  
> That, and the dance. 
> 
> Man i make the worst summaries.

Your eyes widened as you found yourself kissing. And you just when you happened to find a thing about him you didn't hate too. Such a shame.

"...get... _**OFF ME** ,_" you yelled using the hands he held to push him away, "what's wrong with you!?" you wiped your lips clean and balded your dominant hand to a fist, ready to hit him. This was harrasment, and you did _not_ appreciate it.

Ghirahim was a metre away, looking at you smugly, his grin making you shake with anger, "oh? Was that your first?"

You took one step as if to get extra power in the fist you were about to send his way. Ghirahim waved his index finger in front of him, "oh no no no no no, get one bruise on this face and I'll sue you. Aside from that, you'll be expelled- ACK"

He received a hard blow to his stomach, getting the wind blown out of him as his muscles tensed and made him crawl together, his hands supporting his poor poor stomach. He glared daggers your way, but the hit relieved your anger, getting you to think a little straighter.

"No, you're not my first, but you're _definetly_ my _worst._ Well, I see no bruise on that face of yours, so I will be going now." with that you left him, ignoring the soft cursing behind you and headed to your room. Once there you dropped your belongings and let yourself fall down on your bed, readying yourself to tell your friends where you've been and what you've been doing.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, Fi walked into the room with a towel on her shoulders, her blue hair damp. "...[name]?" when you replied with 'hi', she grabbed her phone and seemed to be texting someone. A while later Zelda and Impa entered the room too. Zelda immediatly kneeled down next to your bed to be on eye level, "[name]! What the heck happened? Where were you?" You sighed and sat up, resulting Zelda to follow, "this will take a bit so take a seat."

They looked at eachother curiously and sat down next to you. You began telling them everything that happened, leaving out the kissing part. That was something you did not want to talk about. "...and thats basically what happened." They all seemed to be processing, but Impa spoke, "your day sure has been hectic. But if you're worrying about homework, you can just ask us," she smiled calmly.

"Thanks," it felt like she could read your distress, and her compassion really meant a lot.

The rest also began to talk about their day, Zant and Fi spent the day together practicing the dance, Zelda and Impa too, but apart from that they heard a rather shocking story from Link...

 

**Back**

"Link what's wrong- don't walk away when..." Zelda ran after said male and jumped on his back, making him stumble forward. He magically managed to remain his balance, "...I'm talking to you!"

Impa stood on the side, not sure what to do... "I told you I don't wanna talk about it- please, get off me!" Link tried to shake her off, but she was stuck to him like glue.

"We've known eachother for so long! Besties don't hide secrets! Back me up Impa!" Zelda looked hopefully to said female. Impa sighed, "you know how she works... if you want her off, you should give her what she wants."

"Fine! Fine! Just promise not to laugh, ok?"

And so, Zelda went to confront Groose, ignoring the objections coming from Impa and Link. When she called out on Groose in the hallways, it was like she was a whole different person. Her eyes seemed to turn from blue to red, as her rage was unstoppable. She kicked him in the shin and left him crying in pain on the cold hard hallway floor. It was quite an ugly sight.

 

**Present**

"How did it go?" Zant asked his newly arrived roommate. Ghirahim's hand held his stomach and he groaned dramatically, "damned girl punched me in the stomach..." he collected himself and stood straight again, "but I did it. Ha! She didn't even see the flash because she was so occupied."

 

 **Back** _(Ghirahim's POV)_

Standing on stage, Ghirahim was feeling his hair. He usually avoided putting it like this, so when people would see him with both eyes visible they would be simply amazed by his looks. When he found himself beginning to become impatient, the door opened. Finally.

Going through the doors, there she was. It seemed like a whole new person had just entered. This girl seemed elegant and ladylike, but still had that fierce look of evident in her eyes. Maybe the fierce look was her annoyance, but those were details. _'In the name of nicknames, I will call her... Betsy.'_

Sadly, by the way she awkwardly walked on those heels she lost her elegance, and her nickname converted back to _'typical food crumb.'_

He didn't know what to think when she stood in front of him, making eye contact. _'Did her poor footwork improve though?'_ He bowed and offered her his hand, then they began to dance.

The dance went fine, but the talk they had. He felt forced to tell her his, since he had just atleast a bit of humanity in him. When she spoke the words, "I don't even want you join my parties." her expression... a flashback hit Ghirahim. The brave girl, only she had worn an expression like that. He remembered her eyes, her strong pose, but the rest seemed faded in the past. Ghirahim couldn't remember when this happened. It was strange indeed... He looked to the side, seemingly in thought.

One thing went from the other, and he was about to depart for the day from the one he spent dancing with. Ghirahim looked for the second years, slightly worried they didn't get the message. Gladly, he saw them standing around a corner. Time to make it into news... Ghirahim saw her walking off, but was just in time to pull her back. Glancing to see if the camera was set, he looked back at you.  _'Now don't mess it up.'_ he thought as he leaned in, closing his eyes and kissing her.

The camera flashed, and the second years quickly ran with the big scoop they just acquired. Perfect. Their 'relationship' will spread like wildfire, increasing their fame and reputation. Of course this would result into a 'succes'. Ghirahim concluded this by the way they were known in general. Two rivals, lovers behind the scene? How cliché, but people eat it like cake. Besides, the couples were supposed to get along, and it can't get better than this.

Receiving a blow to the stomach, he eventually retreated back to his dorm. He thought about it, and having ruined the only connection they ever shared? _Pfft!_ Who cares what she thought of him! As long as he could join the ToP, he didn't care about anyone. Or maybe...?

 

**The dance**

It was 9 o'clock, and you just finished your make up and hair. It wasn't as professional as the day before, but it was still impressive. To your surprise, punching him in the stomach didn't have any consequences on his part. No bill was sent your way yet, atleast. You were more angered with him though. He kissed you without permission. Did he want to humiliate you that badly? Or did he actually have feelings for you? Ew. Fuck that. Worst thing was he kept hanging around you like a fly around a turd. Zant just tagged along.

Arriving in the large hall, you stood between Impa and Link. All of the guys were lined up, and all of the girls were lined up, their partners across eachother. The only odd ones out were Link in the row of girls and Zelda in the row of guys, but she totally rocked that suit. Link was also in a suit because he refused to wear a dress. Ghirahim smiled smugly, both his eyes eyeing you. Ugh. Eyes rolling you began a conversation with the ones next to you.

Before the music played, Midna had turned on the mic to announce, "hello everyone. I have an announcement to make." eyes were now directed upward to Midna, "we have hanged a spotlight on the ceiling, and whoever is doing best will have that spotlight shining on them. It's very simple, when the dance finishes, the couple with the spotlight will get a special reward. That'll be it. Good luck." she ended the announcement with a grin.

When the music began to play, the 'men' all bowed, and asked the 'ladies' for a dance. And so you were in the same ol' position you have practiced for.

Midna and Ganondorf were thoroughly surveying every couple. Some were doing good, others were just awful... a select few stood out, including the same gender couples of course. They seemed to be doing surprisingly well- ...nevermind.

"Groose, pay attention." Link hissed as his foot felt sore from said male's weight. Groose was torturing him on purpose for the humiliation he received the day before.

The others standing out were Fi and Zant. It looked like Fi was leading, and the dance went so smoothly, it was like a robot timed everything to the detail. The only thing not perfect was that there seemed to be no emotion behind the moves whatsoever.

And last but not least, there were Navi, the 12 year old supposedly genius girl who was always extremely excited and mostly annoying, together with Yuga, a guy obsessed with beauty, but not as beautiful himself, to say it roughly.

The spotlight turned on, and began roaming the room, seemingly searching for a something to shine on.

To Ghirahim's chagrin, you were so done with him that you made an occasional slip up, although yesterday it went so well.

"Why did you kiss me." you demanded his answer.

"Hmm? Oh. It's a formal way of saying farewel in Europe of course." he needed to get you into a good mood again, otherwise his effort would go to waste.

"No it's not. In europe they kiss eachother next to their mouths, not on. And they use it as a greeting. I'm not stupid."

(Ghirahim's POV) "Well, the rich part of Europe kisses eachother on the lips, as greeting and farewel." ok this isn't working. _'C'mon, think!'_ He had to calm her down, or that spotlight will never shine on him! _'An apology?'_ He tried to look simpathetically, "if you took it the wrong way, I apologize."

 _(Your POV) What._ You looked at him shocked.  _'_ _Did he just apologize?'_ Not knowing what to say you shut up and continued dancing, avoiding eye contact. You didn't know what to think anymore.

 _(Ghirahim's POV) 'It worked!'_ And the dancing finally improved, but it could go better. He had to sweet talk her more.. "you've really improved a lot, I must say."

 _(Your POV) 'What the hell is his problem.'_ The more he tried to be nice the more confusion it caused. "..."

Ghirahim couldn't leave it at that. Complimenting others made him want to choke, because everything he complimented someone on, he'd have or do better. It's like saying he has a nice horse, but you have the most prized, most well-bred horse. "But I guess that's because I'm leading you, of course." Ghirahim internally facepalmed. _'Why couldn't you just leave it like that?!'_

You rolled your eyes and groaned quietly. Atleast you knew he was back. "..."

"You said it wasn't your first kiss, am I correct?" You nodded glaring at him. Just remembering it made your gorge rise.

"What about it."

"Tell me about yours."

"Why the sudden interest."

"Just answer me food crumb," he was losing his interest and patience.

You sighed. ...fine. "When I was in the mall doing groceries I met this guy, Tingle Jr. was his name. If you know professor Tingle, that's his son. To make clear, his son is like the opposite of the father, handsome, nice, tall and basically a true gentleman, nothing like you. After he helped me with packing my bag and such we exchanged numbers, started contacting eachother and eventually resulting into a first kiss."

"Oh? So you have a boyfriend, Crumple?"

"No, we broke up."

Forcing himself not to make a comment on it, he choked out the next words."...anyways... I would've thought your first occured in a fist fight on the streets, where you knocked some guy out, making him fall on you with his lips just in the right position." he said trying to avoid sounding mockingly as much as possible. Trying.

You chuckled in reply to his surprise, "that actually happened." 

Ghirahim wasn't easily threatened, but if this was true then he needed to back off a little.

"Of course I'm joking, idiot. After you knock down a guy in a fist fight he doesn't just 'fall on your lips', that's just stupid. He falls on the back of his head and starts bleeding way too much. That's when you need to _run._ Are you that gullible?"

Ghirahim took put a little distance in there... "ok, before you beat me down, I'll tell you the story of my first kiss. It went like this-" you placed your finger on his lips, interrupting rudely. You had enough chat with him for an evening. "Ssh, I know how it went. I was there." you looked smugly, not planning to let him finish. Your anger finally cooled down as the kissing part seemed to rest in the back of your head, temporarily forgetting. "Let's do our best on this stupid dance to get some brownie points, so just focus Debby."

And so he did.

The music changed, and you remembered your uncle's training perfectly. This dance would be your secret weapon to impress everyone with your moves.

_(Midna's POV)_

"...impressive." the low male voice of the person next to her spoke, grabbing her attention.

"Mm? What is?"

Ganon pointed towards one of the couples. Following the poiter, she saw a couple doing more than just a few sways and steps, making full pirouettes, and claiming quite a block of space as the perfectly choreographed and prepared dance brought the two closer and apart, though always remaining in contact. \

 

Ghirahim was speechless, seeing you dance flawless. Ok maybe there were a few flaws. But impressive nonetheless, so Ghirahim had to show off too.

Focused you were unaware of the spotlight now shining on you.

The dance nearly ended, and Ghirahim pulled you back, cupping your back with his arm as he lowered you, your leg simultaneously stretching upward, making the select few lucky fellas look under your dress. The music stopped, and Ghirahim placed you back on your feet. Everyone was looking at you... Ghirahim seemed to embrace it, but it made you a little uncomfortable.

"Everyone," Ganon spoke, "I will announce the last song. Take the ones who are standing in the spotlight right now as an example." The spotlights were on... Impa and Zelda? You were surprised when you saw them also standing in the same block of space as you. You smiled at them, making a competitive hand gesture which meant to say, _'fight me.'_

The space didn't get filled up, instead they just stayed where they are. Instead of a fancy song, there was a song you knew all too well...

_The infamous uptown funk._

You and your siblings danced and sang loudly to this at home. Of course your parents weren't too happy, just like the neighbours... but w/e. Ghirahim didn't know what to do, but you gestured him he should follow you. You danced with a little distance between you two, moving to the beat and making moves matching the lyrics of the song. Ghirahim just did whatever you did, succesfully though.

When you glanced over to your competition, they seemed to be lost in the groove too. Fi and Link joined you, leaving their partners to have a bit of fun. Link was growing tired of Groose anyway, and Fi didn't really care. It was like it suddenly changed into a dance party, as the block of space was now filled with everyone mixed together, dancing and laughing together. This was the kind of dance parties you were used to, and it was way better than a stupid couples dance.

The spotlight couldn't really shine on a couple anymore, so it just moved around a lot, making use of it as a party light. You glanced at Ghirahim, who seemed to be having fun. You smiled to yourself as you focused back on dancing with your friends on your high ass heels.

 

The dance ended, and it resulted in no one really winning anything. The reward was supposed to be a confirmed spot in the ToPs, but that would never be spoken of.

You were walking with Link, laughing about stupid jokes. "I never realized I wanted you back as partner this bad." Link said scratching the back of his neck, "atleast I know that if you're the one leading me it'll be succesful."

You chuckled, "I feel the same. Mr. Fab isn't my ideal partner either." The sound of Link's low genuine laughter rang in your head. He suddenly became 10 times more handsome this way, in his suit and his hair all done nicely. Wow when did this happen.

You stumbled when you felt a body jumping on your back and clinging on you, "[name]! This was so much fun!" Zelda happily announced rubbing her face in your hair. "I could do this forever!"

Link sighed, "she's not kidding. She'll cling unto your back 'till you die if she has to."

You laughed nervously, hoping he was kidding, "you'll get off my back... right?" The rest started laughing as Zelda let go. You were suddenly tapped your shoulder. When you glanced her way she pointed to the guy walking your way, "go get em," she winked and pushed you into him. You bumped into said male and glared daggers at the giggling people who now walked off. Only Fi looked simpathetically, but she walked off too. _Damn these traitors._

"Food crumb," your head turned back to the voice.

"Debby." He groaned and rubbed his temples, "whatever. I just wanted to say that everything I told you during the dance, I take it back." It took you a moment to realize what he meant, but once you remembered the compliments you rolled you eyes and sighed, "ok? So, no compliments? Because without me you'd be waltzing alone on a groovy beat."

He thought for a moment, "hmm... but me complimenting you would be no fun, right?"

"Trust me, if you compliment me it's hella fun."

He folded his arms and placed his weight on one leg, "ok fine. Just this once." he searched you all over to give you the most well fitting compliment he could give. If he was going to do it, he'd do it right, "your dancing, style, and appearance fill me with..." _'think of something perfect, you got this.'_ "...rainbows." internally facepalming, Ghirahim tried to look as confident as possible. ' _You deserve this, Debby...'_

You raised your eyebrows, "...rainbows?" looking him up and down, it was easy to look past that smug façade, so then you smiled, "I like it."

"Really- I mean - but of course." he quickly recovered.

"Yeah, who doesn't like rainbows. Anyways, where do I drop this dress off."

"For all I care you can keep it." Ghirahim really didn't care. What would he do with a dress? Sell it? HAH. Money he had, motivation he hadn't.

"I can't accept that," you in fact didn't want to become the person rich guys donated to. Becoming a charity case? You'd rather pole dance.

He groaned, "that's your problem, crumple. Now, I need to get back to my dorm. We can make this farewel as special as last time, if you like. But this time,-" at him mentioning last nights farewel, the anger and memory you pushed to the back of your head seemed to come back. You stomped with your heel on his toes, making him hop around on one leg hissing in pain, "why-" "now I remember why I was so pissed!" _oh no_ , "you even _took back your apology_ , you don't even regret violating my rights! What's wrong with you?" after seeing him just glaring without any words, you exclaimed a loud "UGH." With that you angrily turned around and walked away before you couldn't control yourself anymore.

"Out of my way," you growled to everyone standing in your way as you angrily strutted off. They backed off, looking at you like you were some kind of caveman.

You were finally in bed. No make up, no dress, no brah, just your PJ's and comfy undies. You have already said your goodnights to everyone, but you couldn't get a good night sleep yourself. Your mind occupied with that stupid smug face, oh how much you hated him. But you weren't oblivious about your feelings. Being honest to yourself was a very important thing for you, and sometimes you'd even take a break to think them through and sort them out.

Your heart pounded in your chest, and you thought that maybe softly speaking to yourself would help. _'This guy... I'll describe him as a literal trashcan. He treats me like dung. If it wasn't for the school's policy he'd be down on the floor unconcious, like that other guy..."_ ranting like this calmed down, and you finally felt sleepy. Before dozing off, you silently ended your little rant by actually saying them, "then why do I like him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do i find the time to write this ...?   
> idek, i couldnt sleep so instead i continued the story, poor choices were made.
> 
> i'm not sure when next chapter will come, but i promise it's somewhere in 2 weeks,   
> since exam week will nearly be done by then.
> 
> i need to be more productive huh 
> 
> but hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thug lyf 4 lyf <3


	6. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice weekend after the dance, them just remembering old times, lots of crying i noticed but yea w/e   
> uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO SIT UR ASSES DOWN, THIS WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER.  
> This chapter is more like a 5.5 instead of a 6?   
> Anyways, this chap is long as fuu, like double a regular.  
> I wrote this before i even started writing on the full fic, so i thought while im on break anyway,  
> why not rewrite it a bit, make it a bit into context and edit some things right?
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Next few days went as usual, but your behaviour changed slightly. It caught Zelda, Fi and Impa's attention, and Ghirahim started noticing too. Yes, you were still stuck to him because of the event, but you had something sneaky prepared for that…

You got back your usual schedule and Link as a dance partner back though? The sports hadn't been given for 3 days, so there was a bit of catching up to do, but you'd manage.

Fi, Zelda and Impa were hanging out at the mall which was close to the school. It was weekend and they just wanted to have a bit of fun, girls only, ya know?

"We should've asked Link if he wanted to join." Fi frowned.

"But then it wouldn't be girls only, wouldn't it? It's too bad [name] couldn't go though," Zelda said excitedly looking around the stores. Fi looked at her quizically.

"She said she needed to think out and prepare some things? If I remember correctly it was something with vengeance." Impa said, thinking about it for a bit. They sighed in sync. The shenanigans with those two made them fall into shadows so much, it was like [name] was the protagonist or something… but they still liked her.

"Anyways," Zelda puffed, "let's do girly things!" hands in the air she ran into the first sports store she could find. Fi and Impa tried to catch up, and breathed heavily as they finally arrived in the store.

"How… did she… do that?" Fi tried to collect herself, bending over and with her hands on her knees.

"She's always... been like this…"

**Flashback**

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I…" closing her jacket, Impa stood before three boys who called out on her. She was in her first year in middle school, and being shy and afraid around others she desperately clung onto the only person she knew and liked. Sadly she wasn't here now.

"You are so tall. Your face is funny too." one of them went closer to her, resulting Impa to back out, but the bully was quicker and grabbed Impa's arm, "where do you think you're going you freak?"

Impa wanted to cry, until she saw her short blonde saviour…

 _"Get… the… **FUCK OFF MY FRIEND!** "_ Zelda sprinted and tackled the boy holding Impa's arm right to the floor.

"What's wrong with you!?" the boy yelled, trying to get her off him.

"More like the _FUCK_ is wrong with _YOU?"_ Zelda's fist went into the air, and landed square on his jaw. Impa could only watch, and the two other boys went to get the teacher. Zelda really cussed a lot, and she was aggresive too, but she was Impa's hero and protection. Without her, she didn't know what to do and felt really insecure. Those bullies spotted her in an unfortunate place.

Moments later the teacher ran their way together with the boys. She had to pry Zelda off the boy with the bleeding nose. The one being punished ended up being Zelda, the teacher totally ignoring Impa's explanation and pleads that it wasn't only Zelda who was wrong. Sitting next to eachother in detention class, Impa casted her eyes downward, feeling guilty.

"Seriously Impa, can you _believe_ this? Those little _assholes_ didn't get ány punishment because that _bitch_ won't listen. Only because I have a 'bad reputation', everything is against me. It isn't fair!" she crossed her arms in front of her. Impa looked up and saw her childish pouting face. Impa also noticed she had scraped her knees, and her wrists most likely hurt. Zelda always ended up hurt for her. Nobody dared to bully Zelda or Impa, but once she was alone she was an easy target, making protecting her a full time job.

Impa couldn't hold it in any longer. She felt like a nuisance, a pain in the ass, and so tears began to from, feeling helplessly weak. It caught Zelda off guard. Impa used her long white blonde hair to hide her face.

"What's wrong Ippy?" she moved her chair closer, trying to peek through her hair worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so weak." she cried. Good thing the detention teacher was out for a bit, and they were the only ones there. After a bit of crying, she opened her eyes to her friend. Her short pretty golden hair, her big blue eyes and her pale skin, it all fitted this girl perfectly. She was like an angel, a goddess even, as she smiled at her, not saying a word. He smile freed her of any doubt in mind, filling her relief. Zelda hugged her. "You're about the strongest gal I know," she let go and they looked at eachother in the eye, "you're the only one who I can ever trust to protect me." she said to Impa smiling.

"But all you do is protect me, how will I ever protect you?"

"By just being here for me, that is all I'll ask. It's ok Ippy, we'll never be apart."

Something changed for Impa that day, as she'd strive for being able to protect this person. This precious person she began to hold dearer more than anyone, even herself. Impa's motivation to becoming as strong as Zelda began with appearance, cutting her hair short. Zelda always loved Impa's beautiful long hair, and began growing her own. She was a little sad that Impa cut her hair, but short hair suited her well. Over time, they matured. Zelda, coming from a rich family as well as Impa, needed to learn etiquette. Good thing Impa was good at that. Zelda became much more polite, but her wild side never really left her, and Impa became confident and strong.

 

 

**Present**

"Was that guy hitting on you in that store?" Fi asked curiously.

"No? What guy?"

Impa and Fi recalled the guy, practically staring at Zelda as he tried his best to make a conversation. They didn't know if she tried to play hard to get, she was ignoring him or if she had no flipping idea he was there. I guess the third option. They were eating some apple cake together with some chocolate milk. Fi was on her phone, texting someone.

"Fi… what are you doing?" Zelda asked, not pleased with Fi being on her phone in their company.

"I just texted Link and [name]. She's doing good, and Link is on his way. I predicted that having more people would be more fun." Fi looked at Zelda and Impa, looking as if to say; problem?

 

 

_Meanwhile_

"No no no… too extreme… too... not-extreme? Aggggh…" you were in the library where it was nice and quiet, thinking of your master plan. Ghirahim was on your mind… goddamnit why is he always on your mind! Damnit [name]! Y u no independant woman? Groaning you let your face drop on the table, creating a loud thump and a pain to your forehead.

The trashcan was getting full of crumpled up papers, and your pen was halfway empty.

"Hey!" the high pitched voice made you jump up and look at the source. Oh…. It was Navi… these days she seemed to like hanging around you and Link a lot.

"Hi…" you said laying your head back down.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked sitting on the table and petting your head.

"Just… trying to think up something." She left for a bit, and came back. You heard something crack a lot, and when you turned to inspect what was going on, she was uncrumpling familiar pieces of papers… "Ah, don't-" too late. When she read the ntoes, her face gave away that of pure humor. She started giggling, which continued into laughter as she held her stomach. A loud 'ssh' was heard from others in the library, and she quickly apologized and went quiet. 

Still wearing a playful smile she looked at you, "hey, listen. [Name], I expected more from you. I mean, giving him a wedgie? It's funny but too old-school." she giggled quietly.

You groaned again, "…not funny. Why don't you go hang around Link?"

"He said he was invited to join a couple of friends, and told me I should go hang with you."

 _Not cool, Link…_ "ehm, alright."

"So," she sat next to you and came really close, "you trying to think of a good prank?"

You gave up and sat straight, nodding. Maybe Navi could be of help? "You maybe have any ideas?" She shook her head, "nope. Can't do. You have to figure it out yourself, hihi. I'll just sit here, criticizing everything you write 'till it's perfect."

"Ugh."

 

 

_A_ _while_ _later_

"…how's this?" your energy was drained every moment longer you spent with the overly energetic girl who tried her best not to speak too loud.

Navi's blue eyes widened, "it's…" the tension build up as you awaited her judgment, "flawed. Though best you came up with so far!"

"Good enough!" you stood up, and walked to the nearest place to eat. You were DANG hungry. Sitting down with something to eat you weren't aware Navi followed you. When you turned to look at her she was eating buttloads of food. Dang this girl could eat. Better start yourself too.

 

_Meanwhile_

"How's this?"

"Is that the same thing as before?"

"Yes it is, but it looked so good on me I just hád to put it on again." checking himself out in the mirror, he was posing in all different kinds of stances. Poor poor Zant… Ghirahim invited him to go to the malls with him. At first he refused, but he promised him they'd visit the gamestop, so he eventually went too. What he didn't expect was being stuck in clothing shops for hours, commenting on everything he seemed to make magically appear and wear. _It was exhausting,_ and there seemed to be no end. Ghirahim was having loads of fun though.

Zant sighed as they finally went out of the store. His face was flushed red as the man behind the counter mistook them for a couple. When he looked over at Ghirahim he didn't seem to mind at all. Also, Zant was stuck carrying some of his bags.

Ghirahim was in his fun place. Just the smell of those new bought clothes, and the image of him walking in them someday filled him with **rainbows!** Yes, beautiful magnificent _rainbows!_ He looked over at his companion and remembered he had to bring him to the gamestop… _right…_ maybe first shop some more, because he'll surely leave after doing what he wanted to do.

"Ghirahim... these bags are tiresome. Can we sit somewhere to eat for a bit?" he asked ticked off. Ghirahim looked over at him. Well, he was getting quite hungry.

Spotting a fancy place to sit and eat, he pointed at it with his index finger, "we can go eat over there." And so they ordered their food, and got a conversation starting. A conversation was actually Ghirahim doing most of the talking.

"…oh, I think I forgot my wallet," Zant said worriedly feeling around his pockets. Ghirahim groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "no worries, I'll pay for it." he said looking at him a bit pissed.

"You would?"

"Yes, that's what friends are for, right?" he smirked, leaning his head on one of his palms as food and drinks were served. Zant began talking and telling stories instead this time, and surprisingly the subjects seemed to be in his taste.

 

"No…" Zant whispered as he walked into yet another clothing store. His arms were feeling heavy again, so as long as there were benches he could sit on it was already ten times better.

"Alright, Zant, since you are my friend, I have to give you one of those make overs. You just stand in a changing room and I'll pass you the clothes ok? It'll be _tons_ of fun, believe me." After a while, Zant was wearing tight and revealing clothes, nothing like he would ever wear. But through all that, it seemed like Ghirahim had an eye for these things because it actually looked good. Should be expected since his mother is a well known fashion designer and he just loved her designs ever since he was young.

Ah the young days, where he wore his mom's suit and played all day…

 

 

**Flashback**

"Edward," the boy called from his bedroom.

In a few swift seconds he was present, "yes, young master?"

"I'm bored." he said, falling with his back on his bed. He was wearing a suit designed by his mom, probably his favorite clothes.

"Understood." Edward had know this little boy since he was 5 years old, and by just a glimpse he could catch what's up. He walked up to the 7 year old and lifted him up in his arms, "where to?"

The white haired boy smiled and wailed his arms, "the gardens!" Over time he'd climb up from his arms unto his shoulders, sitting high up and holding onto his butler's hair.

_'I should get rid of that hair…'_

"We're here, what now?"

"Hmm…" he seemed to be deep in thought. "How about some hide and seek? I'll start counting."

Ghirahim, the spoiled, traumatized kid who was left by his parents and needed someone to look after him. When Ghirahim was 5 he was taken hostage by a serial killer, and saw quite the horror. Weird thing was that after a month or so he had forgetten all about it, but his personality changed. Edward didn't hear the full story, but he knew that it was something a kid his age shouldn't have seen. Right after that most of the staff quit their jobs, so spots were free and Edward took the job.

Ghirahim started hiding as Edward counted, "…10, here I come." After a while he was found in a bush.

"My turn!" Ghirahim started counting. "…10, here I come." But he had a tough time finding him. He searched every corner and every part of the garden, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, he felt this familiar feeling, as he began from softly sobbing to full on crying, "where are you?" he sobbed.

Out of nowhere Edward appeared and headed for the crying boy. Once there he kneeled down and took him in his arms, pulling him against him.

"Don't leave me…" he sobbed grabbing onto his butler's coat.

Edward silently shushed him, "it's alright, I'll never leave you, young master."

"You better not."

After Ghirahim hit puberty, his personality changed greatly. Instead of Mr. Crybaby he became the sadistic and mean Mr. Fab. But Edward was there through all of his phases, and he knew he wasn't all bad.

 

 

**Present**

_…maybe that wasn't such a jolly memory._

 

Link, after looking around for quite some time, finally found the people he was going to meet up with. He walked up to them, "hey." he said taking one of the empty seats.

"Hey. I predicted there'd be a big chance of you getting thirsty and hungry in this weather on your way here, so I ordered you some ice tea and cake." Fi said nonchalantly.

"Thanks," he said making himself comfortable.

"Say Link, how's it going with Groose," Impa had to ask. He groaned, "he keeps staring at me funny, probably since Zelda kicked him in the shin. But I really don't feel like talking about that creep." Link's food arrived, and being as hungry as Fi predicted, he began eating immediatly. Zelda began with chatting and started telling stories of her and Impa. Some were really embarrasing, causing Impa's cheeks to lightly tint red.

After a while everyone was done eating, so they paid the bill and went to the next shop. Link realized he was at the mall with 3 girls, and he spotted the first clothing shop ahead.

"No…" he whispered as they headed exactly that way. Good thing Fi noticed. "Don't worry Link, I have no urges to enter that store." making him nod in relief. He was so glad Fi was with there too.

Zelda and Impa ended up dragging them inside the store.

 

_Meanwhile_

"Navi, what are you doing?" you were back in the library, this time for studying. She hummed and continued whatever. It looked like she was writing, but what? You scooted over and peeked. She was drawing.

"Who's that?"

"I'm drawing Link! It's not done yet, but I'll draw you too!" as she drew further it became more detailed and recognizable. Damn she was good at drawing. The drawn Link was bend over, and offered a hand whilst smiling and wearing a fancy suit. Now she was going to draw you, and she began with a stick figure of someone waving.

A while later, you were drawn, wearing a sloppy shirt and wide shorts and your jacket tied together by their sleeves around your waist. Wait, you actually had that outfit back home, even the right brands were drawn on them. How did she...? "Navi… we met?"

She nodded happily.

 

**Flashback**

"[Name], what should we do?"

You were sitting on the higher stairs of an abondened building, looking down on 10 guys. 9 of them were part of a crew, or a gang, and hung out on the streets a lot. They were part of _your_ gang. The tenth needed a bit of proof before he could join.

"What the hell are you talking about." you said pinching the bridge of your nose.

"The black paws are heading this way, they seem to be up for a fight." Gumm, real name Tyler, spoke worried.

You sighed, "not again. When will they learn?" you stood up and looked at your loyal members, "Pretty boy," you adressed your newest addition to your gang. He, in opposition of the rest, put great care in how he looked, so pretty boy was the name. His real name was Kevin. "Go tell the green Tails that it's going down." he nodded and ran. You turned to the other boys. There was Chain, Itch, Slo-Mo, Bottle, Rep, Freeze, Gumm, Maze and Scott. They all had their own qualities, and you all shared a deep bond and a bit of history. "With how many are they anyways."

"They sided with with the 4 Yellowed Legs." You looked a little troubled, causing the others to worry too.

"Are we in trouble?" Scott, real name Scott, asked worried.

You smirked and laughed, "are you guys hearing yourself? We are the most feared and talented gang, and we're only with 10. 11 if that kid is as good as I think he is. You think some stray dogs can beat us? Fat chance." you walked down the stairs and patted everyone's head on your way down. "C'mon, we have some guests."

The guys yelled with their new found motivation, and followed right behind you. You called them your puppies, because really, behind that scary buff mask they were the most cuddly, loyal and most friendly people you knew, but those guys really needed some extra 'training', physically but mostly mentally. Together you were the Red Maws.

 

"So, what did I deserve your company for?" you stood in a run down park, standing arms crossed and your puppies behind you. Across you stood the Black Paws, but no sign of the 4 Yellowed Legs. You could recognize them by their colored clothing.

"We have heard of your recent… succes." their leader spoke. "Lot's of money, I heard."

"Get to it." you ordered.

He snapped his finger and two members of the 4 Yellowed Legs were revealed, walking through the Black Paws as they stood just behind the person who spoke. They were holding what seemed to be a limp but concious girl with blue long hair. Her ripped off sleeves revealed bruises on her arm, as well as on her legs. It enraged you.

"What the hell did you do?" you spoke intimidatingly hushed.

"Not so fast." he shushed you. "You must be wondering where the other yellow guys are huh? Well, let's just say they are speaking to this girl's parents right now. Rich bastards. You hate those rich assholes too, don't you? So we want to make a deal. You hand us the money you have, and we'll hand you the girl you can exhange for ransom money. You have the Green Tails on your side, they are good at these things, no?"

The Green Tails is specialized in scamming and getting a good price out of anything. If you ask ransom money for some rich girl, they'll be able to get like a million out of it.

Your priorities were different though. You needed the girl to be safe. You might be having gang wars, but getting innocent people involved, especially children and elderly, was something you did _not_ appreciate. "Answer me. How bad did you hurt her?"

"She wouldn't shut the hell up, so we _corrected_ her. That is all."

Part of you was glad, because Black Paws were known for their rough way of doing things, but the other part was enraged. They did not have to 'correct' her that way. That's what gags and a scary face are for.

"The only conditions of handing over the girl is the money, right?"

"But boss, we worked really hard for that money!" one of your pups, Slo-Mo, real name Dean, whispered to you.

You glared at him, "we can earn all that money back in no-time. Learn that a person's life is priceless. You out of everyone here should know that." Dean remembered the happenings at his home, your deed, help and your words. He felt ashamed as he looked down. _This is why he's still a pup._

You sighed as you looked at him, "get the money." He reached for his pocket and handed the cheque to you. You took and it walked ahead, and so did the Black Paw leader. "Here it is." you waved it in front of him. "But first, hand the girl over to me. You know me, I wouldn't get into a fight near a kid."

He seemed to think about it before he nodded and signed them to hand her over. You observed them carefully, trying to be ahead of them if they tried doing anything funny. She was safely handed over, and you signed Slo to take it over for a bit as you inspected the girl. She had bruises on her face too. Poor thing.

"This little meeting is over, right?" you asked him turning around.

As the Black Paw leader looked at the cheque he started laughing. "You don't think I would honestly fall for this, right? That's cute, really. Boys." he snapped his fingers and they all stood next to their leader.

"Shit." you cussed. Looking at the girl, still limp as she was being held up by the support of your strongest pup, Chain, real name Roy, you needed someone to get this girl out of here to safety, but the one bringing her away wouldn't be fighting thisfight. The only one not wasn't really needed in this fight was fight was pretty boy, but he hadn't returned. Then, your weakest arm power would have to be Bottle, real name Sam. You signalled him to get the girl out here safely. He nodded and lifted her up with ease and ran off. Making sure no one interrupted him in his run, you and Chain made sure he would get out.

8 vs. 13, more if every single Black Paw member was present.

Yes, the Black Paws were with many, but the Red Maws were created by you just a few months ago, so no wonder you weren't with that many. Of course there were lots of applicants, but quality over quantity.

You rolled up your sleeves and stood ready for a fight. Kicking asses of these scrawny little shits? Easy. Stepping ahead with your crew, you waited for the first to start making a move.

The first went straight for you with a fist directed straight for your face. You dodged it and grabbed hold onto his arm. This person robbed a few kids and elderly, punishment for this would be; broken arm/leg. You placed your hands on his wrist and upper arm, pulling it down as your knee connected with his elbow, breaking his arm. A loud crack and a yell of pain was heard, as you pulled him by his broken arm to the floor. 

Quickly looking around, it seemed the fight had started. Thumps, cracks, groans and grunts filled the park. You then focused on their leader, time to kick that ass' ass. He was also looking for you, and made a fist. Dodging the first two blows he caught you off guard as his other fist punched your stomach. You jumped back, dodging the guy Chain sent flying. You spit on the floor and stood in a fighting stance. He ran for you, looking like he was going to body slam you on the floor. Avoiding this aqcuired timing. He neared you and you started counting… now! You jumped to the side just in time, as he slammed the air, catching him off guard. He fought you before and as he turned around it was too late. Your fist hit him with the impact to make the floor shake. Nobody knew how you did it, but you hit him straight onto the floor and he landed on the back of his head. He was unconcious started bleeding… a lot… "Stop the fight!" you yelled above everyone. Turning to look at the fight your pups were the only ones who remained standing, though hurt. The floor was filled with groaning Black Paws, but the two 2 yellows were nowhere to be seen. "Itch, Chain," you called over two of the strongest men, "can you help me with this guy? He's bleeding a bit too much, I couldn't hold back." you inspected if someone else needed any attendence. You nodded impressed, "I see you've gone easy on them even. Impressive. But don't get ahead of yourselves, you still have lots to learn. Like this dude over here? He assaulted 7 elderly women on the streets. That equals?" you looked at Rep, real name Rick. "A broken arm or leg, three broken ribs and a broken jaw." "Well done. And he has… a broken leg and a black eye. Better luck next time."

 

"Are you alright? Hey… can you hear me?"

Opening her eyes, Navi's blue eyes met with [colored] ones. At first she wanted to scream, but seeing the friendly face made her halt.

"How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Navi felt the pain in her arms and legs, as well as in her head and nodded, tears welling up. "Where does it hurt?" The gentle voice made Navi remember the cruel treatment she received, and her desperate praying for someone to show her just some kind of warmness. Her prayers were heard, as she now stood in front of the [hair colored] angel, with the [skin colored] skin and the beautiful hair. Her prayers were heard, for once in her life... Crying, she clung onto the angelic being.

You stiffened awkwardly… "i-it's alright," you rubbed her back. Navi nuzzled her face on your white baggy shirt, which had a good amount of bloodstains on them. She felt comfortable in the confines of these person's arms, as warmth overwhelmed her. Today wasn't exactly her best day.

 

"Daddy!" Navi ran for her father and he caught her in his arms, lifting her up. "Who did this to my daughter?" her father spoke to both Navi and you.

You pointed at the guy with the bandage around his head, "he's the evildoers leader. Do with him what you like, but have just a little mercy in you. I don't think beating someone up is an example you should give your daughter." As the father wanted to reject your idea and shout, asking who the hell you think you are, he got interrupted by his daughters pulling of his hair, "I wanna go home."

He nodded. "Thank you for saving my daughter. If you give me your phone number, I can pay you for your services." You thought about it. "Nah, it's fine." He grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to you. It was a business card, "here's my number. If you're in trouble, call this number. I'll be leaving now. Goodbye." and with that he left.

Navi waved you goodbye with a big smile, and you smiled back, waving a little too. She recalled seeing you fight, since she wasn't unconcious. From that day you'd be her hero.

 

**Present**

"At first I didn't recognize you, since you weren't wearing anything baggy, but when I dug up old drawings, it was you! My dad drew you, since he knew my admiration, and he didn't want to forget you."

"Wow, so it was you huh. How have you been?" you asked looking her up and down. It really was her. Man that was a long time, it reminded you of your crew, which you had to leave behind because of the whole boarding school thing. Maze eventually became their leader, him being the first person on your side and the first pup to be promoted to dog when you were leader. In some way, he deserved it.

"I have been striving to be as cool as you ever since! I used to not have lots of friends, them finding me really annoying… but it didn't keep me down after I met you! I took quite the few martial arts, and studied a lot, and here I am, doing the same year as you!"

You chuckled, "that's really admirable. Something to be proud of."

Navi blushed deeply, "i-i-it's nothing, haha!" she started being really loud, causing a loud 'ssh'. Quickly apologizing she held her face in her hands. All of a sudden, she was way less annoying.

Just then you got a text from Fi, 'how are things going?'

You replied, 'I'm done, also did some homework, so I'm pretty much doing extra work. How's the mall?' 'We need help. Zelda in clothing stores. Link and Impa combined can't stop her, we need you here.' her reply came in quick, and you sighed.

'I'll be on my way.' "Hey Navi, I have to attend to a problem-" 

"I get it, I'll be on my way-"

"No no, I wanted to ask you to come with me. It'll be fun, so let's go." you smiled and packed your things. Then you grabbed her hand and lead her out of the library, unaware of the silent tear rolling down her cheek as she smiled, happy.


	7. Flashbacks P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the mall adventures.  
> This chapter is cray cray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've been quite busy lately, mixing together anime, writing and school is hard.  
> If you're reading this fic till this far, then srsly, well done xD  
> Don't refrain from leaving comments, get them rolling~
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

"[Name]... why did you bring her? And why are you still wearing your school uniform?" squinting his eyes and holding up his hand as if to not let any other hear, Link whispered to you. You and Link were standing a few metres away, watching the others . Navi was petting some dog together with Zelda, Impa was checking if the dog would bite, and Fi was comparing her hair color with Navi's to see which one was more blue.

They looked like a couple of nerds.

"Because Navi is actually pretty cool. Also, Fi texted me saying it was an emergency, of course I'd come a soon as possible. By the way, _you're welcome._ " looking away feeling upset by his lack of courtesy, you remembered Navi's drawing, "say, Link.. do you know Navi?"

Link sighed and nodded, "she was my 'neighbour', sort of. Meaning her house was the nearest of them to mine. She was younger so we rarely spoke, but sometimes she'd come over and for some reason was obsessed with me." he sighed again, "and I guess she still is."right on cue, Navi turned and waved at Link smiling brightly. Link turned his attention away from her.

"She might be annoying, but it can't be that bad, right?" you looked at him, but he seemed pretty sure he didn't want to be near her than neccessary. Some people just won't get along.

When Impa confirmed this dog was a good one, she turned to everyone, "I'm kinda thirsty, so I'm going to get something to drink."

Zelda looked up, "but we just had lunch, how?"

To Impa it hardly made sense either, but thirst is thirst, "I'll be right back." and so she was off. Once inside, the lack of costumers suprised her. The heating warmed Impa up right away, making her loosen her jacket.

"I'd like a caramel frappuchino please." Impa finally decided her order. _Damn that list is huge._

"What's your name?"

"Impa."

"Sorry?"

"Impa."

"I'm terribly sorry, could you repeat that?"

"...Julia."

"Alright, coming right up. You can wait near the counter over there."

Impa thanked her and went over to the counter, feeling really stupid. This always happened. _Always._

Once there she didn't quite notice the company next to her until she looked to her side. "Oh, hey Ghirahim, Zant." she greeted them. She could dislike them, but she preferred to be neutral. Once they even dared to touch Zelda, the truce was off. It didn't mean your quarry with him wasn't of her concern, but she heard fragments of your past from Zelda who asked about it once. You could handle yourself _juuuust_ fine.

Ghirahim stood left to Impa, his hair serving as a curtain for his face. He flipped it to the side looking at her for a second and looking back again. He hummed, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey." Zant said not really looking over at her in his disinterested voice.

Impa sighed, "did you also have trouble with your name?"

Ghirahim groaned, "you have no idea. I repeated it for about five times, and then I needed to spell it. Outrageous." he spat as his arms were folded and he tapped his upper arm frustrated.

"She wrote my name with an S and a D." Zant sounded really disappointed with a hint of embarrasment.

"I changed my name into Julia." Impa said jokingly, causing Ghirahim to make a mocking chuckle, "that's a good one." Impa wasn't sure how to take it, but she didn't really care. Ghirahim and Zant's drinks arrived and they left off, Ghirahim leaving his head tilted upwards, and Zant giving Impa a tiny nod as in saying goodbye.

After some time of waiting alone the lights went off. A power shortage? Holding onto the counter, Impa looked around and waited for the light to come back on. Instead, the ground began shaking. She looked at the people behind the counter, who weren't looking really surprised. "What's going on?"

The girl who took your order raised her eyebrows, "the games. You don't know about them?" she asked her surprised. In the back there was a muffled male's voice, which kind of sounded like an announcer spoke, words unhearable.

"No?"

"This mall has a lot of spare money, especially the one deciding whats happening with it does, so to get more customers and to have some fun, he holds these tournaments every year on the first floor, meaning the floor you're standing on right now. If you don't want to join you're a little late. You can stay in here and hide if you like though, Julia." she winked at her, leaning over the table suggestively.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, someone else handed Impa her drink and a straw. She took it and shook her head, "no thanks... my girlfriend is out there, so I need to help her." After that she immediatly rushed out of the store, taking a sip out of the straw. Her cheeks were flushed red. Man that was awkward. She was immediatly brought out of her thoughts as she witnessed the events before her...

...why was everyone lined up?

**~**

The dog had left, the lady owning them was quite the nice lady. She waved them goodbye, but her parting words were slightly off... "I need to get going, it'll start soon. Good luck out there kids!" and just like that, she walked off.

Zelda and Navi grouped up with you and Link. "Do you know what's going on?" Zelda asked you and Link. You both looked quizically, "no?" Looking around you, you noticed there weren't a lot of people here and those who were here went up the escalator. A few people remained, but that was it. It was just the huge open space with the fountain in the middle and the shops build into the walls. Up the escalator there were people though, watching from above. It really felt like it was an arena.

Still looking around, Fi touched your shoulder and pulled you to look at a certain direction...

...or at a certain someone.

Your eyes met with brown ones. He was holding a steaming drink, just like his companion behind him who was minding his own business, and held the other hand on his hip with bags of clothes handing from it, looking _damned_ sassy. "Well well well, if it isn't crumple."

You wanted to growl and glare, make intimidating noises like you used to, but realized you could do this his way. Mimicking his pose, you looked at him smug, "same goes for you, fancy meeting you here."

Before Ghirahim could say anything, the lights went off, filling the mall with exasperated and excited voices. With a flick, the light went on, shining on a man with a microphone who descended from the roof. He had buckles around his waist where rope was attached to it. He was wearing a shining golden suit, almost making you want to cover your eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen," his smooth low chocolate like voice sounded, "prepare yourselves, and feast your eyes upon this."

The ground began to shake, and the fountain disappeared into the ground slowly. After that, a big structure with a cloth over it ascended, now standing before you. Looking up, the man in the golden suit grabbed the cloth, pulling it away, revealing two brand new cars. One was black, the other white. _Damn they shone._

"The winners will be going home with these. Now, same rules go for each year, so all attending need to go over there," a light shone on a spot where a keyboard was placed. Just the keyboard? Yep. "Write your names, and the teams will be made for you. You'll see your name and eventual partner revealed on the board over there," pointing at the platform the cars were on, an image of some empty spaces were projected on it. "Now, go on, don't keep everyone waiting."

You looked over to the rest, all looking just as baffled as you. This was bizarre. When were you ever going to see this in your life? Well, now, but whatever. What surprised you though was how little contendants there were. A free car? And they'd turn that down? What were they going to do anyway. Your mind piled up all the questions, but you shrugged your shoulders and grinned, "let's do this." everyone nodded and you walked to the keyboard.

A few people had already typed in their names. Some of them didn't seem like real names, but it looked more like usernames you'd use online, I mean, HappySalesman72? SkullMask72? Was 72 a hype or something? Beginning to read the rest of the names, your eyes widened in disbelief as you read the next name that popped up on the board. _Oh no._ You didn't snap out of your frenzy when Impa arrived and asked what the heck was going on.

When Navi pulled your arm concerned you pointed to the board, breathlessly saying, "...ngle Jr."

"What?" Navi asked looking at the board. "You mean... Tingle Jr.?"

You were freaking out. Why him, why now? Why did he have to be here? Should you run? Maybe you should. No you shouldn't. Every since you began watching those damned soap opera's and horrible chick flicks with your mom you've been like this, [name]. What happened I must wonder. She just wanted you to be a bit girly, but little did she realize how soft it made you. Still it is quite hard to dim that fire inside of you. You're a strong individual, remember that [name]! You were a damned gang leader, c'mon! You can't take shit from the likes of those. You'll beat him, you'll-

"[Name]?" Tingle Jr. walked over to you, squinting his eyes. He smiled once he recognized you, "oh my god, [name]! How have you been? It's been too long." he now stood a metre apart from you, still waving and smiling like an idiot. He was as tall and handsome as you remembered. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were still sparkling green.

"Oh hey, Tingle Jr." you replied looking away disinterested. Your eyes twitched as you tried to keep your anger in. Seeing your reaction, his smile faded and his hand dropped, taking a hurt look, "oh. I see. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you and your friends here."

"You know damned well-" you wanted to shout, but got cut off when Zelda pulled you behind her, "hey!" she said smiling. "Don't mind [name] over here, she's a little grumpy, didn't get her usual coffee, you know how she is right?"

He looked at her for a bit, surprised by how honest and spontaneous she came out of nowhere. Then he chuckled, "yeah, I know her habits well. But I think I'll be heading back now," he turned to you who was still avoiding eye contact, "good luck with the competition." with that he left.

Receiving a hard slap on your upper arm your eyes immediatly directed to the upset Zelda, "what's wrong with you? He looked so nice!"

"That just now was Tingle Jr., my ex. I've told you the story, right?" She shook her head and you sighed, "he's hurt me in the past, ok? That's all you need to know for now."

Fi placed a hand on your shoulder reassuringly, "if he hurt you, just say it, me and Link can strip him of everything he ever owned-"

"We're not stripping anyone!" you said flustered.

Everyone looked at eachother weirdly, but shrugged their shoulders.

**~**

You had all written your names already, so now you were waiting for the competitions to begin. 

"So who do you want to be joined up with?" Zant asked folding his arms and looking over at all the lined up names written on the board. Zant had filled in his in game username; 'TwiliBoss'. It used to be 'King of Twili' and 'Usurper King', but this one had a nicer ring to it.

"Who do you think?" he chimed smoothly as he grinned to himself. "See of it as my goal to make her crumble. No pun intended." Ghirahim looked at the names, clacking his tongue reading his companion's distasteful name. TwiliBoss? _Ugh._ rolling his eyes, he looked at the other names disinterested but admired his own choice of name; 'One in your Dreams'. Because people could only dream of ever being near him.

Then his eyes landed on a familiar name. He remembered the little dance you shared together and your words, and hummed in amusement. This was going to be fun.

**~**

You were paired up with SkullMask72, Link was with Fi, Navi with Zant, Zelda with HappySalesman72, who turned out to be a really creepy guy in his 40's, Impa was at first alone, but someone out of the audience joined just in time, someone named Agatha. Last but not least, Ghirahim with Tingle Jr, the two people you wished to see the least. It made you a bit paranoid, but you decided to ignore it.

Everyone gathered with their partner, you heading over the kid with the weird username. Looking him from top to toe, he seemed like a normal kid to you. Meaning he wore things you used to wear. The only thing out of the ordinairy was the little thing he wore on his head, the earring, which he seemed a little too young to have, and the game console in his hand.

"Hey-"

"Don't talk, I nearly beat the level."

Ok. _Rude._

If this was where the conversation would lead to, him shutting you up, you had had enough already. Sighing and looking around you wondered how the others were doing.

"Master, we'll win this one for sure." Fi said with one hand on her hip, and the other into a fist in front of her. Her pose didn't match her facial expression, but her eyes sparkled. She looked at Link, ready for any foe.

Link smiled at her nervously, "yes, it'll go great. Having you with me is already reassuring. I'm just glad I didn't end up with Gucci-bag over there. What surprises me by the way is how warrior-like you've been acting today... something up?"

Fi's eyes blinked a few times, trying to find a way to explain her feelings today. "Everything is fine, master. I'm just more happy than usual, I suppose." although her face looked stale, there was a small smile on her face as she brushed away some blue locks.

Link sighed, and placed his hands on her shoulder. Her eyes were directed from her hair into the blue eyes of the one she wished to protect and serve, "seriously, Fi," he began looking away for a bit, "we're friends now. You're not a servant anymore. You can just call me by my name, ok?"

Fi nodded. "I am trying my hardest, Link."

Link let her go and looked around, wondering what the rest was up to.

"So... you're a salesman?"

"Yes."

"And you're always happy?"

"Yes."

Zelda stared at the man in front of her who smiled so big his eyes were near to closing. He was bald, and walked a little bend over, hands clapped together. "What do you sell?"

"..." his eyes shifted to serious opened ones, looking like he was looking at the most idiotic person in the world. As in changing tides, he smiled again, "ah, maybe you weren't aware of my wares, I sell the finest of finest."

"...sell what?"

He repeated the same actions and smiled brightly, "goods, of course!"

"But what kind of- nevermind just forget it." she turned away. Was she the only one who had a rather strange partner?

Nope she wasn't.

Impa looked at the lolita in front of her. She had a puffy white dress on with pink butterfly prints and underneath white thights and the same pink shaded ballerina shoes. Her blonde hair up on two ponytails with various hair ornaments in them. "So," she began, "I'm Agatha." she smiled, her gaze slightly astray and dreamy.

"Hey, I'm Impa. Sorry to make you do this."

"Don't worry, the only reason I wasn't participating was because I had already joined last year." Impa hummed acknowledging, but this also meant Agatha knew what was about to happen, "so... what's going to happen?"

"We're about to do some things." she was very... fague. "And the winner takes the price, easy as that. Also, you must wonder why there are barely any contendants. That's because it's kinda risky."

Impa frowned, "what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon. I think we go to the same school by the way. I joined ToW though." her voice talked smoothly and cheerily, as if she was floating on a butterfly. The lack of focus on one subject and the way she spoke made Impa a bit drowsy. And so Impa waited, wondering how the rest was doing.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

Zant stood stiffly as his sleeves and pants were being pulled on by the little girl. She was trying to get his attention, since he would ignore every question that would come out of her mouth. He hated close contact, especially with people he barerly knew and/or are annoying. This girl exceeded both. To him this felt suffocating, explaining the interal screaming. 

"Stop pulling my shirt!" he managed to squeeze out, creating a high pitched voice.  
"Only if you answer me!"

"Fine! Fine! What was the question?"

She groaned, having said it multiple times, "do you play Yona no Ichi?"

Zant looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Y-you know about that game?" as he saw her nodding cheerily he lifted up his new found friend off the ground as if this was lion king. Navi was startled at first, but seeing the glint in Zant's eyes she let it happen, uncomfortable shuffling around.

Eventually he put her down, bombing her with questions, "which class are you? Do you play a lot? What do you thing of the new update?"

Navi nodded, "I'm a Child-Demon class, and I wield two heavy swords! I recognized your username, we actually are on the same mission a few times! Oh, and I play lots, and the new update sucks!"

Zant gasped, as a tear formed in his eye, _"my child..."_

As they chatted on about whatever, Ghirahim facepalmed hearing the childish squeels coming from his friend. Why is he always surrounded by idiots.  
"Is that your friend over there?" Ghirahim's hand retreated back on his hip as he looked at his partner. He looked like a total pushover. Was this Crumple's ex? That she could get guys like these made him feel quite... uneasy. He didn't know how to put it, but he wanted to know everything about this guy. How did he even put up with her?

"I suppose you could say so. I think I've heard your name before, though. Tingle Jr..." looking away, faking as if he was wondering who he was, his eyes flickered back to him.

"Yeah, I suppose you could refer to my father, him being quite famous." he waved his hand in front of him as if to wipe the conversation away.

Ghirahim grabbed that annoyingly moving hand and looked him in the eye, catching him off guard, "let's get to business. That girl over there, you know her, don't you?"

He looked over to where he was pointing, and saw you holding up some console and sticking out your tongue, as a boy tried to climb up on her and jump to reach the thing in her hand. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, I'm her boyfriend, and I heard her tell quite the things about you. Now, as a caring _boyfriend,_ of course I'd be concerned. So please go on and do explain yourself for hurting my dear, dear Crumple." Ghirahim said your nickname out of habit, but tried to sugar coat it as if to make it sound like it was a nickname given out of affection.

Tingle Jr. looked far from intimidated, only having his eyes widened a bit out of surprise, "oh, so you heard that story huh. I have no idea how much you heard about it, but it was never my goal to hurt her. I really regret hurting her so much, and I hope she'd have let it go when we'd meet again someday, but I guess it still hasn't subsided." he looked at you from afar, still holding up the console.

Ghirahim didn't know what to say, but he was intrigued. "Hmm, really. So you hurt her pretty badly. How."

"Excuse me?"

"I was asking how you hurt her, _did I stutter?"_ for some reason, Ghirahim needed to know. It was none of his business and he realized that, but for some reason he needed to know.

"I... I kind of..."

Flashback

"Hey! Sack of tomatoes!" you called, gloved hands full with two steaming drinks. You hid your chin in your scarf, and felt comfortable in your dad's long sweater and underneath some tights your boyfriend got you. You wore warm boots you have been using for 2 years, but that was fine.

Said boyfriend who was sitting on a bench flinched and turned around, "hey!" he stood up and went over to you, "you're looking really cute." he smiled at you, warming you up inside.

Having no idea how to react you shoved the drink into his hand, cheeks flushed red you kissed him on the cheek and immediatly looked around if anyone was watching. Seeing no one you looked back at him, who was making eye contact. "A-ah, yeah, cool. SO," you stepped back and scratched the back of your neck, "we going to sit down or what?"

He nodded, "sure."

Sitting down you were fumbling with your thumbs, feeling a bit nervous. Today was the day you decided you were going to have your first kiss. You'd take the step and become a woman! In the past the only reason a guy came close to you was because you were punching him in the gut and breaking some arms, so making this proved to be difficult. Every time Tingle Jr. tried to kiss you you had automatically headbutted him, or pushed him on the floor, which was followed by immediate apologies.

You were end 15 years, a half year to go before you'd leave for the high-school you've been hoping to enter since you were just ten. It has been 2 years since the last time you fought the Black Paws. They backed off after happenings, and your group grew from 9 to 9. No one was really qualified to join in your eyes, and your pups agreed. Funny thing was you were their youngest member. Managing 9 people wasn't that difficult, since you've known these people since you were eight, ruling the playground. You could handle it.

When you were having the worst day, having been singled out by four people and only managing to take 3 out, Tingle Jr. came along. A month ago you were at the mall, when you embarrased yourself by dropping your coins. It was already humiliating to walk around with so many coins instead of just paper money like any normal person would, so having to pick them all up and start counting, as well as making others wait in line and having the worst day you could wish for, he came along and offered you a hand. You never knew a girl like you'd fall this hard for a guy. At first you thought you were crazy, a girl like you, falling hopelessly in love like a... a _girl?_ He was kind, handsome, tall, caring, and could deal with your behaviour.

But your gang didn't agree on that. They had their suspiscions on him ever since you introduced him to them, explaining why they were hiding by the nearest by tree. You sighed annoyed glaring at whoever was peeking.

"Anyways," he threw away his drink in the bin next to him, "you said you wanted to do something with me...? I hope you're not going to hit me." he joked, a little hesitant though.

"No, it's not that..." at first you didn't know what to do, but your impulses forced you to do what you were about to do. Placing your and firmly grabbing his shoulers, you jerked him to look at you. Sighing and preparing yourself, you closed your eyes and leaned forward.

He was surprised, yes, but he grinned and closed his eyes, kissing you on the lips. When it was over he was glad he didn't get injured this time, and sighed relieved. "Thanks." he said.

You frowned, "thanks?"

 

**Present**

  
"Everyone, I have an unfortunate announcement to make." the man in the golden suit spoke, interrupting Tingle Jr.'s story. "Things haven't exactly been acording to plan, technical difficulties do you understand? Maybe some social issues too... SO, instead of having the extreme obstacle course of Death, we'll have to repeat last years games." the crowd boo'd, "yes yes, it's very unfortunate, but we had fun last year, right?" more boo'ing could be heard. "Oh just shush everyone."

You all looked at eachother in surprise, and dissatisfied noises were heard in the large mall. Some were yelling, saying they want their money back, and their wasted time. Yes, everything was wasted time. You barely had any idea what this was all about, and were a little relieved you weren't going to do the 'extreme obstacle course of Death'. 

"For the ones who're here for the first time, this game, or competition, just involves playing a few computer games from platformers, to shooters, to a game you can all play together. Although they can be purchasable at the local gamestop, or downloaded online, these games come with a few extra's. Let's just say we try to make it more... _enjoyable,_ for the sadists."

Out of the floor came rows of tables and chairs, on each of them two computers and keyboards, as well as headphones. A weird pillar like thing was standing next to the computers, covered in a red cloth. What was beneath, was about to be revealed.

"All take seats next to your partners, uncover the cloth and attach the unrevealed devices to yourself, and the games will begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, i changed my name at a Starbucks into Lisa because i didn't want to hassle with my name.  
> I thought the same would happen with all these dorks and their weird names, so yea


	8. Flashbacks P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games, plus the continuation of the earlier flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I EDITED THE LAST PART OF LAST CHAPTER, SO PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT! I THOUGHT IT REALLY STANK SO I FRESHENED IT UP)
> 
>  
> 
> hooooly damnation, it has been long hasn't it?  
> just been busy with school, and life... that mostly.
> 
> I kept feeling really bad I haven't updated in so long yet, and I had this part ready for a while,  
> but I was just unsure if i should post it.  
> I kinda wanna continue main story line? Since I have it kinda planned out right now,  
> so knowing that its a little disencouraging to post the in between parts when you actually wanna continue main plot.
> 
> I'm really not that smart.

"Double jump it. Double jump it! Hey, are you even listening? Stupid noobs."

You were having the worst time you could imagine. Some kid yelling at you while you tried to figure this game out. "...how."

Your partner groaned, "you're kidding me right? Just press the jump button twice!"

You growled at him, he was starting to piss you off. You never really played any games when you were younger. It was mostly on the streets and in the books for you, so no time for computer games. Not that you had a capable computer anyways...

"Just do as I say ok."

You were playing a game called a 'platformer'. Before you played a game called a 'shooter'. Skull kid, as he preferred to be called, always ended up on top of the ranking list. In comparison you usually ended one of the last. Following up on Skull kid Navi and Zant were 2nd and 3rd, Fi and Link 4th and 5th, Ghirahim and Tingle Jr. 6th and 7th, and after that the ranking stopped. You didn't even make it on the board...

"I've finished long ago why are you still in the middle you noob!" Groaning at the nice words of encouragement you received from your partner you actually tried your best at this game. If you ended up first and won that car, you could give it to your parents as an anniversary gift.

"Seriously, kid, if you don't shut up, I'll make sure to snap those little twigs you call arms and make sure you'll never be able to play these games again." you satisfyingly watched him swallowing a lump down his throat as he nodded silently. Now he occasionally gave you a few tips.

What you didn't get was the device your wrist was attached to. Everyone was attached to that thing, but nothing happened with it yet. It made your feelings shift from relief to paranoia and the other way around. It was just... there, giving omnious vibes.

 

"I totally jumped there! What is this game?" Navi exclaimed enraged. Zant was making squeeling noises of irritation, "this game is so laggy." Navi hummed in agreement. That's all they spoke about.

"Link, jump, now!" Fi directed him as a dragon spit a fireball at him. He dodged it just in time. "Thanks Fi, now let's loot him." Link said smiling. "This game is easy."

Ghirahim looked over at his partner who had already finished in annoyance, "say, how about you help me beat this game instead of staring at whatever."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." he turned to him and started watching. "What thing did you deem more important than winning this game, _and me_ , anyway." hearing no reaction coming from him he had a slight feeling... "don't tell me you were staring at my lady."

He nearly jumped as his hands moved protectingly in front of him. "N-no! It's nothing like that! I just wondered how she was doing with her partner."

Ghirahim stayed silent, his patience running out as he kept falling at the same damned part in the game. "I will murder someone." Tingle jr. scooted a tiny bit (really far) away from his infuriated partner, and tried his best to calm him.

 

"You can do it girl! Don't forget to go to my shop-"

"Please sir, I'm not interested in your shop, so for the love of all that is holy stop talking." Zelda had heard enough, and her frustrated side took over the politeness she had build up in the years.

"Kids these days don't have any respect for their elders." Zelda wanted to leave because this man was annoying. Really annoying.

At Impa and Agatha nothing interesting happened. Agatha was really good at these games, but Impa not so much, resulting in her slowing herself down so she could keep up with her. Otherwise she'd probably have been higher up the board.

 

Everyone was finished, and the scores were a bit the same, but you managed to scoot up to 7th, knocking Ghirahim out of the board. Yes, it did make him mad.

"Why are we playing these video games. Why aren't we playing something really interesting, how about designing, latest fashion you know! It seems like you need it, you golden suited fashion disaster!" Ghirahim was shouting at man with his fist in the air, "get down here, I´ll-"

"Dude." his attention directed at you, who had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his attention to you.

"What?!"

"Collect your marbles, sheesh." you let of go his wrist as it was lowered, "but hey, looks like I just kicked you off the board huh." you grinned. That was actually the only reason you needed his attention for, push him in the dirt a bit more.

Ghirahim was looking like he was going to commit murder, but he didn't as Tingle jr. stood next to him.

"So eh, [name], you enjoying yourself?" he asked you reluctantly.

"Pfft, whatever." uninterested you looked away.

"Oh, alright. I'll leave you two to have your little... conversation. I won't be a third wheel." he spoke suggestive as he left back at the table.

After watching him go you turned to Ghirahim, eyeing him suspiciously. "What did he say just now?"

"Well, it's, uh," he began twirling his hair with his finger, looking away thoughtfully, "nevermind that. You were just lucky. Next time I'll be sure to make myself victor, so you just count your, _marbles,_ and straighten your schoolgirl skirt, it's sloppy." with a hairflip he strutted off, swaying his hips. How could you ever have a crush on this dude? Slapping your cheeks, you went back to your partner, feeling very conflicted.

 

"Alright, next game we're playing is chess. It'll be a 2 vs 2 match. If you're not that strategic but your partner is, you're lucky on this one. Now if you look at the board, the match ups are as followed," everyone looked at the board. You were against Zelda, nice.

Ghirahim and Tingle jr. made up a plan to beat their opponents, Link and Fi. Turned out that Ghirahim's partner was quite the strategic mastermind. Navi and Zant were up against Impa and Agatha. Navi and Zant have great experience when it comes to games, but did that include mind games as chess? A little. Agatha was very calmed when she heard the game they'd be playing, and Impa was pretty confident too.

"So what's the plan, Skully?"

"It's Skull kid!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Skull kid, Skully, Jeff, what's the difference. Are you good at chess?"

He shook his head, "I don't like chess."

"I'm not asking if you liked it you tiny... kid."

"I guess I'm good at it."

You nodded relieved, "ok, good, because I don't want you keeping me down. Listen to me, if there's one game I'm good at, it's beating people up and athletics. Don't count soccer. I hate soccer. After that it's chess. So let me do the work." Skull kid's eyes widened, and it hit him. You reminded him a lot of that one kid people used to talk about when he was younger. Was this her? Barely any femininity, aggresive, strong... seems about right.

"Ok, let's beat them 'till they can't stand up anymore." he looked at you for approval, awaiting your reaction hopefully. You crossed your arms nodded eyes closed, seemingly proud.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Zelda looked grumpy.

"...right."

 

"Let the chess begin!" the announcer was brought up, probably to take a break and the chess game began. Zelda's team was white, you were black, earning them a step ahead. As they moved the pawn in front of the knight, a strategy build up in your head. This was going to be easy peasy.

Ghirahim was just looking around. He didn't have to do a single thing, so he just watched the others. Zant and Cheery were thinking a lot, to Impa's chagrin. Weird kid and fem Hulk were playing really fast, their hands moving all over the boards as if to confuse their enemies.

"Hey, pay atleast a little attention," Tingle Jr. elbowed him, "you could help you know."

Ghirahim turned to Bluebird and Blondy, who were looking grouchily at him. Uninterested, he looked over at Tingle Jr., with his head on his palm, "but you're the man with the plan. Just sitting here would make me feel... less appreciated."

"Oh, sorry. You can make the next move then."

It was Ghirahim's turn, and he had no idea what to. He saw that his knight could take down his rook, so he went ahead and took it. Next to him he heard skin slapping, and a groan. Inspecting it, his partner was disappointingly facepalming. Now that he moved away the knight, their rook was exposed to their team's bishop. Now the queen was exposed and trapped between the king, a pawn and the bishop. Tingle Jr. sighed and placed the bishop in between. "Nevermind. Go do something else." 

._.

He looked at his wrist. Atleast it was removable, he thought as he began touching it. But what was it for? Then he searched the device standing on the pillar next to him, when he suddenly recognized what they were dealing with. He swallowed a lump down his throat and elbowed Tingle Jr. "Hey, listen-"

"Not now. I'm trying to concentrate." Ghirahim bit his lip frustrated. The device was one that'd read thoughts through the pulses of your heartbeat. It was discovered that every word that you create in your head has a certain frequence that affects the heart beat. It barely affects it though, too little to notice in normal conditions, so they invented this device to measure and translate it. If they were recording everything they thought, and picked out the good and embarrasing parts, then this truly was the sadists dream. _Must. Clear. Head._

You yawned, "check."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Zelda huffed annoyed as she did exactly what you thought she'd do.

"...check."

"Stop it [name]! Why don't you let him do a move?"

You looked besides you, asking him the unspoken question. He shrugged his shoulders. As old man set his move you saw a way to check mate, "you want to finish this?" He nodded and ended the game. "Check..."

"...mate." Agatha said smiling peacefully. Navi and Zant looked at eachother.

"Totally your fault."

"What?" Zant couldn't believe his ears, "you're the one that made us lose our queen."

"But I had no other option! It was check!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Navi, calm down, it's fine." Impa intervened. "This is probably the only game you'll lose in this competition." Navi groaned, and she removed the bracelet from her wrist. If the teams were done with this game they could take a 6 minute break. Right. So without a word she headed for the bathroom.

Zant looked around, surprised to see the palest person in this room completely red faced. Ghirahim was holding his breath a little too long. He figured that not breathing equals not thinking in his head.

"Hey... are you ok?" Link asked a little worried. Ghirahim turned to him and nodded. His lungs screamed for air, and it felt suffocating, when suddenly he found his cheeks being squeezed, and the air that remained in his mouth release. He couldn't take it anymore, and gasped for air.

"I don't know what's up with you, but breath like a normal person, please. Red doesn't suit you." he looked up to see you squeezing his squirrel like cheeks from behind him. "I came over here because Zant was making odd noises and pointing your way. Probably didn't know CPR."

Tingle Jr. seemed a little distant as he looked away from you forcing him to breath, continuing the game of chess and making his move saying, "check."

You looked at their chess board, and by the looks of it no one was going to win. Only ones left were a king and a bishop on both parts. The king had to stand on the other color and the bishop would never reach it. This was a tie. But they still continued making moves? Atleast, your ex did.

"It's a tie... why are you still playing."

"I'm not losing." Tingle Jr. said absentmindedly.

"You can't win, but you can't lose." you said a little aggitated. "So stop, Fi isn't even playing anymore, it's-"

"Stop. Talking."

 

**Flashback**

 

"Thanks?"

"Yes, for being with me."

You nodded, satisfied with the explanation of the rather strange remark.

"Anyways, I really wanted to have this connection with you, you know? You're a wonderful girl. But, I think if we get any closer I'm going to get into trouble. Not that I care, for now atleast."

You frowned, taking in what he was saying. This was all so sudden. His parents didn't know about you? "Trouble..."

"Yes. I thought since you always avoided getting closer to me, you know, punching me in the face when I try to come closer to you, kicking me in the shin, throwing me on the floor... I just thought you never wanted to continue our relationship, maybe not even want to be with me at all. Besides, your buddies don't appreciate my company either..." he looked over at the nearby bushes which began to rustle on cue. "But I haven't been very honest with you... And I think I needed to tell you that..."

Tingle Jr. stood up and sighed heavily, trying to get some convidence to speak up. He stood with his back your way, as he inhaled to tell you what was on his mind, but when he turned around, his eyes widened by the sight before him. You were sitting on the bench, hiding your face with your hands, "what's wrong?"

"I'm... not good with affection. I can't help it. And I don't know the source either I just-" you weren't crying, but upset you were. You shook your head heavily to regain yourself and cleared your throat. You stopped hiding your face, and looked at him with slightly tinted cheeks, "what trouble are you talking about though."

He sighed, relieved you weren't crying, and sat down next to you again. "Well... my parents have big plans for me, which involves me needing high morale and a reputation to hold. My dad gave me the opportunity to work for him before I met you. You know my father, mr. Tingle, right? But the downside of the story was that my fun times were going to be taken from me. Also, I wouldn't be allowed to talk to any outsiders, especially not commoners. This all means I'm going to be a throphy son researcher for a while. And sad thing is... you don't fit in the picture."

You jaw dropped, but no words came out.

"I knew this when I met you... and I could've prevented this from happening... but I didn't." still hearing no reaction, he nervously continued. "I'm sorry. I used you-"

"Excuse me? NO, excuse _you_. So after we just kissed, you decide to tell me that we can't even be together and you just used me to have some fun before you were stuck in your own little rich secluded world?" you stood up, not walking away yet, but not looking at him.

"Yes..." he also stood up.

You turned around and came dangerously close, index finger on his chest, "did you ever really like me?" your face looked angry, really angry.

"...well..." he was hesitating way too much, and the bushes began to rustle again.

From the seemingly tiny bush, a tall figure emerged. And another one. And another. "Heard you were talking shit."

You looked perplexed at all your crew members before you, standing in the bush behind the bench, now slowly making their way over to you. Once they all stood next to you, Slo made punching gestures towards the terrified rich boy, "what should we do to him, boss."

Thinking about it, there were lots of ways to torture him. And they all seemed very pleasant. You whispered something in his ear, and he nodded, spreading the word to everyone except Tingle Jr.

Becoming more terrified he began speaking, "ok ok! At first I didn't really like you, but when we started really getting to know eachother I noticed how great you were, and beautiful, even underneath all those hard layers of... layers." seeing your dissatisfied reaction he continued, "I mean, you're hardworking, smart, tough, and really cute!" you shook your head. "Ok, I'm going to be real about this ok? So keep those friends of yours away from me, please."

As they turned to you, you nodded in approval, clearing a little of the atmosphere.

"Thank you. Now ok, here's the story. When I met you, I thought it was the perfect way to get a little of my mind, you know? I was under a lot of pressure and stress, and I just needed a way out. At first, you were just a girl I met by accident who seemed to be quite fond of me, and it was fine that way because that's all it needed to be. It wouldn't be going any further than that. Little did I know that... it did go further than that." he became uncomfortable, having to tell this in front of a bunch of guys who seemed they were about to beat his ass. "When you always pushed me away I thought you didn't want to get closer, which kept me from ever telling you. Just now, that kiss? I thought it would end up in a punch again... I didn't think that you'd actually do it, so I freaked out and told you, and I'm sorry."

"He's definetly lying. I can see it in his face." Scott spat, moving in a little closer.

"I'm not lying, I swear-"

"I've... heard enough." you really had. "Just leave it, ok? You can all go without doing him any harm, ok?" they looked at you surprised, but after a bit nodded and went their own way. Probably going to the nearby icecream store. Man they liked icecream.

"Now you." you were left alone together with Tingle Jr. Hearing your tone he reluctantly listened in. "Scott, the one who just called you out on lying? He has worked with liars since he was nine years old. I don't ever want to hear of you again." you held back as you pushed his chest, and walked home.

  
"Honey, what's wrong?" your mom asked as she looked at her daughter sitting at the table. Your mom was making some pancakes right now. She'd do that when your grades were going well, and money could be spared.

You, like you usually did, were hiding your face in your hands.

"Oh, whatever embarrasing thing happened will get out of your head eventually sweety. You're a strong tough girl. You know, we always allowed you into street fights because we wanted our girl to grow strong. Lots of parents told us we were being irresponsible... but there's something special about you. But we'll tell you that when you're a bit older. For now, it's going to be fine-" a silence was formed as you revealed your face, covered in tears. Immediatly to aid, your mom walked over to your side, and you stood up and hugged eachother tightly.

"I'm not so strong after all." you sobbed in her chest.

Your mom shushed you as she rubbed your back, giving off motherly warmth and love.

When your dad arrived home the three of you ate your share of pancakes with sirup, and shared stories. Your mom slightly disagreeing on your boyish behaviour at times, and your dad happily laughing along. But the incident of that day wasn't spoken of.

**Present**

So his true colors were now showing huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAYS! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, and I will end this sort of in between story,  
> since before i said how i wanted to continue main story.
> 
> BUT YEAH, I wanted to thank btw the kudos and the comments that have been posted here,  
> it really keeps my poop together, so yeah ^^
> 
> see you in next chapter~


	9. Flashback final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will put a dot behind this way too long sub serie.

"Stop. Talking."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

All who were present were staring at the absentminded person who sat at the table. His expression was that of focus and agitation. Ghirahim was eyeing him surprised. "What's gotten into you?"

Tingle Jr. stood up abruptly and flipped the chess board, making the pieces partly land on the floor, table and Fi.

"Hey, watch it-" Link said slapping away a piece right before it landed in Fi's eye. Without listening, Tingle Jr. removed the wrist band and stormed off into the direction of the bathroom. Everyone was shocked and curiously eyeing you, as if you knew what was going on.

"What just happened." Zelda joined as you looked to where the guy who had a tantrum just now was heading.

"To be honest, I have no idea." you said subconciously kneading Ghirahims cheeks. No, you hadn't let go yet.

"Do you mind?" said fabulouso commented tapping his foot impatiently.

"Mind what- ...oh... right." you let go and felt weird. Not knowing how to react to this weirdness you slapped his back roughly, "just focus on breathing, alright?"

"...whatever. Though whats up with that crazy ex of yours."

"How am I supposed to know." Like that the group had silenced, until Link, Fi and Ghirahim stood up and removed the bracelets.

"What is this thing anyway. It looks familiar." Link mumbled. Fi came closer to his ear and his eyes widened. "You serious?" she nodded.

Ghirahim went to the bathroom, and you and Zelda curiously went over to the whispering pair. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Well, this device is actually..."

"Are you saying you guys didn't know about it? Man guys, I'm disappointed, everyone knows that thing. It's kinda scary they use it though." Zelda said sighing.

"Yes, but..."

 

**~**

"We could've won if you didn't mess up." Ghirahim was fixing his hair and eyeliner in the mirror, between Zant who was washing his hands and Tingle Jr. washing his face. Ghirahim decided not to react to his partner, and after a brief glare he continued fixing himself. Zant left.

Ghirahim's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he felt his companion staring at him. "Say," he turned around and faced him, "how about you calm down. What's your problem."

"Everything! Everyone! If my dad found out I can't even win _this_ , then what will he think of me."

"You mean the famous professor Tingle?"

"Of course I do. Do you know how it feels to be his son? The pressure is so-"

"Your parents won't be around forever." Ghirahim's tone sounded serious. "If you decide to live your life for someone else you're pretty pathetic. You should live for yourself and screw the rest, seriously hun, it'll make your life like a _dream_." With a hairflip, smirk and a playful wink he left the room, leaving Tingle Jr. stand there dumbfounded.

**~**

You were standing alone, looking at the matchboard when you felt a presence come stand next to you. With a small sideglance you saw your ex and sighed. "What?"

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry."

You raised your eyebrows and turned to face him. He looked pretty genuine, but you couldn't know.

"I really am. Back then I lied, I never liked you in that sort of way. I was suppressing some things back then, and next to that I was under lots of pressure I-" he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm talking too long. You probably don't ever want to talk to me again huh."

You thought about it for a moment and sighed, relaxing. "I might've been... unreasonable too. But what made you confess. You seemed to want to destroy a plastic board a second ago."

He turned around and you followed, now standing in the direction of Ghirahim standing next to Zant. "A certain someone, I suppose."

You were surprised it was him who talked him into this. Then you heard Tingle Jr. mumble something which was probably not meant for your ears, but you heard it alright. "...damn he's hot."

Then it clicked, and things were explained. You chuckled. "I know, right?"

His cheeks flushed red and he coughed it off. "Sorry. I wont steal your boyfriend from you."

The chuckling stopped, "my boyfriend?"

"He told me you're his girlfriend. You're saying you're not?"

You growled, "that ass. But no, why would I want a guy like that." Inside you knew. You knew you wanted that. Tingle Jr. shrugged his shoulders.

The lights dimmed, and the gamemaster reappeared. "Hello everyone. We are nearing the game's end. So, these are the lists top 7, with at the 7th place we have Tingle jr.,"

You looked next to you, he didn't seem to want to start a tantrum for not being first.

To sum it up: 6 Skullkid, 5 [name], 4 Fi, 3 Link , 2 Impa, 1 Agatha.

Wow. These ranking are rigged. Navi and Zant completely wiped off the board, and Impa and Agatha taking first and second place. "Yes, shocking as it might be, the chess game weighs a lot. If you wonder, we also judged you by your reaction under certain kinds of... pressure, and competitivity. Be nice kids! Well, anywho, the final game shall be something we meant to set up in the first place, but yeah. Go figure." he sighed and continued, "now if everyone would please gather to the far left of the room." he waved his arm to his left. You frowned but did so anyway. When everyone was together, the floor started shaking, and what seemed like an obstacle course appeared. It looked a lot like that show they used to air on TV. Something like Tak**shi's C**tle and Wipe **t. No, scratch that, it was exactly like that, water and all.

_This was going to suck._

"You and your partner are going to start on different ends. When you get to the midst part, you'll have to cooperate to come across, then you'll just continue. The fastest team wins."

"Why didn't we do this in the first place? And are we judged individually? Since the ranking board doesn't involve pairs, but just the person." Zelda asked whilst having to yell loudly for him to hear.

"Eh well... we had to fill it with water, you see... and yes, you're right, you're all judged individually. It wouldn't be fair if one of you was a slacker, right? But if you both do well, you'll be placed next to eachother on the board, easy as that."

After receiving a waterproof suit, you were the first pair to start. Standing on one end, and looking at Skullkid on the other, you made eye contact and nodded, as a signal for good luck.

From your end to his, there were 5 courses. The 2 on your side consisted of a wall you had to slide against onto to get past. It wasn't as easy, because fists were coming out of the wall to push you off. Then there was a slide in which you have to land on a platform. There was also a slide in the opposite direction, probably for your partner to pass. Then the cooperation course in which you have to jump and cling onto a rope at the same time, for it to bring you both to the other side. And on the other side you have to jump on slippery small trampolines, and finally you had to monkey climb your way across to the finish.

A loud "DING" was heard, and you ran for the first course, only to immediatly slip and fall in the water...

**~**

"Wha... what happened?" you mumbled as the darkness around you lit up together with the opening of your eyes.

Zelda was was combing her hands through her hair, but paused seeing you awake. "It's alright. When you passed the finish you slipped on the wet floor and landed on the back of your head. Seriously though, I had no idea you could do something like... That."

"Like... what?" you rubbed your eyes and sat up. You were still in the waterproof suit, and you were sitting on a bed in what was probably the infirmary. Zelda also had her waterproof suit on, and her hair was soaked, just like yours.

"You're ok now, right?" you nodded and jumped off the bed, Zelda took your hand and led you back to where the race was still ongoing.

"But hey... what did you mean 'I didn't know you could do that.'" you said as you were being led.

"When you banged the wall to finish, the floor began to shake. I swear it came from you. You don't remember?"

You tried digging deep, "no, the last thing I remember was making it to the final course."

You arrived back at the course, to see a rather... funny display. Ghirahim in the tight waterproof zero suit samus suit, missplacing a foot, and so face first falling into the water beneath. But that wasn't the funny part. His face was completely filled with anger and ruined make up. Also his face took a red color from the harsh fall in the water. Trying to keep his pride, he made his way back to the top quickly, but in his movement you could still see the seething hatred. Tingle Jr. was waiting at the part where you needed to cooperate, yelling, "you can do it!"

"Sssh, I know I can! Don't you patronize me," he said wiping away the wet make up from under his eyes. As Tingle Jr. loudly counted to three, they both jumped for the rope, to have Ghirahim jump a little too early to make Tingle Jr. fall in the water beneath. Now Ghirahim had to wait until he crawled out of the water to the opposite platform, which took longer than just waiting for eachother. Ghirahim silently cursed under his breath.

"Are you ok?" you looked away and saw Skullkid making his way to you. "Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda don't know how we did... did we get a good time?" He smiled and nodded, pointing to the board. Only your, Fi's and Zelda's team had finished, but you were in the lead. Weird thing was Zelda's team 7 minutes slower than yours. You frowned towards Zelda.

"Hey, I'm the one having to handle the old man. I mean, come on, they let a man his age do something like this."

"How old is he?"

"He says 34." she rolled her eyes. Soaked Fi and Link came to join you, with a towel around their neck and a few in their hand. Link was... blushing? And in Fi's face there was a little hidden uncomforability.

"Here are you towels." Fi said handing them out.

"What's up with you two though." Zelda asked drying her hair.

Link hid his face , pretending to dry his face with his towel, and subconciously wiped his bangs over his head, showing his forehead. It reminded you of that time Ghirahim put his hair like that. Damn, does it work so well with all men?

Fi just didn't reply.

Skullkid did the same with his hair after seeing you look at Link so intently, which went completely ignored.

"You don't want to share, do you." Zelda said crossing her arms and tapping impatiently.

"I know. I saw it." Skullkid said looking at Link mischievously. Link wasn't pleased and shot him a warning glare whilst shaking his head. Skullkid chuckled and turned to you and Zelda, "at the ropes they both fell in the water, and you can't believe what happened in there-"

His mouth was stuffed by Fi's hand. "I suggest we do not talk about this." Skullkid had never felt such an omnious aura before. His mom couldn't even compare.

"Hmm, you give up quickly." you said disappointed, and turned back to Tingle Jr.'s group, completely ignoring the kid's look of helplessnes, when they both had hit the wall to stop the time. They both went out of the course into the open area again, receiving no towels. Your hair wasn't that wet anyways, so why not offer them?

"I think we did pretty well." Tingle Jr. said as he wiped his face with his hands.

"We could've done better if you didn't screw up at the ropes."

He looked at his partner apologetically, "sorry." Ghirahim didn't seem to react, as he seemed to be waiting impatiently. "What are you waiting for-"

"A towel. I can't believe they didn't bring us a towel." by the looks of it Ghirahim was far from pleased. Tingle Jr. guessed being just 2 minutes behind [name]'s time, his make up ruined, his hair wet and his face hurt did really piss him off.

Just then, "good job in there." you said resulting the boys to turn around. "I got you a towel."

Ghirahim groaned dramatically, "finally. Now hand it over- what are you doing." You gave the towel to Tingle Jr. "oh, sorry, I only had one. If you come along with me we can get you a new one." you said mockingly. Grabbing his arm you pulled him along, leaving your ex behind.

Once alone, you began talking, "so, I heard we're dating now."

Ghirahim gulped loudly and wiped some sticky wet hair out of his face. "You wish."

"Yep, and I guess it came true. Tingle Jr. told me all about it. Say, do you know the pros and cons of dating me?" you didn't give him time to reply, "the pros are, you now have the cutest girl in town. The cons are, I'm allowed to do _whatever I want with you_." Shivers ran down Ghirahim's spine, as you laid down the offer to him so seductively.

"I- ACK- WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS."

"RIDE MY HORSE, RIDE! TO CONQUER THE TOWEL STAND OF HYRULE!"

"What's even going on there." Link said facepalming.

"I'd say that that's a piggyback ride." Fi's advice was of course spot on. But pointless. Link frowned at Fi, "of course it is." As they were watching the struggle of a horse and it's master, meanwhile Impa and Agatha were on the course. Zelda was watching intently and yelling her good lucks to Impa.

After Navi and Zant finished up really messily and angry, the games finally came to it's end. First and second place were taken by Agatha and Impa, they managed to beat your time by 1 second. Agatha took the white car, and Impa the black. "I didn't even want the price..." Impa mumbled as she was drying off her hair. They all had they regular clothes back on, but some of the hair was still damp and moist. You were kinda bummed, but you made third place! Even though playing the computer games went absolutely terrible. "I heard you wanted it for your parents, do you want it [name]?" Impa offered you.

You thought about it. "Are you sure you have no interest in it?"

She shook her head, "if I wanted a car I can just ask back at home. It's fine, really."

"I really, really want to decline, but I have no other plans to get my parents. So I guess I'll accept it. Thanks." you smiled gratefully.

"Wanna go home?" Zelda asked.

"Just let me say goodbye to someone before we go." you walked over to Tingle Jr., who seemed to have been watching you from a distance. "Hey," you said.

"Hey." he replied.

"Today was nice, and I don't seem to be holding a big grudge against you anymore, so good job." you grinned.

"Yes, I had fun too."

Unsure how to deal with this conversation now you acted on impulse as you hugged him. He patted your back, and telling you it's ok. He remembered your embarresed-act-on-impulse, so he chuckled. Once letting go, you looked away. "Don't you chuckle at me. Anyways, I wish you good luck, with your life and all."

He nodded, "I wish you good luck too, with your life and your 'boyfriend', and all."

You gave him a soft punch to the shoulder, and said your last goodbyes as you went back to the group.

"We can finally go now, right?" Everyone nodded heavily, except for Navi, who seemed to be pouting childishly. "I want a prize too." Link groaned and kneeled to her eye-level. Navi tried to ignore, but her face turned bright red. "You know what your prize is? You just hung out with so many people, and you had fun, right? Isn't that the best prize you can get?"

Navi looked up and seemed to realize something. She nodded. Then she did the unexpected and turned around, running towards Zant who was about to leave with Ghirahim. "Hey!" she said panting. Zant turned around. "What?"

"I had lotsa, lotsa fun! I'm sorry I was mean to you! Let's play games again sometime." with a big smile, Navi ran back to your group again. Zant turned back around and started walking ahead. Ghirahim followed and peeked at his expression. It brought a grin to Ghirahim's face, and a mocking chuckle, causing Zant to turn even brighter red, "S-shut up!"

You, Fi, Link, Zelda, Navi and Impa could finally go back to the dorms. No one wanted to continue their shopping sprees, for they were too darned tired. Impa shyly remembered her farewell with Agatha, feeling the cheek she kissed. What was it today with Impa's charms? The answer? Who knows.

"HANG ON A SECOND!" Impa said in the mall's dooropening. "What the frick were those bracelet thing for?"

Fi explained, apparently it was a device that is well known amongst the world, the device that can translate heartbeats into words, but the things they used were total fakes. Useless. It was used to up the pressure, so people would freak out more. It worked on some people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, thank you guys for being so patient,   
> Man I was kinda busy with school so I wasn't really able to continue writing   
> (not to mention i might've had a hiatus...)
> 
> ANYWAY! Hope you liked this chapter, unsure if I'll update really quickly after this one,  
> I'll do my best!


	10. Back on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would tire out first, if spent the whole day together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm thinking of changing to title name of these fics series. For now I'll leave it like this, but once the next chapter is posted I'll change to title to: Fabulous Secret Powers, looking forward to it ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

"What are you going to do now- no, [name]... I'm telling you this is a really bad idea."

You were looking at Impa mischievously. Acting as if nothing was wrong, you hid your grin, "oh, I'm just going to say hi to my 'boyfriend'."

"[Name]... just don't get too into this ok?"

"I won't, I promise! Now can I go mom?" you looked at her with a curly underlip and big eyes.

She groaned and nodded, letting go your school jacket. You said your byes and went over to the guy you'll be going to annoy next couple of days. You were partly doing this because of a stupid lie he spread to your ex, and the other part, you just couldn't go and forget everything he's done to you, could you?

The hallways were crowded, for classes hadn't started yet and everyone went to their lockers. There were a few windows that led outside to the yard and the sportsfield. Rain was softly patting on the windows, making the warm inside of the school cosy.

You were almost afraid you had lost sight of him, when you finally spotted him outside the boys' restroom.

"Hey girlfriend!" you shouted to him, pushing yourself through the two girls blocking your path. Not even apologizing, you leaned on the doorway and looked at him.

His expression was priceless. He looked dumbfounded and was looking around him to see if anyone was watching. "I beg your pardon."

"We're dating now right? You said it yourself. So we should do couple stuff." seeing him silent really was something different. "Wait... you don't know what couples do... do you?"

"Of course I do, I've had lots of ladies in my past you see, even men seemed to be taking quite the interest in me. Can't say the same about you though..."

You punched his shoulder, trying to keep it playful as you smiled, "you don't talk that way to your lady, got it? Well then, if you're so experienced, teach me a few things will you."

Ghirahim put his hand on his chin and posed thoughtfully, "I guess I could teach you. But actually, I don't want to. I'd never volunteerily want to hang out with you. Now shoo."

You weren't giving up so quickly. When you were about to say something, Ghirahims phone beeped, receiving a message. He checked the message, making his eyes widen and he softly cursed under his breath.

He was looking at the picture the upper classmen had made of you and him. Instead of putting it public, they were going to do something else with it, it being blackmailing a certain fabulousa. Apparently it's as they say; 'not preferred', if partners hooked up. They were meant to become buddies, not... hookers. Wait that sounded wrong... Under a few conditions, this picture would not be published. He needed to show them they were truly in love.

"Hey, food crumb... I mean, my sweet sweet Crumple, say, I actually do want to teach you the art of love."

You looked him straight in the eyes, to see they were twitching just a little. His smile seemed to be wearing off as time passed, "...is that a yes?"

He seemed really desperate. How about you put in some spices? "Sure. However, only if I can get piggyback rides wherever I want, and if I can call you Debby whenever I want."

Hearing the conditions, Ghirahim texted to them, 'why are you doing this.' To which they replied; 'we just don't like you, LOL'. Ghirahim groaned and agreed as his imaginary tail disappeared between his legs.

"So, you lead the way, Debby. Honey buns. Sweet potato. Candyfloss. Horse dick."

He rolled his eyes and made his way through the crowd with you following behind him.

 

_Zant stepped out of the restroom, to see his friend... not there... he even promised to wait for him..._

 

Once he was finally in a more spacious place, he turned around to check if you were still there. You weren't. _"What the..."_

 

As you were following your now boyfriend, you spotted someone you've been curious about for days now, and that felt a little more important than the 'date', you were going to be having. "Hey. Cia, right? I have a few questions."

The brownish red eyed girl who stood in a group with others looked at you, and then nodded the group farewel. "Ah, [name], a pleasure to speak with you again darling. There has also been something I'd like to talk to you about. But this place is far too crowded. Wanna head somewhere more quiet?"

You nodded and for the second time today you were led away, in the opposite direction of where Ghirahim was going. Too bad for him.

Once outside near the field, you stood underneath a roof keeping you from getting wet by the rain. Being inside for so long you didn't even realize how cloudy it was. The smell of fresh rain water cleared your nose, but to you it felt a bit too cold.

"Now that we're somewhere quiet, do go on." Cia spoke as she stood in front of you, closing her ToP jacket.

"Yes. Last time you randomly spoke to me about some lore of our school? I had some quetions about that... to be honest, it was just completely vague."

"If I didn't need to go back then, I could've cleared things up, but things go the way they do, don't they?" Was everything about this girl vague? "Anyways, tell me more about [last name]. Any information on relatives?"

"Well, what is there to tell? He was a mysterious fella, heck we don't even know if it was a man. He supplied the school with the resources it needed... made up the rules of the seasional contests. And there's no such info. But you know, I do have some intell on a rumor you won't be hearing from many people." she was talking with a mysterious vibe, which caught your attention. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, and turned back to you. "The rumor is that [last name] had control over," she neared your ear to whisper, "magic. The other founders possessed it as well."

Once she was backed off you blinked a few times before snorting, "magic? What nonsense."

"You don't have to believe me. Just saying what's going around. Any more questions?"

"Ignoring the magic part for a bit, how many founders were there? And what was their function? And how many generations was this ago? That's the last one, I swear."

"Well, there were 5, excluding [last name]. One did financials, other did architecture, keeping track of the rules and school system, supplies and personnel. Or that's what's going around. There's also another theory. Magic."

"No, no, I don't need more fairy dust, thank you."

She hummed annoyed, "is this your way of talking to an upperclassmen?"

"Oh, am I being rude? I'm sorry, it's shark week, so please excuse me."

Cia sighed and shook her head. "Well, anyways, it was about 20 generations probably. Now I have some questions for you." it sounded like her patience was lost, as she cut the chase. "Have you ever heard about this school before you signed in? Your parents told you anything about it?"

As you shook your head, she seemed the sigh relieved. "If I'm correct, your last name matches the founder's, doesn't it."

"...yes. How did you know?"

"Which normal person would want to know the school's founding anyways. Besides, I know you applicated for the ToP, I'm a proud member myself." she signed to her jacket. "But you don't have to worry about entering, I'll make sure you get accepted. Just don't get yourself banned, alright?"

"Banned? Is that even possible-"

"There you are!" the door slamming open, followed by Ghirahim's voice made you look at a fairly pissed off fake boyfriend. "Oh. You." he glared at Cia.

"Mm, is that a thing you should be saying to me?" she glared from you to him. "What's it with these freshmen this year." she clacked with her tongue and shook her head, "I'll be leaving you two alone. Goodbye, 'till we meet again [name]."

You received weird vibes from her. Maybe you really shouldn't hang around her too much, because it felt like everything you told her was being noted to use against you later. To make the suspicion worse, Ghirahim had to add, "what did she spoke to you about," with a stern face.

"Nothing of importance. By the way, sorry for ditching you, didn't believe you'd come and search for me though. Did you miss me?" in attempt to make him uncomfortable you leaned against his chest while looking at him innocently.

He groaned and looked around for a quick second. You wondered why he always did that when you stood extremely close. Wait. Last time this happened he kissed you... will he do it again now? Ready your fist, because- eh?

It truly was disappointing, as he pushed you back inside roughly, as if he was asked to clean his room but instead shoved it all under his bed before his mom came in. Entering back into the building you were engulfed in the warmness. Only now did you appreciate the beautiful inside of the building.

"You still here, or are you back with your, what did he call it... 'monkeys'?"

"What are you blabbering about now."

"I heard you used to be a leader of some silly gang. I did not know. Crumple, why don't you ever tell me things." he whined seemingly insulted? And walked ahead with his hands in his pocket. Did he expect you to follow? Did he expect you to tell him every detail of your life? On a second thought, this wasn't so fun. "Ghirahim, say..." it felt weird for you to call him by his name, since you really preferred smart ass nicknames.

As he turned around and listened you continued, "I don't think I want to do this anymore. You're free. It's not fun if you cooperate."

Ghirahim seemed... upset. "What?" as he walked closer he became more desperate every step, "please don't leave me." Raising your eyebrows, it felt unbelievable as he placed a hand on your shoulder. He wasn't directly looking at you, using his hair as a curtain as he looked to the side.

"Fine."

Surprised his head shot to yours, frowning, wondering what the catch would be.

"Only if you smile."

"What-"

"Smile for me! And don't grin nor smile like you don't want to be here."

"I don't think-"

"Just smile damnit."

 

**A while later**

Standing in the once again abandoned music room, the sun shone through the window, as soft soothing piano music was playing in the back through the stereo. A brief sigh escaped your lips as you were calming down. The dress that hung around your body was quite unflattering, and the babbling noise of your counterparts voice was softly muted by your own will. Ah, for once it was peaceful. You spent the whole day with this guy, through lunch and everything. You wanted to sit in the friend group who was signalling for you to come sit with them.

A bit of peace was luxurious.

"Oh my prince, I'm just a peasant!" the words were interrupting your peace for just a moment. Learning through trial and error it was just easier to attempt to sound like you're actually trying, or someone would get upset again.

He seemed satisfied, and continued his blabbering. You should really try and see if you can change his mind about your lines and character.

"Oh no!" you fell backwards, as planned, into the arms of Ghirahim after saying the last two words he granted you. He lifted you up easily and spoke some of the last lines, as you closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest. The end.

"Now drop me, please." you said as you looked at him with the most bored expression you could muster.

He was probably considering to relax his arms and let you drop down on the floor, but he needed you for the event after all, so he gently placed you back on your feet.

Looking down, the poor looking maid dress was folded, so you bended over to straighten it out again. How were you going to bring it up to him? If you were too rude he'd just ignore you and do his own thing.

"Say," as you looked up from your bended position, you spotted his legs, still standing before you. Ok... why was he so close? Looking further up at his face, you noticed he was gazing at you. You immediatly straightened your back, "about the play just now." you shook it off as a few steps back were taken. "I think we need to improve it. I barely have any lines, and this stupid play lacks originality."

Ghirahim hummed and thought, or atleast it seemed like he did, crossing his arms and closing his visible eye. Who knows what the other eye under the hair was doing, playing some Candy Crush like a sub urban mother?

"I suppose we can add some lines in there... what did you have in mind."

Wow he was actually being reasonable. "What do you think if we cut short to the part you're carrying me, and have a plot twist I murder you and rob you. Realistic, right? And you can have your dramatical murder scene."

"Are you planning to kill me later today?" he sighed, "whatever. I'll have to decline, since it's rubbish. But, your plan did get me thinking. Alright, I'll change the script. We don't want me doing all the work now, don't we."

You groaned, but atleast you were given more lines and hopefully a better role. "Just make sure I..."

"...Approve of this." you frowned down at the same stupid dress as before. The get up was all the same, prince and poor girl, but now there were cheesy comedic one liners. It was the most stupid thing you had come across in a while.

This time, he had 'changed' the lines and story, by making the story into a slavery one, where the master falls in love with the slave. The slave eventually falls in love too, but stabs him for his money after marriage, to give him a tragic ending and for the slave to become a noble woman.

You were embracing him from behind, and snaked a hand away from him to your pocket to grab a knife, which actually was a pen, and fakely stabbed him. He spoke his last overly dramatic words, and 'died' in your arms.

"This is much better, yes. You're actually not that dumb with your ideas, are you?"

"...if you want to keep peace with me, you're going to have to tone down the sass, Debby." you spat as you pulled on the uncomfortable dress. "And isn't this just exactly what I suggested."

"No, it is not. I think we have rehearsed enough for now."

And so, Ghirahim insisted on walking hand in hand back to class, but you refused. Right now you didn't want to touch anything, for you felt grumpy. Yet, he managed to get a hold on your hand.

"Holding hands..." you muttered looking at your companion, "what are you planning to do next week, kiss in the hallways?"

Ghirahim only looked at you in the corner of his eye before looking back ahead, "maybe." to which he  _had_  to add, "it's not like we haven't done it before."

"Can you be quiet, please? I know your first kiss could've gone more special if you weren't such an ass and warned me first." glad he didn't reply, you groaned, wanting to hang out with your friends again, not this fake ass boyfriend. Why did you agree to this again? You giggled, remembering how unnatural a smile on his face looked. After you started laughing about it, he became really mad and embarrased. Funny.

 

**Later**

"LINK HOLD ME! SAVE ME FROM ALL EVIL AND SAVE HYRULE!" you tackled him as soon as you spotted him, nearly getting him off balance.

He frowned and held you like you asked around your waste with your head buried in the crook of his neck. Your arms were around his neck. He checked the surroundings. Apparently Ghirahim was watching from afar. "Does this have to do with..."

"I've been stuck with him for so long, I thought I'd never get rid of him." you sighed relieved.

"...you can let go of me now, right?" with that you and him let go and turned around. Once you saw him slowly heading your way you hooked arms with Link to leave. There weren't any classes anymore today, so it was just waiting for dinner.

Quickly you headed upstairs, to the balcony that weirdly had no rails. It was actually a prohibited place, but you didn't care, for no one patrolled and no one came here. You usually came here to wait for dinner.

You and him sat down on the edge, legs hanging down whilst watching the sun set as it created an orange dimmed sky. Eventually, you watched it all turn to darkness as the sun fully disappeared, and the street lights went on in sync. Quite beautiful it was.

"Say Link, can you tell me what I've missed today? I've been too occupied in my business that you guys just slipped my mind." 

"Well, Zelda and Impa were just planning and rehearsing for the event, so I barely saw them today. Most of the time I was with Fi." then something seemed to pop up in Link's mind, "right, I'm leaving the ToP. I'm going to ToC. It just doesn't feel right in ToP. Have you seen the discrimination at this school? Fi followed, she has left too."

"That's... quite something I've missed. And I haven't noticed the discrimination at all... but how did Zelda and Impa react?"  
  
"You haven't? Are you really that ignorant? I won't throw a fit with you like last time, but if you opened your eyes, you could see how they treated others. But they don't know about it yet... haven't gotten the chance to tell them, but Fi's reaction was normal, I guess she expected me to leave this as soon as I entered it."  
  
You thought about the times you saw someone walk around on his own, head cast downwards. You thought he had just been having a rough day, but could it be? "Yeah, Fi is pretty observing, isn't she? Anyways, Zant is going to have lots of fun being paired up with Groose. I feel kinda bad for him." you chuckled lightly, to which Link followed. Wanting to change the subject, you rotated your arm to feel the ache. "Picking up the usual schedule, doing a lot of sports and dance, it's making my back muscles ache. A first time for everything huh?"  
  
"You've never had your muscles ache?" he said shocked and a tad jealous as he remembered the muscle aches through his years. "Anyway, [Name]..."

You looked beside you to see Link's bright blue eyes gazing skyward. "I was wondering about something."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." wanting to relax you laid back and got a full view on the sky.

"At the tournament, in the mall, did you make the floor shake? And did you also see the weird yellow-ish spark once you hit that wall?"

Frowning and looking besides you, you saw him now watching you seriously. He wasn't joking. "I... don't know. I can't remember what happened. Can you tell me more?"

"Me and Fi would go directly after you, so we already set foot in the course. I was really close by the finish where you were, and you were behaving kind of strange. It was like you were possessed, as you hit the wall." Link chuckled charmingly, "I almost fell in the water because of the shockwave."

Sitting back up you rubbed you temples, trying to remember atleast something. No use.

"Do you think you can try again? Hitting a wall, or punching a bag? I think there's one in the school's fitness."

"Ok, why not, I suppose."

 

 

You were punching the bag as hard as you could, as it swayed back and forth. Your punches were really hard, but no yellow spark.

"I don't think it's workingâ€¦" you said a little out of breath. You had been punching quite some time. You were nearly out of time, because the fitness would close in 7 minutes.

"What were the last thoughts you had you can remember before the blackout. Maybe something triggered you? Maybe you really wanted to win? Think about winning really bad, maybe it'll work."

Punching the bag again with a new state of mind, it wasn't working. You tried to remember what your last thoughts were, when it finally came to your mind. Rephrashing it in your head, you punched the bag, causing the awaited quake to erupt, as well as the spark. It was really light, and nothing much, but it sure was something.

Link wobbled a bit on his feet to keep balance, and looked around to see everyone in the fitness staring at you.

"How? What did you do?" Link asked excited.

You hesitated for a moment, but told him full hearted whilst rubbing your fist, "I just thought to myself, 'I have to protect them.'"

"Who is them?"

"...I have no flipping idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you've made it this far, then that's mighty fine.  
> Next chapter a bit more of the actual plot will be revealed, because in this story, there is a villain... spoooky, who would it be :0  
> *totally not predictable*
> 
> I've been planning out how the story will progress... so I hope from now on everything's clear ^^


	11. Visit to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble looms in ToP, ToW and ToC, by the causing uproar somehow you have caused.  
> Wanting to find out what's going on, you decide to call your parents for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've noticed the change of the work's title!  
> FABULOUS SECRET POWERS, FORMERLY BADASS ON THE STREETS, GHIRA IN THE SHEETS. 
> 
> I thought it might be a nice change ^^ 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

"Tell me all you got."

His low voice echoed through his office, as he inspected the people before him with a strict look. Sitting behind his desk, Ganon was checking the two students before him, to which one of them carried a file holder. Yes, he had an office. It was dark out, just before dinner, and he had arranged two people to shadow the suspects.

The ToP student handed him the file holder, containing files and pictures. The first picture to show up was yours. "So this is [last name]," to which they nodded in sync. He began reading her file, "is she known amongst the other?"

"She's known for causing a ruckus, seemingly having some issues with another student from the same class. People also tend to describe her as rude."

Ganon was still reading you background. Commoner, police record for public assault, high grades in athletics, average to high in other subjects. Only bad thing was the police record. Did they not check that when she applied? Such a mess. If anyone higher up found out, she'd be removed from school.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Destroy these." were the only words he spoke as he handed the papers to one of them. After that he began looking at the other files.

As the ToP third year took over the files he frowned. "Sir, didn't you ask up to dig up some dirt? We can send her away with this."

Ganon's focused eyes shot up, "you doubt my order? I want you to clean the dirt."

"Yes... sir."

In the files, there were everyone close to you, them being Zelda, Impa, Fi, Link and Ghirahim. Only one of them had a dirty record, which was ordered to be cleaned up right away. He needed them into ToP. Too bad two of them couldn't be kept.

"Have you attempted to get them back." Ganon asked sternly.

"Yes, we have. But it was no use. We couldn't take the attempting to take them back too far, for it would influence our reputation."

He thought for a moment. "Tell them to come speak to me."

The students looked shocked at eachother and nodded, bowing their head slightly.

"And what the hell is this." he flicked a picture of Ghirahim and you kissing in the hallways at one of their faces.

"This has been sent to us anonimously... they are saying they will send this to Midna to get them banned."

Ganon sighed heavily. "Find out who has them, and erase all evidence. Now scatter, I need some alone."

With a bow, they left. Right that moment the bell rang to announce to assemble in the dining hall.

 

"I never realized this room looked a lot like the dining hall in Harry Potter." Zelda said before taking a spoonful of soup.

Actually, it pretty much did, though here there were four long tables. Every table was for a year, and the last table was solely for the leading group. It had fancier tables and way more comfortable chairs.

A huge chandelier was amidst the room, and on the tables there lay candles and a whole buffet. If you wanted soup or something vegetarian or vegan you needed to walk at the end of your table to find a plate with a full meal on it for you.

"Hey, what're you guys whispering about." Zelda took their absense as an insult. If they had something to say, they should just say it.

You and Link were indeed whispering. In the first two days of being here, you had shared lots of experiences with Link about your childhood, and now you were rethinking where that weird 'power' of yours was coming from. At what to do with it. And who to tell.

Link looked at you, as if to ask permission to tell them. Thinking about it for a moment, you nodded.

"Ok, so you might not believe it when I say it, but please be quiet about this." as everyone scooted closer to the story teller, he quietly but clearly explained recent happenings.

"So that's what I felt at the mall." Impa said, not even doubting it for a single second.

"I felt something like that too, but are you a 100 percent sure that this is correct? It's ratherâ€¦ odd, for something like this to happen." Fi spoke hesitant.

"Of course I can't be a 100 percent sure... but- oh hey Navi! Come sit here!" interrupting yourself you spotted Navi with a tray of food she got from the end of the table. She waved your way as a greeting, but sat somewhere else anyways. Looking puzzled at your companions, Zelda checked who she was sitting with and 'Ah''d knowingly.

"She's sitting next to Zant." Zelda didn't add the red-ness of his face as she basically shoved Ghirahim away to sit near him.

Everyone's attention was back to the subject. "What are we going to do about this? Just live our regular lives?" Impa asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "To every key a hole. We'll find out what it's for when the time comes. For now, I probably shouldn't use it in public. I wonder if my parents knew about this though."

"Maybe... you should call them. This isn't something to wait out." Fi suggested worried.

After you nodded, Link shared the news of him and Fi leaving ToP, and surprisingly Zelda who was so against it, wished them good luck.

After a while of silence, the group naturally began to fill itself with chatter. Another group also had something to talk about.

"So why is she here?" Ghirahim said impatiently tapping his plate with his fork. His legs were crossed under the table, and he was a bit sweaty from trying to find you all over. Once he saw Zant again he ditched it.

"Well..." Zant gulped down his nervousness as he saw Navi smiling at him, "we spoke last night, online, and she wanted to get to know me better, you know? Becoming friends?" he tried his hardest not to stutter. It wasn't like he had a crush on Navi, he just wasn't used to her clingy affection. Heck only his mom gave him so much affection.

"That's right!" she brought her bangs to one side of her face, and began eating her vegatarian meal as if it was a large juicy meaty feast. _Ironic._

Ghirahim ugh'd at the disgusting sight, and began eating his dinner sophisticatedly. As he looked anywhere but that filthy green covered face, he spotted his old friend. Man he wondered what Ganon was up to.

 

"Sir... I'm speaking the truth. I was there, in the fitness! I felt the quake for myself! He did too."

Ganon who sat next to Midna was refusing to listen to the second years' information. Midna, who was confused as ever, wanted to hear it, but Ganon wouldn't let them speak. "Ganon, what is this about." Midna whispered threatingly. He slowly turned to her before focusing back on his meal. "Nothing of your concern. Stay out of it."

She clacked her tongue out of annoyance and crossed her arms. "Fine. Have your little secret this time. Right, I had to tell you, I'll be the one to judge the event."

"What?" their side of the table silenced for a second. When they saw they weren't yelling at them they continued their chatter, but more quietly.

"I've already noted the teachers and the commision. Everyone is counting on me. Only if I say I forfeit, you can become judge. Your presence is just too nerve wracking for our performers too, so I thought it was a far better plan for me to do so."

Ganon growled lowly. "I'll get back at you one day. You've been nothing but trouble once you became co-leader."

"Oh? Aren't we supposed to be equals? Partners? Well, it doesn't matter. Just eat your greens, big boy." she mischievously chuckled.

 

At the third year table, the people itself seperates the clans, for it is obvious you'd sit in your own club. The same goes with second years, and the applicants of the first years.

"Hilda... are you sure about this?" Ravio and Hilda were speaking in hushed voices to not attract any attention.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure. Let them do their work, and everything will go back to normal."

"It seems a bit cruel... doesn't it? Why not straight up tell them?" Hilda gave him a look as if to ask if he even knew what was going on. "We're not the ones going to carry this out. Besides, I'm positive the other leaders are fully aware." after shooting Ruto and Darunia a quick glance, she began eating.

Ravio sighed and watched her eat. Once she noticed his stare her cheek tinted slightly pink and swallowed her bite forcefully, "what?"

"Just thinking you look cute today." he twirled her black hair whilst admiring it. She had made what seemed to look like a flowercrown of her hair in braids, with only the part above her bangs missing.

Hilda coughed uncomfortably and went even redder. She couldn't look like this in front of other ToW'ers! Clearing her throat she replied, "g...go eat or something."

He made a disappointed noise, but went back to eating as ordered. "Yes yes, m'lady."

 

**Later, after dinner**

"Navi!" you were stuffed after dinner. Absolutely stuffed. It made it hard to approach her before she happily and quickly skips away. "Hmm?" she turned around. After seeing it was you she bid her goodnights to Zant and Ghirahim.

"Remember in the library? I was trying to come up with something to get back at him? I have come up with something even better than last time, but I need your approval."

Navi listened in on your plans. "...that's... risky. You're going to tamper with your rankings on the list of the ToP like that? You know that there's a really strict norm on the play you're about to ruin?"

"No no! I'm not going to make this our eventual play, it's just to give him a little scare. Imagine how he'll freak out." a manical laughter evilly escaped your lips. "Oh right. I have to call my parents before they go to sleep. Any more thoughts on my plan?"

"Be careful?"

And so you ran to someplace quiet, dialing to your parents. "Hello?" hearing the voice of your mom it filled you with reassurance.

"Mom! It's me! It's been too long."

"Ah, [name], it has been long indeed. Are you doing ok out there." she spoke with her worried motherly tone. "You haven't been checking in lately, so I thought something had happened."

"Sure, and I'm doing fine. But I have something I need to talk to you about, it's really urgent. Can you come pick me up in the weekend?"

Your mom paused for a second, and sighed knowingly. "Sure. I'll have them pick you up."

"Them?"

"Some people you might've been missing for quite a bit."

After that, you went your way to your dorm whilst still on the phone. The rooms were dead empty, and you wanted to share some experiences with your mom anyway, and your mom wanted to thank you for the car you sent to her as present. You also had to explain how you got it.

Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a shadow, but when you turned around nothing was there. "Mom, I'll have to hang up, see you in the weekends. Love you." quickly hanging up, you cautiously continued your way to your dorm, when you heard footsteps behind you.

You turned around a corner, and leaned against the wall to wait for whoever was following. The footsteps kept on getting closer, around the corner and... it was Midna.

When she looked at you only then did you wake up.

"Good evening." she said, nodding and continueing down the hallway. It was such a relief it wasn't some creep, but it was strange. Midna's gaze was as if it was a warning on... well, whatever.

The air you've been holding onto escaped your lips, relaxing. You had nothing to worry about, so you could just continue your way back. _Atleast you thought,_  when two people grabbed your arms from behind.

For a moment you were clueless on what to do. Heavily shaking your shoulders to free yourself, you tried to glance at who were holding you, but it was no use. You figured it'd be troublesome if you made noise, and kept it quiet to low grunts. Their grip was focused solely on your hands and arms, what they didn't realize was that your legs were free. You lifted your legs to increase the weight they had to unexpectedly carry, so they dropped you.

Quickly you had to decide to run, or defend yourself. Would you survive if you beat up a rich kid? You couldn't let your parents efford to get you here go to waste. Everything your insticts said were ignored, as you sprinted away.

They were still chasing you, and when you wished to see someone, anyone, hopefully the janitor or patrol, you spotted someone on the crossing to boys' and girls' dorm.

"Ghirahim?" you said out of breath, bending over and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sound so surprised, I was told you wanted to talk to me. Besides, you're all sweaty." he said with slight disgust in his voice.

"Nice way of asking what's happened." you straightened your back, but your breathing was still louder than normal. "Just been chased by two people. Nothing much. Who told you I wanted to talk to you."

Ghirahim groaned, "how am I supposed to know? I got this thing." he handed you a paper with on it precisely what he had told you. "Some kid I don't know gave it to me." frowning you took the letter. Looking at it, you heard Ghirahim's phone beep. It didn't concern you, so you tried checking the handwriting. It was really fancy, but you didn't recognize it. Then you heard Ghirahim clacking his tongue in annoyance. Looking up, he was suddenly really close, and your heart skipped a beat for a moment.

His arms rapidly close in around you as he held you in an embrace. His hands were pressed firmly on your lower back, pressing you against him. His head rested atop of yours. Now your hands which were still holding the paper were strangely pressed against his chest. He was pretty tall to be able to res his chin easily on yours.

"Someone's watching, I think those people who chased you down." he spoke to you in a hushed voice.

"Can you see who they are?" your heart was beating rapidly. It felt as if your entire being was pressed against his body... it was making you oddly nervous

"No."

"Can you let go when they are out of sight, please?" swallowing a lump, you rested your head on him. It was late and you were tired of running and being up all day, plus the stress was almost getting too much. Some rest was great.

He finally let go and kept quiet. Unsure of what to do, you avoided eye contact too much, and looked around instead of at him. You were checking if someone was still there. Reassured no one was there, you looked down at the letter which a little folded, but still readable. Ghirahim's phone beeped again, this time catching your attention. He frowned at what was on his phone, and looked at you.

"What's- wait what are you doing. Stay back."

He was nearing you, "I'm not doing anything, there's just something on your hair. Let me fix it, or I'll freak out, knowing it'll be there forever."

Not wanting him to see you so uncomfortable, you stood still, awaiting to feel his hand touching your hair as you closed your eyes. At night, it felt like he was a completely different person. Much more calm, and less annoying. Also, did he just embrace you to... keep you safe?   
  
"Debby, why are you always so different at night. It's- ah-"

Instead of a hand, something else touched your head. Something warm.

Glancing up, your eyes met his chin. He was kissing your forehead.

Backing off, you touched your hair to feel if it was wet anywhere, "what the hell? Was there a bagel in my hair or something?" wiping your hair, you wondered what the heck was up with him. "What's wrong with you? You're giving me mixed signals."

"I... I'll explain someday." with that he left. "And one more thing, wash your hair once in a while, it's disgusting."

If you hadn't just been running from some people, you'd have yelled after him. This time you'd do another thing to get back at him, though right now you were more confused than actually angry. If you had a crush on someone, this kind of affection was supposed to feel like heaven, but it didn't. You didn't want it to be like this.

_How did you want it to be anyway?_

You slapped your face. How does he do it? How can he get you to feel so troubled? As long as you don't prioritize him above others, its fine for now. He's not important.

 

**Time skip**

"Hey sweety!" it was finally weekend. "I sent them to come pick you up, you should wait for them outside."

"Ok mom, talk to you later!" you closed your phone and looked at your companions. "I'm going home today. My mom said I could bring someone with me, but I have no idea who... just come along to wait with me, please?"

All of your friends were there with you when you waited inside the gates. Finally there was a car visible outside the gates, but they didn't open. Protests could be heard, but not loud enough to understand, but you recognized the voice out of thousands.

A guard walked out of the stall near the gate, probably to send them away, but you ran in hope that you could still tell them they were with you. "They're with me!" you told the guard who was about to call reinforcements.

"Hey [name]! Long time no see! Tell this *@#$& to get out of the way." the head of the Red Maws leader, Maze, popped out of the large black damaged car. Last time you saw the car it was brand new... The windows were black so you had no idea who was in there.

You showed your student ID, and he sighed, opening the gates.

"Yeah, that's right. Now go back to your little shack and eat some donuts." He parked the car near the gate to leave easily.

The doors opened, and 6 large men went out of the car. To you it felt really strange to see those guys again. Man you missed 'em.

There were Tyler _(Gumm)_ , Dean _(Slo-mo)_ , Roy _(Chain)_ , Scott _(Scott)_ , Sam _(Bottle)_ and of course the leader Robin _(Maze)_. They were all wearing the fanciest clothes a street thug could wear, which was impressive.

To sum up the appearances, Roy is largest and probably scariest looking, Dean is most handsome with black hair and green eyes, about Ghirahims length. Sam was smallest, barely reaching your height last time you saw him. He grew a bit, but not much. Scott was a dick. Tyler and Robin had really foul mouths, and both were old enough to drive a car and work. They both worked part time.

Having this missing feeling in your gut slowly filling up by just their sights drove you to jump into Roy's figure. "I missed you guys so much!" everyone around you covered you as if a shield, which actually just was a group hug.

"I feel left out." Zelda and Navi said in sync. "Me too..." Impa, Link and Fi followed. You seemed to happy petting everyone on their heads.

"So, any of you have a special lady in your life already?" you teased.

"You know that you're the only lady in our life we need," Tyler joked grinning. Everyone laughed loudly, and suddenly you were hoisted on the shoulder of Roy. From so far up there, you noticed your friends just standing there. "Right! Guys, these are my friends!" you pointed to them, and let yourself drop from his large back.

They averted their attention to the group, and all neared them at once. The only one who was getting nervous was Link, for he was the only male present. "Ahhh guys, he's good!" you went in between. "Don't be scared, they can be a little scary, bit they're all really good people!"

Only Impa and Fi were nervous on the lady's side. Dean looked at Navi, and bended over to get on her height. "Say, don't you look familiar."

Navi smiled, "you remember me?"

Sam also paid attention to her, "right! She was the girl who was taken by the Black Paws. How can I ever forget, how are you doing little miss?"

And so they had their own conversation, meanwhile Zelda was looking far up Roy's length, who had become flushed red by the stare of the pretty lady. He scratched his neck, "so uh, who are you?" his low voice boomed.

"I'm Zelda!" she cheerfully spoke. "This is Link, that is Impa, and she is Fi." Fi stayed closely to Link, these men were nothing but glaring at him and he needed some protection.

"Guys... calm down, please. Try and get to know them. Sam and Dean are doing fine there..." you sighed, trying to get them along shouldn't be that much trouble right?

Impa hung closely around Zelda, and started a conversation with Roy and Scott, leaving Tyler and Robin talking with Link and Fi. Their conversation went a bit difficult, so you went to assist.

Dean placed his hand on your shoulder, "your mom is waiting for you to come home. She told us you could bring one of your lovely friends, but we kinda like all of them. You decide who you're going to take."

 

"What's all this ruckus that's interupting my beautiful day off!" Ghirahim, who was reading a book peacefully near the window with a cup of tea, got interrupted by loud voices. He needed to get to the bottom to this.

_Of course._ He thought to himself as he spotted you. He needed to teach you a quick lesson of quietness. As soon asGhirahim's hand was placed on your shoulder and turned you around forcefully, someone pulled him away.

"Hey- who the hell do you think you are! Don't you know who I am?" he said once he was being arm locked, struggling to get out of the strong arm's grip. He looked at the person holding him, to have a chest meet his eyes. Following it up, a scary face almost made him shit his pants.

"Who are you."

"Ahh, Roy, it's ok!" you placed your hands reassuring on his arm, though he did not let go.

"I'm [name]'s partner in love." he said looking at you angrily. You facepalmed. _Oh no..._

All six guys looked your way. "Seriously?" and "you have a terrible taste." were the words being spoken now.

Zelda looked at you quizically. "...this is new to me too."

_"I think we should bring this guy with us, scare em a lil."_ Tyler whispered to Robin. He nodded, and they sandwiched Ghirahim, locking both his arms in theirs. "Well kid, I think you'll have a great time meeting her parents and the rest of us. We have 3 rows of seats including front, we'll make sure [name]'s nice and cosy in a seat near you."

"What? I am going nowhere! Let me go!" he was forcefully pulled up and carried to the car.

You sighed, "sorry guys... I'll make sure next time you all will be able to join me. I'll be off then. If anythings up, text me." Accompanied by the other four, you went you way to the car.

You waved them goodbye before taking the front seat. Ghirahim was between Roy and Tyler in the last row. In the second row there were Sam, Dean and Scott. Robin drove.

_'Karma~'_ you texted to Ghirahim.

To which he replied; **'HELP. ME.'**

Was he going to survive this? Doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind me bringing all these guys into the picture, might look like you'll need to back track to clear out who the heck who is, excuse moi cx
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, for dem fabulous secret powers will partly be explained.
> 
> *P.S. I'm not French*


	12. Holding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had gone home to speak to your parents about the mysterious powers in your fists, but unfortunately Ghirahim had to be dragged along into this unwanted journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN it's annoying I can't just keep you guys updated on when I'm going to be posting my chapters without actually adding in new chapters...  
> But in the meantime I've been writing ahead, so I'll be hoping to post that soon :)

'You doing good back there?' you texted a certain someone in the car. The road was smooth, as you drove along the large fields. The school was placed in the midst of farm land, but the mall was easy to reach. People called it the schools' mall, but actually it were a few busstops away, near civilization.

'I don't want to be here.'

'So it's ok if you bring me to your place but not the other way around? Have fun with these guys, you're on your own.'

'PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE... ANIMALS.'

You sighed and turned around to see him sandwiched by your friends. His hair slighly stood up, and his expression was that of impatience, anger and fear. Shrugging your shoulders you looked besides you, to the new leader. "So, how have things been going back home?"

Robin's expression turned a shade sulkier. "Ever since we lost our queen, the other gangs have been wondering how we're gonna turn out, since most of our management has been done by you... But let's not speak of that. Man, I still remember the day I met you. You really changed a lot, since you haven't even sweared once."

"We'll have the swear-lympics again one day, I promise." you chuckled.

"Me 'n Tyler are gonna beat ya, hear me?"

"Bring it on."

 

"Misses [last name]?" Sam called out after opening the door. Once inside you were greeted by the hallway, which immediatly gave access to the living room, bathroom, kitchen and stairs you remembered all too well. Everyone followed into the living room, and it was the same as you left it.

Around you could smell your favorite kind of lunch your mom rarely made, meaning it was extra special. Surprise lasagna together with a baguette and some homemade herb butter. It was simple, but your favorate thing ever.

The living room was a relatively small and simple room, just like the rest of your house. There could fit two couches and two armchairs, a fireplace and in between the couches and the fireplace a small table with a radio on it. Mostly everything was wooden, like floor and table, and the chairs were a clothed with a dirty shade of yellow. The walls were white and brown, and there was a large window leading to the yard, which only consisted of a shovel, some dirt and a gnome.

On the couch sat the missing part of your crew, putting a marshmellow on a stick to roast it in the fireplace.

"Oh? [Name]'s back!" Rick (Rep) was the first one to notice you. He was calling to the kitchen. The others, Lucas (Itch), Alex (Freeze) and Kevin (Pretty Boy, PB) looked at you too. If the space hadn't been so cramped, they'd have jumped on you. Not like Lucas cared. Once he heard you were coming back he had been itching to see you.

And so, another boy basically wrapped himself around you. "Ah- Luke, did you miss me?" Lucas was like a puppy, very attached. Back when you were leader, instead of a cat on your lap to pet you had this guy. He was a tad taller than Ghirahim, and a year older with puppy eyes you had never seen before. You had met him after you met with Robin, and just didn't seem to get rid of him so easily. In a good way. He was too cute to leave behind anyway.

Even though Kevin was called Pretty Boy, Dean was still more handsome. Only difference was that PB was trying to be handsome, therefore he still received the name. He was also the one providing the group with snarky remarks towards the enemy, and lots of sass.

Alex was the reserved type. Everyone grew accustomed to his silent communication, and they all knew he meant well. He only spoke when neccesary.

The living room became crowded as it was now occupied by twelve people, all of them largely build except for you and Sam.

Lucas ended up lifting you up and placing you down on one couch's occupants' laps, who began to tickle your sides. "Guys, this is embarrasing...!" you laughed feeling the blood rush to your head by knowing Ghirahim was somewhere in here. When you tried to get off they just pulled you back.

Meanwhile, said Fab was looking at a place to sit, and ended up in an armchair. As he sat down, Alex was the first to notice him sitting there. "Don't sit there." he spoke shortly, but the impact silenced the whole room except for your giggles.

They were all staring at Ghirahim, shaking their heads and signing him to get off. You silenced too, and sat up to see... "Ghirahim no!" you whisper-yelled, "get off there quickly! Before it's too late!"

"Too late for-?"

Then your mom came in the room, "boys what did I tell you about roasting marshmellows before lunch!" then she seemed to notice you. "Sweety! Welcome ho...me..." sadly her eyes landed at the occupied armchair. Her expression was frozen as she stared at Ghirahim, who became more nervous by the second. Everyone in the room was deadly terrified. As your mom wouldn't utter a word. After what felt like ages, she spoke, "you must be the friend of [Name]? Nice to meet you, I'm her mother." she looked exactly like you, but an older version and a bit of the face differed.

Ghirahim was more than relieved, as he stood up and bowed politely, "the pleasure is all mine. My name is Ghirahim Stella Artois Elingston, heir of the Elingstons company, son of the-" Everyone except for your mom began to giggle, mockingly whispering 'Stella' under their breaths.

He cleared his throat and wanted to continue his introduction, but he was interrupted by your mom, "boys, quiet." the force of the woman's command made them silence down and quietly whimper, as if they were a dog who had been punished. Her expression changed back into a loving one as she adressed Ghirahim, "I don't mind where you're from honey, as long as you treat my daughter well you'll always be welcome." she smiled. "And as long as you don't act as rudely, like most of the people in this room, you'll be able to walk around freely. I'll be serving lunch, so all get to the tables please."

Ghirahim was stunned. If he introduced himself to other parents at home, he had to state all his names, backgrounds, family and weilth. If he didn't do this correctly, he'd put shame to his parents and make a bad reputation for himself. Love in marriage was unknown to his family, so he needed to be perfect to receive the perfect wife.

His 'little hair phase', as his mom would call it, wasn't quite befitting to his parents' taste, so at parties they combed his hair all the way back like they did at the dance with you. Everyone walked passed him as he was still frozen, only leaving you in the same room with him. "You going to come and lunch with us? You've made quite a good impression on my mom, I really didn't expect it." seeing him still frozen, you placed your hands on his shoulders, and started to push him to the table, "quickly before it gets cold. Oh and that chair? My grandpa used to sit on that chair when visiting, but he passed months ago." Ghirahim didn't reply.

This room was even worse than the last one. It's like no one even heard of cleaning and getting new furniture. Almost everything was wooden, showing clear signs of amateuristic crafstmensship, meaning they probably made it themselves. The chairs were uncomfortably hard, and the plates were made of cheep supermarket stone. Next to that, this room was too damn cramped. He was lucky to get a seat next to you and Sam, since atleast they didn't mash him into a flat pancake.

You had noticed his distasteful expression since the moment he stepped into your house. Though it slightly hurt to see him judging, you guessed it was to be expected. You shrugged it off. He'll get used to it.

"So I said, da #$@ are you looking? And I shoved my foot so far up his arse he-"

"Tyler!" plates of food in one hand, she smacked the back of his head with the other, "no swearing at the table! We have some sophisticated company for once. [Name] sweety, will you help me put down the food?"

You nodded cheerily as you plopped some lasagna on everyone's plates along with your mom. Then the freshly baked baguette was in midst of the table together with the herb butter. "Mom, you're not eating with us?"

"No no, it's fine, I've already eaten. Dig in guys. I'll be in the kitchen."

"That's like a few inches away from the table..." Kevin muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Thanks for the food!" and so, everyone began eating their share of the meal, sometimes reaching out for the bread.

 

"Luke, I know you missed me but could you-" he was sitting a bit too close to you, directly against your side. His blonde curly hair tickled the top of your forehead. You wanted him to back off a little, but as you adressed him he turned around, revealing his blue puppy eyes. Giving in, you shook it off, "nevermind," as he sat even closer to you, you knew you should've said something. Dangit.

Now Ghirahim was watching the table occupants eat their lunch greedily. He looked down at the simple food he had never seen before laid out before him. It looked messy and disgusting. Was he supposed to eat this?

Spotting him playing with his food rudely, you decided to help him, as well as punish him for disrespecting your moms's food. "Say 'ah', sweetie bloops." you pointed a spoon near the opening of his mouth, looking at him like you were going to force it down his throat with the grin you were wearing. He looked at you as if to ask if you were serious. You were. He opened his mouth in defeat and subconciously closed his eyes. His cheek turned slightly red from the eyes he had focused on him in such a mockingly manner. He swallowed the food after tasting it's... quite good but bland flavor. But strange thing was, this meal felt like more of just a meal to him. The unknown feeling filled him with joy and rainbows, but with it came some kind of pain too. Why did this food bring him to emtion like that?

While he was occupying his mind, on the other side of the table the guys were having a blast, "pfffft look at him, it's like his mom is feeding him. Hey sweetie bloops, you better eat everything on that plate, or I'll do it for you- eh?"

Ghirahim was poshly eating bite after bite, earning an approving nod from your side as you began eating again.

 

"Mom? I've been wanting to talk to you..." you whispered to her whilst you and Roy were washing the dishes. Rick patted you on the back, "we'll leave you two alone and take your little boyfriend with us," he winked, making you facepalm out of embarrasment. Your mom didn't seem phased by it though.

After a while everyone left, them having to drag 'Rich boy' or 'Stella' out of the house#. "Mom, I-" She quickly shushed you. "You don't have to explain, I know perfectly well why you're here." you sighed relieved you didn't need to explain yourself. "You want my opinion on that boy you took with you, and I'll give you it. He-"

"No, no, no, mom... if you just let me explain..." and so, you explained what was going on. How you had used it in the past, and frequent events, followed by memory loss. She listened with open ears, and after you were finished she spoke up. "It runs in the family," she smiled. 

"...you can do it too?" it would explain how she got these nearly adult boys who are twice as strong under her feet. "No, but your father has. I'll call him right over, he's working now but I think he'll come here for you. He has to work late today, and I don't think you can stay the night with your rich buns."

"Rich buns- is _that_ how you're going to call him? _Please spare me..._ Anyways, are you sure dad can just up and leave his work?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It'd benefit all of us if he came back here." then your mom dialed her phone, to call to your dad's place. Long story short, he's coming over. You wondered how Ghirahim was doing.

 

Ghirahim was led to what they called their 'headquarters'. He had also heard of them being a gang and all that, but he wondered what for. Why were they wasting their time with fighting others? Besides, Ghirahim couldn't help feeling a tad bit paranoid, him being in such a dangerous are whilst being so rich. It's like he was asking to be napped. As he walked the dirty streets, that were surrounded by burned down houses, he spotted some smoke in the distance. As they closed in, the guys suddenly surrounded Ghirahim like a protective cloud.

"Keep your head down, Stella." Robin spoke into his ear, "you are well known here. They know the faces of almost every richess with children in Hyrule, keep that in mind." Then why the heck did they bring him along? He was going to be the luckiest man ever if he could make it back on safe grounds. And he did, for they finally reached their headquarters. Actually it wasn't safe at all, but atleast they weren't watched. Their headquarters was just an abandoned factory where heck knows was produced.

They sat down on a few torn leather couches, and grabbed some drinks out of the cooling box. Scott practically shoved a drink in Ghirahim's face. "'Beer.' it doesn't even have a brandâ€¦" "Eh? You said som'thin'?" the way Tyler spoke felt like a threat. "Noâ€¦ it's nothing. I've been wondering, are you all [name]'s siblings?" They laughed loudly, to which Dean replied, "do we look like her? She won't like it if you tell her that." "What brought you to that idea." He felt uncomfortable between these men on the leather couch, but he must stay strong in order to show them he's not some sissy. "Since you all share the same meal, and [name]'s mom is practically yours as well."

After a good laugh and some 'playful' slaps on his back, the guys had been sharing stories and getting to know him bit by bit. Your crew began to realize how this rich kid worked, and he obviously wasn't respecting them commoners. He was also practically isolated compared to them. 

Ghirahim's gaze was wondering around, and so was his mind. "So what do you guys do around here, since I lack the sight of entertainments in this... marvelous building."

"We don't need 'entertainments'. We are usually outside, and inside we have conversations but mostly card games. Too bad Rick forgot his card pack. Though I doubt you even know how to play cards." Tyler said grinning.

Ghirahim chuckled mockingly. How could he let himself be insulted by such low lifes? "You mean you can't _afford_ entertainments? Just like you can't afford proper English."

"What did you just say?" although he was mostly a calm and nice person, Roy now used his low voice threatingly.

"You can't afford hearing either?

With that, Sam stood up angrily and walked over to him. At first he wasn't sure what to say, but loudly spoke, "how dare you look down at us like that! I bet you haven't even worked one damned day in your life, filthily leeching onto your parents' wallet. Just because you're-"

"Sam." Robin spoke resolute, as the room quieted down. Sam turned around to face him, "bro, did you hear what he just said?", "I did. Although I don't like him, he's with [Name], so put up with him until he's gone." no one liked him right now.

 

As silence filled the room, so did it fill with countless of glares towards Ghirahim. He had now made himself some enemies, and he couldn't care less.

 

Then there was the faint sound of a bottle breaking. Before Ghirahim even knew it, everyone had stood up and walked towards the sound. _"Not now..."_ they said between their breaths as they stepped out of the building. Not knowing what to do on his own here, he followed them.

"'We know about your company. Be prepared to hand him over.' _Shit._ " the letter was signed by the Black Paws and the 4 Yellowed Legs. They just have been having a break with the Greens, and the Blacks and Yellows had been having new more talented members over the years, meaning it was 2 teams vs 1.

They needed reinforcements, and the only one they could think of was you. "Sam, get [name]. Tell her to join us." Robin spoke grim. Sam shot a quick blaming look on Ghirahim, and insulted him quietly. Then he turned around and ran.

Even if they had her, it would still seem like they were going to lose. Atleast she upped succes rate, since in a fight she had only been severely damaged one time, unlike the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Ghirahim's voice spoke over their small mutters.

"They know you're here, and want to keep you and use you for ransom money. About 25 men are going to come here to fight for you. If they get their hands on you, you're not gonna like what they'll do to you." only Robin spoke clearly amongst everyone, that's what it meant to be leader. Ghirahim was now officially terrified. He could die here, or bring shame to his parents. How were about 10 men going to fight more than double of theirs. He was shaking nervously, "what do I do...?"

"Stay inside. The only risk is if you go all the way up that building, it might happen that someone will sneak past us and nap you anyway." Robin stepped closer to Ghirahim and placed something in his hand, "don't tell [name] we have this, got it? It'd really upset her." looking down it was a firearm. "If you're in danger, don't hesitate to shoot em. It's already loaded and the safety is off. Pull the trigger and you save yourself. Now get inside and hide in the supply closet on the ground floor, there's a lock on that door. First door on the right."

He nodded and went straight inside, into the supply closed, but waited for locking the door. Inside Ghirahim was overwhelmed with emotion.

Nearly under the roof there were small wide windows, which let in some light. In the supply closet it was nearly cramped, there standing two large metallic stand to order food on. In the back there were a bunch of large bags with some wheat in it. He could hide himself under those bags if it was neccesary... The only thing next to those were a metallic closet where he could easily fit in if there hopefully weren't any kind of tray in it. There weren't. He tried to fit himself in, and closed the closet door. He thought about it, but this was way too obvious, because the first thing you look into is always the closet, so he opened the door again, pushing himself against the wall for extra power. Instead, he pushed the wall behind him away, and he was outside again. "Shit." he whispered to himself, as he ran to the front, passed the guys and ran back into the supply closet. It was a good thing he hadn't locked it, but he did so now. Then, he realized he could call his butler to send him reinforcements.

Ah... but he left his phone in the car... if they hadn't forced him out of it he would've had time to grab it...

He plopped himself on the wheat bags. _What will I do now? Think about how gross this place is? No wonder [name] grew up the way she did. Mannerism isn't known amongst these buffoons. I just want to go home and ignore the poor again, because if this is how they are, I'll never want to speak nor hear of one again. A while passed. Were they joking? Are they going to leave me here and laugh when I come out all scared? So he looked down to the gun. Was it even real? It's too risky to shoot right now. When am I ever getting out._

**A while passed**

_I feel like I'm going nuts. This is all [name]'s fault. When I get out of here, she'll know what real pain is. I'll treat her even worse._ To his opinion, he thought he had slowed down the embarrasment he used to give you, but it was going to be worse when he saw you again.

 

**A while passed**

_SAVE ME... I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE... PLEASE, [NAME], I MISS YOU! I ONLY DO THOSE WEIRD THINGS BECAUSE I'M FORCED TO, BUT I'LL BE YOURS FOR REAL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT... JUST... save me..._

 

**A while passed**

_[Name]... if I make it out... I'll appreciate you moreâ€¦ (maybe good karma will help...) ...you're actually really kind, and you aren't atrocious at all. You're really strong, and you're fun to toy with, not in a bad way! But... if you don't come really soon, I'll use this gun for bad things..._

_Only 12 minutes had passed._

Just then, the doorknob moved. As the door didn't budge, hard pounding was the result. Ghirahim, who felt like it had bee 2 hours finally heard what he was so afeaid of. He froze on the spot, holding the firearm tightly. He swallowed a large lump down his throat, and shook as now the door was kicked down, to reveal a large, scary, unknown man with yellow clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, and remember kids! Don't drink alcohol 'till you're above 18 !


	13. In Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim is stuck in the supply closet, and only has one way out plus a firearm. What will happen when suddenly someone scary breaks into the room? Will you be there to save that fabu-lous booiii?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update!
> 
> Man I always think like: I'm gonna update today! *end of the day* I'll update tomorrow.  
> So apologies for that.
> 
> Wellp, have fun reading~

"I found him."

Ghirahim backed himself to the wall as a man twice as big as Ghirahim entered the supply closed. He clacked away his phone, and revealed a pair of handcuffs. His other hand was holding onto something in his jacket pocket.

Hands shaking, Ghirahim lifted the gun, "s…stay back! Come closer and I'll shoot!" the man didn't reply, and closed in on him, so Ghirahim shot, closing his eyes. Missed. But he did earn a frown from the man, as well as he was now standing still.

"Put the gun down, boy." he pulled out his gun, "or your blood will paint these walls. You think a measily rich boy like you can even aim at me? Huh? Huh?" seeing Ghirahim shake he started laughing maniacally.

Ghirahim still tried aiming with his shaking hand, and shot again also closing his eyes. It missed again.

Patience lost, he yelled, "you trying to kill me kid? If I get these hands on you, you're not going to like it. I'll have to correct you." slowly closing in on him, he wore a big grin as the guy's gun clacked, seemingly loaded.

To Ghirahim it had felt familiar. Too familiar. It brought him to a state of panic, and incomprehensible thoughts, leading to even more panic and rash movements. He shot again, but was too occupied to even realize what was going on, until everything went black and lit up again. But… he wasn't in the same room? And he was… tied to a chair?

He sat in a small creepy room, with a little ceiling lamp hanging above his head. Only things present in the room were stairs going up along the walls in front of him, some boxes scattered around, a side table to his left with bread on it.

Some shots of information popped into Ghirahim's head. He was in the basement of a serial killer. Occiasionally 'he' would stop, and dangerously stroke knivery on his cheek. How do I know this? Where am I? Where was I before this? Was this… real?

As more information went into his head, he had lost himself for a second, now gaining the mind of little Ghirahim. He had been kidnapped by a serial killer, and held hostage.

He felt sick, lost and most of all lonely. He had been there for what seemed like week, and still no one had showed up. Only stale bread was given to him and some water. He wondered if someone had missed him, because his parents didn't. Anyone? So he clung to the thought Demise, his childhood friend, had been missing him an awful lot.

Hearing the clack of the basement door, he began crying as the man of his nightmares descended from the stairs.

"Hello boy, how're you doing? Or, how's it hanging? Ha! Are you all, tangled up right now? You know," his voice turned into a low hushed gruff one, as he leaned to Ghirahim's face, "seeing you all tied up is a wonderous thing. You see, I never had the things you used have, but what I did have was parents who loved me. My parents would've already broken into this house, and killed everyone standing in their way. But yours…" he circled around him, tapping the chair with the large butcher knife. "It has been a week, and they still don't want to listen to my demands…"

That's when the basement door was kicked down, followed by a familiar voice, shouting, "police! Hands behind your head!"

As the room filled with bright light, he close his eyes. Following was a gunshot, and a thud nearby.

Slowly opening his eyes again, a sudden hand blocked his vision. "Don't look." the familiar voice spoke again.

Then, as the hand was removed from his eyes, a yellow light flashed before his vision as well as a vibrating sensation. It shook him out of his trance, and back into the present. Back to the Ghirahim, cornered in a supply closet, panicking because someone's about to…

Right before him. There was someone was crouching right before him. His heart skipped a beat out of nervosity. Fear overtook Ghirahim as he pulled out the gun and pointed at the person before him. He could feel the firearm touching the person in front of him.

"It's alright."

He wanted to hear it again, those beautiful, simple words.

"It's alright."

How he longed for those soft, gentle words. They belonged to a female, no, an angel, coming down to save him.

The voice was charmingly shushing him, as he felt a hand delicately push aside the gun. He let it happen, as he relaxed his hand to drop it. The sudden exhaustion made him droop against the wheat bags.

"Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to the yellow light, which had begun to die down. Slowly but surely, a face was shaped out of pure yellow light, revealing… "[name]?"

"You've been crying?" you wiped away his tears, as you held his face. He wasn't a 100% concious, for his eyes were dillated and unfocused, and his body was practically melting, so you gave him soft slaps. "Wake up. Ghirahim, hey!" he remained unresponsive. As you saw him becoming limp, you impulsively wrapped your arms around him to keep him steady.

"Don't leave me…" were the soft words he spoke as he passed out.

Now you had a problem. You were planning to help your team out with fighting, but you couldn't leave him here like this. Why'd he have to pass out…? He's even a pain in the ass when unconcious. And the enemy had firearms now. Speaking of firearm… you've almost been shot through the chest by this guy you tried to save.

You looked to the side whilst holding Ghirahim steadily. How did he get it?

Placing him against the wall so he won't fall over, you took note of the blood dripping down your forehead. "Fuck…" you cursed, wiping it away. Seeing the gun on the floor, you frowned. You had promised yourself to never in your life hold a gun, except when it was a absolutely needed. It's stupid to think you can get out of a gunfight without carrying one. You bended down to pick it up, to feel it was surprisingly heavy.

Also, you had no idea how to use it.

Remembering the secret exit through the closet, you hoisted Ghirahim on your back, your arms supporting his legs beneath your shoulders, and his arms dangling around your neck. His head was resting on his left arm, with nose on your neck. It made you shiver slightly everytime he breathed, but it was reassuring, for it was an indication he was ok.

Opening the closet door you kicked the wall. After seeing it open like a window, you hurried your way through it and closed it again. Now you were outside, with the ruckus of punches and grunts in the back. It was relieving to hear they weren't using guns, and that the rules of gang honor still existed. You should take the sewers, that way you ended up far away from this. It was also nice that the distance of your house would be closer, plus it being the safest route, because who, in their right minds, would use a sewer.

 

 

Halfway through, you heard grunts, followed by the stiffening of Ghirahim's body. "…where am I? And why does it smell like shit in here." he sounded gruff and exhausted.

You shushed him. "You passed out, I'm bringing you home. Don't you dare try and get off my back."

"I wouldn't even try it. Carry me peasant." there were small breaths between sentences, as he buried his face into your neck. "Atleast you don't smell like shit."

Feeling him sniff your neck made you shiver. You sighed heavily and felt him slipping away slightly, so you hoisted him back up. "Go back to sleep. You'll do me and yourself a favor." he really was acting strange for someone who was just in shock. You even doubted he'd remember anything that occured here. Well, you guessed it was better that way.

With a hum and a few mutters he fell asleep again.

 

At the end of the sewer, your dad was waiting for you. You were exhausted, sweaty, and bloody. It's a condition you'd never want to find your daughter in. "What happened?" he asked strictly.

"Gang... war… for this... guy." gasping between words you tried to talk clearly. Your father took him over from you, now carrying him in his arms. Your dad was really fit, as well as large, him being about 2 metres and 10 centimetres.

"I gotta go back there. They need me, dad."

He looked you up and down. Clothing torn, bruises, blood. "I'll speak with you when we get back. Hand me that firearm, you shouldn't be carrying that."

You handed him the gun, and ran back through the sewers. "I'll come back, promise!"

"Of course you will." he smiled to himself, but frowned once looking down at the boy. Well, let's go home.

 

Arriving at the scene, you spotted about twelve men on the floor. None of your men, fortunately. You searched for Robin, and saw him brawling with the Black Paw leader. It had been long since you've seen him.

You ran to him, and when you finally arrived, Robin had been punched in the stomach, making him crawl to the ground. "Robin…!"

"So, the queen is back, I take it?"

The voice you didn't want to hear rang into your head. Facing towards him you gave a glare. "The rich kid is gone, so tell your men to retreat. He's safe."

"No no no, don't be in such a hurry. I received a message you'd come here, and someone doesn't seem very… fond of you."

You probably looked like a moron when you were staring at him quizically, "what are you saying?"

"The only thing you'll need to know, is that they wanted me to prepare a welcoming gift, just for you." Just like that, he pulled out a gun. He loaded it, and the clacking silence the fight.

You didn't shake, nor did you falter, as you stared right into the gun's barrel. It was almost as if you're mind couldn't get any more clear. "You're not going to shoot me." you said, looking into his eyes. Your certainty began to shake, the longer you looked into the dark hole which'd cause your death. The blood dripping down your cheeks didn't help either. It was as if only now you felt all the bruises when you were fighting through the mass to get to Ghirahim.

"And what makes you think I won't?"

You swallowed, and began to shake lightly. When you were about to reply, Robin tackled him to the floor, landing on top. The sudden action was shocking, as you froze. They struggled for the gun as you raised your fist. You couldn't land the blow when Robin was on top…

Then, as you looked around quickly for something that could help, a gun shot was heard, followed by the grunt of your friend. Immediatly turning back around, he had been shot in his right upper arm. The Black Paw leader shoved him off of him, fortunately standing up with his back faced to you. This was your chance.

Just as your fist was to come in contact with the back of his head, you blacked out.

 

"Ugh…" groaning, Ghirahim woke up with the worst headache he had ever had. He was back at your place, on one of the yellow couches facing the wooden ceiling.

"Hey." Alex said. He was sitting on the other couch, waiting.

"[Name]…" he muttered, catching Alex' attention. The only thing Ghirahim could think of was you. That heavenly image he had seen, he needed to see you. Wobbly on his legs, he stood up. "…where is she?"

Alex pointed up, suggesting up the stairs.

Ghirahim dragged himself up the stairs, along the countless doors, towards the room with the soft mumbling. He didn't exactly know her room location, he just had a gut feeling.

On the wooden door your name was carved into it in it. He entered without knocking, and walked in on a scene which could easily fit on a painting.

He heard small mutters, "she's waking up.." and so she did. She sat up, looking ahead. [Name] was sitting up in a bed with a bandage around her head. Around her were chairs where the members of her gang remained, who were sitting as if a red carpet could fit in between. Behind her there was a window, shining light that reflected on her [h/colored] hair.

As if struck by lightning, he stood stiff and gazed at her.

Your instincts made your head turn to the first thing catching your eye. Not the crying men around you, asking if you were ok, but the gazing one in the door opening. You smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

 

**Later that evening**

"How dare you pass out! You know in how much trouble I was? I had to carry you all the way to safety, such a pain, such a pain!" as your memories kicked in, so did the anger.

"You're not the one who nearly got killed though! Do you know how you ruined my hair, my nails and my shoes? Look at them! There's dirt all over!"

"That's some respect you have for the one who saved you, do you…"

"Tyler, why did you put them together in the back? Are you stupid? Now we have to listen to this shit for the ride." Robin who was in the front seat whined, looking to the back.

"Just let those kids fight, it's pretty obvious how their relation works. Besides, why the hell did you even join us with that shot wound, are you stupid?"

"Like you can drive with a broken leg."

"It isn't broken, it just hurts a little. And no one else out of us can drive, and misses and mister [last name] are busy. We have no choice. Anyways. What do you think of him?" he silently asked.

"He… isn't that bad." saying that, he earned himself the look of the row behind him and Tyler. "At first I hated him like the rest of us, but remember the last shit stain? Tingle whatever? Atleast that emo in the back cares about her."

"…do you like him now?"

"Of course not."

Everytime their conversation ended, their ears were filled with your quarreling, so they filled up the car with loud music. The only one in the car oblivious to the annoyance was Lucas, who cheerily got to sit next to you through the drive.

You noticed you couldn't hear eachother anymore and sighed. That really relieved all of the stress you had stored inside, and you guessed Ghirahim felt the same with his relaxed expression. Only difference is he still looked angry.

You playfully hit his shoulder, grabbing his attention. Under the music, you seemed to be giggling as he read your lips which said; "cheer up."

His cheeks turned red, and he turned to look out of the window. Confused, you still looked at him. Looking at your feelings more clearly, you guessed your little crush-thingy was dying down. Though you didn't mind it, nor thought it was something inexcusable and girly, seeing a guy cry is such a turn off. Like seriously.

Anyways, you still had a lot to think about. After blanking out in the middle of a battlefield, you had been carried home by Roy. Dean and Sam did some cleaning up and helped the others get back home. You apparently had hit the leader so hard, the whole floor shook, but you expected that part atleast. As their leader fell face front, they backed off, and as everyone left you collapsed.

When you woke up you were home at about 4 PM. After shooing everyone to the living room, you and your dad had a talk.

"Dad, I heard from mom you have it too?" you were still half dazed, but your dad could understand.

He sat down on a chair and looked at the glass of water on the table. You followed, and saw him tapping his index finger on the glass, followed by a purple light and the shaking of the table. You gasped surprised, "how did you…?" Your dad smiled, and continued the tapping of purple light.

"Every finger has it's own color. You've only been using your fist, haven't you?"

Smiling guiltily, he continued tapping the glass with all of his fingers. The little finger held green, ring finger blue, middle finger pink, index finger purple and the thumb black.

"But why do I have this, and why do you?"

"It runs in the family of course. It's a story of about 20 generations ago. Every generation had found their own use for it, just like I had."

"How will I find a use for it?"

He sighed as he seemed to be thinking of an answer that'd satisfy you. "This power works like a people magnet. You have something within you that draws people towards you, and I'm more than glad you use it wisely. We let you out on the streets so much because… we just knew you'd come back unharmed. What we didn't know is that you'd bring a whole orphanage with you." he scratched the back of his neck, but focused on the matter again, "soon you'll have seven really important people around you who will become essential, so don't let them go. Just like I never let go of your mother either."

"Dad, don't be so cryptic." you groaned. Did all dads speak another language?

"Just go to school, and be really careful. I have to go to work again. Say hi to that Elingston boy for me." he realized he had forgotten to thank you for the new car, but he had already made a cool ending sentence… reluctantly he went out of your room.

"Wait dad!" you were just in time to call him back. "What about mom?"

"Your mom used to work for the police, until she had you. Your older siblings convinced her to stop the force when she was expecting. After you were born she went back to work for a few years, but when she was just done with catching a killer, she quit. It was about some kid she saved, whose parents' weren't there for him or something. It really chaanged her. Besides that, she has no powers, but an ability to lead."

You nodded, satisfied. "Thanks… bye dad. Say hi to your boss for me."

 

Thinking back, you really should've forced everything out of him…

A tap on the shoulder made you look beside you. Lucas was gazing at you intensly. His blonde curly hair hung just above his eyes, as he smiled with a little pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" you said temporarily forgetting the music was so loud. He came closer to your ear, "on behalf of everyone, we're really going to miss you. Also, you shouldn't come back home anymore... it's dangerous."

You remembered the gun, pointed straight to your face, and cast your eyes down. You might've not faltered back then, but you felt terrified. If you hadn't passed out, you'd have eventually from stress.

"Someone seems to be targeting you. Promise me you won't come back until you graduate." he backed off.

You nodded, and looked back ahead. Who would want to target you? Who knew you were going home?

 

You were finally back inside school gates and had waved your friends goodbye. Ghirahim was standing close to you. "[Name]… did something happen when you found me? Did I say something?"

He was probably referring to his plea before he passed out... you couldn't tell a person who had been in shock he had said things he might regret... and maybe you shouldn't have given him such a hard scolding in the car. "Nah, you just passed out, you didn't say anything, honest. You ok by the way?"

"Remind me to never get into a car with you. And I'm fine. Besides, you're the one with the bandages."

"That's called pure strength, bravery and not being a rich kid. It has it's down sides, but mostly good sides. Enough chit chat, I think you want some rest? I'll be heading to my dorm."

"Wait." as you were about to leave, his call held you back. "Why I'm sometimes acting what you'd call 'weird', at night. We're both into trouble." Ghirahim didn't know why, but telling the truth to you suddenly seemed urgent.

"…huh? What do you mean."

"[Name], it's…" he didn't know how to say it. How was he supposed to tell her he was being blackmailed with a picture of them he had decided to be taken. "Do you want to enter ToP really badly?"

Right, you had forgotten about that for a bit. It was just usual schedule of training so it had easily been forgotten. Remembering your motivations, you indeed wanted to enter ToP. "Yes, of course. Why?"

"We're being blackmailed."

You couldn't believe your ears. "...wha?"

"Look." he held up his phone, and you went closer to the screen. _No way. When… how… why?_

On it was a picture of you and Ghirahim… kissing. "When was this taken?"

"After our dance rehearsal."

"…you! You did it on purpose didn't you? This is why you're acting so weird every night!"

"Yes, yes exactly!" he was so relieved, "good thing you-"

"You're blackmailing me? I bet there are more pictures from where those came from, since you've been sniffing up an egg sandwich in my hair the other day too!"

"Eh- no. We're both being blackmailed by someone else." he tried to explain it, but it didn't quite get through. Maybe he should've told you when you had a clear state of mind… "we're both in danger. If you stop being such a lowlife moron you'd understand."

"It's all a scam by you! You're going to publish it and humiliate me all over again! Just because I shot a little acorn at you during lunch."

"You ruined my reputation! That aside, if you just unplugged your 2 dollar ears for a moment and listened, I can't publish this, because we'll be-"

"Enough!" you ceased the argument. There was a short silence, with only you building up more frustration. "It was a mistake from me to ever start even having a faint feeling of liking you. I actually thought, that maybe, maybe, you were a good person, but all you've done is look down on me. Even at home, I could feel your disgust. You found everyone present, as well as your surrounding utterly disgusting, and I just stood there as you disrespected everything I've known." holding back tears, you stood proudly, "I really, utterly, hate you." as you accidentally let a tear slip out, you turned around and ran for your dorm.

 

Zant was confused. "What're you sulking about-"

"She hates me! 'Utterly' hates me!" he was heartbroken, lying face down on his bed.

"Why do you care what 'she' thinks of you anyways." he had a point, as he was growing a little tired of his friend's whining and crying.

"Just because!" he sat up and wiped his face clean. "It's just food crumb, she'll come around eventually, but why do I feel so... broken~?" he was dramatically making arm movements, matching his emotion. "And how will I ever prevent the leaking of the picture...?"

"…are you doing ok?" Zant mumbled sighing heavily. "What picture?"

"It's nothing of your concern, darling." he laid on his back and was still wiping his face. This new waterproof make up worked like a charm. As he sniffed, he remembered you througout today, from giggling on a bunch of guys' laps, to feeding him, to the angelic calls, to the painting and eventually the tear that was conceiled but all too evident. Why was he feeling the way he did? Why did anyone make him feel this way? Why did he care?

"Say Zant, have you ever fallen in love before?" Ghirahim wondered a loud.

He stiffened, "…yes. Why."

"Tell me about it." He seriously sounded like a wreck, so Zant tried to cheer him by telling a story not in his favor. "Uhm, ok. So when I was in middle school, there was this upperclassmen who I really liked. Her name was Lana. Looking back I probably creeped her out… but I couldn't speak to her for another girl, supposedly her sister which I forget the name of, kept interrupting and hogging her. The frustration…" his voice pitched higher by the last sentence.

"How would you describe the feelings you had for her?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Everytime she'd look my way, it feels like your heart beats faster. You keep catching yourself staring at her, and you want to be around them a lot. Also, they easily affect your mood, and it feels like most of the times you're thinking about him- HER."

"Hmm. Is that so?" he made a checklist. Heart beating faster? No. Staring at her? No. Want to be around them? No. Effect your mood? A little. Thinking about her? Right now, but that's it.

Maybe he had lied in his checklist.

 

"I don't feel like talking right now. I'm going to take a shower." shutting yourself off from your friends you headed for the bathroom.

"...what happened?" Zelda looked worriedly at Fi who shrugged her shoulders. "...and she's wounded… did she get in a fight?"

"Depending on the bandages and multiple bruises she most likely did. But wasn't that a regular thing for her?"

"Right, she can't be upset about that… well, whatever. We'll just have to wait it out. Wait, why is she going to shower before dinner?"

 

As the bell rang, announcing dinner you cursed loudly, immediatly washing off the soap and drying your hair. The dryest you could get it was damp, still some water droplets falling over your shoulders, so with your uniform and some wet hair, off to the table it was.

"[Name], you really are an airhead sometimes huh?"

"I don't want to hear that from you, Zelda." you still weren't amused by today's happenings, so you took it out on others. Immediatly realizing you apologized.

"It's fine. How was home?"

A fast forwarded flashback played in your head, but the only clearest part was the vision of the loaded gun, right at you. Swallowing, you told them about what your dad had told you. You couldn't demonstrate the color scheme, for it'd grab unwanted attention.

"Also, apparently I'm being targeted. Someone knew I was going back home."

"Targeted? Is that why you're so wounded? Hey, are you alright?" Link spoke swallowing a lump of his food.

"If someone would be targeting you I'd suspect that guy. He's been staring at you ever since you came in." Impa informed.

You tried to nonchalantly look the way she was pointing. It was Ghirahim. With an 'ugh' you went back to eating. They looked at you confused.

"…anyways. Link, Fi, how's ToC going?" Zelda averted attention.

"About that… Link, have you had an offer too?" Fi looked at Link, who shrugged his shoulders. She came closer to Link who was sitting next to her and whispered something in his ear. His reaction was a frown.

"That's really cheap Fi. You didn't accept right?" seeing her shake her head and the rest except for you look confused, he spoke loudly, "they offered us free spots in the To-"

It caught your attention as Fi's hand practically smacked on Link's mouth.

"Not so loud. I'll tell you guys later. I wasn't supposed to leak this." she looked around carefully, and as she turned around to look over at the ToP's table, someone looked straight back at her as if been staring this whole time. Quickly turning around she brushed some hair behind her ear and began eating again.

You peeked over her shoulder, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Impa next to you shrugged her shoulder too.

The rest of the dinner went with more silences than usual, as their heads was filled with questions, but no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked ^^  
> This chapter was a tad dramatic for my usual writing in my opinion. I normally don't do that... but right. 
> 
> Stay tuned~


	14. Healing Vocal Chords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mixed happenings, and a little introduction on Zelda's 'not so normal' gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO A LITTLE EXTRA FOR YOU GUYS, A LITTLE SUMMARY OF WHAT THA FRIZ HAS HAPPENED TILL NOW (sorry if forgotten something haha im not entirely awake right now, bless naps):
> 
> You had entered a boarding school, met up with your friends Link, Fi, Navi, Impa and Zelda, and managed to become rivals with the fabulous Ghirahim.  
> Wanting to enter ToP to ensure a good future you unfortunately had to partner up with Ghirahim for 2 events, the dance and the play you'll be having to prepare.  
> Before the dance, Ghirahim basically overwhelmed you by the reuniting with you and your uncle, and managed to take you to his home for practice. Sadly, the practice was a little overdone, since no one actually won the competition. But you managed to get to talk to you uncle for a bit.  
> After the dance you had went to the mall with your group to enter a competition. It ended up in the recognision of your odd power to create a light flash together with the rumbling of the ground. Wanting this explained you head home, to hear this runs in the family. It also appears that you own some more colors, but so far you can only control yellow and green.  
> Just when you had began to feel a slight form of affection towards the fabulous guy, he had ruined it by doing various of things.  
> You had a quarrel with Ghirahim, whilst the event is closer by than expected, and being blackmailed by some unknown students wasn't a very good thing either. 
> 
> Side info:
> 
> Cia seemed really suspicious, and knowing of happenings 20 generations ago.  
> Your father had spoken to you about a strange 'people magnet', and the only thing he had told you was practically 'stay in school'.  
> You're being targeted by an unknown force.  
> Link and Fi entered ToC, Fi already having done a test to enter, Link yet to come. (will be told further at end of chapter)

...forty five, fifty!" Midna, who had personally decided to train the girls' ToP gymnastic classes, was adressing everyone with the rythim they should be accustomed to now. They were practising ballet inside, and it felt like your shoulders, arms and legs were made of spaghetti. You had to keep your arms horizontal and shift from one toe to the other. Who knows what how many other excersises you had to do before this one.

Fi, Zelda and Impa were doing really good, but you and Navi were a disaster. It took you guys a while to get into, and it didn't help when she started picking the star of the room. Of course that girl is Fi, you couldn't believe how elegant she was.

"I'll help." she offered as you tried to stand on your left foot to attain a horizontal position with your right arm stretched as well as your right leg. Fi kept you in balance.

"...finally!" you huffed as you entered the changing room. You were sweating a ton as your limbs felt useless and sore. Usually you could handle when they were testing how long you could last, but Midna decided to put the ladder a little higher. A lot higher.

After a quick shower and getting your clothes back on you remembered your planning for the event with Ghirahim. Screw that. Seeing Zelda done changing you walked up to her, "hey, Zelda? Can you do me a favor?"

 

Sitting on the music room's stage, Ghirahim was impatiently waiting. Where the hell is she. When he heard footsteps come from the hallway he was thrilled. He'd first complain to you being late, and then explain you everything and you'd like him again and- huh?

Instead of seeing you, he saw the blond haired girl who wore her hair in a high ponytail. He sighed disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here in behalf of [Name]. She says she won't attend for today- but I really didn't know there was a music room here." she excitedly looked around at all the instruments.

"Why isn't she coming?" he spoke agitated.

"She said you'd ask that, and answers with: bite me." then she gasped. "They have this one?"

Ghirahim stood up and decided he should just leave. What point was there to stay anyway? Stupid Crumple, why didn't she just damned listen to him for once. Why is she so stubborn? Next time I see her I'll give her an ear full. I can't let that sack of potatoes disrespect me like that. Speaking of disrespecting... he had stopped in the hall, just outside the music room.

Was I... disrespectful?

Then, as if cued right on time, something caught his attention. A beautiful voice, in perfect harmony with the gentle strokes on what sounded like the harp. Mesmerized, he went back into the music room to see Zelda on stage, harp in hand and her back facing him. She was standing tall, and singing a song which somehow seemed familiar.

Getting into the tune, he hummed along, giving it a rather creepy vibe. Feeling the atmosphere change she immediatly turned around. "Gee you're still here?"

"You play?"

"Yes. My mom taught me- not that you need to know." she distanced herself. An enemy of a friend was an enemy of mine after all. She struck a few cords of the harp. This one had a really good sound.

And so she began playing again and sang along to the same tune as before. Her voice was beautiful and gentle, like a soft breeze in the summer. Again, he hummed along, catching her attention. "What are you doing?" she asked oddly shocked.

"What do you think, goldilocks?" he said making his magnificent hair flow in the wind.

"...you know this song?" seeing him nod she frowned. "How."

"It's called humming along, it's not like your little song changes a lot. Besides, I just seem to know it." he shrugged it off and headed for the door. Why was he still here again?

The only thing stopping him before he headed out was the continueing of her playing and singing on the harp. It worked like a magnet, as it soothed him at ease. It was like tension didn't exist for a while, and he remained reluctant to leave this healing place. He really wanted to listen to her play, but his pride! He can't get all comfortable with an enemy... so he decided to sit outside the door, near the opening.

As he leaned against the wall he closed his eyes and embraced the relaxation. It was as if he could almost forget [name] for a bit... [name]... as he thought about her, spacing out for a while he muttered, "did I... disrespect her?"

"You're an ass, so you probably did. [Name] doesn't like that." Zelda's head popped out of the door and looked down on him, her long golden hair dangling over her shoulder.

His head shot up and stood up rapidly, dusting off his pants.

Should I keep digging or should I keep my distance? Zelda thought now fully opening the door. She chose digging. "What happened."

With that, Ghirahim quit the dusting off and walked a little away from her. Once his back was facing her he showed her a fabulous hairflip as he turned his head to her, "it's none of your business goldilocks. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait." she couldn't just leave it at that, "do you... like, [Name]?"

Turning around theaterically he laughed arms wide. "Are you kidding me?" With a 'pfft' he went on his way again, just laughing at the though... but soon enough there were halts in his movements, resulting into him biting on his thumb's nail and the other tapping his waiste, "oh god I think I do." he mumbled. "I think I like crumple." Troubled he turned around, and was glad to see no one was behind him. Goldy probably went back into the music room. But now something else was on his mind. When Ghirahim wanted something, he'd get it. No matter what. So brace yourself, [name].

 

"Yes... I forgot to show you last night, but I can make all kinds of colors." you and Impa were in the lunchroom, a bit too early. The food wasn't even served yet, only the regular plastic cups you filled with water. Your hair was close to dry, as well as Impa's.

As if a question mark appeared above her she looked at you, so you decided to demonstrate. "It might not be very smart, but no one's around. Besides I've never tried it, who knows if I'm able." Impa was still confused, but as you tapped your pinky finger it lit up green. It wasn't as bright as when your dad did it, but it worked!

"What did you just do?"

"Wait, there's more!" excitedly you tapped the other fingers... but to no avail. "Huh?" only green kept on working. "...there's supposed to be more." you were kinda disappointed.

"It's fine... but what does that green light do?"

"What are you two doing." you and Impa had a near heart attack, as the stale voice of Hilda sounded behind you. Immediatly turning around, you saw her looking coldly. "Today we don't eat in the cafeteria. Everyone was told to eat in the dining hall."

"Oh... We're really sorry. We'll be going now." Impa stood up, followed by you. With that you and Impa jogged to the dining room. Hilda stayed behind and watched the plastic cup of water. "Ah..." she mumbled, lifting it up. "I suppose they're on the right track." the water in the cup was green.

At the entrance of the dining hall, you saw someone waiting you up. Ugh. Him. You wanted to ignore his existence and walk inside, but he just had to stop you in your track. "Out of my way. I have nothing to say to you."

"But I do." Ghirahim looked at Impa, "do you mind."

You wanted to protest but she put a hand on your shoulder, "just talk it out. There can't be harm in that, right?" then she went inside.

You sighed, "...ok. Speak."

"You understand we're both in trouble?" 

Giving him an unknowing look he facepalmed. "Oh my... that's what I've been trying to tell you yesterday. Some unknown second years are threatening me to post this unless..." he stepped closer, "we... fake it."

 

"Then please do tell me, how did they magically appear with a camera after our rehearsal? Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"That's not important, I-"

"It is to me. Unless you want me to cooperate, you better explain. And should you even be so active after what... happened." with a finger threatingly pointing up his nose he widened his eyes. Then he relaxed them and swapped your finger away delicately.

"...what happened?" he tried to think back, but it was like a part was cut out of his memory. He remembered the door being kicked down, and you. That was it.

Remembering he couldn't possibly remember... "forget it. Just answer me."

He sighed heavily, thinking of a way to tell you. His memories could be sorted out later, this needed to be talked out right now. While he was thinking this in the meantime you backed off a little. He was standing really close.

Just when he opened his mouth, "why aren't you inside."

Again, a huge scare as now... the all feared deep voice of Ganon loomed behind you. You had always watched him from afar, and he was quite frightening. Especially when he caught you looking... Slowly turning around, he was about a metre away. You had to look up to see his face.

His voice had sounded forceful, and as you were about to reply, Ghirahim pushed you back by your shoulder and practically kissed Ganon's arse, "why yes! We were about to. Come on, [name], let's go!"

"[Name]." you were pushed to the entrance but his voice made you and Ghirahim halt.

"Yes?" you turned to him, finding it really odd he called you by your name. "Do you know me?"

He was staring at you, and it wasn't comforting. His face remained as cold as stone, "you're joking? I'm not a fan of those." you didn't know if he was trying to be funny in a kind of way, or threatening. His face wasn't helping. After having that said he passed you into the dining hall.

"...wha-" Ghirahim covered your mouth and shushed you.

"Be careful what you say to him, Crumple..."

Right. He was the leader of the ToP, one of the most powerful and influencal people in the school, someone to not kid with.

"Now... I think we should sit together during this lunchbreak." he whispered as you walked into the cafeteria. " _They_ are watching."

You groaned. "How long do we have to keep it up?" trying to talk to him silently you sat down next to Navi. Man you were glad atleast she was there.

"[Name]!" her eyes gleamed as you sat next to her, and she began leaning on your side. Looking over her you saw Zant a little disappointed. He probably just lost his source of affection, as he shot you a short glare.

"Ah... Navi. Could you maybe give me a little space? It hurts a little." you pointed to the bruises and bandages. She immediatly apoligized and backed off. "It's fine, really."

You hadn't noticed something definetly missing, so you flicked Ghirahim's forehead. "We haven't even gotten any food. Good job." when you were about to stand up he halted you.

"I'll get it. You sit tight." and he was off. Rubbing the back of your neck you were a tad confused as to his behaviour. You guessed it was part of the play.

Hearing a buzz, you noticed his phone on the table and decided to check it out. It was entirely white with purple diamonds on them. Honestly, what did you expect? You checked the front, to see he had probably forgot to lock it. You were on his phone's homepage, to see his background picture being... you. A really, _really_ bad picture of you, where you seemed to be sneezing. Ok, creepy much? You decided to ignore it for now, he'll get a scolding later, and sweeped down to see the sender of the message. Someone named Volga? Looking if he was coming back yet you continued to dig further.

"What are you doing?" Navi had placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you a third scare today. Man things were crazy.

"...nothing much. So how's your day, Zant?" you had actually never spoken with him before, but he seemed alright? A little held back, but Navi adored him. Made you think of that Skull Kid. He just left the mall without wishing you farewel.

Zant... barely answered. He said a distanced soft, 'ok', and that was it. That really failed.

Then Navi turned to him, "yea, what did you do today?"

Like that, he began rambling and stuttering. His voice really was a strange thing... Well, now you could check the phone out.

Volga had sent him: 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Looking back at the conversation, it brought a giggle to your lips.

G (Ghirahim): Hello.

V (Volga): who is this

G: It's me of course

V: ...

V: how did you get this number

G: Doesn't matter, I need to ask you something...

"I'm back~" Ghirahim announced, making you scurrily lock the phone and put it as far away as possible. He placed down your tray of food, looking at you expectedly. He had specially snatched the best food items and made them look like a piece of art on the tray.

"...why is there a spoon in my banana? Is this some sort of aesthetic." looking at him grouchily you really saw he was hoping for a good reaction. "...but thanks, I suppose." and you went to eating.

Inside Ghirahim squeeled. He had mistaken your nonchalant behaviour for bashfullness. _Wait. What? Keep yourself together Debbs. If this keeps up I'm going to call you that again._ He coughed and sat down to eat his own food. Unbeknowest of your friends inspecting you.

"We lost her." Fi reported. Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head in a defeated matter. On the opposite side of the table Link and Impa shrugged their shoulders. "So how're things with you and Fi."

Link nearly choked, having Impa slap his back a few firm times, and coughed before replying, "what?"

Impa frowned, wondering what the heck he was thinking. Of course she knew. She came closer to his ear, "have ToP been trying to snatch you back?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I've shown them my will though, so they'll be backing off soon. Besides I doubt they'd force me publicly."

"How is ToC anyway? You don't hear about them a lot."

"It's really nice, there isn't any pressure. I've spoken to Ruto and Darunia too. If we can get you guys in here too I think it'd be even better. I haven't fully passed a test yet, but I heard Fi did. I have to await a message. Oh, before I forget, they told me something strange, it's-"

"Link, please." the begging voice of someone behind him annoyed him deeply.

"No." Link said not even batting Groose an eye.

"Please come back to ToP...! I can't dance with... _that_ kid." he pointed accusingly to Zant as he sat on his knees. "Atleast I can imagine you're a cute lady. Please Link!"

"No, Groose. Go away." he said pissed off, having had this conversation multiple times.

"Link, look at me! Oh, hey Zelda." once he noticed her look in his direction he stood up again, straightening his pompadour. "So uh, how're you?"

"Please leave."

"Gotcha," with a wink, he came closer to Link's ear, "you will be my partner again." he went his way again.

Feeling his warm breath against his ear was gross. Just Groose himself was gross. He would never, ever, be his partner again.

After food, Link suddenly received a message, expectedly from Ruto. She was telling him to meet 'them' at the stairs? Not knowing what this was about, he said his friends a temporary farewell.

As he arrived at the stairs, first having to go down one he saw Ruto happily waving, "Link, you've finally arrived. I've missed you." she said playfully, bouncing on her feet making her short dark blue hair flow. Her ToC sweater was open 'till you could see her collarbone, and her skirt had been shortened to just below her butt. Link though, had missed all of these outfit changes. "First of all, I'm so glad you decided to join ToC, really!" Link now stood before her and Darunia. Darunia was really... large. Width and length. Like a 2 metres tall bodybuilder, it was insane. Just like Ruto, his ToC sweatshirt was opened to his collarbone, but this time it was probably since he couldn't fit. 

"Yo, Link." he said cooly, grinning welcomingly as he stood arms crossed.

"Hey," he greeted them returning a small smile.

"Ah, you're awfully cute...!" she pinched his cheeks, making him struggle.

Darunia sighed, "Ruto, let the kid go." to which she puffed her cheeks, but quit.

"Anyways. You probably know this is to pass into ToC. I'll tell you, it might not be as easy as it looks. We've been setting this up just for you, you know? Good thing ToC has right to all of the lower levels of the school. What you have to do, is go down there," pointing at the stairs going down, "and enter what we call the; 'Lightveil Dungeon'!"

Link nodded. He was prepared for anything.

"Now, go in there! If completed everything without any mistakes, you can wed me if you like," she winked. He swallowed a lump down reluctantly, to which Darunia laughed. "Good luck."

And with that, Link entered Lightveil Dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I got ya excited for next chapter !  
> I tried directing this fic into a way that befits the games, and I guess it isn't an exactly ordinary highschool AU anymore, haha 
> 
> People probably aren't expecting any of this stuff, but hey I had planned to throw things like this in here since the start. Besides drama and fabulousness I wanted to add some action and something exciting, since I'm assuming you guys have played atleast one game of the LoZ series.
> 
> Stay tuned :)


	15. Lightveil Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link descends into the lower levels of the school, into Lightveil Dungeon to enter ToC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyoooooo, thought you guys might like this xD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKyxpJhQL0o

As Link entered through the basement door, he was standing inside a dark room. The only light was from the door he went through, which was slowly but surerly closing. After a soft thud, the room was filled with darkness. Before this madness, he had given his bag to Darunia, and stood there in his school uniform.

Link tried opening the door to get some light in again, but it wouldn't budge. Fortunately, a few torches had all of a sudden lit up. Link didn't know how, but it sure did create a mood.

The small round room looked like it had been cleaned, but the walls were part stone part dirt, making him question how old this was.

Ahead there was an opening, leading to yet another unlit place. To his left there was a sign saying; 'it's dangerous to go alone! Take this!' and an arrow pointing to the lit torch above it. He grabbed it out of it's holder and looked at the inscriptions visible on the handle. There were six circles with numbers on them, and beneath it it said: 'good luck!'.

Sighing, he reluctantly went ahead, to find another room with yet another sign but three doors. It said; 'Priority 1. Find the light switch. PS. there is only one more sign after this one, so heads up!'.

The doors had different colors, from left to right, Green, Blue and Red, and the blue one had a lock printed on it. Link frowned at the subtility. But just to make sure he tried opening the door, of course to no avail. What did he expect?

And so left he went. He entered to another stone dirt walled room, but much larger. So large he couldn't see the walls on the opposite side. There was a small path leading further with some unlit torches alongside. Between the wall and the small path there was a black pit. Standing on the path he tried looking down, but the light of the torch couldn't reach as far down. What he could see, however, were the walls directly left and right from the path. It seemed like there was a huge eye on opposite sides. Between the metal 'eyelids' it looked like there was a darting board. He had recognized it because he had one at home and in his dorm. He and the one he shared a bunk bed with, Pipit, sometimes put up pictures of people who weren't as likeable, like Groose, and throw darts at it.

Link walked further, carefully watching his steps, and noticed 4 more eyes on the walls. He wasn't sure what to do with it, but the answer would eventually find itself, no? Once he reached the end of the room, there was what seemed like a hole, but a little further in it seemed like a boulder was in front of it. Maybe he had to do something to activate it?

Looking back, he noticed the unlit torch holders again. Maybe? He had gone past every one of them to light them up, except for one because the torch itself seemed to be missing. Aside finally being able to see the whole room, nothing happened.

Well, why did he need a torch in this room anyway? With that thought in mind he placed his torch in the holder. He nearly lost balance as suddenly the quiet room was filled with hard rumbling and the sound of stone moving against stone.

The boulder had moved, for him to continue his exploration. A smile formed on his lips as he excitedly entered the next room, leaving the torch in it's holder. He hadn't explored or felt this sort of excitement since he was a kid. It was when Fi wasn't in the household yet, and he had explored his mansion. Especially the places he was prohibited from. He didn't quite remember what was in there though, nor what had happened afterwards. 

The next room was lit, to his relief, but it was still dim. The room was a square one, and it looked like there was a fountain on the left and right sides. Sadly they were dry. The only actual bright light came from what seemed like a whole in the ceiling. The ray served as a spotlight, as it showcased what was on the display, a bow and a set of arrows in a quiver.

Without fully examining the room he walked to the display and onto the small stairs, leading up. He picked it up and examined it, holding it up into the light with a smile. So far so good.

When he was placing the quiver on his back, and holding the bow. What caught Link surprised was the objects suddenly lit up green. He didn't know how, or actually how any of this was possible, but the bow was sending small vibrations and pulses through his body. The feeling was distant, though.

Ignoring all of the weird things, he was done preparing and wanted the head out. Stepping off the stairs, the bow had stopped glowing, followed by the room filling with the same rumbling sounds as before. The door was closing again.

Link panicked, as he ran for what seemed like the only way out. He was too late, and found himself trapped in the room. He had knocked on the boulder, hurting his hands, but it was to no avail.

He then remembered Fi, her advice whenever he was panicking. 'Breathe in, breathe out, and find a solution. There is no such thing as being trapped.' just saying those words filled him with nostalgia. As he shook himself out of his thought, he had newfound resolutions. He looked around, to find nothing particularly suspicious, unless one thing. Behind the pillar, there was a hole in the ground which hadn't been there before, resulting into yet another pit. Was he supposed to...?

Link wanted to be absolutely sure he wouldn't die from falling, so he grabbed one of the torches and dropped it in the hole. He waited 2 seconds to hear it drop on the floor, it probably being about 4 metres down. He was anxious, but he slowly and carefully let his body hang in the darkness whilst still holding on to the ledge. He kept in mind he could hurt a lot in this fall, so he had to land perfect. He looked down from his hanging position to see the lit torch, the rest was dark. Swallowing a lump, he let go of the ledge.

When he reached the ground, he tried to bent his knees with the fall. He could feel the force and pressure through his legs, but he wasn't hurt. He sighed relieved, and grabbed the torch. Where the heck was he now... and how was he going to get back...?

 

"Debby I swear, I will hurt you." it was just after you had began eating your aesthetic food, when he had pressed his side against you. His cologne reached your nostrils and so your food. It was like the scarf he had around his neck, which he frequently stopped wearing, was just a big blanket of smell. You felt even sweat was better than this.

He hummed, and looked at your face grinning. "Why would I?" When you were about to reply his phone buzzed again. He shuffled away from you and grabbed it, not letting you show the display. He frowned, and then looked at you.

"What?"

"Did you... touch my phone?"

"I heard it buzz but the screen was locked. Too bad for me." you took another bite. Hopefully he wouldn't find out.

Like that, his face went partly red and he facepalmed himself. "I... can explain.

...what?

"It's my background picture because..." he was desperately looking for a reason.

You had seen his homepage background... was his lockscreen the same? Was he actually embarrased about that? Pfft. You giggled, which resulted into a held back laughter. "You're really stupid, huh?"

His face went redder after seeing you giggle, so he stood up, "I have to use the restroom." and left, hands covering his face to others.

"...uhm, [Name], what was that about?" Navi whispered to you.

After you had watched him get out of your sight you directed your attention to her. "I actually don't know." you said swallowing a laugh.

In the restroom, Ghirahim was frustrated. How dare she laugh at me after seeing my background picture...! He looked at his lockscreen. It was Ghirahim as a kid, on his dad's shoulders and his mom next to him. In front of them stood little Demise and Ganon. Everyone was smiling.

It was actually really embarrasing to have this as a background picture... maybe he should change it into his selfie again. Unlocking the screen, he saw you, sneezing. What a magnificent sight. It really did erase his bad mood.

"I'm back~" he had waited 'till his face was neutral and had answered Volga in his text.

After Navi was showing her concern, how he looked like something really bad had happened, you were a little concerned too. Yesterday's happening really did something to your sense of reasoning. It was like half of your actions weren't completely yours. Also, the image of him yesterday couldn't get out of your mind. He seemed so... vulnerable. Something must've really happened. "I...I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't see your lockscreen background... your phone was already unlocked. I saw the other one."

As Ghirahim sat down his eyes widened with the news. He turned to you and tried to look for hints that you were lying. "Oh." now he began to stiffle a laugh, not feeling embarrased one bit, "what a gorgeous background, huh?"

"Thanks for the compliment." you had eaten your food, in retrospect to Ghirahim who had been running around all the time. You looked at Link, who had passed you for the door. He looked like he was in a hurry, so you excused yourself and followed right behind him.

You held your distance, since you didn't want him to notice you. What was he going to do? Once down the stairs you heard people talking. Remembering the speeches in the beginning, the voices were from Ruto and Darunia. Link was meeting them...?

Eventually, you heard a "good luck." followed by footsteps, a door opening, and a door closing. You sat down on the stairs.

"...sure he's the one? Fi wasn't." Darunia spoke. The words he had spoken before weren't clear.

"No, I heard from Hilda, he's most definetly the one."

"How does she know?"

"The water was green."

You frowned. What were they talking about? Hearing them near the steps of the stairs you tried to sneakily go up, but were halted by Darunia's voice. "Who's there. Show yourself."

Sighing in defeat, because let's be honest, you cannot escape those two with running up a stairs. You went down and stood in front of them, and bowed apologetically.

"Stand straight. I take it that you're [Name] [last name]?" Ruto's voice was strict, and you straightened your back to face them.

They seemed to be scanning you. "What are you doing here?"

"I... was following Link. I had to ask him something."

There was a silence, accompanied with a thick tension, until Ruto smiled. "Ah, right! Well, you won't be able to reach him for a while, so just wait it out and take your classes. Also, you're not allowed here.. did you miss the prohibited sign?"

You scratched the back of your neck and smiled relief, "I must've totally missed it! I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's fine, just be on your way now." with a nod you rapidly went out of the way. When they were sure you had left they looked at eachother. "It's her. How're we going to get her? ToP must  _not_ win."

"I heard some second years are on it. Maybe even more than them. If it isn't fixed for the next seasional game..." they looked at eachother seriously, and nodded in sync.

Once back, out of their reach, you huffed. You looked at the time. Not a lot of time had passed, so you decided to wander around, resulting into you standing before the wall where you had first met Cia.

The large imprinting on the wall, which was supposed to be telling a story. What you really began to notice now, were the colors. There were all kinds of ornaments with colors on them. They was a green sword and a pink harp. Those were the only visible ornaments. The rest was a tad scratched out, but you could still see the colors purple, black, blue and yellow. What a coincidence.

Was this what your dad tried to tell you with, 'go to school'?

You heard the jingle of your phone, and looked at the screen. A text from an unknown sender... what does it say... your eyes widened in disbelief.

"Fancy meeting you here." and just like that... Cia's hand was placed exactly on a bruise under your clothes, making you flinch and jump away. Once you were steady on the ground again, you narrowed your eyes.

"We need to talk."

 

Link was growing desperate. It seemed like there was no end to this place, as he kept going straight ahead. The panick level was rising, as he suddenly bumped into a wall. It was a stonecold, smooth wall. He shone his torch on it, but couldn't make out for what was standing there. There were words on there, but in a different language. He decided to walk alongside the wall, and found a weird bump. It looked like a button, so he pressed it. The light went on, and everything was horrifically bright.

Link crawled on the ground into foetus position, out of shock and out of pain. "Aahh..." he grunted.

Slowly but surely he got used to the light, and stood up. His eyes were a little narrowed, but he could see. This room was extremely large, no wonder he had been wondering around for so long. It seemed like all of the walls were the same as the ones he had passed, but now he could witness the colors that went with them, a beautiful gold. Amidst the room, there was another platform, like the one he found the bow on, accompanied with stairs to get up there. He saw a sword, halfway in the stone.

He neared it, and as he was standing directly before it he at first looked around. There were no doors, and no other ways out. Well, what could possibly go wrong? He thought as he pulled out the sword.

Link held it skyward as he was examining the blade. It looked gorgeous. The handle was green, and the blade itself silver with green carvings and patterns. But then, as the room dimmed, sudden green flashes caught his eye. They were coming from the words on the wall, and all of a sudden, the walls were flooded with some green kind of goo.

It looked disgusting, seeing the goo drip down on the floor. What then happened, would freak out any person. The goo became a mass, as it formed a... creature. What the hell was that?

It looked like a small green balloon with a standard beneath it to keep it steady.

The creature seemed to be wiggling closer, as all of a sudden, big eyes popped out of the balloon. More of them were forming, and they all seemed to be nearing Link.

No time to think, as he put down the sword to hold his bow. He readied an arrow, and shot at the one nearest to him. In his childhood, his father had taught him all kinds of activities which others would seem as dangerous. He learned darting, how to handle a bow, sword and shield and taught himself a slingshot. Of course he was taught quite some other moves, which would come perfectly in hand now.

As he shot as fast as he could, the arrows began to ran out. It also wasn't like arrows would permanently erase them either, just hold them back a little.

He placed down the bow and the quiver, to make him as light as possible to wield the sword. As a blob was nearing him, he jumped, sword casting down, and landing with his feet besides it and sword through the head 'till it reached to stone floor.

It spat its blobs out, and the remaining goo turned grey before fading. Link looked at his sword and grinned, "...nice."

Then he looked around. He was surrounded by blobs. Slashing through a few of them, he probably took out about half of them, when they started fleeing from him really fast. He grinned, relaxing. He totally showed them who.. was... boss?

Link's eyes widened as he looked at the combining blobs. They had reached until the high ceiling. _Oh boy._

As it was now fully combined, it's huge eyes fixated on him, as it began to near him.

He ran behind the pillar, such a large thing couldn't possibly run around it fast enough. He had to think, he had to survive. What could be it's weakness? And aside from that, was there a way out? As he saw the blob nearing the pillar he knew he had to think fast. There were no such questions as to why, or how, running inside his brain. It somehow felt like this was a usual thing, something he had grown accustomed to over the years. Strange it was.

Link ran, until he was behind the blob where his eyes weren't visibly. He started slashing the smallest part, in hope it'd work like a cut down tree. After every slash, some new goo would refill the hole.

He kept on slashing desperately until he looked up... to see those large, creepy eyes staring down on him. His head suddenly tilted backwards, making Link question the oddity for a moment, until he realised what was happening. As fast as he could he jumped away, making a somersault as far away as possible. He had just reached far enough to get out of the way as the head smacked into the ground. The impact caused the floor to shake heavily and for him to lose his balance.

When he reclaimed balance, so did the blob. His head tilted again, and Link followed with the same escape. The floor began to shake again and this time he couldn't keep his balance either. If he'd fall, it'd be over.

As soon as he recovered he ran again, behind the pillar. New strategy. Maybe...

He dashed again, but not to the blob. He picked up his used arrows, and immediatly started aiming for the eyes. He hit! But it wasn't effictive... the arrow practically was led through the thing, inside its head, and then dissolved. Was that goo made of acid?

He went back to the pillar and switched bow for sword. Link only had one more strategy left.

He stood on the stone, as high as possible, as the goo neared him. Its eyes were staring at him, building up the tension. It came closer... and closer... until he was a metre away. The blob's head tilted back, and Link took his chance as he jumped on the blob like he did to erase the first one.

Once inserted the sword lit green, as it was stuck amidst his eyes. The room was filled with a screech. Link had his feet in the eyes, for he really did not want to come in contact with the green acid. It did look quite silly though, as his legs were spread.

He felt the creature beneath him become unsteady, and left the sword inside as he tried to launch himself back on the pillar again. As he landed without ease, he ran back and took cover. That thing was going to explode!

With another screech and a bright green light show, green goo spat everywhere except for his little hiding spot. The goo darkened, and disappeared.

Link stood up and smiled, seeing no more enemies in the room. A rumble appeared as a part of the smooth stone wall backed away and moved to the side. There was also a sound as if a metal had fallen on the floor. Looking around, he found a silver key.

He grabbed every arrow that had dropped, the bow, and the flawless sword. No scratchs on it whatsoever. Thrioumphantically he exited the room. Though he had to stop and wonder. What the hell just happened? What was that thing? What's going on?

On his way, he stumbled upon more little green blobs, some even blue, and as he finally reached a dimmed room, he looked up, to see... that small path from before? There was no way to get up there, but there was in fact a green door with a lock on it. He tried to fit his silver key in there, to find it budge.

As the door opens, the key breaks and he sees a ladder, a display and a sign, 'You are the chosen one! Leave the bow here!'. It had an arrow to the display. He left the arrow and it's arrow case there, and went up the ladder with sword in hand. He wasn't sure what was meant with the 'you are the chose one!' thingy, but he had too much on his mind right now. Going up the ladder he had found what seemed like a crawl space next to him, just before the end of the ladder. He decided to not go in there, he had truly seen enough. Though the urge of exploration was an evident one...

But he firlmy told himself no.

On the end of the ladder there was a trapdoor, and he opened it. As he pushrd open the trapdoor he could feel a slight force holding him back, as if something was on it. With enough power he opened it, and eventually closed it behind him. He ended up in a little closet with cleaning supplies, and the thing that was on the trapdoor was a vacuum cleaner and a tile. It really looked camouflaged.

He exited the supply closet, and before him stood Ruto.

"Congratulations! You passed the test-" she looked at him up and down, eyes widened, then looking at the sword in his hand, "oh my." she stepped closer and raised Link's bangs from his forehead. After she muttered some small words, and again looked absolutely shocked as she stepped back.

"There you are." the booming happy voice of Darunia, as he neared them. "He made it, didn't he? Didn't think it'd be so fa...st... though..." he halted, looking directly at the object in his hand. Instead of freaking out like Ruto he neared him and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Link!"

"Y...yes?!"

"We're happy to have you in ToC!" he smiled, clearing a bit of the atmosphere.

"Y...yes, exactly! Now uh, could you hand me that sword, darling?" as she took it she examined it mesmerized.

"Link," Darunia caught his attention again, "we need to have a word with you."

"Yes, we do!" Ruto said still looking dumbfounded. As Darunia let Link go, Ruto gave him his bag back, and Darunia took the sword and hid it in his large sports bag.

Then, they went on their way.

 

"Say Impa, where did Link disappear to anyway?" Zelda said as they were planning an outfit for their event play.

"Link? Right, he had some ToC stuff to attend to." she spoke absent mindedly.

Zelda sighed troubled. "It's sad we aren't in the same team anymore."

"You have me? And Navi, and [name]." as she saw it wasn't working she nodded understandingly, "I understand what you mean though. But if that's what Fi and Link decide to do, then-" she halted as both their phones beeped. They had received a message from an unknown number, saying:

'This is Midna. Events are in three days, and I'll be your judge, together with the second years Cia and Vaati. We are holding it in the gymnasium. For everyone who wants to watch but isn't in ToP has to pay a 10 rupee entrance fee. See you in three days.'

Zelda and Impa looked at eachother and sighed. "Glad we only need an outfit."

"Agreed."

"But wait.." Zelda said digging deeply, "wasn't there going to be a last minute catch for every group?"

Impa shrugged her shoulders. "Together we can handle anything," and held her hand.

Zelda's face turned completely red, "y-yeah..." her hand began to sweat so she gently tried to pry them out of her grip. _Aahh so embarrasing...!_

 

You stood eye to eye with Cia. "We need to talk."

She first raised her eyebrows, and seeing you serious she started to laugh. "And what would that be about?"

"Do you want me dead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, first time for me writing a thing like this, hope it turned out alright xD
> 
> And YES, I am leaving with a cliffhanger. I hate when that happens in fics I read, so yep, you guys suffer with me <3


	16. The first Chosen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, Link enters Lightveil Dungeon, but this time along with Fi who's supposed to translate. What will they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boiiis, how're y'all? Long time no see.   
> Have fun reading.

Cia's laughter stopped, a grin remaining. "What are you talking about deary?"

You only glared at her.

"You are serious huh?" her grin disappeared too. "Listen, sweety, you need to be careful of who you accuse. I have no idea what you're speaking of."

Holding up the phone you showed her the picture that had been sent to you. On it was a picture of when you were about to leave with your crew and Ghirahim was forcefully being pulled into the car. Everyone was still present. The photo was taken at the entrance of the school.

"That's very nice of you to show me this, but I think I'm missing the point."

You zoomed in on a particular part. In the corner, Cia was there, holding a phone whilst calling. "Why are you there?"

Cia crossed her arms, "you can't be serious? Just because I was calling someone doesn't mean I ordered you dead." she had a point... "Now, I think we should just go to my room, and have a cup of tea. You seem really stressed and I think you need some relaxation. I mean look at you! All bruised up!" she had placed her hands on your shoulders as was looking at you with concern.

You had just realized your position here. You were accusing a member of the ToP, the club you've been trying to join since you entered, of conspiracy and murder. Only because of a picture of her on the phone. Also, your mind has been scrambled for quite a bit, you shouldn't be pointing your finger right now. Clicking the picture away, the unknown sender had said, 'I thought you should know.' beneath it.

Looking up, Cia was still looking at you. You had to accept the offer, and nodded. "Sure... I'm sorry. I'm just quite... shocked, from yesterday."

She hooked arms with you and brought you along, "I'll let it slide this time. I can't even imagine what has happened to you." her words were sweet, but it left a question mark to whether it was genuine.

She had brought you to a whole different place. Your dorms were the other direction, but it seemed like ToP had their dorms for their own. Cia, who's apparently one of the most influencial second year, had her own bedroom. A decent sized one at that. It really modern, mostly colors of purple, black and white. It was big enough to fit some bookcases, a single sized bed, a couch, a small table and a desk with a befitting chair.

"I'll be right back, so you sit here. I have to go to the coffee room for some tea."

Did she expect you to wait on the purple couch until she came back? Your legs disagreed, as they stood up and wondered about.

The first thing you had inspected were the bookcases. The books in it were a tad strange, like, 'How to be a hero.'. Opening it in the middle, there was one line which made you close the book again out of confusion and uninterest; 'swing the wii-remote to slash your enemies'. What's a wii-remote?

Ignoring it, you had looked on top of the bookcases, all of them had atleast two statues on top of them. They were a tad... strange. It looked like a male, in a different stance every statue, wearing this strange outfit and a nightcap. Did she like nightcaps? Looking at her bed she noticed a green one laying on her pillow. _Ah._

There wasn't much else to see, so back to the couch you went. And right on cue Cia came back with two mugs, steam coming from them. "I'm back."

You nodded and received the mug. "I... like your room."

"Why thank you, I try to style it as best as I can!" she sat down on the couch next to you, making you shuffle a little closer to the leaning. "So," she said ruining all of the attempts to get further away from, "tell me all about your... injuries."

You swallowed. How were you supposed to answer? You wanted to reply with 'why do you want to know', but that was a bit rude... your mom hadn't prepared you for these courtesies! "I had a small accident." you said sipping your tea.

"Nonsense!" you flinced at her volume, "you can tell me everything, really."

You sighed, "ok, you see..."

 

Fi was awaiting for Link in Ruto and Darunia's office. Well, she called it their office, because it looked pretty official. It had two desks directly next to eachother creating a bigger one, and two chair behind them. Fi was sitting in the soft chair. She wondered how Link was doing.

The silence in the room reminded her when she and Link were kids. Once she was bought into the household and assigned to be his 'playmate', she had met him. He was a very quiet child, never spoke a single word, just like her. The only thing keeping them together were their curiousity. At first, she was terrified. It wasn't as if she had come from a very child-friendly place, and being somewhere unknown was a frightening thing. After a while of observing, though, he proved to be gentle by soul. He never hurt her in any way. The first to speak up was Link, with tears in his eyes he said, 'I'm sorry'.

She had no idea what he was apologizing for, but nevertheless she replied, 'it's alright.'

The opening of the door broke her moment of nostalgia, as they entered the room. Ruto and Darunia sat behind their desk and Link sat next to her. The expressions of Ruto and Darunia were hard to put. It was a mixture of shocked and happy.

Then, Ruto placed an object on the desk. It was a beautiful silver sword, with a green handle and green inscriptions. The action was followed by her leaning on the desk, elbows and table and head resting on her palms. "Does one of you... know about this thing?"

They looked at eachother and both shook their heads.

"This is as you can see a sword, but it isn't an ordinary one," Darunia filled in, "this might sound surreal, but this weapon is an ancient artifact. The dungeon you've been in, Link, needs this to completely clear it. I assume you have fought a monster?"

"About that. What was that?"

"This ornament was to seal away these creatures, but since you've basically broken the seal, every dungeon on the lower levels are probably teeming with them." Ruto saw Link look apologetically, "it's bad, but also good. Now we can finally clear these dungeons and get the other ornaments."

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Fi spoke frowning.

"Your friend is..." she didn't know how to bring it.

"You could say he's what they'd used to call, 'the chosen hero'. Every dungeon on our lower level is meant to hold and keep the ornament safe, until the only one able to wield it comes along. We miraculously guessed right that Link in fact was the one to wield the sword."

The way Darunia explained it made things even more insane. Chosen hero? Dungeons? Seals? Monsters? Were they in a video game?

Link could see Fi find it hard to cope with, so he told them everything he had been through.

 

"..so you're saying you went home, got into a fight with old enemies, and afterwards went home...? Wasn't that Ghirahim boy with you?"

You nodded, "he was, but most of the time he stayed home."

She hummed and crossed her legs whilst looking at you intently.

"So, uh." you had to no idea what to say, "I... like your little figurines."

Cia gasped, "f...figurines? They're respectful statues! And yes, aren't they just adorable?" she went over to grab one and returned, "this one was the first I ever made."

"Made? You must really be into this."

Cia nodded. "I've spent a lot of time on these."

Inspecting it on closer look... it looked an awful lot like Link. "Do you per chance... know a first year named Link?"

You saw a glint in her eyes as she flinched upon hearing his name. Spot on? "I do know him, yes." she stood up to place the figurine back on the shelf. "He was a potential ToP member. Sadly he left."

"Do you know everyone who are trying for ToP? Since the other day they seemed to know who I was too." you were thinking about the large scary Ganon.

She started laughing poshly as she walked back over, "of course we don't know everyone, that'd be silly. Just the ones with highest potential."

"Am I one of them, then?" you watched her sit down next to you and twirl your hair with her index finger.

"Of course you are. We can almost guarantee your place, just work through the event and you'll be fine. We're also very impressed how you and your... partner, have improved. But we worry about your relationship." she stopped to look at you for a quick second before continueing, "and we in ToP can't have such sorts of relationships."

"No, that's not it... we're not like that. It's..." you sighed, should you just straight up tell her? I mean, how can it hurt. Being blackmailed isn't a good thing. "Can I trust you?"

"But of course you can. Talk to me."

"...right. We're sort of being," you shuffled closer, "blackmailed. Someone has a picture of us two. They say the only way to prevent the leaking is to pretend to be together." you just realized how stupid that must've sounded to her, but she kept a straight face.

"But this is awful. Don't worry [name], let me handle it for you. You'll definetly get your spot."

Nodding, it was your time to go. You had classes in a few minutes, so you had to hurry. Saying your farewells you went to the class where you sat behind Ghirahim. You didn't spot Link and Fi anywhere. What were they up to?

 

Fi thought it was still difficult to understand, but she had utmost trust in Link. "So what now."

"Link, you are the key to completing these dungeons. We need you to enter Lightveil Dungeon again, but this time you'll head through the red door. The locked one holds nothing special." then she looked at Fi, "but you're not going alone, Link. Your friend here will join. You must've seen the writings on the wall? It seems like Fi is able to decipher it. She had proved so when she was being tested for ToC."

"Did I pass the test...?"

"Easily."

"Then when can I start?"

"About now. The walls will start shifting if we do it tomorrow. The monsters aren't the only things you've awakened."

"Hold on. Isn't this dangerous?"

When Fi said that he remembered almost being pounded to mush by the gigantic blob. Shivers ran down his spine.

"This dungeon is fairly easy, just stay near Link and you'll be fine. I think that wraps it up, let us go down to the entrance again." they stood up, and Link and Fi followed.

Once standing before the door after Link received the sword and their bags were taken he sighed, "Lightveil Dungeon, here we go again..."

Link skipped through 'till he saw the red door. Once he entered, it was awfully dark. The green glow of Link's sword was helping to a minimum. "Hang on, I'll get us a torch." a few moments later she was back.

It looked the same as the green door, but this time, in the pit, you could hear a buzz like sound. It sounded like an electric object was malfunctioning. Fi tried to shine down the pit, but just like Link from before, no luck whatsoever.

Fi was looking out for Link, who had been focused since they entered. Whenever he was, he'd become really quiet and intense. She noticed how on the edge he was, along with his anxiety. "Link."

"Yes?"

"How are you."

He turned to her and frowned. "I'm good... what about it?"

She placed her hand on his, "you're trembling."

He retracted his hands slowly and sighed, "I guess I am a little anxious, but I can handle it. Just leave it to me." with a grin he continued walking the path.

It was awfully... far. It felt like they had been walking for five minutes before they finally reached a part of the room without a pit. It did have two doors, one with a lock and the other without.

Just when they were about to step off the small path, they felt it crumble underneath their feet. "Fi...!" he turned in time to embrace her and dropped his sword, when they fell into the dark pit. Atleast one of them had to survive.

"No...!" as they fell she shifted so her back was facing the ground. Link's eyes filled with terror, he was going to crush her! With the last bit time left before hitting the floor he struggled himself back on bottom. Link saw the fear in Fi's eyes, as well as her mouth yelling in protest for a small moment. Link could only manage a small smile as they fell to the... into the water?

With a loud splash they had ended up in shallow water. He stood upright. He was dripping wet. They had no torch, and the sword was somewhere in the shallow water too. "Fi?"

"Yes. I'm here." she sounded melancholic and not too well. Link ignored it for a bit, she must've been really scared.

"Can you help me find the sword?"

Fi hummed, as they searched water. They swam underneath the surfuce and touched the ground everywhere, until Link finally had it. He grabbed the handle, and the green glow was there again.

Above water, he saw Fi looking at him like she had seen a ghost. Her face was extremely pale. "...Fi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better. Now let's go." she sounded disturbed, and it didn't ease Link at all.

Fi wondered off into one of the directions. He had to move quickly to keep up with her. "Wait up." he said skipping through the water until he was finally on land with her.

She pointed at the door. It had all kinds of writing on it. "It says... you must be really heavy to fall down here. Good thing you didn't go the other way. Just kidding. To open this door, you have to slay everyone on the other side of the water. Good luck."

Link huffed, "what the heck is that about. Just kidding...? On an ancient wall? Is every writing here so sarcastic...?" he looked over to Fi, who was staring ahead blankly. It only woke up more worry. "I think you should stay here and close your eyes for a bit. I'll defeat them and come back, alright?"

Fi nodded, and as he left she called after him a muttered, "come back alive."

"Will do!" walking through the water again he reached the other side. Once back on land, he heard the same buzz as before. What was that...? The sound seemed to stop and continue.

When he went a little further he saw a yellow blob. They had a lot of colors didn't they. When he was about to strike, he noticed electricity around it, again a buzz.

Link took a step back. Electricity is a real dangerous thing, especially when you didn't know how much volt would get into your body. It could mess up your heartbeat or fry you. Usually both.

When Link noticed he had stopped buzzing he quickly decided to strike, and it fell into pieces. Was this it? He didn't see anything from his point. Walking a little further, he noticed there was a lit torch at the end. Excitedly he dashed for it and grabbed it out of it's holder. Once he turned around however, his excitement was short lived.

He was surrounded by green and red blobs.

"Fi... I... made it...!" he said carrying both torch and sword.

Fi stood up and neared him. She placed a hand on his cheek, "are you hurt? And the door has opened."

He shook his head and grinned, breathing heavily. "Of course not. Maybe a little tired from moving too much. Anyways, let's continue. The faster we can get you out of here."

They nodded and went ahead.

After some puzzles and finding a key, they finally found the path leading back up. They ended up near the doors where they fell, and placed the key in the lock. Behind the door there was a ladder leading down again. When down, they were still engulfed in darkness, only the safe green glow of the sword present. Fi had been looking paler the more time passed by, and Link was immensly worried.

After a fight with a life-sized blob, they went up yet again, until finding a tomb like place. It was a room with the size about 3 by 3 metres, with in the middle a coffin like case.

"...what is this?" Link asked running his fingers along the coffin.

"I believe this is where dead people are stored in. 99,5 percent chance of there being a body in here."

Link frowned. Fi's calculations were never wrong, no matter how obvious, but could there actually be a body in there? He was positioning his hands to lift it up, when Fi placed a hand on his arm. Looking at her she looked extremely sick. This wasn't ok at all. He needed to finish this, but first listen to her. "Link, before you open it..." she averted her gaze until it stumbled back on him. She stepped a little closer and Link found the signals she was giving a little... odd. "I... want you."

Link's eyes widened and as he fiercely blushed he stumbled back. "W-what's gotten into you?" he cleared his throat, "nevermind that. You must be really sick, we need to quickly finish this and get you help ok?"

When Link was backing off to the wall he found an odd bump. Pointing his glowing sword at it and turning his back on Fi he inspected it. A light switch? When he was about to hit it, arms wrapped around him as Fi's body hung around him like a koala. "What...!?"

She hummed, "I said I wanted you... don't I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you mean a lot to me."

"Then why don't you accept me." she whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Lightly guiding him to turn around by subtle taps and pushes they stood face to face. Fi wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. Not knowing how to handle the situation Link's arms dangled somewhere.

Her lips pursed, and Link swallowed as he saw her approaching. Freaking out he pushed her away softly, "no! No... Fi, you're not well right now. We don't have time for this. Let's get this coffin open ok?"

Then, a loud banging against the wall caught their attention, together with groans of someone in pain. "Link! ...Link! Don't listen to her! She's fake!"

On the other side of the wall, the real Fi lay trapped. When she was waiting for Link to come back and open the door, a wall opened and she was carried inside by large hands. Too weak and in shock to do anything, she had attempted to kick her captor. Sadly to no avail. It was too dark to see anything, until she was thrown into a cell like room where it was lit by a torch.

That was the first time she had ever seen a monster. It was a disgusting, large, red thing with nipple piercings. He had a huge butcher knife in his hand with blood on it. Fi was absolutely terrified. Gladly he left her alone, but already feeling sick and having those things happen isn't quite a thing that'd get you to heal faster.

Looking around in the cel, the old letters were there again, revealing a story. She remembered when her brother, Sigma, would always teach her this language. He was a historian, and thought it'd be fun if they had a secret language for eachother. Sigma really was a good, hard working brother.

The story was about how a woman was lost. She described it as being all alone in the darkest of places on the Earth. She was born into wealth, but nothing could buy her mental illness away, for she suffered on depression. One day, she ran away and traveled the lands, when she finally found someone who gave her a reason to live. A simple man, with great dreams, who possessed over beautiful colors. She fell in love immediatly, and once it was mutual it seemed that she wasn't alone in the dark anymore. She was finally into the light, together with the one she loved. But one day...

Fi's eyes widened.

...her lovely husband was planning war alongside with six other powerful people. When all seemed lost, she picked up a sword and started fighting. When everything seemed lost, she fought, and ended up saving the day. She was named a hero, but soon after was cursed. The curse was one which would kick in later, and scare her from all of the lights she had come to love by her husband. Even so, she had a child. After that, she became insane and turned into a...

After finishing reading the revealing story, she began to hear voices. It came from just the opposite side of the wall. At first she wasn't sure, but then she knew. Weird thing was, she had not only heard Link... but herself too? She read about this...

Link scurried over and called, "who's there?"

"It's Fi! Turn on the lights, now!"

"What?"

"Just do as I say!"

Link turned around to see sick Fi. She was frowning and biting her lip. "We're being tricked, Link. That isn't me."

He shook his head and shuffled to the lightswitch. "You wouldn't mind letting some light in, right?"

"The glow of your sword works fine. Remember how blinding the cave worked when those were switched on?"

There were too many words not befitting Fi. Link wanted to innerly facepalm himself for not noticing sooner as he leaped for the button. He managed to press it, and the light went on. It burned. It burned a lot.

Link's head shot at the direction of the hissing voice. He was terrified as he just had the scare of his life. Fi wasn't there anymore, but instead there was a serpant like woman. Until her waiste she had a snake body, and above was all human. She looked disgusting and unnerving, and her knotty hair gave off a vile smell.

First thing Link did was point his sword at the already retracting ceature. Did he really have to cut her down...?

"Open it!" he heard Fi scream, "open the coffin!"

He did as told and tried to open it. However, it was as if it was glued on the coffin. Then he noticed a hole similiar to his sword, and swiftly inserted it. As if opening a lock the coffin budged, and once opened he tensily looked inside. It was a shield. No way... this woman couldn't be something similiar to Medusa... right? Just thinking how close he was to death made him shiver.

All of a sudden, the hissing stopped. Link didn't know what to do. He couldn't look around for he'd be turned to stone, but if he was standing still he'd be easy prey.

"Ah..." he heard an unfamiliar voice. He felt a presense behind him, but couldn't jump away as arms yet again snaked around his shoulder. "Won't you look me in the eye?" she giggled. "People say I'm quite beautiful."

"Stay away from me Medusa."

She flinched. "M...Medusa?" laughing followed. "My hair don't exist of snakes, dear. Besides. We're connected. I know you. I've been watching you from quite some time. Isn't it nice to say something to your own mother?"

"Who are you?"

"Link!" Fi yelled yet again, "she's your ancestor! When she married, settled and had a child, a curse kicked in and drove her insane. That child was one of your great grand dads. She was supposed to be locked away in this place, but you freed her!"

The woman's mood changed, "how dare you talk to me in that manner?!" right after that, the walls began to rumble, as it felt like it was moving. When Link turned around anxiously, he saw the wall opening, revealing Fi. She was backing off away from the intense light. "I will kill you!"

"Wait!" Link yelled after her. "I want to look at you, mother." he spoke with a hint of desperation. Fi wanted to yell it wasn't her. She knew his struggle when his mother passed... how can he be so blind?

The woman turned around slowly and threateningly. When the moment presented itself Link raised his shield.

"....what?" Link almost thought it didn't work, hearing the woman talk dumbfounded, but then he heard her slither her way to the shield. "Who.. is this?"

"This is you."

"No... that can't be..." she sounded starstruck. "Am I that beautiful? Am I that powerful? Am I that... needed?" she was touching her face and body as far as she could reach while still looking in the shield.

"That isn't you... that's [last name]." Fi said. Meanwhile, she was also witnessing the happenings on the shield. She saw your face for a quick moment, but it changed into a moving picture which she could make out.

"...[last name]? That man..."

"Remember you had a child? So did the child... and that child... etcetera."

Link frowned. Wasn't she his ancestor? Then he could see fingers on his side of the shield, along with a push. "Can I please see my child? I beg you." she sounded genuinly concerned. After all, this woman was actually a mother.

Convinced Link put away the shield, now looking the woman in her eyes. Her eyes were blue with the pupil being snake-like. Her hair was a long knot that reaches her waiste, and her torso was only covered by a breastplate. Her tail was made of the same dirty dark blonde color as her hair. She was shorter than him, and looked with a hint of anxiety and curiosity.

A hand reached out to Link face carefully, her eyes never leaving his. Once she touched the skin she grimaced. The nails digged in his cheek, and went along to his chin.

Link had already expected it, and raised his shield giving her an uppercut, catching her off guard.

"Link! This way!"

He immediatly went over to Fi and saw there was an open door. With sword and shield in hand he ran with Fi right next to him. Again, the place was extremely dark, only the glowing sword providing anything.

Behind him he heard distance hisses.

"Link... stop.. running..." Fi coughed out. "She can't see us, but she can hear. Let's just hide." she whispered.

"But my sword..?"

"Ssh. Just give that thing to me and it won't glow, right?"

They stood just around the corner in a further backed wall, flat against it. They heard a slithering really close by, along with the hissing. "Come out come out wherever you are. You're in my maze you know? And I'm not the only one here."

They heard her coming around the corner.

"The deep cut on your cheek will mark you forever you know?" It was silent for a brief moment, until a whisper reached Link's ears,

_"Found you~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having vacation sure is GREAT. I'm probably going to go camping in France for 2 weeks, which will be really cool :) *in about 3 weeks, but ye w/e i'm hyped*
> 
> PS. is it also bloody hot in your countries?


	17. Lightveil Dungeon Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, Link has to go into Lightveil Dungeon, but this time Fi comes along.   
> The serpent like creature lurks in the dark, as they run for their lives. Will they survive? o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any idea how many words this fic already has? XDD

Link grabbed Fi by the hand and ran, whilst Fi was trying to hand him the sword for sight.

Just in time he managed to make a turn before hitting a wall, and just ran as far as possible, unable to hear the slithering or hissing from behind him.

They turned yet another corner where they stopped for a moment to breath. "Link... did we...?"

"I don't hear her anymore... could be?" they looked at eachother for a moment, and Link smiled. "I think we lost her." inspecting Fi on closer look, she still looked disturbed, but not as much as the fake one did.

Fi smiled in return and rested her head on his shoulder, exhaling lightly. "99,9 percent chance I hate this place."

"Well, let's keep moving then." he set her on her feet lightly. Once moving he saw her anxiety, and grabbed her hand in his. "I'm here."

She nodded. "Thank you."

As they walked hand in hand, far away footsteps reached their ears. Both stiffened immediatly to listen to the sound as it came closer. Far ahead, a sudden light came from around the corner.

Fi squeezed his hand, "we need to hide. Now."

"But where? We're in a hallway?"

"We need to hide. Now!"

Link looked around quickly, to find some space underneath the wall. It they went flat on their bellies they could probably fit underneath... "there. Crawl under there."

They immediatly moved underneath the wall. It was really cramped, making it hard to breath, and there were lots of cobwebs. As the light approached he handed the sword to Fi.

Link's head was facing where the light came from, and her nervously swallowed. He had never felt such tension and fear before.

By now the footsteps had become loud and slow, until finally Link saw a bare foot in his sight. It was surprisingly red? Maybe that was because of the torchlight. It walked extremely close to the wall where they lay underneath, so they held their breath.

The next foot was close to his face, and man did it smell terrible. He wanted to cover his nose, but he couldn't. That filthy smelly foot took a long time before leaving his nose too.

After a while of waiting patiently until the hall was dark and the steps were quiet, Link crawled out of the cramped space, and Fi followed. "Link," she whispered, "that thing has a butcher knife."

He received the sword again, and as it lit up their faces he could see the terror in her eyes.

"That thing locked me up."

He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fi, I know you must've experienced a lot, but I'm here for you. I'll be your rock. Just stay calm, and let me do everything for you." once he retrieved his hand she nodded.

Once back on track she held his hand again, with Link's shield attached to his back. They followed along the hallways yet again.

 

"[Name], we need to prepare for the event." Ghirahim pleaded. "Grow up for a moment and see the bigger picture!"

You thought about it, as well as the message you received from Midna. "...fine." it was in about 3 days after all... "I still don't like you though."

"Yeah yeah, I know that prissy." he sighed and rolled his eyes. It was just after class and after already being ditched once, he needed to take action for it to not happen again.

It was afternoon, as the rain was still pouring. Crappy weather, like always.

You had brought from your dorm this morning with you a radio. Today was the day votes were counted to decide if your homeplace should be renewed.

"Why do you have that... thing with you." he said looking at your radio as if it was just some scrap metal.

You were walking next to eachother through the refined hallways. The floor was of course covered with the softest and prettiest of carpets, the walls were wide apart and filled with windows and paintings, and the ceiling had lights hanging from them.

"Today it will be decided if my place will be renovated. Not just my house, but my whole neighbourhood."

"Ah right. Once above 18 everyone gets an equal vote to every decision that the government is about to take. What a pain in the ass system is that. Takes forever before anything will get done."

"Don't you think it's better if the majority was happy with the decision instead of a government, who doesn't even live or know what's going on there, decide everything for themselves? Everything will be decided by profit."

"Crumple, don't you know anything about politics? It's all about profit. Just because the monarch from so long ago build this system with good intentions doesn't mean it's very effective. Hyrule's finances are beginning to drop. It won't be that long before they have to cut things short for money."

Politics.. never knew you would be discussing that with rich boy over here anyday. Anyway, you were really excited to hear if they were finally going to renovate it. It's been called 'Hyrule's dump' for too long.

Once in the music room you turned up the volume. It wasn't on yet, just a little music playing in the back.

"Alright. Crumple, this morning I wanted to tell you I had our outfits ready, but look what came from that." he glared grouchily.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to dress me up in a maid outfit." he had sadistically told you about that before, and no way you'd ever wear that.

How Ghirahim'd love to see you in that, he had to stick to the plan. He handed you a torn Cinderella like dress. God he had no taste whatsoever, but that probably was because he was particularly dressing _you_ up. "And what are you wearing, your highness."

"Why this, of course." Yes. Of course. A prince outfit. What did you honestly expect. "I know your size since the dance, so you don't have to try it on. Aren't I conciderate?"

"More like plain ass creepy. Well Debbs, let's get this over with."

 

"...a dead end." Link said defeated. They were lucky to not have stumbled upon any creature so far, but the maze and it's amount of turns and back tracking were exhausting. This is the first dead end they had come across.

"Hang on..." Fi pulled him along and looked alongside the wall that was supposed to be a dead end. "Look. It's an optical illusion." She pointed to the hole. "

Well done Fi. What would I do without you." with that they went into the hole to find a wooden door. Opening it, there was a room lit by torches. The room was empty, except for another door and a sign next to it, saying; 'RUN'.

They looked at eachother anxiously and closed door behind them. Opening the other, they saw a small path with yet again a pit too close for comfort. Though it was well lit, for there was an iron roster above their heads which let in some light.

They had to let go of eachother. "I think together we will destroy this path with our weight. Fi, you should go across first. If there's any monster, I will fight them off. It's a good thing I can see you through the end. I'll be watching." At the end of the path there was a larger platform and a door which would probably be the exit.

Fi went walked over the path carefully. Being so far away from Link, who had been her source of sanity and support, made her feel weak and vulnerable. But she had to be strong, just for now.

Link was watching her go across, and when she reached the end unharmed he wanted to cross it to... however...

A loud bang filled his ears. It was the wooden door they had closed before. That means...

With that thought Link sprinted over the path, when he heard another wooden door get destroyed.

"Link! Stop running or the path will crumble!"

He could feel the path weaken, so he halted. He was already half way there.

"Don't turn around, please. Just make your way over here safely." Fi said trying to remain calm.

Link nodded and had no intention of looking back. Fi however, witnessed what lurked behind him. The big red filthy thing, who was probably way to heavy for the path. Yet, he walked over it, and walked even faster than Link.

When he was at 3/4, the thing was at 1/2. Link needed to speed up. "Just a little faster Link! Almost there!"

He swallowed a lump nervously and walked a bit faster. He couldn't ignore the heavy breathing beginning to close in on him. When Link was about to walk to last distance, he heard a metal being lifted above his head. That's when he decided, he needed to jump. He couldn't let it end here.

So he leaped for the larger platform where Fi was yelling from. He heard the metal come down with a 'swoosh', and the tip slashed across his back. The pressure he created with the jump made the path crumble, and the large thing fell.

Link nearly fell too, only his hands hanging onto the platform for dear life. Good thing he was quite fit, so he could get up quite easily.

Once he sat on solid ground, he took a moment to realize he was finally safe. He heard a sob, and looked up to see Fi smile through her sobs. It was immediatly followed by a hug, and Fi softly muttered, "thank you."

He held her to sob for a bit.

This was when he decided to never again bring Fi along. He knew that Ruto and Darunia probably needed him to do this again, but no way he'd ever bring anyone along anymore.

Once they calmed down they went through the door, and found a ladder leading up. After that, there was a space you could crawl through. The size was similair to the one he found earlier. "Fi, go up there, crawl through the space furthest away and go back up. That way you're out of this place."

"What about you?"

"I need to finish some things. I swear, I'll be alright."

"If you're going to meet the snake, know this about her. After having a child, growing insane and having a tail, [last name] locked her up in this dungeon. Not our [last name], but the one from years ago. You can beat her mentally or physically. I suggest you to be extra careful, seeing as she hasn't reveiled any kind of special attacks yet. She managed to scratch you without you bleeding too..."

"I'm determined to beat her. My job was to finish this dungeon, right? That won't happen if she's still alive."

Fi nodded calmly, "if that what you think you should do, I won't hold you back. Just be careful." with that she went up the ladder into the crawling space. Once Link was out of reach she silently scolded him.

Link sighed. She must really think he's stupid now. Well, anyway. It's time to enter the crawling space too.

Once on his hands and knees he started moving. Eventually he had the option to go further or to go down, and he decided to go down. He ended up in a room shaped like the palm of a hand. It also had five openings, precisely where the finger should be.

He entered what should be the pinky, and found a lightswitch in the middle of the rectangular room. The room lit up green, and he saw a statue at the end. Approaching he saw a woman, sword in hand and a shield in the other, standing with one of her feet on a rock and holding the sword alongside her. She wore a green tunic and a green nightcap like thing on her head, covering long curly blonde locks. Overall he would describe the woman as beautiful. Her name was written on the stone, 'The Hero Genevieve'.

He then entered the ringfinger, to find a similair room but a little bigger. He turned on the lightswitch to see it turn blue. At the end, yet another statue. On it was a woman, clad in armor. She had a gigantic sword hanging over her shoulders, and stood strongly and nonchalantly. The name was 'The Protector Alana'.

In the middlefinger it lit up pink, and at the end was a statue of yet another woman. Though this one had a long beautiful dress, and a harp in hand. The statue showed her playing peacefully. Her name was 'The Voice of Harmony Celeste'.

In the indexfinger it lit up purple, and showed the statue of the first man here. He had two curved blades and stood on the statue quite creepy, a long tongue drooping down to his collar. His title was 'The Demon Lord Ivan'.

Now it was time to enter the thumb. The lightswitch didn't light up anything. It remained dark, as he walked further into the room holding his sword up. He found a statue, but the room hadn't ended yet. He shone his sword, to find a man with a dark sphere in hand. He had barely any clothes on, and his title was, 'The Betrayer Zero'.

He went further into the room, and finally found yet another door. He heard voices talking behind it, and listened in.

"...one escaped. The other still seems greedy for more? That other being no other than my baby boy. Oh how thrilled I am! It's of course a mother's job to take care of their children. I can't wait to put him in the coffin along with me. He'd want that too."

Link swallowed and slowly opened the door. "Mom?"

"Sweety! You're home!" she slithered her away to Link.

"Yes, I finally am. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good of course. Come in, you're all sweaty and bruised. Bokoblin! Give him a chair."

A small version of the huge one who followed him placed a chair for him to sit on. Link nodded, and the thing scurried out of sight.

"I sure missed you mom."

"I missed you too! Your father atleast locked me into my favorite dungeon... but I must wonder why you ran from me?"

Link began to feel a little nervous, "I haven't seen you since I was a child. I barely recognized you."

"Oh honey..." she came closer. "I'm so sorry for leaving you so soon. But I promise I've thought about you every single day. And meeting your little friend made mommy a little mad. Oh how hard it is to let your little boy go!"

"How did this happen to you mom?"

"Well... your father and his... friends, had a bad person among them, and cursed me. I couldn't possibly let my son see me like this until he was old enough, so your father would wake me up when you were old enough to accept me, and here we are!"

Link looked around the room. Cosy? The only light was from a candle. The desk was flooded with paper and diaries, and the rest had a chair and a torn cobby carpet.

"Are you listening to your mother Link? It would upset me if you weren't." she lay down on the couch, head facing Link.

"Of course I'm listening. I have wanted to hear your voice ever since I was a child. But..." he looked her in the eye, "I'm not your son."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Of course you are! I gave birth to you!"

"Your son died... a long, long time ago. I am the latest remnant of the family line. Your husband never woke you up, I did." he showed the sword.

"He..." she stood up and moved in circles, her face giving various emotions before talking again, "what do you mean he never woke me up?" she spoke softly.

"Just as I say it."

"He... never woke me up? My child is dead?" her head shot to him, "then how dare you wield my sword and shield?" her volume raised.

"I am your family." Link stood up and now held both sword and shield. His pose looked exactly like her on the statue. "Genevieve! I am your distant grandson. You have been betrayed by your husband and have grown insane! Therefore I must slay you, before you discover any way to get out."

After he said that, the whole place began to rumble. Looking from side the side, it seemed like the walls were shifting. Darunia and Ruto were right... but if that's true, he needed to find another way to get out of here.

When he was about to turn around, a hand along with nails grabbed him and made him stay in place. "You're not going anywhere, my 'distant grandson'."

Link had to do something. His free right arm was holding the sword, which he desperately slashed at her. Simply with her nails she blocked the blow, now holding everything in place. He tried his hardest to move, but every attempt she squeezed tighter and her nails dug deeper.

"Please... let me go."

"You were going to slay me, weren't you? Let's wait until the arena has formed. Although I am crazy, I do have my honor. I'll tell you the exit if you win."

After a while, the room had expanded immensily, and reveiled a large fountain. Light shone in from above, and little red beasts took away all furniture.

Once the exit was away, she left go and went to the other end of the room. "Bokoblins! Weapon!" the red thingies handed her a metal sword and shield.

The walls finally stopped, and it was as big as the room where he fought the giant blob, but this room was far more ratchet. It had dead dark green moss against the wall, and the fountain which was as wide as the widest wall in the room had dark water coming from it. The fountain itself looked like the flat version of what used to be drawn on ceramics. A woman in a fighting stance from the side, out of her mouth and closed lids falling water. The water als fell from the walls.

"You ready, distant grandson?"

He stood in a direct line to her and stood ready.

"Then let's fight!" with histerical laughter she approached him way faster than expected. Her sword slashed, and he managed to block it just in time with his shield.

As it was going now, Link couldn't give a single strike as he was showered with slashes.

"Come on! Have you never held a sword before?"

When her sword came in contact with his shield again, he bounced it back with force, making her tilt backwards and lose balance. He quickly slashed her torso. She hissed, and green goo went out of her stomach. Link didn't like the sight of it at all, and hesitantly struck again, slashing from her shoulder diagonally to her hip. Was she this easy?

When he was about to strike again, she blocked his sword with her shield, and her sword slashed freely over his abdomen. He yelled in surprise and pain, as he quickly jumped back. Looking down, it started to bleed. The slash wasn't as deep as it felt like it was, but nevertheless it did hurt. Looking back up quickly he saw her with her hands in her hair.

"What are you doing! Fight! NO! I'm his... You aren't!" she seemed to be in inner conflict, catching Link off guard. He watched her scratching her head. Then all of a sudden, she started to close in on him again. He felt like he had no other option than to try the last technique, and raised the shield.

"This is getting rather old, don't you- THINK?" she managed to put her sword under his shield and bring it up with such force that the shield escaped from Link's grip and fell a few feet away. Link cursed lowly as he now tried to block her blows by his sword only. "What will you do- NOW?" and his sword fell near his shield. "You practically lost."

When he thought he had lost, he saw her laugh, giving him a limited amount of time. Yet he had to take advantage of it. Every second counted.

He immediatly sprinted for sword and shield, because at speed it had already been proven he'd win. Once nearing them he swiftly picked them up and stood in fighting position yet again. She was only a few feet away.

The exact same as before happened, but when she tried to yank his shield away, he lowered his shield with force, her sword now trapped on the floor. With his sword, Link slashed for her sword arm, managing to make a cut. He was about to do it again, when she did the unexpected. She let go of her sword and shield, and grabbed his sword hand. Looking in her eyes he saw pure madness, as she twisted his wrist, forcing him to let go. 

When he was about to bash her with his shield, she took hold of the other wrist too, making him drop his shield. "I think I've played around too much... time to end it, distant grandson." she got a hold of his neck, and lifted him in the air.

 

This was the end. He tried to shuffle out of her graps, but she held on tightly. "Accept your fate. You have failed as a swordsman. You have failed as my ancestor. You are a failure."

Link wasn't about to give up. "Before you kill me- can you atleast tell me what father was like?" he managed to choke out.

"He wasn't your father. He was your distant grandfather. You failed him too."

"Mom... I lied. I woke you up, so we could fight together- I thought I was finally good enough, but clearly, you beat me. It's really hard living without a mom." Link looked at her eyes. Her vision shifted, and she shockingly let him go, making him fall on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" she silently cursed to herself. "We can't do this. I can't do this."

Link sat up and immediatly went for his sword and shield. He saw her drop her weapons.

She sat down on the floor in front of the fountain. "End me, son." were her words as she looked at her statue self in the fountain. "I am a shadow of what I used to be. I understand why your father hasn't woken me up. I can't even think straight!" she laughed maniacally, which over time became softer.

Link stood up, and slentered his way to her. His cut began to bleed heavily. "Genevieve..." he said softly.

"I wasn't even there when you were a child. I passed away without you! I'm a horrible mother! I know you can never forgive me."

His eyes widened. This woman... she felt somehow... familiar. Inside Link, it felt like a lightbulb was blinking. The lightbulb fit perfectly into the hole in his heart. Link dropped his weapons, and made the last walk to her. Once behind, he knelt down and without hesitation embraced her. "Of course I wanted you to be there from me ever since I was young. I've hated you, and I have felt like I was the reason you left me. Why did you leave? Did you hate me? Should I hate you?" he squeezed her tighter, "but for some strange reason, I have also always loved you. I forgive you."

The woman began to sob, until a loud crying. When her teardrops reached the floor, the room began to clear. The dark green moss on the walls turned into a beautiful light green, and the black water turned into a beautiful blue. She turned around, and Link looked at her face. She had blue eyes, blonde long curly hair, and a beautiful skin, matching [name]'s face perfectly. "Thank you..." she started to float, and headed to the fountain. Her tail dissolved, forming legs again. Her last words she spoke before emerging in the fountain were, "...my son."

As she disappeared, the room filled with the soothing sound of the flowing water filled his ears. Link couldn't help shedding a few tears, as the lightbulb in his heart began to dim. He felt all alone.

"...ink." he heard someone calling softly. He felt weak from his bloodloss, and dazingly looked around for the voice. "Link." the fountain was calling to him. "Enter the fountain."

He did as told, and shuffled himself in there. For a moment, the water turned red, but soon it cleared up. His wound was rapidly recovering and closing up. His head felt relaxed and clearer, when suddenly, a woman popped before him. It was Genevieve...

"Link. You have managed to free my spirit, and therefore I thank you. I am Genevieve, the Hero of 20 generations ago. What you have just fought was my seperated body. My mind was stored in the fountain, but my body roamed freely. I thought my body would just be an empty shell, but accidentally it had consumed all passed souls of our bloodline. I apologize for having to put you through this."

"Was that my mother?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't see anything until my body reunited with me. If you want, that scar across your cheek you can heal in my fountain."

Link thought about it and shook his head.

"No? Well, alright. I have to free the lost souls right now. In 3 weeks, bring me the other six members of the hand. The leader, in this case your distant niece, should know a little more about herself by now. She should be attracting all of the hands' members. Good luck, young hero. I shall open the exit for you."

With that she disappeared, and a wall opened behind him. Link felt his scar on his cheek, and went out of the fountain. Inspecting his healed leg, his pants were still torn. Good thing they provide you with spares...

It was surprising how well he was coping with everything. Instead of feeling disturbed about all that he had seen, he felt refreshed and renewed, as well as relieved. It was a wonderful feeling, which made him feel like he was practically made for this.

He stuck his shield back on his back, and went to the exit up the ladder. Once back in the supply closet, and going back into the hall, he immediatly met with a Fi around him. "Irresponsible ass."

He chuckled and patted the back of her head. "I'm here." looking over her he saw Ruto and Darunia look as guilty and concerned as ever. "I've cleared the dungeon." Fi released him with a sigh and joined next to his side.

Ruto took his face in her hands and touched along the scar. After inspecting it she looked at him to find an answer. "Link... we're so, so sorry. We never meant to put you through this. I... we didn't..."

"It's alright. It was actually kind of fun in the end. On my back I have the shield."

"Link! Aren't you mad at me? Because I sure am." Darunia looked like he could hit himself.

"No... I feel... like a new person. Can I do this again sometime? But right now I want a little space. Right, Fi?"

Ruto and Darunia looked bewildered at eachother.

Link held out shield and sword, "let's talk about this tomorrow. I think me and Fi should attend some classes. Good day."

And just like that, Link and Fi left to get some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys this might be super personal but srsly who gives a rats ass?   
> Imsohappycuzithoughtiwaslonelybutnowimdatingthisrlycutegirlandaaaahhhhhgh
> 
> Well, anyway.
> 
> This fic is pretty damn long dontcha think? Not planning on finishing it soon either XD


	18. Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Link and Fi entered Lightveil Dungeon, POV from you, Zelda, Impa, Fi and Link.
> 
> Start of the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYO ;) 
> 
> Already a small warning: Ghirahim can't handle stress in this fic X") so he's gonna go a little coo coo.

"Zelda? Hey, Zelda! We need to concentrate." Impa shook said girl awake. It had already been two days since Link and Fi returned in dirtied shedded clothes. They happened to stumble upon them when they were headed for the restroom.

Also, just one more day 'till the event.

"Ye- yes! Awake and ready!"

Zelda found herself unable to sleep last night. She had finally managed to push Link to telling her what had happened. Just knowing that there was something lurking underneath the school was terrifying. He didn't specifically say what, so it was left to her imagination.

Though what Link was about to tell you today was going to be hard to cope with.

"...basically what you're saying, is that I'm supposed to find every member of the hand, and bring them to the... dungeon, you have cleared?" you were looking at Link intently.

He nodded, and gave back a look of intensity.

You thought about it. At the same time Ghirahim was walking around impatiently. You were yet again in the musicroom, because he thought it'd give them extra time to make the show perfect. Even though it was already done, everything ready, and no need for further repitions.

"If what you say is true..." you looked at your hand. "Then that means I still need to find five other members."

"What's with your hand?" he said as you were looking at it.

"It's funny you would ask," you smiled, "because do you happen to be green?"

He frowned. "Am I... green?"

"Yes, are you particularly involved into green things? Like a green mark on your ass... or a green nightlight."

"I don't think the first one..." he said a little flustered. Then he remembered every weapon he had touched would be glowing. "...but other objects do turn green when I touch it."

"Are you two done already?" Ghirahim spat annoyed. He was softly saying his lines and walking around like he had had too much sugar.

"Yea yea, give us some time princess. But what objects turn green now?" your head turned back to Link. You were starting to whisper, because it might not be a thing Ghirahim should be hearing too. "Because, I can make a green magical light too."

Green magical light was exactly how Link would describe it. "You know... you should come with me to the ToC leaders, they know way more on this than I do. They can provide answers for your... magical hand."

"...is that ok? I'm not even in the ToC."

He shrugged his shoulders, "probably? I'll take you there after you're done with... this." you looked at how Ghirahim was walking around at the speed of sound with his hands dramatically in the air.

"Sounds like a plan. Say Debb, when are we done?"

"If you're done talking with blondy then 10 minutes."

"Ok, Link, I'll see you in about 10 minutes."

"Right... and when you do I might have something shocking to tell you." he looked really serious. Wondering why, you nodded nevertheless, and was left alone with Ghirahim again.

You walked over and stopped him in his tracks. As he stopped walking and looked at you, you grinned subconsiously. You were planning something really fun for this event. All this extra practice would be wasted... but it was worth it. It might cost you your oh so wanted spot in the ToPs, but with this boring play you wouldn't be getting far either.

ToP loves a good laugh, right?

 

"...don't make me laugh, Volga." Midna spewed. "Of course I'm going to be the judge. Now go back to Ganondorf, he seems to want to talk to you- and before you forget." she grabbed a dragon figurine out of her bag. "Did you lose this?"

Volga looked at her grinning form wide eyed. He snatched it out of her hand and possesively placed it in his bag. Then, with only a low grunt, he left.

Midna sighed to herself. She was in the hallways in the morning, and just one more day left till the event. She wondered how many people she could scratch of the list. She walked passed the wall with the drawings. "Ah... [last name]." She muttered. "I wonder what she's up to." walking towards you she noticed you walking next to the blond haired boy. Ah, Link.

Her vision shifted back to you. "It seems ToP won't fit the bill... Now where does that girl belong to..."

"You're my... nephew?" "Yes, but really distant. We share the same ancestor. "

You took a moment to realize it, and started to laugh. "Then where the hell were you at my birthday parties?"

"Could ask the same of you!"

You both laughed, until you noticed Midna coming your way. You elbowed him, and the laughing silenced down. "Good day." you and him said politely. Midna nodded.

After she was a little further away you sighed. "Man, the ToP leaders are scary. Maybe that's because they win every season. Kind of sad they aren't as welcoming as Ruto and Darunia. When are the next seasionals anyway?"

"We're still mid-autumn, so do the maths- here is their office. I wonder if they're here." he knocked and called out his name. As the voice of Ruto responded, he allowed himself inside. "Good morning."

As you entered their office, the first thing you noticed were Darunia and Ruto's look. They were shocked to see you apparently, when they hurriedly removed an object from the table.

"Link, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, this is the owner of the hand, so I thought it'd be a good idea to bring her here. You might provide some answers?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't help you." Ruto stood up, and hurriedly began to push you out of the room. "If you want answers to anything, go to your leaders. Once you're ToC you can come to us. Link, I'd like to speak to you. Miss [last name], good day."

Your mouth stood agape as the door was so rudely closed before you. Being accostumed to do that to others, you now knew how it felt, and you felt like slamming the door open.

Breathing in and breathing out you remembered your mom's words whenever you were angry. You really needed to chant that more often...

"Link... why are you bringing a ToP recruit in our main office." Ruto said trying to remain calm.

"But she's my friend. We can trust her. Besides, I'm fairly certain she's the one we're looking for."

"Link..." Darunia began. "We know she's the one we're looking for, but do you think we are the only ones? It's really obvious. Everyone knew the moment she applied to the school."

"I mean... it is literally her last name. We know quite a lot."

"Did you know that... she's my family, too?"

The room fell silent. Link took the silence and weird looks as a yes. "Well, she is."

"...is that even possible?"

"In a literal sense, I suppose... but when?"

"Uhm." Link's loud voice caught their attention. "I actually know the answer to that. Supposedly; 'The Hero Genevieve', had a chield together with [last name]. Since then there has been a family line?"

"[Last name] had twins. They were seperated, though." Ruto filled in. "But how do you know about the mother? It never stated that anywhere."

Link had no idea about the twins. Genevieve didn't mention them either... "I should probably tell you what I've seen inside that dungeon." he looked at them seriously.

 

"Fi, how are you?" you had decided to visit her in her dormroom. "You sure you don't mind missing school? I know you have a few days off... if you need some help I can aid you."

Fi was laying on her bed. After glancing at you she closed her eyes again and nodded.

"I'm really concerned to what's going on."

"[Name]..." she muttered sleepily. "You need to attend to class. Only 8 minutes remain before they start." she smiled through her words.

You smiled. "There's the old Fi. Anyway, just tell me if anything is wrong or if you want to talk."

"Agreed." you walked out of the room, leaving Fi to remember what she had seen on the shield's surface. When she and Link left to rest, she had partly walked behind him. Link still had the shield on his back, having forgotten to give it, and it gave her an oppertunity to look at it.

She saw your face, tears falling. It zoomed out, and she saw you, torn and bruised. Your fists were raised as if you were about to fight someone, but all of a sudden... someone came up behind you. She couldn't see what happened, but your body fell limply against the figure. That's when Link turned around and asked what was wrong.

Fi felt like she had seen you dying. After that, more of those weird images had been popping up, waking her in her sleep. After waking up every hour she kept on having nightmares whenever her lids were closed. She needed to see that shield again, yet she was too exhausted from lack of sleep. She sighed and relaxed.

 

"Be right back!" Zelda said cheerily, waving at Impa. It was lunchtime, and she had to go to the restroom.

After having done her business and washing her hands, she entered the hall, only to find some loud noises just around the corner. Curiosity overtook her and she went to check.

What she saw was something she had never seen before. A kid, most likely a freshman, was being pushed around by older kids.

Zelda immediatly stormed upon them, "hey! Leave him alone!" she now stood amidst the crowd together with a fellow freshman. There were about six boys surrounding them.

"Oh, and who are you?" they cooed. "You going to save him?"

Then she noticed their ToP sweatshirts. Oh. What was she supposed to do now? She went in without thinking.

"I am Zelda Alison Herrington, a freshman."

They looked at eachother and whispered. "Isn't that the name on practically every expensive cup in Hyrule?"

"Wasn't she the one we're supposed to avoid?"

"What are you talking about." Zelda demanded.

They watched her with a different look now, yet they didn't answer. After Zelda repeated her question but louder, they replied, "we... should go." and like that, they bolted for it.

Zelda watched them leave, and then looked at the kid who had been bullied. "You alright?"

He had short red hair underneath a hat and freckles. His eyes were visibly blue. He was a little taller than her, so talking so belittling on him was a bit embarrasing. He nodded.

"What did they do? Do they do it more often?"

He nodded again and turned a little shy. Being bullied is extremely embarrasing.

"Sorry." she said looking apologetically. "I'll leave you be. Good day." she left heading back to the lunchroom, but could hear a very soft, "...goodbye."

"I'm back." she said sitting down next to her. As they went eating she ended up leaning on her. Was ToP really like that? Is this what Link kept going on about?

"Impa?"

"Yes?"

"I've just seen what Link was talking about... the discrimination at this school. ToP members gang up on freshmen. When I tried to stop them, they yelled at me to mind my own business... I resisted but..." she softly sighed, "I guess they just ignored me."

It was strange. You were sitting with Ghirahim, Navi the same, Link and Fi were nowhere to be found. It really felt like they had seperated.

Impa placed her hands on Zelda's shoulder to turn her around, but she resisted. "No, don't... I'm a little tired. Couldn't sleep. It's nothing serious, but I just want to rest right now." she said quietly.

Impa felt her anger level rising, but nevertheless she held her from behind. "Let's leave ToP."

Zelda turned her head and raised her eyebrows. "But we haven't done the event yet."

"We'll do that, and then we quit."

"Agreed."

 

Another day passed. You had to peform in about half an hour, meaning a lot of others would be going before you. Right now, Ghirahim was freaking out over every single little thing you can think of.

"Crumple you need to iron that dress. And this uniform. Now. Now Crumple!" he groaned loudly as he was babbling frustrated. You were in a special changing room, kind of reminding you of the room of a star behind the set.

"Why would a poor maid with a torn uniform iron her outfit."

"Just because she's poor doesn't make her hideous! Maybe a little... but that hardly matters now, does it? Anywho, how do I look." He posed.

You realized you needed to prepare your prank too. "You look great. Now, can you give me just a moment? I have to enter our background music. And yes, I do memorize the sound settings, as well as the preferences." with that you left with the CD which wasn't according to plan at all.

You passed through the corridor, and walked to the door where you could enter backstage. You were on the part of the stadium where you were behind the curtains. You could look directly at the performance from the side. Some first years you didn't know were slipping up... badly. Feeling a little bad, you still walked over to the one managing the music.

"Name and partner?"

"[Name] [Last name] and Ghirahim Stella Elingstin." you didn't need to add that middle name... but you sure as hell did.

You handed him the CD after he had noted your names. "Volume and preferences?"

"15, and default settings."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you change your mind, you can still change CDs and sitting 6 minutes before you start. Good luck."

You nodded and left back for your stage room. You halted in the doorway as you saw Ghirahim, crying frustrated in the corner. "What the-"

He stood up and posed again. "How do I look? [Name], tell me what you think."

His hair was all messed up and surprisingly his make up hadn't been leaking.

"You look perfect, but your hair's a mess. Seriously, do something about it. As well as your atitude- and those tears don't suit you."

"My atitude? My hair? My _emotion_?" his mood drastically changed. Somehow he became really angry as he wiped away the tears. He came closer to one of the mirrors and grabbed a pair of scissors. "If you hate my hair so much..." he brought it to the curtain that always hung begore his eyes.

"Ghirahim... no... think of what you're doing!" you went closer carefully. You knew he was freaking out the day before, but this was absolutely bizarre. Did he per chance... suffer of stage freight?

As you were about a metre from him, he used the scissors, and so cut a chunk out of the curtain. Your jaw dropped, and after a bit so did his.

He turned to you stiffly, and dropped the scissors. "What... did I... do?"

"It's fixable!" you immediatly came closer and placed your hands on his shoulder. He was looking over you. "Look at me!" you held his face and turned it to you. "I can fix this. I have a lot of experience when it comes to hair," you lied, "and I can make you sparkly gorgeous again. You just have to trust me."

Ghirahim nodded. You pushed him in the chair and picked up the scissors. You were going for the easiest haircut ever. First you had to cut overything short, and then with a bit of gel raise it up. It could be set next to an icecream on a cone, but you'd make sure it'd look good.

You rolled his chair over to a sink, and began to wash out any product he had. After you began to blowdry, and then, as it was dry, you began to cut. You were doing everything without Ghirahim seeing anything. He was facing away from the mirror. After applying some gel, you turned him around to a mirror.

"Tada~" you said reluctantly. You were immensily scared of his thoughts. It was completely different from his usual do, and he was looking at himself quietly.

"Crumple..." he said softly. "You are..."

You cursed under your breath and looked away. Here comes the yelling...

"...absolutely right about your barber skills." you turned around immediatly and saw he had stood up and was checking himself out. "I never knew you had it in you. Crumple, to be honest..." it was hard for him to say those words, "...I need to say a few things before we're going to peform."

You raised an eyebrow. Him being nice was plain creepy.

"With this hair, we'll definetly pass this. I thank you... and I apologize... for my behaviour."

"Did you just...?"

"Yes... I did learn manners from my butler, of course."

He was probably in his after-freak-out zone and said irregular things, but it did make you feel a little bad for ruining what he had been stressing this much about for him. You were going to change plans, and do it his way. Aside from that, you didn't want to see him like this ever again.

"Hey Ghirahim? I think I messed up the preferences. I'm going to change it for a bit. Please stay relaxed, I'll be right back." after giving his shoulder a squeeze you ran there with the correct CD, changed everything and took back the other one. Meanwhile, you saw Navi and her partner Yuga. They were playing a fashion designer and his assistent who he fell in love with. After they were done, only 10 minutes remained until you had to go on stage. Knowing Impa and Zelda were following, you rushed to your stage room to drop the CD.

"Hey, I'm going to watch my friends, you wanna tag along?"

"...just a moment."

"Ok, I'll be on stage behind the curtains. See you soon."

As you left, Ghirahim went to inspect what you had dropped. A CD...? But this CD was for their play right? It was literally written on it. Oh Crumple...

He grabbed the nearest by hat to cover his hair, and left. He needed to keep it a surprise of course. After getting the CD he went his way.

You witnessed their play wide eyed. It looked amazing. They were dancing, this time opposite from when they had the dance, Zelda was the princess and Impa the prince. They had done Cinderella. But weirdly... Zelda was wearing a bagel as a crown...

When they were done you loudly clapped along. Then you noticed him next to you.

"We're way better." he said smugly.

"Yeah yeah- hey! Good job out there!" you said welcoming them. They hugged you and you could hear their nervous breathing.

"Thanks... you guys are dressed... nicely." Zelda brought out.

"Nice to hear that from you, bagel crown. Or should I say bagel princess." Ghirahim said grinning mockingly.

As they squibbled, Impa spoke to you. "By the way, [name]..." she grabbed you by your shoulder to go away a bit. "I heard your last minute prop, or whatever was going to be a..."

"...kiss?" Ghirahim said, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yes. Remember the last minute thing? That'll be ours."

"But that's quite easy to fit in to our play, don't you think? We're fine. Or are you afraid to-"

"No, I'm not. We still have 3 minutes until we're on... I'm going to relax." you were far from relaxed. It felt like every fibre in your being was in a knot. You've never felt this way before. As you plopped on the couch, you tried to find your happy place. Then you noticed a CD next to you. _Oh no..._

"Good job guys." Link said as Impa and Zelda joined them. Link was sitting next Fi and Navi on one of the rows closer to the front. They had some people in front of them, but gladly he could look over them.

All up front was where the judges were seated. There was Midna in the middle, Volga to the left and Cia to the right. Funny thing was, they all had different opinions if you should join ToP. The only neutral being Volga.

You were finally up. This was it. You weren't able to change CDs anymore, and Ghirahim was convinced it'd be his way.

You'd save his anger for after it was over.

The curtains had closed, and Ghirahim took his position on stage.

As everything was ready, the curtain opened, and the music started playing, making you regret ever choosing to prank him with a Barbie song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, next chapter is when you will perform! I'll give a link to the song I had playing in my head with it, and as you read it's a Barbie song X'D   
> Actually, next chapter will be the first thing I EVER wrote of this fic. I had no backstories, no extra characters, just the idea of doing that. SO yea, I've been preparing for it :')


	19. You Can Tell She's A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your big moment on stage!  
> How will you perform? Will the judges like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE SONG! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=166yJU3dOTU  
> 'You can tell she's a princess' from the movie 'Barbie's princess school'.
> 
> Have fun reading ;)

You were finally up. This was it. You weren't able to change CDs anymore, and Ghirahim was convinced it'd be his way.

After the countdown, the blinds were pushed aside and a whole crowd was revealed, which made Ghirahim feel amazing. All eyes on him, and his perfect suit that matched everything. His new hairdo was rocking too, just like his ego.

You were still ticked off. Remembering the words; 'just look pretty and bow politely, housemaid.'. Even just thinking about that snarky remark made you boil. Also, the kissing part disturbed you. 

You looked at him in anticipation, then at the crowd. Oh man this was nerve wracking. You had to perform before all these people. The humiliation if you slipped up just once would be painful. Besides, Ghirahim was never going to stop letting you hear about it. Not like he wasn't anyway.

Listening closely, the music should be playing... now. What to do what to do!? This was karaoke version!

You looked at Ghirahim, he was just as shocked as you. Oh god why did you choose karaoke version... you had to do something, quickly.

"You can tell he's a prince. He doesn't need a crown. You can tell he's a prince. He'll turn the world around." You had no idea what you were doing... You grabbed the nearest microphone and started singing, as you walked on stage. Good thing you got those singing lessons for your birthday. "You can see it in his style, you can see it in his smile,"

At first Ghirahim stood frozen, but hearing the praising words of the song he played along. Wait he knew this song. It was from this movie he was 'forced' to watch... and the lyrics still rang vivid in his head. He started posing and dancing to the beat.

"You can see it in his flair, and the way he wears his hair," rhytmitically you moved with the song, you dress swinging along. All of a sudden Ghirahim walked towards you. "Spinning, twirling," the word you were about to speak about him made you gag inside... "manly!"

Ghirahim grabbed the microphone away from you elegantly. "You can tell she's a princess," he pushed you forward to stand closer to the edge, "she doesn't need a crown."

Oh god what should you do... you saw a nearby microphone on stage and went for it in style, showing off some poses while the song played.

"You can tell she's a princess, she'll turn the world around,"

You grabbed the mic and signed to him. "His shoulders are back."

"You'll never see her slack."

"And even if s/he ever falls, s/he'll laugh and stand up tall," you sang in harmony.

As the song went on you danced as if all was choreographed before, and the pressure of the crowd seemed to fade, making you solely focus on your counterpart. His hair really didn't look bad though, but like he needed you to tell him that.

Eventually he stopped singing the main chorus and sang the background voices. First you thought why he'd do that, seeing as you'd get all the lines, but then you realized you were singing about him. Dangit.

Oh no the high part of this song... please my voice, make this not fail super hard! You were about to open your mouth when Ghirahim took over for you, "but the secret to her majesty, that sets the girl apart," he took your hand and guided you further to the edge, for all eyes to look at. "Is the fierceness that shows royalty, it's etched upon her heart,"

You finally had a moment to look into the crowd. They were... standing, moving to the rythm. This filled you with confidence. Gleaming with an excited smile you continued.

Y: "you can tell he's a prince," (G: you can see it in my style)  
Y: "he doesnt need a crown." (G: you can see it in my smile)  
G: "you can tell she's a princess," (Y: you can see it in my flair)  
G: "she'll turn the world around," (Y: you can see it in how I wear my hair.)

As this part repeated, the last line was coming up and you realized the kiss. Thoughts were swirling in your mind, oh how must I do this. Why have you forsaken me, oh cruel fate.

"She'll turn the world around," Ghirahim seductively took over. Seductive? More like badshit arrogant. Something happened which you didn't quite expect, Ghirahim got down on one knee and kissed your hand, as the set up pink petals and glitters fell down.

Does that count?

You turned your head to Midna. She nodded and then grinned. A thumbs up was given. You sighed in relief. Made it.

As the instrumentals ended the hall was filled with applause. Ghirahim took the hand he kissed and walked near the edge, not letting go and bowing. You stood there looking at the clapping crowd. Was it _that_ good? You'd have to look at the recordings later on, but for now, look pretty and bow politely, housemaid.

 

"That wasn't what I expected at all... nevertheless you were amazing!" Zelda praised you clapping her hands. You headed back to the restroom to relax for a bit, and Zelda came along.

You smiled nervously, "yeah, you're just as surprised as I am."

She looked at you quizically, "what do you mean? Wasn't it planned?"

"No, not really. The song we just performed was supposed to be a prank, but I changed my mind last minute... only to have made a mistake..." you laughed it off.

She was silent, her mind thinking how an improvised performance could be this good. Then she gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder with a chuckle, "you really are a lucky one huh."

You huffed... you'd tell her the details later, but for now you were curious about Ghirahim.

"For now, let's meet up with the rest."

 

Ghirahim was praised by many, and it seemed like a few girls were fawning over him and his unexpected new hairdo, but he was finally alone for a bit. He looked at the dressing room mirror. "What's wrong with you... getting on one knee... you deserve to be called Debby." one hand covered half of his face as he stared at himself. He remembered [name], dancing around and singing. Sometimes it looked awkward, but most of the time everything moved on the right time. He could still see her make praising gestures towards herself as he sung to her. When did she ever had that kind of magnetizing shimmer in her eye? Wait, why wasn't he thinking about his performance? Probably since there wasn't anything to worry about to him anyway. He was flawless in every way, the usual.

The chest pain as he thought of [name] was back. She couldn't get out of his head.

Totally forgetting he needed to change clothing he realized he should be mad with her. She put on the wrong song, making his planned out work for nothing! And so the gentle pain in his chest was replaced by anger.

As Ghirahim walked out of the dressing he saw the person he was looking for, but 3 others too. He walked up to you, and the way she was doubtfully heading his way amused him. "I need to talk to you for a bit."

Fi wanted to step in front of you but you placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, "alright." ack in the dressing room you stood near the door, and he had access to the space of the whole room if he wanted to make some dramatical movements.

"So," you began, "that played out pretty nice, huh." You were grinning proudly. Realizing you stood across Ghirahim you straightened your back.

"Pretty nice? I suppose that's true, but that wasn't as _planned._ " The raised voice on the 'planned' gave more drama and emotion in the sentence.

"Big deal. Things went as they did, and it came out pretty good." You remembered the kiss on your hand but shook the thought out immediatly.

"What do you mean big deal, we could've failed miserably if one didn't know the lyrics. Of course I did." Ghirahim didn't seem to realize the mistake he just made.

You chuckled, "pfft, yeah, good thing you got that princess song up your sleeve. I thought you were exactly the type to watch that though. Must be the reason why you act like a barbie doll all the time." insulting him felt great.

Ghirahim seemed unmoved by those words, but deep inside he was scolding himself. 'Damn it, Debby'. "Though it also wasn't surprising to see how flustered you were at the ending. Oh how your face was so troubled. But I'm very merciful to troubled little ladies- or should I say housemaids?"

"Ugh, is this all you wanted to say?" You looked at him, and seeing no reply you turned around for the door. Halfway you felt a hand on your left shoulder, and his face over the other.

"I was actually planning another kind of kiss, but just for you I toned it down. I saved you out there, and so now you owe it to me." He purred.

You swung your arm at him like you would with a sword, but he jumped back just before it hit him.

"If all you wanted was a damned kiss then you might as well talk to a wall and wait for it to respond." How dare he even suggest it. Owe it to him? Hah. "I'm leaving."

He really wanted that kiss. It had been lurking in his mind for a while now, and when he just found a reason, she didn't comply. Think, think!

As you turned the door knob he reached your wrist and pulled you back. You stumbled against his chest. "Let me go damnit! If you touch me I'll tell the counselo-"

What was this? You were in an enclosed space, so no way you had to pretend or some bs like that. You were starting to get mad. "What's your proble-"

"Don't speak." He ordered. 

When you were about to speak up again, you heard voices and decided to shut up. You listened to what was building up this tension. One ear was flat against his chest, letting you hear the beating of his heart, and the other listened in on some happenings just outside the door...

"What the hell happened over there? It was supposed to be blue paint! Not glitters and petals you imbecile!"

"I- I'm sorry! I think something accidently went wrong."

"How?! You were the only one there!"

"The bucket I used was labeled 'blue paint',"

 

The muffled voices were audible, and eventually they faded into the distance.

"What the hell was that about?" You spoke softly to yourself. "Ehh, you can let go now." When you looked up at him he seemed focused and deep in thought. You shuffled in his arms who seemed to be getting tighter by the moment. "Hey!"

He snapped out his focus, "what?"

"I asked you to let me go, thank you very much."

"...right." Ghirahim freed you and you immediatly stepped back.

You wiped your dress straight, "what was that all about though. Do you know, per chance?"

He shook his head and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then you remembered you needed to get out of here. Who knows if he'll get back to the previous subject. "I have to go. I must... say hi to Navi, you know? Bye." Hurriedly you went out of the dressing room. Once outside, you noticed your heart was beating rapidly. How long has it been like that? Closing the door behind you, you inhaled deeply and exhaled. Calm yourself woman.

Time to go to Navi.

And she was standing yet again with Zant. Time for yet another awkward encounter. "Hey Navi and Zant!" you said joining them. Zant was quickly to look away, and Navi cheerfully embraced you.

"Good job out there!"

"Same to you. You performed really well." you smiled and hugged her back before you let go.

"I'm so sorry Zant, I missed your performance. How did it go?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well..." Navi began, "he and Groose kind of..." she looked over at him to see him fumbling his thumbs nervously. "Nailed it. I'm sure they did great with the judges."

The small tension which was created between words was slowly relieved, making you laugh lightly, "good job."

Zant mumbled something inaudible and the conversation went quiet. You had the feeling you needed to leave this conversation...

"Wait, [name]!" you turned around to Navi, "you need to tell me what happened to Ghirahim's hair! Zant wonders too!"

You inspected them at first, then giggled. "Well, he had a little bit of a falling out... and I had to fix his hair. Really, I'm absolutely terrible at cutting hair."

"Wow, really? So you..."

The conversation went on, meanwhilst Ghirahim...

Crumple forgot to retrieve the dress... he walked around the hallways, changed back into his school uniform. Once he was almost around the corner he heard three people talking, and decided to listen in.

"...what do you think, Volga?" the hard voice of Midna.

"Of course you're going to side with me, right?" the seductive voice of Cia.

"Instead of giving us an actual performance, they ridiculed us."

"Nonsence. Besides, I saw you smiling. You were even tapping your feet to the beat. You loved it and don't deny it."

"...I'm going to think about it." Volga's ticked off voice.

"[Name] and that boy worked really hard you know? I often went by the music room to see them solely performing."

"I said I'd think about it. Now please let me get some food."

"Right, and about- what are you doing here?" Midna's cold tone scared the heck out of him, as Ghirahim practically jumped. He was pretending to be looking around.

"Ah, good day. I'm searching for the restroom."

Midna dismissed Cia and Volga, and approached him until they were standing four inches apart. She came closer to his ear and whispered; "you don't want to enter ToP."

He looked at her dumbfounded as she backed off. "Why?" thoughts of him having ruined the play swirled in his head.

"Because you will be discarded."

 

Meanwhile, you had heard from Navi that your performance wasn't very liked by ToP... you had to find Ghirahim. You seriously needed to apologize. Usually you wouldn't, seeing how he was always an asshole, but that was temporary. You just ruined his chances of getting into ToP. So to ease the wounds just a little you got him a little keychain you have had for a very long time. You didn't use it anyway.

Also, you hadn't changed out of your outfit yet, making you quite the eyecatcher.

Around the corner you spotted him. Ghirahim. But not alone, for he was standing with Midna. After a bit she walked away. You approached him.

"Hey," you said still watching Midna. As he turned around so did your attention. You were shocked by the look on his face. He was pissed. "Uhm, I wanted to say that-"

" _You_..." he sounded seething with anger. "You ruined our performance! I just had the bloody leader telling me I shouldn't join."

Did she actually just say that personally? "She did-?"

"I can't believe this. And telling me to; 'stay with [Name]', outrageous! I am going to have a word with Ganon."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And ruining our chances are?"

You stared at eachother for a moment, now both pissed. Ghirahim was deep down mad at himself for having yelled at you, but now he wasn't feeling any kind of remorse. Deep down you wanted to apologize, but now you weren't feeling any of that. Him treating you like this is inexcusable.

Swallowing your anger, "whatever." you said, turning around. You forgot just one thing. "Oh, right. Here." you threw the keychain in his hand. "It reminded me of you, so I thought it'd be a nice gift." _ugh. Just apologize [Name]..._ "and... I'm sorry."

Ghirahim watched you disappear around the corner. Then he looked in his hand, where lay a purple diamond keychain with a cute smile on it. It felt like his heart was temporarily made of lead and dropped an inch, as it suddenly felt heavy.

Wait. He knew this keychain.

 

Your mom walked out of the house with the kid on her back. She saw the back of your head in the car.

They were on a farmland in the snow. It was extremely cold and dark, and no one was around. She heard the police report, a child missing for weeks. No one was looking into this case seriously, for no one had been paid extra for more efford. Only your mom had been looking around. What she didn't expect is finding the suspect at a gas station, and then tailing him to his house.

You were there, singing with the radio in the front seat, but she had to follow him. She couldn't abandon the only opportunity presented to her, for all clues back at the station were useless.

"[Name], honey! Can you come out of the car?"

You did as your mother told, and came out with a dark green coat way too big for you. It was your dad's. "Yes mommy?"

"Look! I found a little friend! Can you accompany him in the backseat when mommy is a little busy?"

"Yes ma'am!"

You opened the door and your mom sat him down in one of the seats. You sat next to him, and she closed the door for you to keep a bit warm.

Once you sat, you inspected the boy. He had white hair, and wore your mom's coat and scarf. His eyes were closed.

You scooted closer and started poking his nose. After a bit he opened his eyes, meeting yours. Immediatly his eyes were telling you how terrified and confused he was.

"Hey. It's alright! You're safe in mom's car! I'm [Name], what's your name?"

He remembered you should never tell a stranger your name. He decided to give her a name, just not his. He'd go for the name he'd always call himself inside his head, and so his name'd be; "Debby."

You were silent for a second. "That's a funny name Debby!" You giggled.

He was flustered and hid half of his head in his scarf. He tried to think how he came here, but there seemed to be a big hole in his memory. Everytime he tried to think about it, his heart and head would feel heavy. Amidst his thoughts, he felt a hand come in contact with the top of his head.

You patted him, only to find the boy swatting it away, "ew, don't touch me!"

Grinning widely you proceeded to touch him everywhere, and he began yelling insults. The only thing that stopped you was his crying. "...I'm sorry." you said plopping back on your butt.

When the crying died down, the car was filled with silence. Only the gusts of wind passing by the windows could be heard.

You began to shiver. You saw nothing that could warm you up, except...

Scooting closer you grabbed his scarf, loosening it from his neck but making sure he still had some, and wrapped it around yours. The scarf wasn't that long, so you had to sit extra close.

"Hey! Stop it!" he had resisted, but you were cold and didn't care. You had forcefully put his arms in a lock and practically pushed yourself against him. It didn't look cute.

After a while he gave up.

A real while passed until you woke up, hearing police sirens. When you opened your eyes you saw blue and red lights flickering through the window. Debby was still asleep.

The door opened, and you elbowed him harshly.

After being unwrapped out of the scarf, the boy was lifted up by a police man. You stepped out of the car along with him, and saw a bunch of police talking to your mom and entering the house. In the distant you saw a large limousine approaching. Out of it came two large men with sunglasses and tuxedos. One of them approached your mother, the other came to pick up the boy, and brought him to the car.

"Ma'am, you were the one who found the boy?"

Your mom nodded. "That's me."

"The parents of the child would like to reward you for finding their child. If you would follow me to the car you can speak with them personally."

"Why don't they just come here?"

"They don't want to risk any kind of danger, for they are very important. Now please follow me."

Walking to the car, the window was slowly lowered, revealing a woman with bleached white hair and sunglasses. He skin looked really smooth and tight, and there was some fur around her neck from her firm coat.

"Good evening." your mom said lowering herself to be on level with her.

"You were the on finding our son?" she took her sunglasses off and looked her all over. Then her face turned disgusted, and she put the sunglasses back on. "Here's our thanks."

She handed her a purple diamond keychain. "If you visit one of my shops and turn this in at the reception, you can exchange it for a lot. Money or clothes, your choice."

Your mom looked disgruntled. Really? Well, rich people, huh? She accepted it and thanked her nonetheless. "Have a good night." she said, turning around and walking over to you. "Hey honey! Do you like this?" she showed you the keychain.

You inspected it and saw the cute smile on the diamond. You nodded furiously.

"Here you go! For being such a big girl and taking care of him."

Taking it in your hands you looked all over it, reading the text on the back, and looking at the cute face. You shoved it down your pocket, and saw the vehicle where the boy was taken into leave. Quickly you ran to the road and started waving and yelling, "BYE!"

After your mom was done talking to some officers, she took you by the hand. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO GUYS!  
> This monday I'll be going to France for 2 weeks, so I have NO idea if I'll be able to post a chapter before leaving. If I don't make it, I'll promise I'll post about 2 or 3 chapters in a row for you guys :) (about 3000 to 5000 words each) because I'll have 2 weeks of time... with almost nothing to do. That's crazy. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed :)


	20. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcomes of your exams, and Zelda and Impa having to take their entrance exams in ToW
> 
> It also appears you have to go back into Ghirahim's mansion yet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Just came back from France, and damn I miss it :") 
> 
> Hope this chap'll be worth the wait ^^

It was two days after the event had taken place. Yesterday was the day everyone got their results. Zelda and Impa left ToP, and had decided to join ToW. Their scores on their exams from their previous school weren't high enough, so they had to take a test.

You and Ghirahim? You passed! Congratulations. You're officially in ToP now. Groose and Zant miraculously made it, but Navi was rejected. She joined ToW, and was accepted with her academic skills.

You had been given a sweater and a backpack with some items in it, such as a few pens, basic school equipments and some bodylotion.

Sad part, you were the only one of your close friends to join, so if you wanted to socialize it had to be with Ghirahim and Zant, who you, by the way, weren't talking to at all. After the event you two weren't connected anymore, and after that squabble you weren't feeling like talking anymore either.

And so you were finally sitting at the table with your friends again. It had felt like an eternity since you had this unity.

"It's finally over huh?" you said sighing.

"It has only begun." Fi said yawning. She had finally been able to get some rest, although her sleeping schedule was a little off from how it used to be, giving her 3 waking hours before having to prepare for classes.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"You are entering ToW, no? Be prepared for your test, it'll most likely be hard."

Then Navi joined your table, taking a seat between you and Link. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. When she was rejected, she wasn't downcasted at all surprisingly. Plopping down her food she first looked around the table with a smile and then began eating.

"You aren't with Zant today?" Link asked watching her eat with a slight hint of annoyance.

After swallowing a lump she answered, "because it has been really long since I hung out with you guys. Oh and [Name], congrats for making it."

"Thanks... but it's kinda bothering I'm the only one of us there. Say, just curious but, how does Zant work?" you were totally fine with being on your own and working together with someone you didn't know, but if you can't even get along with Zant...

"Well, he's really shy but acts really cool. Once you get to know him he talks a lot and tends to ramble on, which is nice! He also likes games and if you're really that into him, give him some carrot cake." she winked.

You chuckled, "thanks, but I'm not trying to woo him." then you looked over at Link. It felt really strange knowing that he was family. You'd have to take him home sometime to introduce him to your mom and dad.

Then the group started talking about all sorts of things, like how their day went, and it went so far that they began talking about childhood adventures. Of course you had a lot to fill them in on, but Link and Zelda were talking much too. Navi, Impa and Fi sometimes filled something in and happily listened to the nostalgia.

All of a sudden your phone beeped, receiving a message. Apparently you had been getting messages from 3 contacts. One was Cia, the other Lucas, and last but not least- ugh. Ghirahim.

First checking Lucas, he was asking how school was going, and if you were having fun. He also told you how hectic the rebuilding was of the 'dump'. They lost their headquarters. After writing a whole paragraph, you switched to Cia. She wanted to celebrate together with you, and had something important to tell you. You accepted and asked when.

Well, you guessed it was Ghirahim's turn. Reading, you sighed. He wanted to talk to you too. Cia meanwhile had already replied, and told you to meet her between when classes were over and dinner.

Then meeting up with him. Why were you pissed again? Why weren't you talking to eachother?

In the beginning you had felt guilty for ruining the event, and even though both of you passed the feeling somehow lingered.

Ghirahim in fact, was also feeling guilty. He wanted to apologize when meeting up, but he had a hard time trying to think how. You weren't sitting next to him in breaks anymore, and somehow it felt empty. He had told himself before that you'd be his sooner or later, but that had proved to be difficult. He even had to lower himself to apologizing. If you were easier to get, things would've been different.

When you replied asking when, he immediatly responded with, 'after dinner, on the balcony.' And suddenly, Ghirahim was excited as he smirked.

"What are you doing?" Zant said next to him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've been smirking at your screen for a while now."

"That's because tonight, I'll finally get what I want." he shared smugly.

Zant raised his eyebrows for a second before shrugging and continueing eating. When Zant heard Navi didn't make it he was really bummed out. She wasn't with him in the break either... he wondered if this was the end. However, when he just got the text message saying, 'Tonight. Your room. Monopoly. Fight me.' his doubts faded. Looking along the table he saw her happily waving at him, making him wave back and smirk to himself.

Ghirahim was watching. "You're transparent, Zant~"

"Shut up." he turned to him, "you know it's not like that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It could be."

Zant peeked and saw he was messaging you, "you and her could be too, though you tend to ruin it. A lot."

Ghirahim raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to backtalk from Zant at all, yet lately he was getting more rude. "That was unexpected."

"Felt the same when you ditched me couple of times."

 _Did I that?_ Zant saw the confused expression plastered on his face, and grew more frustrated by the second. "When did I- hey, where are you going!"

"Done eating. And with you."

"No wait, Zant!" he jumped out of his seat, grabbing his bag and leaving his food to chase after him. "We're friends, right?"

"I thought of you as a friend, though it's hard to see it being mutual."

"You saw me... as a friend?"

"Yes of course. Why did you think I hung out with you? Because Ganon set us up? Of course I know all about that. At first I knew you hated me, but even now nothing had changed. I only put up with you because..." by now they were outside the room in the hallways, where Zant had halted in his way. The last part he had said in his cold voice. The one who made him this vocal was Navi, when they had spoken about eachothers' friends. Hearing the truth coming from her was harsh. "...forget it."

Ghirahim didn't know how to deal with this at all. "I uh... don't know what to say. I didn't think you thought of me as a friend."

Zant turned around confused. "What?"

"Yes. I grew up in a harsh world, friends are... fairly rare to me. I only thought we were friends materistically. But if you appreciate my company, which you obviously have to, it's common sense I appreciate yours."

Zant frowned. Was this seriously his way of telling him he thought of him as a friend too? Well, to be honest, what did he expect. His gaze relaxed and he sighed. "Just stop treating me like a disposable."

"Of course. Friendly hug?" he widened his arms. Zant stood still for a moment. "Oh? You're going to leave me hanging?"

Zant wasn't the touchiest... yet he hugged him back stiffly.

After they parted and walked to the next class together he kinda regretted it, because now he smelled like his cologne.

"Say, how did you know Ganon..."

"Set you up with me? Because he personally told me he did that. He said whenever you are rude to me I have to tell him. Don't worry, I haven't."

Innerly, he sighed in relief. He really did feel like he was friends with him now, but hearing that does feel good.

 

Zelda received a message from Ravio, telling her and Impa that their test was going to be slightly different. Instead of an intelligence test from ToW they'd cooperate with ToC. They aren't allowed to tell anyone about it either, except for Link and Fi, who they needed to bring along. They had to meet where 'Fi and Link met for their test'. They needed to meet after dinner. They also recommended drinking coffee beforehand?

Zelda handed her phone with the message to Fi, then to Link. Link looked at Fi. "Are you going to...?"

She was silent for a bit and then nodded. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He frowned but didn't go against it. "If you two are going to do what I think you are, then I'm going to talk to Ruto and Darunia for a moment." he grabbed his phone and started texting.

You and Navi had no idea what was going on. She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

 

"Ganon? How come you aren't headed to class. You shat yourself or something?" Midna cooed as she entered the ToP main office. She grinned to him as she sat on the desk. He was sitting behind it on his chair.

"Midna." he greeted as he went back reading into some files.

"What are you reading? Oh, I see a picture!"

He quickly closed the file and glared at her. "None of your business."

"Oh? But aren't I in the same position as you are? You know I could spread the rumor of how you 'convinced' Volga about the voting. You know that young girl? The early student? She should've passed easily. Not to mention the girl singing a Barbie song. I heard you were quite fond of it."

Ganon lost his interest and began reading the files.

"Whose are those?"

"If you could be quiet for just a moment, that'd be really nice."

"You know, your brother was really nice to me."

That hit the spot. Bringing up his brother always did, so Midna loved to use it a lot. He grew stiff hearing her, and turned his gaze up.

"He was so devastated when it happened, that he moved so far away. What did you do to him, again?"

He growled, "be careful, Midna."

"You know you can't do anything to me. Our parents are in the same ranks too. We're destined to be rivals." she stood up and went over to him behind his desk, leaning down, "I won't let you have your way. I will bother you until the end."

 

Classes were over, and you had an appointment. Walking out onto the hallways you spotted Cia. She waved at you and you jogged your way there.

"That sweater looks good on you. I'm so happy you made it!" she embraced you briefly. "Now come, we need to talk." by the wrist she took you to her room. Sitting down on her couch, she grabbed two glasses and what seemed like a bottle of alcohol. There also lay some chocolate pie on the table and a can of steaming water with some bags of tea. On the background soft music played.

"Do you want to pop the bottle?"

"Won't it destroy your ceiling?"

Standing up she went to the window and opened it, "go for it."

You carefully loosened to cork, until it popped and shot with high speed outside. Out of the bottle leaked some foam. Cia took the bottle and filled the wine glasses. Strange. The liquid was transparent. "It's water, silly."

"Ah." you said a tad embarassed. She cut the cake and placed them on a fancy little plate with a matching fork. She handed you a wine glass with water. "Cheers!" you clinged the glass.

After taking a large sip you put it down to grab a bit of the chocolate pie. Chowing down, you could practically taste the money that was put into this. Damn was it good. "So, [name]. I had told you I wanted to talk about something, no?" when you nodded she continued, "first thing, I tried to track your blackmailer. Apparently they are two members of the ToC. Who? We don't know. Why? They aren't fan of yours, I suppose. But don't listen to them, darling, you are wonderful. They're just jealous."

You laughed, "right."

"Aside from that there's another thing... I had heard some rumors about you," she filled her glass with water again. "You can... make colors?"

You widened your eyes. How did she know? Silent, you had no words. Were there really rumors about you already, even if you haven't performed it in public at all?

"Could you demonstrate it? Just to me?"

You can trust her, right? "Can I use your glass?"

She nodded and handed you hers. Placing down your empty plate of pie you freed your right hand. There was a little debate in your mind, but it faded as you tapped your pinky on the glass and it lit up green.

Cia's eyes widened. "So it was true?"

You nodded. "Yes. I heard I'm actually able to make the rest of my fingers color up too, but that didn't really do it."

"Can you try?"

Nodding you tapped your thumb, nothing, index, nothing, middle finger, no- wait. You widened your eyes. You saw something light up faintly. "Did you see that?" you wondered aloud.

"Yes... it was... pink?"

Tapping a few times you saw it was a dim pink light. Excitement filled you, but how did this happen? When you tapped your ring finger sadly nothing happened. But pink was there too now, maybe not as strong as green but it's something.

Looking at Cia she was smiling and clapping her hands, "congratulations."

"Yes... but I have no idea what it's for."

She looked like she was contemplating something. "I'm probably not in the position to be telling you this... but I think I might anyway. You'll hear this no matter what, since you're in ToP. Back, 20 generations ago, there was a man known as [last name]. Of course that must sound familiar to you. You are his descendant, of course. What I told you which you didn't quite believe the first time I said it... is that 20 generations ago, there was something we now call magic. Some people possessed it, others don't. Some even say demons walked the land."

"Is that what this is, magic?"

"Yes. But these days there isn't any magic known anymore. That's because long, long ago it had been sealed away. The person who sealed it, however, kept about 15 percent of their true power. The one's participating have about 10 to 2 percent. If one with 15 percent of their power gets a child, they share 7,5 percent until one of them dies. If that child has another, they share 5 percent until parent or grandparent passes away. Etcetera. The participants don't have that. They all share the same amount."

You had a father, but your father's parents had already passed away before you were born. You still had your mother's parents though. "But why?"

"Well, every generation has their own use for it. Your father or mother must've, and the others too. A long time ago your ancestor needed it to seal it all away, and after that they needed to keep order in the land. But after a long time they retreated into the shadows and nobody knew of them anymore. They also weren't needed in society anyway, yet behind the scenes they were. It's because one generation decided they should live far apart, only for their children to find eachother by fate if necessary."

"Is there an evil one too then? Since they have to team up against something."

"About the enemy... before there was democracy, Hyrule was a monarchy. There was a king, a really powerful one, who eventually lost his powers because of your ancestor. Afterwards he was overthrown really easily. The queen we learn about these days is the one who overthrew him. With help of course."

Gee. This is nothing like you heard. "Then the history books are false?"

"That was made by one of the seven ancestors. And... those were also the ones who made this school, no? You must wonder what this school has to do with anything, huh? Underneath this school, where we walk, is where-"

"Cia. What is this all about." Ganon's stone cold voice boomed. His voice had such an impact that you dropped the glass of water. Looking down you saw the water being... green with thin pink stripes on her white carpet?

"Ah-ahaha, Ganon! Why do I deserve your company today?"

He entered the room uninvited and he looked at where you were looking. When you noticed him staring you stared back and swallowed nervously.

"Cia. We need to talk."

She turned to you and smiled apologetically, "time to go! Wait just a second." she grabbed the box with leftover cake and shoved it in your hands, "as an apology," she whispered winking, "now go on! We'll text!"

They saw you excuse yourself and hurry out of the door. Once it closed behind you he turned to Cia and glared at her.

Her face turned serious. "What do you want."

"You know exactly what's going on." he looked at her stained carpet.

"Oh? And what will you do about it?"

"Me and Midna are responsible. If you tell her more I'll take away your position."

"Oh come on Ganon, you know you can't do that. What will happen to your parents' company?"

"The members of ToP listen to me. Not you. Know your place. I'm not intimidated by the likes of you."

"Last time I threatened a company they went bankrupt. I'm not bluffing. Oh and what I'm doing with your precious [name]? For now I'm keeping her as a pet. She's as cute as I thought she'd be. Too bad the hero didn't join huh? Couldn't keep him in? Do you know how sad I was when I heard he wasn't joining? You should be grateful-"

"Quiet. We've already prepared a scandal, just for you. Now stay down, or you won't ever be able to eat chocolate cake again." he grabbed the piece she hadn't touched with plate and fork and walked out. "We're watching you." he said with his mouth full.

Cia was left in her room, with a stain on her new white carpet. She felt enraged, until she read your message; 'hope everything worked out. Good luck.' She smiled to herself, and walked over to her shelve with her Link statues. She opened a shelf to get a new one she was working on to add to her collection. "Hmm..." she spoke to herself, "her hair is slightly more... perfect!"

 

After dinner, Link and Fi lead Zelda and Impa the way downstairs. In front of the entrance of the dungeon, the leaders were waiting.

"Welcome." Ravio greeted smiling. "Woah, Link! It's been a while." he came closer to him to ruffle his hand through his already messy blonde hair.

"Ravio, please." Hilda said a little hopeless. Ruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Don't even try."

She sighed.

After Ravio was done he stood next to Hilda. "So," he began, "Link, Fi, you probably know what's about to happen. Us and Ruto and Darunia have decided to cooperate, because this needs to be done."

"This has to be kept under us." Hilda continued, "those two have blindly put their trust in you, but we can't afford it. If you tell anyone apart from us we're cooperating, the consequences will be unforgettable." her tone made them shiver.

"O...ok. Well," Ruto spoke, "we thought about pairing you two up. To where Impa's about to be headed it most likely reeks of the monsters, however, Zelda's route is fairly easy and peaceful. That's why we decided to pair up Link with Impa, and Fi with Zelda."

"I refuse!" Zelda and Impa said in unison. They looked at eachother for quick moment but at them after.

"I can't let her go into something dangerous like that." Zelda frowned.

"Same here." Impa agreed.

Ravio scratched the back of his head and sighed, "that'll proof difficult. We can't let you go into Impa's route without protection... and for Zelda's we need a translator."

"Can't we just go with the three of us?"

"Wait, what kind of language are we talking about?"

Ruto turned to Darunia and looked at his bag. He nodded and handed over the sword. "This language," he said showing her the letters carved into the blade. They both couldn't read...

"...meaning you have to go with our plan. It's best this way. Please, just come along." Ravio tried to reason.

Zelda and Impa looked at eachother. Impa shook her head, but Zelda nodded. "Alright. We'll do as said. But we have no idea of what's going on, however..."

"Your guides will explain everything. We don't want to make things late, so you have to hurry. Come along with me." with that, Ruto showed them the way through the empty barren halls. They had finally reached two doors with the same print, but another color. One pink, the other blue. Link, holding his sword and some disposable clothing, and Impa, wearing her school uniform and having left her bag went into the blue one. Fi, also wearing disposable clothing and holding onto the shield she received from Link, went in with great fear together with Zelda, who also still wore her school uniform.

They had all wished them good luck, before they had all closed the door with a thud.

 

You finished washing your hands after dinner, only to find afterwards that everyone of your friends were gone. They had left a note saying, 'Don't know when we'll be back, so see you tomorrow! -Zelda.'

Frowning you removed the note and walked outside the dining hall. The halls were empty, and beforehand you hadn't seen Ghirahim at his table, so he must've already went to the balcony. What was he going to say? Yawning, you made your way up the stairs, into where you expected him to be. He wasn't there... how many balconies did this school have again?

Ghirahim was tapping his foot impatiently. _Where is she..._

Looking outside he saw the darkened entrance of the school, everything on the plaza lit with lamps and torches. If you looked further, across the large quantities of farmland you could spot the nearest by city with it's lights on. The sky was filled with little bright dots that gave a mystical vibe to the darkened sky. It was truly a beautiful night... to be waiting your ass off for a girl that won't show.

When he was about to give up and head back, he heard distant panting and quick footsteps. Ghirahim halted and subconsiously supported his weight on the balcony railing.

After the feet becoming even louder, the door slammed open, revealing a panting [name]. "...finally." you huffed, walking over to the railing close next to him and taking a breather.

"If you wonder where I've been, I've been looking for you. Do you know how many balconies this school has?" you relaxed and looked ahead. Damn it was pretty. "So, what do you wan't."

"I... need to apologize." he began, ignoring your entrance and staring outside.

You turned your head sideways to inspect him, but you didn't answer.

"Say something Crumple."

"I just don't know what to say. So sudden... It's not like you." For a moment you made eyecontact. Yes, with both eyes. Ever since his new hair his eyes were equally visibly. You could see how difficult it was for him to say these words. What a loser.

"Then tell me, what are you apologizing for."

Innerly he cursed at you for making him say it, but nevertheless... "I guess it was... unreasonable, for me to raise my voice. And besides," he reached into his pocket and showed you the keychain you had given him, "where did you get this."

"No idea. My mom gave it to me when I was little? What about it."

"This here, belongs to my mom's company. It's extremely rare, and if you take this to one of her stores you can get a lot of money from this."

You shrugged your shoulders. "It has a cute smile on it."

He looked at it, "that's not a smile idio-... Crumple, this is the sign that used to be portrayed on every piece of gold back in the days."

"Still looks like a smiley to me."

Ghirahim grumbled some words and stared back outside. You followed his actions. "...do you accept?"

"What?"

"My apology. Are you deaf?"

Sighing you leaned over the railing. The sudden urge you're curiosity awakened made you wonder how far up you actually were- damn that's high. Your upper body practically hung over the railing as you looked down. "Dude did you know we were this high up?" Then you felt a hand grab the back of your shirt. He didn't pull, but it was securely in his grip.

"Get back up before you fall and break your neck."

Getting back up as quick as you did you felt a little dizzy. Stumbling around he took hold of your shoulders from behind and held you steady. "Are you drunk?"

You shook your head, "no! No... not at all!" you stumbled again, this time to the front, making him pull you back onto your feet.

"Not even tipsy?"

"I said I wasn't...!" shaking your head increased the dizzyness, making you stumble backwards against his chest. To make you stop wobbling around he decided to lock you inside his arms.

"Pull yourself together." Ghirahim who at first grinned having embarrased you like this, started feeling unsure the more you remained silent in his grip.

You had no idea what overcame you. Your legs felt weak and wobbly, and everytime you tried to find your balance it was quickly lost. Everything was starting to spin. "Hey... slap me... please. Don't argue."

Frowning he turned you around to look if you were serious. You were... He placed you on your feet and held your face between his hands. They briefly left, but came back harsh, most likely creating a red spot on both sides. The sudden shock worked effectively, as everything stopped spinning. The first clear image was Ghirahim, still holding your face between his hands. Practically staring at him, he started to grin. "Enjoying the view?"

You laughed briefly, "why are you still holding me?"

Through his grin he laughed too, "to make sure you don't fall again and break something. Or fall against me again." as you playfully slapped his hand away he looked at you more seriously, "however, I didn't think you'd take it this well, seeing as you ignored me yesterday."

You shrugged your shoulders, "I don't know, I guess you caught me in a good mood?"

"Lucky me." he joked, "I'm glad I can go back to the dorms with all my teeth."

With that, both of you started laughing. However, you laughed a tad louder than usual. When he was done, you were still laughing, holding your stomach for it started to cramp.

"Why I know my jokes are funny, but aren't you overdoing it? Hey... [Name]!" Instead of laughing, you started crying. "Wha-? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! It's always weird when I'm with you! Right now, my heart is racing like it's in a nescar race. Why do you always confuse me?"

Ghirahim frowned. What the hey? "Are you saying you...?"

"What do you think! Of course I'm saying you're a wizard! A mind-wizard, the worst kind. Navi told me all about it!"

What kind of drug was possessing her now. And she's causing a ruckus. He needed to shut her up. With a quick movement he came closer and was about to place his hand on your mouth, but then he thought you'd surely bite his hand. Now he was close to you without a plan. What the heck was he supposed to do.

You had grown quiet. "What the hell just happened."

He looked down at you. "You're back?"

A sudden headache hit your head like a brick. Covering your forehead with your hand you groaned. "What happened... did I say something?"

"As far as I could understand, your heart races when I'm near you?"

You facepalmed yourself, "I said that? Damn, Ghirahim, I-"

His phone started to ring, "can you hang onto that for a moment?" he answered and greeted the caller. "Edward? Yes... What?!" you jumped at his voice, and gradually the headache increased. "Mother has seen my performance? How?" he glanced at you for a second before turning around. "She wants to meet her...? Why. Tell her no."

You could hear the desperate voice of your uncle softly. Poor him.

Ghirahim groaned. "Fine. Say hi to mother for me. Bye." he clicked his phone away and turned around.

"So uh. I'm going to meet your mother?"

"She's back from Lorule and apparently someone has recorded our performance and showed it to her live. She's now interested in meeting you. There'll be a party tomorrow night, and she wants you to join. You will be eating dinner there."

"How I'm flattered, but being pulled to your mansion once is enough." you groaned yet again holding your forehead.

"Couldn't agree more, but you can't call this one off. You'll meet my mother, say hi to the guests and then you can leave."

"Yea, that isn't going to happen. It's not my problem."

Then it was your turn for your phone to right. "What now... Hello?"

"Name, it's me." it was your uncle... "I have no idea if you've already heard, but tomorrow I'll come pick you up again and bring you to the Elingstons."

"This isn't my problem. I'm not going, I have to study. With the amount of time lost in activities here I can't afford it. Exams are next week."

"[Name]... the lady of the house knows you. She knows who we are and where you live. Worst part, she's the main funder of the reboulding. I'm guessing you heard about that too?"

"Is she threatening us?"

"Do you understand why this is so urgent?"

Sighing you agreed. You bid him farewell and hung up. Looking up you saw Ghirahim again. "I think I'm starting to get dizzy again."

Out of reflex he threw his arms around you without touching like a protective barrier. "Ready."

You facepalmed but smiled, "no silly. I don't know why I acted like that before but I'm fine now. What I meant, is that I'm actually going tomorrow. Your mother is threatening us, so I have to. Educate me before I fart in front of your mother."

As Ghirahim explained how it was going to go down, you couldn't help but get a very, very bad feeling about this.

 

**Meanwhile.**

"Ganon... what are you doing." Midna asked sternly with widened eyes as his head practically rained waterfalls on her lap. They were in their office, sitting next to eachother when suddenly he had felt extremely dizzy. His head had fallen onto Midna's lap, and after he started laughing he started crying.

He didn't react as Midna started patting him. Her shocked expression changed into a grin. "You wouldn't mind if I took a picture, right?"

"I swear if you do that, I'll murder you personally."

"Oeh, scary. Is big cry baby is going to take back his lollipop?"

"Shut it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Ganon crying and laughing hysterically? Just try, it's so out of place you'll hurt yourself in confusion.


	21. Connected Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa, Link, Zelda and Fi enter a dungeon, how will it turn out to be?

It was dark and cold. The air was thick and moist, and there hung a harsh silence. The only sound echoing through the rooms were the sound of footsteps. The only light guiding them was the beautiful green glow, stretched forward like a blindman would wear his stick.

"Say Link, can you explain to me what'spoing on?" Impa's voice called.

"Wha- oh right. Sure. What do you need to know." he slashed his sword through a couple of blobs. Their first encounter with one of them Link had casually said not to worry about them.

"Link... what are those things."

"I'm not sure either, they're monsters? They attack us, so they're enemies. They are made of some kind of acid, so don't touch it."

"How did you get that scar. You refused to talk about it before but..."

"I... had to sword fight with an enemy. Sort of."

She could hear how reluctant he spoke, so it was time to ask something else. When Link had eventually found a lightswitch, Impa was up to date.

He sheathed his sword on his back, leaving him empty handed. He had offered Fi to take his sword and shield, but she refused and only took the shield. He hoped she and Zelda were doing well.

Now that the torches were lit, the surroundings were finally revealed. They stood in a large room, with around the edges holes as if a river used to flow there. As if to answer their speculations of a river, a gondula stood in the empty canal. There were a few placed to boat could go to, for there were 2 large openings on opposite sides of the room.

Back on land, the floor was tiled, and the walls were beginning to crumble. There was one door across the room from where Impa and Link were standing, where a small bridge led them.

"So, what do we need to do?" Impa asked inspecting the gondula. "This thing looks like it was polished yesterday."

"We need to find a way through. Let's try the door."

As they approached it, the door wouldn't budge. Link looked like he had expected it and lowered himself into the canal. Impa did the same.

"Wanna split up? I'll check the right, you the left."

Link shook his head, remembering when he parted ways with Fi. "No, we will stay together." and so they headed for the right one.

They couldn't see what was above them, for the hole was too deep. As they went underneath the opening they entered a new room, which was furtonately lit. The canal ended here.

"Link, boost me up."

He did as told and held his hands. She placed her foot on it and held onto his shoulders. Link bounced her up, and she pulled herself up from the edge.

"I only see a lever. Should I pull it?"

"First pull me up please." as she did with ease, they went over to the metal lever amidst the enclosed room. They looked at eachother and nodded, pulling it. For a moment it was quiet, until they heard stone shift loudly, and water started pouring down to fill the holes. On closer look, it wasn't water, but some weird black liquid. The noise seemed to be heard throughout the whole dungeon.

"Say Link. If we want to get out of here we might want to do that quickly. What if we drown."

Link thought about it for a moment. They were in a dungeon, not a death trap. "It's fine. Just wait until the water stops pouring."

As they did, the water stopped right where the opening was. It looked as if a boat could easily pass through. Speaking about a boat. Right when the water stopped pouring, the gondula from before rode it's way over. What they didn't see before was the big button like front that had lit up pink.

The lining of the boat has also turned pink. They looked at eachother baffled, but Link shook his shoulders nonchalantly and entered the boat. Instead of pink, the boat now lit green. When Impa entered, the boat changed into blue. "Does this boat's color maybe work with weight?"

Right when they stepped in, the boat started moving into the opposite direction, leading them out of the room, into the previous one and into the new one. The whole canal was now filled with dirty dark water.

As Link and Impa entered the new room, they spotted a chest against the wall. They both jumped out, but the pink boat still seemed to move. Impa quickly secured it within her grasp, and signed Link to check the chest out.

He opened the golden chest with ease, and found a key! Walking back to the gondula he jumped in, as well as Impa. He showed her the key and she nodded smiling. "Nice."

As the boat continued, they suddenly seemed to approach a dead end. On the wall that stopped them was a large blue cirkel on the same level as the boat. When it came in contact with eachother, what seemed like blue veins started to jump up from the blue cirkel, and the wall dissolved into the water.

"You don't see that a lot." Impa joked.

Then their boat trip ended, as they were now in an empty room with only two doors. The door to the left was completely blue, and the door in front was entirely pink. "Let's do the pink one first." Impa decided, as they easily opened the door.

In front of them stood a statue, similair to the one Link had seen. It said; 'The Protector Alana'. It was someone clad entirely in armor, no skin visible with a giant sword in both hands, slashing upwards.

"So this is my ancestor?"

"If Ruto and Darunia picked you the right dungeon, yes."

She nodded inspecting every inch. On the wall behind it a whole paragraph was written in the same strange language on Link's sword. He forgot to ask Fi what it meant.

They both couldn't read, so shrugging their shoulders they looked if the room was of any use. Seeing as it wasn't they left for the blue door.

As Impa touched the doorknob, a voice surged through her mind, "what are you doing?!" a woman shouted, "you should be with her right now!"

She had already opened the door when she covered her ears with her hand.

"Impa, hey are you-"

"Did you hear that?"

"No?"

"Hmm..." Impa mumbled as she thoughtlessly entered the room. When her foot touched the first rectangle tile, it lit up with a regular yellow light, and a noise could be heard.

"A puzzle." Link filled in. "You probably have to make some music. The voice in Impa's head came back, "sing her a lullaby..."

The only lullaby she ever played was for Zelda back when they used to have a lot of sleepovers. Her father had taught her a lot of songs on the harp and ocarina. Those are the traditional Hylian instruments, so most rich families had mastered atleast one of two instruments. The instrument you needed to be able to play would be affected by your family's position in society. Impa needed to learn ocarina and harp, Link needed to master ocarina and know basics of harp, and Zelda needed to master the harp, the rest was optional.

When Impa stood on a few tiles, she immediatly recognized the tones. How it was very similair to a liano, this was definitly representative of a harp. She just needed to find all of the notes and then she'd be ready to go.

Some were really far apart, so she needed Link to cooperate. "Link, you understand harp, right? Do exactly as I say."

And so, when all positioned and explained, Impa began. She gave the signal when it would be Link's turn.

_Link learned Zelda's Lullaby!_

Out of the floor came a large metal box, which gradually became smaller and resembled stairs, until the beautiful golden chest was finally reveiled.

It looked like a fancier version of where Link had found the bow. "You should open it." he said.

Impa nodded and went over the chest. She opened it, and frowned to see the a hilt, sticking out of the metal bottom. Hesitanty she grabbed it, and pulled out something... which wasn't very heavy. It felt like she was holding a butcher knife, which for her was quite easy to hold. However, it did make her question how such an enormous sword could possibly weigh like that...?

Link took a few steps back, as Impa stretched the sword ahead of her. "What is this?"

The sword was about bigger than her body, and on the blade there were some arrows and motives on it. (Imagine HW Impa Giant's Knife)

What shocked Link was that it didn't glow. This should be the hidden relic, right? And it looked exactly like the greatsword on the statue. "Say, isn't that heavy?"

"Surprisingly not. Want to try?"

As she handed him the sword, Link's arm dropped along the enormous blade as he quickly let go. His eyes widened, knowing he nearly lost or broke his arm. Who knew if he could recover that in Genevieve's fountain?

Impa wore the same shocked expression, looking at the huge crater the sword had created where it fell. She picked it up with ease and they looked at eachother strangely.

"...just because you can wield it doesn't mean anything." the voice in Impa's head spoke.

"...should we continue on our way and ignore this?" Link nodded, partly still baffled. Maybe this was the proof she was the one to wield the relic.

Now Link, sword on his back, and Impa, sword hanging nonchalantly on her shoulder, neared their gondula. As Link stepped in, Impa was hesitant to enter too. Could the boat handle it? No way they wanted to come in contact with the black liquid. She stepped in carefully, to find out the boat could easily take care of it. The blue turned into a darker shade of blue, and it went back to where they came from.

They ended back into the first room they had entered, and got out. Link walked to the door with the key firmly in his hand, followed by Impa. As he inserted the key, the door opened smoothly.

First they went over a small bridge, before fully entering the circulair room. They stood on tiles, which felt light underneath their feet. Once amidst the room, they noticed nothing was there. Impa inspected one half, and Link the other.

"Nothing here." Impa called.

"Same- wait! There's a button."

"Well, push it."

As he did, a loud thud was heard. The small bridge they had come into collapsed and fell below. After a second a soft splash could be heard. Then, one at a time, the tiles underneath began to fall, quickly creating a border between them.

"Impa!" he called, wanting to sprint, but just as he pushed himself forward the tiles beneath him fell away, dropping him into the unknown.

Impa was left to guess what to do, she still had some time, for the tiles were slowly closing in on her. Looking at the walls, there wasn't any ledge to hold onto. The last she heard before falling was, "don't overreact."

 

"This is kinda nice. Right Fi? Fi?" Zelda was pacing through the lit hall. The walls were decorated nicely, and the floor had beautiful tiling, making her feel right at home. The stairs they had to take right after they entered were nice and smooth too.

However, while Zelda was relaxed, Fi couldn't be more anxious. She was tense and quiet, and started to feel a little ill. She had thought she'd be joining Link, but that wasn't the case. They also didn't have any sort of defensive items except for the shield. Maybe she should've accepted Link's offer...

The shield. The shield she had been longing to see, was at last in her possession. She had looked at the front of it, anticipated, but nothing had lived up to her imagination. Sometimes she thought to see Link's face in it, but it quickly vanished as soon as she inspected it on closer look.

"Hey, Fi." Zelda looked at her curiously as she held her sleeve. "Are you alright?"

She shook out of her daze and looked at her companion. "...yes. It's ok."

Zelda doubted it, and held her hand. "With me you'll be safe. I mean, look at these muscles!" she showed off her other arm to her, causing Fi to smile and nod. Zelda hoped it atleast eased her mind a little. She wasn't up to date with all of the information yet, but everything will come her way eventually.

What Zelda also noticed was how cold Fi's hands were.

After they turned two corners they finally found a door. Opening it, they first had to pass a bridge before entering yet another beautiful room. The tiles were light pink and white, and the walls were smooth white stone. Around the room there was blue to transparent water, softly making sounds. To the right there stood a fountain, with a statue of a tall woman with long hair and a long dress. She was holding her hands up, and out of the palms of her hand poured clear blue water.

To the left there stood a flower decorated bow which lead into another room. In front of the opening stood a golden gondula, standing reading to be used. Nothing else was to be seen in the room.

"Was your previous dungeon just as beautiful?" Zelda asked looking around.

"No, far from it."

They walked over to the boat and looked at eachother before nodding and carefully getting in. As they touched the boat, the lining lit up pink, illuminating on the water.

The boat started moving on it's own, making Fi flinch. Zelda squeezed reassuringly. "Fi, look around. It's beautiful." she attempted to calm her down, but to no avail.

As they entered the new room, the boat went to a dead end. It was a wall with blue linings. Fi knew something had to be done before they could continue, and signed Zelda to step out of the gondula with her. As they stepped on the tiled floor, they saw a large golden chest and next to it a statue. How did they not see that?

Zelda excitedly but gently pulled Fi along. They first checked the statue. It was a tall woman, similair to the fountain from before. She had long dark hair, a crown, and a long dress. Beneath it was written; 'The Voice of Harmony Celeste'. In her hand she held a harp.

"This woman should be your ancestor."

Zelda looked at her up and down and nodded, "yes, I'm aware. I know that my ancestor was the queen we still learn about today. It's supposed to be kept a secret within the family but eh. I'm not a princess, and I trust you. But did you know that before that she became queen she made the most gorgeous silverware for a living? And that's what my family's company still does."

Fi nodded, "Link's household has a lot of your silverware. I recognized it once I saw your last name."

Behind the statue stood a whole paragraph. Fi was looking at it intensly.

"Can you read it?"

She nodded. "It tells about her life, how she first started as a poor religious girl with her childhood friend making pottery and renting a room in their house. She always had bright new ideas for a country, they were fresh but unheard of, making her well-known around town. [Last name] became curious after hearing countless rumors, and so rented room. When she met him, he had given her an oppurtunity to make it all come true. Along with that, he gave her a harp he had bought overseas. After the war was over, she went back to pottery, and taught her descendants the arts of the harp and pottery. The fact she was queen made her silverware extremely wanted, and so she finally lived in wealth, together with her childhood friend and her little boy."

"The father was unknown." Zelda filled in.

"Nothing is written about him."

She nodded knowingly. "Let's see the chest now." Zelda went up the stairs and briefly let go of Fi's hand to open the chest. It went fairly easy as she pulled open the lid. Inside, there lay a soft pink satin cloth on the bottom. Amidst the satin lay a golden harp with lining along the sides. It was the most beautiful harp Zelda had ever laid eyes upon.

She picked it up carefully, first inspecting it before striking a few chords to find out... the tune was completely off. She frowned and looked disgusted, hearing the false notes. "You really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover huh?" she mumbled.

Fi looked at the harp and it's lining. Wasn't it supposed to light up? She had heard something from Link that there was a relic meant for the person entering the dungeon. He also said it would light up. Nothing of the sorts had happened.

"Just in case... hold onto that. I believe that item will proof importance later on."

Zelda nodded, and then reached down to grab the soft pink satin. Pulling it up, it looked like a nightgown. It looked really simple and handmade. On the bottom of the chest stood something written in the same language. "Fi? Can you read this for me?"

She stood next to her and looked down. "For whoever may find this; Before you go to sleep, wear this gown, For it'll keep the bad dreams nice and down."

"I want to take it with me, but I don't have a bag with me. Do you think we can come back later?"

Fi nodded "I'm 67,1 percent sure."

"Good enough," she laid down the satin gown back in the chest.

Then they heard something crumble. Looking back, they noticed the wall that had been blocking their path had grown blue veins. It slowly dissolved into the clear water, leaving nothing to remain. Strange. That doesn't happen in regular water.

Nevertheless Zelda thoughtlessly walked over to the boat, pulling the confused Fi along. As they sat back in the boat, it lit up and began moving again. They now went into a room full of water. Somehow the current was a bit more... violent. The gondula began to shake a little, and a drop of water landed in the boat, on Fi's way too large sleeve. It burned right through it. As the water came in contact with the bottom of the boat, it quickly reveiled a message.

"How the queen may seem carefree, her whole life she had treated dangerous waters." Fi spoke above the sound of the water clashing against the boat. The current seemed to lead them to yet another room. "Her head was like a cyclone."

As they entered another room, their eyes widened in shock. They entered a circular room, with a huge cyclone amidst it. The boat forcefully went off coarse, as it now began swirling around the room. It seemed like the boat was also slowly dissolving.

"Fi!" Zelda clung onto her for dear life. Fi did likewise. The boat beneath them started to dissolve too, forcing them to part. They fell into the blue liquid, and were swept down by the current...

The only thing Zelda could hear while she was still above the water were a bunch of splashes around her before being swallowed by the water...

 

You were on your way to your dorm. As you entered your room, nobody of your friends was there except for Navi.

"Say, Navi. Where is the rest?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

You sat behind your desk and turned on the lamp. Tonight you were going to study to make up for all the time you'd be wasting tomorrow. Navi grabbed a seat next to you. "Want to study together?" she suggested.

"Sure."

Apparently Navi had a photographic memory, so just simply reading a text once can make her remember the whole paragraph. No wonder she's called a child genius... It made you slightly jealous, but it wouldn't hold you back. In ToP your grades had to high, and you needed to perform well in gymnastics. Nothing came your way without some self-discipline and freeing yourself of bad habits.

Bad habits. That used to be your biggest concern. Growing up being mostly out on the streets, you had no concerns for making homework or studying for exams. Yet you wanted to get a good education and so a well paid job. It took you a good wake up call from Robin to actually take your chances and start working.

Hardest part was keeping up your program. You remembered Roy and Dean sometimes stopping by to give you a snack box and some motivation cards signed by everyone. Without their support you probably would've never made it this far.

Speaking about bad habits... if it weren't for your mother Ghirahim would've had two black eyes, a broken arm and a broken leg. Your mom must've had a hard time learning you some discipline.

Your siblings worked extremely hard alongside your father to financially make your dreams come true. It had been a while since you spoke to your siblings, Freya and Aaron. They started working as soon as possible to get their baby sister a good education. Then as well as your father were usually absent during your childhood. Before you knew why they were always gone you thought it was because of you.

Your dad... he was a man of a few words, but could always make those typical dad jokes. He and your mom allowed you to roam the streets when you were just eight. You had always wondered why, but you've never doubted whether they loved you.

Navi was now hanging on your bed while you were mumbling the words on the paper to remember. It turned out to get really late, making your eyelids slowly close, only to wake up and sit upright.

Not short after you laid face flat on the book, cozily snoring away. Navi stood up and tried to wake you up, to no avail. She also wasn't strong enough to carry you to bed... "oh man, where are Impa and Zelda when you need them...?"

Impa dropped in what seemed like water, and then twirled around in what seemed like a water tornado. Not able to stand against the current she was being pulled down to the bottom... only to fall yet again. She came in yet another water, and as she was wailing around she noticed the water was... shallow? Calming down she swam away from the waterfal and stood up. She coughed loudly and managed to get some water out of her throat, but most of it had already descended to her stomach. That really was some gross water, but atleast it wasn't the black gooey substance.

She let go of the greatsword she had firmly gripped throughout the trip to rub the water out of her eyes, and was finally to see her surroundings again. It looked like a dark cave with only one pink light. Trying to sharpen her vision she saw a silhouette. A familiar silhouette. "Hey!" she called out, run-jumping out of the water.

The silhouette turned around, revealing Zelda holding a harp. Her eyes widened and sparkled, as she ran up to her.

They came into contact and embraced eachother. Impa still holding pulled back to look at her, "are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "no, are you hurt?"

"Who cares!"

"I do!" they giggled as Impa lifted her in the air and spun her around. Once sat placed down again they spoke about about what happened until they realized they lost Fi and Link. Where were Fi and Link?

 

After falling from the platform he fell into the water, and then into another pit underneath the water, falling harshly into shallow water. He quickly searched for the sword on his back to gladly find out it was still there. After rubbing his eyes and coughing out most of the water he grabbed the sword to find himself in a dark cave-like place. He tried to find his way out of the water to find a wall, so he turned around, walking around the waterfall to find a way out of the water.

"Hello? Impa?" he called out to find no one answer. Until...

"Link?"

He ran to where the voice came from, to find her sat down in a narrow place. "Fi! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I heard something and thought it might've been an enemy. I'm glad to see you. My phsyical health is unscathed." seeing him immediatly relieved her as she stood up and handed him his shield.

"You sure you don't want to hold onto that?"

She nodded in the green glow. "Yes, let's continue our way. But, have you seen Zelda? And where is Impa?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I hope they're together, since Impa is well protected."

 

Like that, lost and confused, they went onwards through the darkness, only having a glowing light lead their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has too many references hot damn.  
> If you've noticed all of them i'm VERY proud.


	22. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Impa, and Link and Fi venture forth, Zelda and Impa however, encounter a formiddable enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE!  
> Man I've been pooped busy :") sorry for the oh so late update.  
> I haven't really started working on the next chapter yet, only planned what to be in it, so I can say that in the next chapter the party will go down. 
> 
> Enjoy reading ;)

Impa and Zelda were walking together. Zelda had already asked about the gigantic thing hanging ever so casually over her shoulder. Once she asked for a tryout it had been immediatly turned down, with the reasoning of losing her arm.

"So, what happened in your dungeon." Impa asked stretching her back a little.

"It was beautiful! Clear blue water and this really pretty boat. Also, the floors and walls were nice."

Impa found herself thinking hers was completely the opposite. "Anyway, you are ok, right? We encountered some enemies on the way."

She shook her head. "But I did find this harp." Zelda looked disgusted. "The sound is horrific."

"So much for a relic."

They continued ahead, and it seemed like there was no end to the long cave. Slowly they began to feel more insecure. "Impa… why aren't we getting anywhere."

She sighed. "Maybe this is another puzzle? I don't think we should be walking for this long."

The voice returned, "…it needs to be brighter…"

It needs to be brighter? The only thing that came close to bright was Zelda's… harp… "Zelda, say, can you make your harp brighter?"

She frowned curiously. "I don't know. Why?"

They halted and stood still. Time to try everything…

After numerous failing attempts of singing, dancing, using the harp, yelling at the harp and screaming at the harp, they plopped down on their butts, both sighing tiresome.

"Nothing is working. Let's try walking the halls again? Ugh, I don't know. I feel… helpless. I'm sorry Impa, I can't lighten it any further."

The pink shining on her face left no emotion hidden. Biting her lip, Impa came closer to hug her. "It's fine." letting go, her face positioned right in front of hers. "Atleast I'm here with you." she smiled.

Zelda's blush went unnoticed because of the pink hue, but her face explained everything. Letting go of the harp to place them firmly around Impa's neck, the lights went out.

"…forbidden…"

 

Link and Fi were silently walking through the halls quietly. Fi had began to relax, knowing Link was on her side.

"Say… Fi." he began breaking the silence. "Back when you took the test on your own. What happened?"

"I had to enter this… temple like place. At first it looked disgusting. Then I found an alter, and words written onto it, telling me to perform a dance. I only know ballet… but it worked. The place cleaned up, but I gained nothing. I don't think I finished it."

Link hummed. "Maybe you missed something?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "And I thought they were watching behind the scenes to control everything, guess it wasn't." she joked monotonously.

He smiled as they further went inside the cave. Not so long after, they reached a door with several writings and seemibly two locks. Link shone his sword for Fi to read. "To open this door, perform something only you can do."

They looked at eachother after hearing the cryptic instructions. "Something only we can do…?"

Fi knew her dance was something unique, and Link knew his ocarina was something unique. But he didn't have it with him. Right! Whistling! He used to be called master whistler. He'd just have to play a custom song.

As Link began to whistle, Fi began to move elegantly around the room. To be completely honest, it looked like a farmer was whistling and it's chicken was hopelessly running around. But more elegant.

The locks vanished and the door opened. Upon entering, they found a room similair to when Link fought with the serpant. A large fountain in a circulair room, with no exit except the one he was standing in. The fountain displayed two women, one with the sword Impa held, and the other with a harp. The woman with the sword was being attacked by two wolves, and seemingly protected the other. The water out of the fountain was brown.

They entered the room, and to no surprise the door closed behind them. Well. Damn.

 

When Zelda touched the harp yet again, the pink light was blinding. They moaned in pain, for they had just been in darkness for about a minute. Yet Zelda held on. "This... bright enough?"

Impa nodded covering her eyes. They had stood up, and were about to continue down the hall. After growing used to the light, they only had to walk a few feet further to find an opened door. Both shrugging their shoulders, they entered a well lit room.

Ahead of them stood the exact same fountain as Link and Fi, but instead of a harp, she was holding two babies in her arms. They entered the circular room to find themselves jump surprised as the door closed on them.

Together they inspected the room which had no exits. The floor were dissolved tiles and hard dirt, and the walls were caved out. The ceiling was pretty high, and the enormous fountain could easily fit in.

There was nothing to see.

As they stood amidst the room, the floor beneath them began to shake heavily. Immediatly Impa stood protectively around Zelda.

Impa noticed one of the babies in the woman's arms begin to color red and grow horns, and the other one was slightly tainted around hair and eyes. The mother herself too, became tainted. Her whole head turned red, and the right arm she held the devilish baby started to become red too.

Then, a large left hand came out from the ground, and then another. Impa pulled Zelda to the other side of the room where they came from while still keeping an eye on the happenings.

The right hand came out now, a red one. Then they stood steady, as if pulling something up, and a large head came out of the ground until it's shoulders. The head as well as the hands were of stone, and some black strings fell from the head. The face looked long gone, as the lids were closed and the mouth hang open and began to close.

The hand started to extend, until arms now reached outside the ground and they curved their width around the walls. The joints of the arms seemed rather thin.

Then, the eyes opened, reveiling bright brown eyes and small pupils. They seemed to look around for a moment, until coming in contact with them. The expression turned angry, and a hand made it's way to them threatingly.

"Look out!" Impa shouted as she pulled Zelda just in time before the hand smashed down onto the floor. The hand seemed to be in pain as it wailed around fur a moment. However, the hand wasn't crumbling or breaking like any normal vase would.

Then, the mouth opened. Impa felt what was going to happen and slammed her sword steadily in the dirt and held onto both it and Zelda.

It began to suck them in like a vacuum cleaner, but thanks to Impa they didn't move an inch. It stopped and her mouth closed.

Impa looked around, wondering what to do whilst not leaving Zelda vulnerable.

When she was about to take action, Zelda had ran for one of the arms. One of the eyes followed her and the other stayed in Impa. Cursing loudly Impa ran after her. As she ran closer to the arm, she was shocked to see the arm twist, so the hand could grip onto her body. She squirmed as she was held upwards.

"Zelda, no!" Impa ran to the join that connected forearm and upper arm, and slashed it. It fortunately broke, but now Impa had to catch the crashing Zelda. Throwing down the sword, she swan dived just in time to break her fall. Impa sighed happily. Made it.

The stone monster had left a deafening screech, before stopping and grabbing Impa with the only hand left. The red hand. She was taken up, and she felt the hands squeezing her body tighter by the second, making it hard to breath. Was this it?

Then, as she almost passed out, she heard a deafening sound. It wasn't the stone monster, but Zelda. She was playing the harp. Impa could feel the grip loosen an tighten, as if it was wondering what to do. "SING!" Impa shouted.

And so, as she played the harp, her voice joined. There was a flash of pink, and the harp sounded perfect along her voice. As the soothing voice was continueing, the hand lowered to the floor, letting go of Impa. The stone enemy's eyes were closed, and Impa quietly ran to get her sword. Once placed firmly in her arms, she ran to the joint and slashed it upwards, destroying it in the process.

The eyes shot open, and the mouth opened to let out another screech.

Zelda stopped singing, and covered her ears, dropping the harp. Luckily it didn't get damaged.

Impa kept helding onto her weapon and looked around for a clue on what to do. If she came close to the face there was a chance she'd get sucked in, but the eyes were the only other things that could possibly be a weakpoint. She had to risk it.

Whilst it was still screaming and looking upwards, Impa sprinted and took a few slashes to the eyeballs. They began to roll around depending on how she hit them, and it was seemingly effective because the screams started to hinder with every hit.

Then, the screaming stopped, and eyelids closed. Now it happened. The risk Impa took. The mouth opened like before, and before Impa could do anything, the mouth sucked her in.

"No!" Zelda yelled as she was pulled in too. Her harp stayed steadily on the floor. Just before Zelda was inside, the mouth closed and the eyes stared at her. "Give her back!" she yelled hitting her mouth. The stone enemy began to grumble and frowned at her. "What do you want from me!" she yelled. "Why did you take her, but not me!" by now she wanted to be swallowed too. She wanted to be with her. She  _had_ to be with her.

Then, the forearms began to move. Like a jumping rope, they closed in on her. She yelled, and just in time they stopped. The whole ground began to jump up and down, as well as the stone woman. Looking at the head, it slowly became red with every jump.

Inside the body, Impa had fallen inside a room with a large fleshy red heart which seemed to be pumping. She didn't understand, but nevertheless slashed everything she could. All the veins weren't connected anymore, and the heart fell on the floor. Impa grabbed her sword, and fully sheathed the sword inside. When she pulled it out, the sword shone blue. She didn't have much time to inspect it, as she was being sucked back up.

Zelda was shocked as she saw Impa basically shooting out of the mouth, letting go of the sword and rolling a few metres away from where she came from. She groaned, and Zelda ran up to her. "Ippy! Are you ok?"

Impa opened her eyes. When they met with her teary, worried ones she smiled and nodded. "Of course I am." her heart was warm for a moment, thinking the life threatening risk was worth it. She was worth it.

Then as if shaken to reality, she looked over to the enemy. The mouth and eyes were wide open, looking upwards. From top to bottom, the stone began to fade away as if turning to black dust.

Zelda helped Impa up, and they both retrieved their relics. After that they came together again, locking arms and standing in the sudden surge of wind as the black particles floating around. Wherever they landed, the floor began to look beautiful yet again.

The dirt floor sprouted flowers, and where the tiles were now created a path. The flowers had the colors blue, pink, green and purple. The fountain's water began to clear up, and the woman who was holding the babies was losing the red from her face. It drooped as if it was wet paint into the water, and disappeared.

Out of the floor came a heavenly light, and a woman came up through it. As the light died down, they saw a ghostly form of a woman, with long brown hair and eyes. She had a long beautiful dress that came unto the floor, and her face matched exactly with Zelda's.

As Zelda and Impa looked baffled, the woman smiled. "Welcome. I am Celeste, also known as the Voice of Harmony."

They still looked clueless.

"Ah… we have company." the smooth voice of Celeste spoke as a wall started to open and reveal Link and Fi, together with another woman. She had short white blond hair and blue eyes, and clad in armor until beneath her head.

"…Allie?" she spoke widening her eyes.

The other woman sprinted upon seeing her, and jumped into eachothers' arms. "C! I missed you!"

They kissed on the cheek, and after looking at eachother for a bit, giving Fi and Link the oppurtunity to join Zelda and Impa, they turned to the four seriously. "I am Alana. You must've heard about me." she said looking Impa dead in the eye, making her swallow nervously. "I saw the battle here. And  _much_ more. And it's unacceptable. The one you're supposed to protect was put in danger, you must know better. You could've sacrificed far earlier, that way-" _  
_

"Alana." Celeste spoke before turning back to the four. "I've spoken to you about this too many times. Protecting someone is equal to loving someone. The best outcome is only possible when it's mutual. I think you did wonderful. You risked your life for her, and she did likewise. Besided, she was left unharmed, no?" 

She grumbled next to her and crossed her arms, which made Celeste chuckle briefly. "We have to thank you all however. And I must apologize for nearly... killing you. Long ago, I made a grave mistake, ending up cursed by a demon. After the people could take care of themselves I was nearly at my limit. Me and Alana travelled far away to cure me, however, it failed. I'm so thankful that [last name] offered us a sollution. The plan was to keep me and her together, but that would mean she had to forever conceal me, until shattering herself. I couldn't let that happen. After being conceiled here, the place grew filthier the more I turned. All I hoped is that Alana's side was beautiful."

"However, that didn't happen." Alana spoke. After her words, Celeste looked shocked, making her mumble a small; what? "I knew. All this time, I have been keeping your place clean instead of mine. That's the path a protector has to take. The one I protect should never come into contact with something as vile. Yet my powers couldn't reach this place. I could never reach you."

"Allie! How could you...?"

"Say." Impa began. "You two probably have much to talk about, but..."

They got the hint and apologized politely. "We haven't spoken in a long time, no. Back to the point. Hero." Celeste spoke directed to Link. "I hear you have freed Genevieve. Thank you. She tried speaking to me when I was… corrupted, telling me a new hero has arrived, and a new generation will soon discover their purpose." Link bowed when she paused. "I also hear you have been burdened with the quest of having to collect all seven members of the hand. We can't tell you who they are, but we can tell you how to identify them." she looked around. "You... I must apologize your name isn't known to me, for I have been beneath the ground for a couple of decades. But you are my descendant. It's evident by the glowing of the harp. A beautiful serene pink, don't you think? But not only you can make things glow."

"[Name]..." Impa mumbled.

"Six of the members are on the hand, and the seventh is the owner of the hand. I suppose it's that [Name] you are speaking of. When one of the six members is on the right path that leads to the most... fortunate, outcome, the owner of the hand can make their hand glow. [Last name] didn't explain it to me in detail, but member has a part of the hand, as in the thumb, middle finger, etcetera. When the thumb is on the right path, the owner can make their thumb glow, and so on. How it seems useless at first, it's a critical power which can change fate. He'll need it later on."

"[Name]'s a she." Zelda corrected boldly.

"Right. But after this... you must have some questions for us. There has to be a purpose for you being here, no?"

"What do you mean with most fortunate outcome." Impa asked.

"Celeste isn't aware of this, but there has been rather difficult situations in the past generations. Some have lead to... death." 

The mood turned heavy. The five of them were watching her wide eyed. It was like all of their naitivity was suddenly washed away. Zelda, Impa and Link finally realized this wasn't some child's play. This wasn't some underground playground full of adventure and mystery. It was live or die. Fi had realized this long ago, when the large red monster carried her off to a cell. 

"There have been a lot of times that the protector had died by sacrificing themselves. That's also a huge part why the role of the protector can't depend on bloodline. Sometimes, parents of the following generation had sacrificed themselves for their child. I guess you can really call this a curse."

The room was silenced. 

"I have a question though." the attention directed back on Zelda. Her question was far form death. "Who was the father of your children?"

When Celeste looked away, Fi spoke for the first time in this long session. "She was cursed when she was bearing the children of a demon. That's why she begged [last name] to divide their rooms." her tone was a tad cruel, making them look at her baffled. She had read this information on a wall when she and Link encountered Alana's spirit.

Zelda raised her eyebrows. Well that surely wasn't expected. So she was part demon?

Impa nodded, "I understand now. Zelda, are you aware of your physical changes when you are enraged?" as she shook her head she continued. "Your eyes turn red and your skin gets… darker. A tad racist but eh."

"What I've been wondering," Fi spoke loudly right after Impa was done, "what's the purpose of all this." she spoke with disgust and hatred, "why are there chosen ones by blood. Why are they forced to carry something so heavy. What kind of cruel ordeal is that." 

Alana was about to move in agressively, but Celeste stepped in by stopping her with her arm. "We didn't meant for it to be this way."

Fi became angrier, "then if you knew this destiny, why have children?"

"Because we're not the only bloodlines that pass down knowledge and powers. Long ago, Genevieve slayed the king. Before he died, he spread a curse on all of us, including his child, that one day he'd be ruler in a different time. As long as the magic is sealed, nothing bad can happen."

"If nothing bad is happening, then why are we retrieving these relics? Or even going in here in the first place?"

"Wait…" Alana joined in, "no one explained a purpose of you being in here?"

Everyone was silent but turned to Link, who had been more in contact with the ToC leaders than the others. He sighed. "I didn't think I had to tell you this but… an evil force is moving inside this school. They aim for unsealing the magic. I'm not talking temporarily, but permanent."

 

You woke up uncomfortably behind your desk. You felt absolutely horrible, but the feeling of hunger definitely dominated. At the breakfast table, it wasn't an amazing sight to see your friends exhausted, hanging over the tables. They wouldn't even speak, so you had a quiet breakfast. It wasn't like you felt like talking in the first place. Navi was sitting between Ghirahim and Zant again.

After a quiet breakfast you got up with a big yawn, which seemed to affect the rest of the group. It made you grin as you watched the chain reaction. "I have to go guys. They thought having a little exam before class was a good idea to test smarts." And with that you headed out to one of the classrooms, followed by Ghirahim and Zant.

Ghirahim jogged next to you, figuratively forcing Zant to do the same.

"Morning." the three of you said in different tones. Yours was grouchy, Ghirahim's was melodious and Zant's was mumbled.

"Well, you've seen better days." mr. Fab commented, readjusting the scarf around his neck. It felt really long since you've seen that thing.

His words had a hint of mock, but you shrugged it off. "Tell me about it." you replied yawning yet again, not even bothering to cover your mouth. "You seem fine though. Studied?"

He chuckled, "you think I study? A little. But of course most of the information comes from my brilliant, magnificent mind!"

His movements lightened your mood slightly as you chuckled. He looked so embarrasing, you wondered how Zant didn't mind walking with this in public. Speaking of Zant. He looked as terrible as you did. "No sleep?"

He glanced at you briefly and nodded.

"He has been up all night to study."

"Same. I think I even fell-" yawn, "-asleep on my desk? I don't know how I managed to do that, but now I have this neck pain."

"Will you be alright for tonight? Oh, and Zant is coming along too upon request. I'll be there ten minutes before classes end, and both of you will be awaited at the gates by my butler."

You nodded, "I can handle it. You're being abducted too now, huh?" he barely replied. Great.

The destined classroom was finally reached, and upon entering you noticed that almost everyone was here already, except for the missing surveillance. In comparison to how many students there are in this school, not a lot of them were here. Still a lot, but not as many as you thought.

Sadly, your seat was next to Groose. He looked at you and came closer to your ear, "looking forward to your test." winking and leaning back he seemed totally relaxed. His stool only rested on two legs.

Feeling grumpy and ticked off you ever so lightly pushed him further back, making him lose his balance and fall on the back of his head. He groaned loudly, as the door opened yet again, revealing Midna.

She walked up to the front of the class to look at all the new proud ToP members. Her expression was satisfied, until it landed on Groose. Her face turned annoyed and disgusted as he tried to sit back up. Looking next to him, you made eye contact. Midna seemed to calm down and smiled almost unnoticably. "Everyone." her stern cool voice called. "Although you are now in ToP, it doesn't mean you can't get kicked out. We expect you get less than five mistakes for this exam. There will be sixty question, of which twenty multiple choice. Good luck."

She started handing out the tests. When you received yours along with some note paper your pen started furiously scribbling. That's when you noticed eyes on you. Groose was glaring at you. After a short glance you immediatly looked back on the test, forming a wall with your arms. He's not cheating with your test.

 

Impa and Zelda had been allowed to take the day off. After leaving yesterday's place they encountered a sleeping Ruto and Darunia patiently waiting. Eventually he carried her to her dorm, along with having to carry the relics to a safer trusted place. Poor Darunia. Good thing he's such a strong guy. But nevertheless it was rather late.

Impa decided to carry Fi to the dorm, as she was shaking and had shades beneath her eyes. The three of them were clueless as to how to confort her, but they did know that these dungeons weren't good for her. Was she… traumatized?

After tucking in and falling asleep, they woke up like always and attended breakfast feeling like crap. Afterwards they headed back to bed, except for Link. He wanted to speak to the leaders again. Immediatly after breakfast, he went to their office and waited, for he was given the key. Ruto and Darunia had classes too.

"The dungeon was connected?" Ruto was speaking to her co-leader as they were strutting down the hallway. "How."

He shrugged his shoulders. "They did eventually find eachother."

"Did they bring anything back? Why didn't you wake me up!" she was a little upset, but Darunia was used to this. He had known her since pre-school after all... she basically made everyone her subject.

"They brought two things back, and one of them needed to return to get another item. I will send her back with Link when they're ready. They brought the Giant's Blade and the harp." then he sighed, "Ruto, remember what happens when I try to wake you up? Not happening."

She was mumbling something as she unlocked the office door. Upon entering, she laid eyes upon something rather… adorable. "Aww," she exclaimed grabbing her phone. Link had fallen asleep behind the chair, his mouth and eyes shut as he leaned back. He looked so peaceful, that Ruto had to disrupt it with the accidental flash of her camera.

He woke up and groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Link! Oh how I've missed you. Are you ok?" she came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, softly rubbing it. "Should we get you some coffee?"

He shook his head and after firmly rubbing his eyes he looked up, definetly having visible shades beneath his eyes. "Not even hot choco?"

That is something Link _was_ into, as he strongly said he would love some.

No one argued that he sat on Darunia's chair behind the desk. He just sat where Link always sits. As he took the hot choco in hands, Ruto grabbed a key and unlocked one of the drawers to find the harp. "So…"

After swallowing a small sip he spoke, "I hardly know anything about it. Zelda tried playing it for me but the sound was ear wrenching."

Then Darunia and Ruto stood up to lift the oh so heavy blade out of the closet. Placing it on the table, they were lucky nothing collapsed.

"That might be heavy, but Impa can lift it like a butterknife." then Link began to speak about their encounter with Alana and Celeste, and the news...

 

"Ippy?" Zelda said sleepily.

"Yes?" Impa replied just as sleepily.

"You're always putting me first in your mind, it hasn't gone unnoticed." she had a small modest smile on her face, hidden in the dark. "Say... how much do you care about me?"

"More than anything in this world." out of nowhere her voice sounded clear as day.

"Even yourself?"

" _Especially_ myself."

"Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself like those others... promise me you will stay with me until all of this is over."

Impa sighed. She couldn't possible promise anything, and yet, "I promise." she said. 

Zelda hummed satisfied, and fell back asleep. Impa however, regretted the promise. There might be a day she can't live up to that promise, but Zelda comes first, even if the promise will be broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you peeps enjoyed :)  
> For me, this was a weird chapter. Sorry if some things feel like they are out of nowhere or a bit too fastly paced :") that usually happens.
> 
> See you in the next update :D


	23. Fancy Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More to the part where Zelda Link Fi and Impa meet Celeste and Alana, and a little introduction to the fancy party you'll be attending. What is Ghirahim's mother up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! School has begun, so watch me combine school, writing and work ;) XD no worries! I suddenly have so much motivation to write, it'll be fine :") 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

A little while of silence went by.

"An evil…? What do you mean? As in those monsters?" Zelda spoke.

"Apparently ToP is scheming something. Ruto and Darunia didn't explain me the exact details… we just need to find the relics as soon as possible."

"The relics haven't been used since our time, for it was never necessary... such drastic measures could only mean the seal is in danger of breaking." Alana spoke worriedly. "Where is [last name]? She needs to gather everyone quickly."

"The problem is… this generation's [last name] has without knowing sided with our enemies."

"Then bring her back! Convince her to join back on our side, wasn't she your friend?" Alana was growing impatient, tapping her arm.

"I'm not allowed to tell her anything. As long as she's on their side all our information could be leaked." Link looked downcasted.

She frowned, "then you tell her not to tell others."

"Allie… remember? One of the bloodlines possessed the ability to force the truth out of their victims… maybe these people who had spoken to our hero here know more about this than we think. I think they should stay on their tracks. Allie, we're disconnected from the outside world, even if you can watch over them."

"Wait, can't you help us?" Impa suggested. "You can walk around now, right?"

Celeste smiled uneasy, "sadly, it doesn't work like that. When we were taken here, we were still alive. [Last name] offered to seal us here, so we can still be of use to the next bloodlines. To some of us it offered immortality, and to others it kept them from their cruel fate to hurt others. If me and Genevieve stayed outside and let the curse consume us, we would've been a danger to the world. Once the hero lifted Genevieve's curse, she could contact us. We couldn't contact eachother when we were sealed, and only watch from the sidelines. Unless our bloodlines or in the protectors case the next person unseals the doors only they can open, we can contact others yet again." she looked at her body. "It also isn't such a great idea for us to remain in physical forms. Our spirits are unable to escape, but our bodies can get tainted by the outside and so crumble." a pink light came from her chest, as Celeste dark hair began to slowly lift. Her feet disappeared, and her form was a bit more transparent. "It's more practical to take on this form." her voice sounded way more echoed.

Alana did the same but creating a blue light. Now two spirits were spookily floating in front of them.

"So… we need a specific person to fetch their destined relic." Zelda complied.

"Yes… and to find them, you need [Last name]." Alana looked at Celeste troubled, "but I suppose that won't happen for a while."

After a sigh that resounded throughout the beautiful room, a soft breeze made the blue and pink flowers wave. The fresh smell filled the occupants' nostrils. It cleared they troubled minds for a moment.

Link saw Fi close her eyes relaxed. The bags underneath her eyes showed how tired she actually was. "I think it's time to go, it's probably very late by now. Where is the exit?"

The other three didn't argue, as they realized their drowzyness. As they nodded, Celeste pointed to the right. The flowers parted to create a gravel path, and the wall moved, revealing a staircase. "You can return anytime. You know where to find us."

They walked to the stairs. As Fi, Link and Zelda entered, Impa was held back at the last moment bij Alana. "We can keep in contact. Just think of these blue colored flowers intesely, and you can call me. We'll keep in contact."

Impa nodded and followed after the rest. Time to go to bed.

 

Zelda groggily woke up. It was probably around lunchtime, as the hunger was eating her from inside out. She groaned as she got out of the top bed, plopping down on the floor. Stretching her arms above her head she spoke, "you up, Ippy?" no response. Looking back the bed was empty, only a letter laying on the pillow. It read; 'I'm off taking a shower. If you're awake eat without me, I won't be back soon.'

Frowning she put the note back on the bed. She grabbed the comb from the nearby desk and started brushing her long blonde hair. She walked to the restroom with the mirror, and looking her at her tiresome face she didn't feel like make up. Screw it. After the thorough brushing she tied her hair up in a bun. Perfect.

After dressing up she headed to the lunchroom, making sure to bring a bag and some money if the food was already cleaned up. It was. Asking the cafeteria lady she shrugged her shoulders. No luck. Groaning she headed to the nearest vending machine and got some crackers. Alright. It's time. Zelda has been planning this since last night, for she can think of a solid plan even in danger.

She grabbed her keys as she was walking and eating, heading straight to Ruto and Darunia's office. She knocked, and as expected no one answered. Well. Link should really be more careful with his stuff. She grabbed the key to the office, and opened the door. Time to find that harp.

After a while of searching and finding, she closed the office door and locked it behind her. Too easy. Last night when Darunia returned their clothes, she asked if she could go back the day after. His answer? Waiting. She didn't want to wait. Also, it's nice having the knowledge that Link has access, since he is a bit sloppy.

Shoving the beautiful harp in her bag, she ran to the stairs that led downstairs, while also making sure no one was around. Everything went smoothly, as she entered her dungeon yet again. As she entered the room and closed the door behind her, it was even more beautiful than before. She found herself in the same hallway, but this time flowers grew alongside the wall, a little moss here and there and the sound of flowing water in the back.

As she walked further, a wall suddenly caught her attention. Something was projected on it… although a beamer was nowhere to be seen. Looking intrigued at the wall, she saw a woman looking exhausted on her bed, holding two babies in her arms. One of the babies had pale skin and white short hair. The other one had a healthy hue, with the same short hair but light blonde. Celeste?

Then Alana entered the room and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Their mouths were moving, but she couldn't hear any words. Suddenly, Celeste looked saddened. A man walked into the room, only lower body visible, reaching out a hand. They looked troubled, but nodded.

Celeste started to cry softly, as the babies were taken out of her arms. Zelda read her lips which spoke; "take good care of them."

A timeskip occured, and it was now only two children of about ten years old, a boy and a girl. The boy had beautiful golden hair, healthy skin and blue eyes was busy doing some pottery. The girl with the white hair, pale skin, and brown eyes was drawing on the floor. The man who had been there before was nowhere to be seen, only after a while an elderly woman appeared to call them for dinner. They looked so happy.

"What a surprise to see you here." the sudden voice made Zelda jump up and turn as quickly as possible. There was Alana, in her physical form. "I have to warn you. You need to leave soon."

"What do you mean?"

"The walls will shift soon. There will be monsters, and no one is here to protect you. I'll make sure the door behind you is unlocked."

"I wasn't planning to stay long. I just needed to fetch-"

"-Celeste's sleeping gown. No worry. I have brought it with me. Now leave."

Alana handed her the soft dress, which Zelda gratefully took. "Thank you."

She chuckled as she watched Zelda leave. "She truly does remind me of you. I don't think I could've stopped her if I didn't bring it along."

Celeste appeared next to her and chuckled along. "I suppose you're right. But..." she approached the wall and touched the projection. "How did you get this…?" she watched her two children doing their cute little things.

"I asked [last name] to use do this for you. We both offered a bit of our magic, so when you woke up you could see every generation."

Celeste smiled. "Thank you so much."

 

It was time.

Time for the party.

After a day of school and glares from Groose, the classes were finally over. In one of your shared classes you and Zant exchanged numbers to contact eachother as of when to meet in front of the school gate. Ghirahim had left school earlier than you for preperational causes.

You texted eachother to mention you were heading to the gates now.

However. In your case it couldn't get any worse than this. You were exhausted, having to pay close attention to all classes and participating in all physical excersises. Aside from that, you had to meet Ghirahim's mother who's potentially threatening to close the funding on the rebuilding of your home. What did she want anyway? And it wouldn't be a surprise if she turned out to be an actual witch.

You finally stood outside after a long stroll. As an icy breeze flew by, you pulled your coat closer together. The school uniform wasn't exactly what you'd call clothes that you'd wear when the sun is going down. The orange sky was pretty though. Looking back at the school you saw that the many lights were lit, as students were still awake. You'd also describe this as pretty. Speaking of pretty though. You had some weird gut feeling that things weren't going to be very pretty at the mansion.

Also, you suggested you wore the dress Ghirahim gave you along with the shoes, but he insisted you wore that until you arrived. Apparently new sets of clothing have been arranged just for you. You sighed. Having handed so much luxury can corrupt a person. You shouldn't let all the fabulous rainbow sparkles get to your head.

That's when you felt a hand tapping your shoulder. Instincts of the old days kicked on. When it's very dark out, and creeps roam the surface, a bit of self defence (and having almost 10 men protect you) isn't unnecessary. Grabbing the hand that tapped your shoulder, you pulled the arm over your shoulder, making the body come in contact with your back. You moved your hands swiftly to grab onto the unlucky person's arm into a tight hold. When you were about to haul the person over your shoulder, you heard a soft familiar sputter.

"I'm so sorry!" you immediatly let go and turned to Zant, who seemed like he had a near death experience as he was sputtering words of protest. Aside from that, you were inches apart from eachother, but that didn't seem to phase you at this moment. "You weren't hurt right? No of course not. Hey, you awake?" you said waving your hands in front of his face.

He swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine." he said almost coldly.

You noticed he had a wide piped sweatpants and a large coat over his torso. Lucky him. Wait, no, intelligent him. You were stupid enough to come outside late with such skimpy clothing. As you shivered, you hoped the car would arrive soon. Your eyes never left the gate as you were rubbing your forearms with ultimate power. Then, you felt the weight around your shoulder get heavier. Looking to the source you saw Zant, now coat-less, looking at the gate. Above the sweatpants he now wore a sweater.

"Gee… thanks, Zant." you smiled gratefully, pulling the oh so warm coat closer to your body. "You sure you don't need it?"

He looked you up and down quickly before shaking his head, "you need it more." he said as he looked back at the gate.

What went unnoticed by you was that he was looking at the gate because he obviously needed to avoid eye contact at this point. Why he was being nice to you was questioned in himself, but the sweater kept him luke warm.

Focusing back on the gate, you thought you saw a car in the distance. You pulled Zant's sleeve excitedly, "I think he's here." like a child you came closer to the gate, softly tugging Zant along. The soft tapping of footsteps resounded throughout the area.

When the guard opened the large metal piece of fine art, the car, which was now confirmed to be your uncle's, drove inside. He stepped out, and greeted you with a hug and Zant with a professional hand. After opening the car door and letting you inside, he followed along in the front seat.

Once seated and putting on the seatbelt, your uncle began driving. It surprised you that you weren't picked up by limousine again, but this car already smelled like richness and new.

"The lady of the house appointed this car to pick you both up." it was like he read your mind. "But, about more serious matters. I heard what happened, [name]. I'm glad you're alright."

You nodded and looked over at Zant, who obviously had no idea of what you were talking about. He didn't have to know anyways. What did surprise you though…

"…are you alright?" he nervously asked you. His voice pitched higher than usual.

His genuine response made you smile as you nodded, "never been," yawn, "better. Aside from tired. You? I nearly floored you."

Your uncle in the front seat started chuckling. Giving him a soft slap on the shoulder he replied with a nervous, "I'm fine!" which probably came out a little too loud, making him droop embarrased in his seat.

After nodding, you looked outside, resting your head against the window. The running of the motor made your seat noticably trembling, along with the soft moving of the car caused your eyelids to feel heavy, to eventually close your eyes.

A hard bump on your temples made your eyes shoot open. Your uncle had stopped driving, and got out, opening the car door for you. Did you fell asleep? You moved your body, which seemed to have become heavier. As you carried yourself to follow your uncle, he opened the door for Zant.

You must've looked really shit faced, for he was frowning worriedly. Uncle Edward started walking, making you and Zant follow. Apparently you had driven into a garage, which lit up upon entering, and became dark upon leaving.

The exhaustion got to your head as your nearly fell over your own feet. When you were about to fall, a hand tightly grabbed onto your arm, pulling you back. You were directly facing your saviour, sleepily looking up into Zant's eyes. "Thanks..." you said as you were about to free yourself. Yet he held on.

He turned you around, and locked arms. Like that, you both caught up to your uncle. He protectively kept your from stumbling and falling, his arm locked ever so tightly.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now."

He glanced at you, and you really must've looked like you were about to collapse, because he just ignored you and kept walking. Maybe it was for the best?

Not long after they reached an elevator. Edward let a card glide along a smooth surface, opening the door. As you got in, you noticed there was a basement floor, and from up there it went from 0 to 6. He pressed 5, and after the doors shut, up you went.

The elevator itself was bright. The walls were golden and the edges fancily decorated. On the back there played classical music. For you, it was all hard to look at, so your eyes squinted most of the time.

It felt heavenly as the door opened and a few shades darker room appeared. It was still lit and well, just not as suffocating as the elevator.

As you walked out, you entered a hallway where seemingly people were already awaiting you, for now they were jogging towards you. One of them pulled you along, and the other Zant, making him let you go. Giving him a small wave as goodbye, you walked along the busy-minded worker.

You were led along the soft purple walls of the hallways. Suddenly to your right you could see down two floor, where there was a large hall packed with people. It was a typical ballroom, where fancy parties would be held at. Every woman dressed fairly in a dress, and every man dressed in a tuxedo. You could hear that the room was filled with talking, time to time a laugh and classical music played on the back. But you couldn't find Ghirahim anywhere.

Suddenly you were pulled by your arm. You had probably slowed down a few notches by being distracted.

You were pulled into a large room with a make up table, another door and a wide dressing curtains. The occupied worker pushed you behind the curtains and opened a door. As you began undressing, she boldly came in when you were underwear only.

"Arms up." she mumbled and you obeyed. The dress was pulled down, and it tightly fit around your body. It was a dress with as top a corset, and beneath a large puffy skirt with a few visible layers. Of course the color would be purple, but the corset was black. The skirt was a few different shades of purple per layer, but they were all light shades and the base darker.

The woman came behind you and pulled the corset. "Hold your breath." were the torturer's words before she began pulling even harder, making you lose your breath. After a bit of suffocating, the woman must've thought you weren't fun to torture anymore, as she tied the strings steadily and put a stop to the pulling.

A pair of black cinderella shoes were laid in front of you, and as you put them on three more ladies came through the door. You were hastily seated in front of the make up table.

 

Ghirahim was walking along the edges of the floor, looking down to the party. He spotted his mother, talking to a few big shots. After escorting [Name] and Zant, he had to introduce himself and speak to a lot of them too. Apparently a few priceless contacts were here who were interested in his mother's clothing line, so of course he had to give the best of impressions.

A hand went through his hair. It felt odd that it was all pulled back but just short. His mother had yet to see him like this in person, but she'd probably love it. She never liked the long hair.

Then he spotted his father. Another busy man, but he kept most of his thoughts to himself. His mother was the opposite, and obviously the dominant one. He once asked how they met, but they both refused to tell.

His hands found its way into the pocket of his pants. His black-but-not-thát-black pants, below his light purple jacket. Underneath that jacket was a white button up shirt and a black-but-not-thát-black tie. His shoes were light purple also.

The reason why the colors were always based on purple? The personnel say that's because of the house and the mother's favorite color. The mother says it's because it's her favorite color, the father says it's because his wife wants it and Ghirahim says it matches his eyeliner. All great answers.

Ghirahim snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a door open. Looking around, Zant walked out of the door, wearing exactly the same as Ghirahim, but a few shades darker. He nodded in approval as his friend went to stand next to him.

"So why am I here." Zant said grouchily.

"My mother still has contacts with Demise's parents, and they had nothing but good words about your family. So, you were invited too. Of course your parents are roaming around too somewhere. Say, this isn't your first party, right?"

"Of course not..." a little silence played, but Zant seemed like he was pondering if he should say the other part… "…but I never stay until the ending. My parents let me go after a while."

Ghirahim whistled impressed. "I'm not allowed to leave until every guest is out of the building. Those high heels never seem to take people far away fast enough in my experience." they chuckled.

"There once was this lady about half a meter taller than me last year, turned out that beneath that giant dress there hid these huge platforms, making her way taller. She fell on the food table. The food stuck in her massive wig too." they chuckled, which became soft laughter.

Mid-laughter, another door opened. They abruptly stopped to inspect the source. It was you, pushed out of the room and stumbling on your heels. You had learned to walk on them, but not learned to be pushed around while wearing them.

(LONG HAIR) Your hair was highly tied to the back of your head. Two curled hairs fell along your face, and a dark purple rose was clipped on the right side of your hair, just above the loose strand. It looked simple, yet elegant.

(SHORT HAIR) Your hair was perfectly combed. With a little wax they made your hair a bit poofier and out-standing. A dark purple rose was clipped on the right side on your hair. It was simple, yet elegant.

Your make up was dark, the women saying it created 'smokey eyes'. Your lips were shiny and light pink, and smelled like candy grapes. Your cheekbones were brushed a little more reddish, creating a permanent blush that was supposed to soften your look.

Ghirahim was starstruck, as he saw you walking on those heels towards him. Zant next to him was further than surprised too.

Once in front of them you stood still for a short moment, feeling light headed. You really needed to stuff your face with food right now and drink some water. You barely realized Ghirahim ducking down to kiss your hand.

"Where's the food."

Those words were the one that got them out of their daze. It made Ghirahim grin and laugh mockingly when he stood up, but Zant had seen you nearly pass out before, so this was no laughing matter. "Yes, I'm hungry too."

"Oh, right. Zant, your jacket is in my dressing room. When we're going back I'll return it to you." you smiled, still thankful for the kind gesture. He nodded with a small smile in return.

Ghirahim stopped chuckling and raised his eyebrows for a moment before speaking. "Well, we are a few hours away from dinner, but there are snacks laying around and brought around by the butlers."

You nodded, "I'm ready- woah…!" suddenly from both sides your arms were locked, and led back to the elevator. "Wha-?"

"Why it's common courtesy for the man to escort he lady." Ghirahim said to your right. To your left Zant rolled his eyes, but his nod towards you confirmed this wasn't a joke. Sighing, you accepted it and let yourself be brought.

"You two look good though." you said inspecting their suits. It was mostly directed towards Zant, because you felt that only baggy clothes were his forte.

"Why thank you. You look quite stunning if I had to say so myself." of course he was first to reply.

Zant nodded in agreement. "Yes. You look good." he choked out in a high pitched voice.

The sudden compliments made you feel flattered, but the corset was pushing your insides around. "Thanks." were your words as you entered the elevator. The light wasn't as painful anymore, and Ghirahim pressed 3.

"[Name], remember your etiquettes. Don't cause a ruckus, and only talk when spoken to." he said strictly.

"Yeah yeah. I'll mostly be eating though."

He looked a tad digusted, "as long as you don't look like a wild animal. Keep it sophisticated." the elevator opened and you stepped outside. "You can roam around for a while, me and Zant will greet my mother. I'll see you soon." with a wink he let you go and along with Zant they disappeared in the crowd.

Zant was your only thing to cling onto, but you could manage without him. Time to find the snacks. You stepped forwards and shuffled your way through the crowd. A butler passed you by with a tray of a small cracker with caviar. Following clumsily you finally reached him and took one off the tray. As you were about to chow down people around you were looking. Oops…?

You bowed as an apology, and began eating the cracker bit by bit. Once it was all gone, you needed more food. Seriously, a cracker with some fancy fish eggies aren't enough. You needed to hunt.

It would make sense if the food was close to the walls, so you were off the find the end of the room.

After what seemed like 15 minutes, there it was. The table with food! Oh heavens. You strutted as fast as you could on heels and in a dress to find yourself bumping into someone at the last moment. "…I'm so sorry!" you said bowing. This was one of the courtesies Ghirahim spoke of. He exactly told you the instructions of what to do when you bump into someone. What a mind reader.

The man you bumped into was rubbing his forehead. "…it's ok." you recognized that voice…

"Tingle Jr.?" you asked softly lifting the hand that was on his forehead.

"…[Name]…? What're you doing here?" he seemed happy to see you, but surprised. He wore a black suit with a bowtie.

"I was pulled along… but how have you been doing?" your eyes were still on the food as you shuffled closer to it slowly.

"Well," he looked pained, "my father hasn't been happy with me lately, but apart from that I'm doing fine. Was about to eat some food."

"Then let's talk over there." you pulled him along to the food stand and grabbed a plate to put some sushi on it. "What happened with your father?"

"I told him… I didn't want to take over his business. I want to go my own way in life. Do I even have to tell you his response." he grinned, as he also took a plate and filled it with various fruits and a fork. He looked at you up and down, "you look amazing by the way. Did your mom have this hanging in her closet?"

You shook your head, "we could never afford this of course. I was pulled along here to meet the 'lady of the house', and my outfit, hair and make up would be arranged."

He let a brief chuckle. "This isn't something for you, huh? I can see it in the air tight corset. A little different from your baggy clothes, no?"

You gave him a playful punch to his shoulder with a smile. "Well, your observations were correct. I can barely stomach any food with this too. But I didn't expect you to go against your father… what made you change your mind?"

Tingle Jr. sighed dreamily, seemingly recalling something or someone. Ah. You grinned. "Someone is in love~"

His face turned bright red, "n-no way. Shush." he cleared his throat. "You going to eat that?"

"Of course I am." and like that you two began to eat, sometimes pointing at one of the more extravagant people and giggling. He also told you what the passerbys were known for. All important people… Sometimes people who walked passed us spoke to Tingle Jr., them also mistaking you for his girlfriend. Once that was denied, you kept silent, nodded and smiled, unless they asked who you were. Of course they were uninterested once they knew you weren't important.

After eating to your hearts content you snatched a glass of unknown liquid.

"I have to go," Tingle Jr. said, "someone is calling me. Good luck meeting the lady of the house."

"Thanks," you waved with one hand and brought the glass to your lips with the other. You drank it all in one go, for a bit of food was stuck in your throat. Then the taste hit you. It wasn't alcohol, but it was extremely bitter. It made your face take a disgusted form as you put away the glass and ate a piece of fruit.

The hunger was gone, and you had refueled yourself quite well, but you still felt tired.

Alright. You were good to go. Time to do… what, exactly? You had to wait for Ghirahim to pick you up and bring you to his mother, but what was taking him so long? And how was he supposed to find you in this mass anyway. Time to roam around?

And off you went. You needed to blend it, for people were staring at you since the eating. Strangely it were mostly the elder ones.

"Young lady?" you turned around to meet an older lady with a fancy yellow dress and a handbag. She had her short grey hair styled more upwards and wore golden earrings. Her chin was naturally lifted upwards, and she smiled upon seeing you. Did she know you? "Yes you."

You directed your attention to her and kept your mouth shut as you bowed politely.

"Oh honey, skip the formalities. I have been attending miss Elingstons parties for years now, and I know all the faces around. But yours I haven't seen before. I did see you walking out of the elevator with the young sir Elingston, are you acquintances?"

"Yes, we attend the same school. I am [Name] [Last name], nice to meet you…"

When you spoke your name to her she seemed to be surprised for a moment, but then her face turned nice again. It reminded you a little of your grandma. "Ah, how could I be so rude! My name is Polly Herrington. And are you per chance speaking of Hyrule's exclusive boarding school? My granddaughter attends there. Oh I'm sure she is known all around, such a sweet girl. But she can get quite out of hand…" her face turned a little troubled.

Herrington… where have you heard that before? "Do you mean Zelda?"

"Yes! My instincts seem to be right."

"She's a close friend of mine." you smiled nodding.

"But I do wonder… are you really [Name] [Last name]?" she whispered as she came closer to you as if speaking of a dirty rumor.

You nodded.

"Oh my. Dear, you must've felt all eyes on you for a while, right?" after nodding again she continued. "You have to know that to some of the olders ones amongst us the name [Last name] is infamous. Want to hear the rumor?"

Well this sounded quite promising. It also made you wonder if anything from long ago was known to them.

"The lady of the house, misses Elingston, had a fiance for a while. It suddenly broke between them, and she married her current husband. People tend to say that her love wasn't mutual, and she was rejected by her lover. In depression she married the first man she could get. The man who rejected her was Jack [Last name], who I suspect is your father."

Your eyes widened. When did that happen? Thoughts were running through your head.

"So I of course have to wonder why you are here."

"Misses Elingston saw me in a performance together with her son, and invited me over."

She looked at you seriously and placed a hand on your shoulder, "dear, if I were you I'd be really careful. You need someone who looks out for you for a while..." she seemed to be in thought. "I have to apologize I can't take care of you of you now, but I do know someone who has just finished his round of talking, everyone just swarmed around him as soon as he entered. You should be attending the same school, I'll take you to him." she locked arms with you and as she walked it seemed like everyone made way for her.

When she stopped you looked to the person her hand was facing to. "Hello again dear! I know you must've been busy, but could you take care of this young lady for a while, Ganon?"

Your eyes shot to Ganon nervously. Holy… no way. Did you seriously have to be with him for now? Even his presence made you nervous.

He looked at the old lady and at you. When they landed back on Polly he spoke, "I'll do my best."

"You're just the sweetest! Come on, girl. I just arranged your personal bodyguard." with a wink she pushed you into his chest and left.

No….. no….. _why.…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I thought it'd be nice to bring back a little Tingle Jr. ;) 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next update!


	24. How You Met His Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at the Elingstons party, fancy as it is, to meet Ghirahim's mother. What does she want? What will she do once you're alone with her...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE!
> 
> FIRST THINGS FIRST, the reason why this took so gosh darned long.  
> School started, and that's not all, this chapter took me a long ass time! I needed to work out everything so it wasn't rushed, and I needed to plan ahead with the Ghirahim's mother thing. It's all a bit worked out, and it's love child is this chapter. Man I put work into this. You better give me atleast some praise for this majestic chapter.

No..... _no..... why....._

Looking up, pressed against the all known and feared Ganon's chest he raised his eyebrows in shock. You immediatly stepped back and bowed to apologize. "I'm so sorry." once back up he didn't seem mad or phased. He was just looking around.

He wasn't even minding you and yet... his presence was so heavy... there were barely even people around him. It was like he had a radius of aura that seemed to make people anxious once they were in it.

Then you suddenly realized it. Looking at Ganon's uninterested expression, you noticed you've been nervous since you entered the building, desperately trying to remember what you can and can't do. This man who's supposed to be your bodyguard isn't even minding you, you were only making yourself nervous. You have probably been making yourself nervous this whole time, and that's probably how everyone started to stare at you, aside from the elders who knew your last name for some reason. It's time to cool down.

You closed your eyes and breathed in. As you exhaled your shoulders were relaxingly lowered. After a few more turns of slowly breathing you were in a half asleep relaxed mode. You were still fully concious, and any situation could immediatly expect a response, but the rushing of thoughts were finally quieted down, now filled with the speaking and mumbling of people around you.

Once you opened your eyes you looked up at Ganon who had his eyes on you. "Good evening." you greeted him. He nodded and looked around again.

You were standing next to him relaxed as you watched people around you not even coming close. As you looked around, you noticed a group of girls, whispering to eachother while looking at you. Just seeing those spoiled rich brats' faces made you want to shit bricks and throw it at them, but stay cool, [Name], they haven't done anything. Yet. One of them walked up to you.

Ganon noticed too and ignored it for a moment.

As the blonde girl with the long black dress and heavy make up entered Ganon's space she looked at you first. "Hello." she said.

"Hell-"

"Not you." she hissed as she looked at the man next to you who obviously wanted no part in this. "How are you today, Ganon?"

"Good." he shortly replied. She suddenly came closer to him and tugged his arm, "say," her voice turned ten years younger, "Ganon, couwd you show me awound for a bit?"

You fakily made a soft barfing sound after hearing the girl's words.

Her mouth opened and her face looked like she just saw a cow giving birth to a goo monster. "Is there a problem?"

You shook your head with a grin, not even looking at her. "No, no. Of course not. How could you think so widdle of me?"

"Excuse me?" her voice sounded loudly, grabbing the attention of many. "Apologize right now. Say who are you anyways? From your nails I can see you're probably some bimbo with fancy things stuck to her. Don't do all mighty. You are nothing."

You were forced to look her in her face. That stupid expression. Yet... "I apologize." you bowed before her. "I am just a low life who is very grateful to even be in thei presence."

With a sharp 'hm', she was back to seduwcing Gwanon. She asked him to come along with her in a rapid way multiple times.

"The lady next to me is an honered acquintance of mine." were his cold words. His words practically reeked of a hidden meaning. It surprised both you and her. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy...

She started to look at him and you hurtfully. With an 'ugh' she went back to the group of girls.

"Pfft. Who does she think she is." you said to yourself looking at her leave.

"Her father is known for their factory's production of vehicles. She's trying to woo the scary giant next to you," arms suddenly clasped from behind you around your shoulders. Looking back it was Cia. "The giant here owns an oil company, he sure is one of the bigshots."

Laughter came from behind her. "You could say that. But my oil company obviously will profit more than his." then there was Midna. You were practically surrounded by the most intimidating predators of the school, but you forced yourself to stay relaxed.

"Oh, [Last name]?" Midna said surprised to see you.

Once Cia let go of you you turned to them and bowed politely, "good evening."

Midna nodded in approval, Cia was just happy to see you and Ganon was absently looking away.

"[Name], what're you even doing here?" Cia spoke in the same manor as always. Cocky as ever with the great hint of friendlyness.

"Ah... I was invited."

"By who?" Midna asked, grabbing a glass of the bitter drink you had before.

"Me."

Before you could even speak further, Ghirahim appeared from behind you, placing his hands on your shoulder. "Hello everyone. If you could excuse us, I have to borrow this lady for a while." his left arm went over to your right shoulder, and followed down until your arms locked. "Thank you for attending our party. If I wasn't in a hurry I'd be stopping for a little chat. I hope I'll be seeing you soon." and like that he pulled you along.

"...hi." you said as you walked together. Everyone went out of their ways for the two of you as they all watched in awe. "Does your mother want to speak with me?"

"No. Zant is keeping her busy for now."

You raised your eyebrows. "Then how come you're in such a hurry."

He looked at you with a grin. "Because I need to snatch you away before someone asks you to become his dance partner."

"...you're not planning to ask me, right?"

"I am."

"Ghirahim!" you whisper-yelled as you pulled him to a halt. "You should be dancing with one of those girls," you pointed at the group of girls who were whispering before, "you have to give your mother's name and yours a good reputation, right?"

He chuckled, "reputation? I couldn't care less for my mother's reputation. What I do care about," his hand was placed on the small of your back, making you look at him suspiciously, "is getting another chance to dance with you."

"Yeah that won't cut it. Don't act all weird all of a sudden. Your mother is already threatening me, and no way that cheesy line got me in the mood. What has gotten into you? Joking at a time like this. Meeting your mother on good terms is my utmost priority. You should know this."

Ghirahim looked disappointed. He sighed and let you go. "You're probably right." yet he grinned, "I wasn't joking though."

You raised your eyebrows when suddenly someone tapped your shoulder. Looking back Zant looked serious. "Are you alright?"

You nodded. "Yes, I'm good."

He nodded uneasy, "I can't keep her busy anymore, she demands to see you."

"Hang on a moment." Ghirahim intervened. "[Name], listen carefully. Do not go somewhere alone with her, and do not share too much information with her. Better yet, don't share anything at all. Before I came to get you, I had a talk with my butler. It seems she isn't planning any good things." he looked at you very much serious. There was no joking, or grinning.

You nodded uneasy, "alright." which made Ghirahim nod at ease.

Zant looked sternly. "Ghirahim... I told her I'd get [Name]..."

"Then... be on your way. It's not like we had anything to speak about anyway. _Bonne chance._ "

As Ghirahim left, you and Zant were alone in silence for a moment. Both of you nodded and Zant took your hand. You were being hauled around again through the crowds, this time not having the blessing of people moving out of your way, until you reached a large opening in the quiet part of the room. The opening led to the balcony, where only a woman stood with her back facing them. Behind her stood a starry sky with in a distance a nearby town with the lights on. A beautiful sight.

"I brought her." Zant stated.

The woman turned around, reveiling an elegant, yet dangerous looking lady. She had white-grey long hair that fell over her fur collar. Beneath it she wore a long purple pencil dress. Underneath there were black heels, matching her black earrings. Her lips were booming red, and heavy purple colored eyeshadow. Her face showed a few wrinkles on her forehead and some smile wrinkles. "Thank you, dear. Now, could you leave us alone?" her voice was as cocky as you thought it'd be.

Zant bowed and left the balcony.

You bowed before her, "it's an honor."

"Mm, the pleasure is all mine." she purred, dangerously walking towards you as she began circling you like a predator inspecting it's prey. "So, you must be [Name]?"

Swallowing a lump you relaxed. It seriously felt like she could smell your fear. "Yes ma'am."

She stopped circling and stood in front of you. "I am Stacy Elingston. Greetings aside, you must be wondering why I brought you here today." wow she's wasting no time huh. "Let me answer that for you. You were brought to my lovely mansion today because I've been dying to meet the daughter of Jack... or should I say mister [Last name]." she walked to the where a bench stood, "please, sit."

You reluctantly sat down. Is this about what Polly spoke to you about? Whatever her deal was, you already didn't like her. Her way of moving, her way of speaking, and her mannerism. It all went as if she was impatient, longing to release a thought that had been bugging her since she was in high school.

Stacy clapped her hands, and out of nowhere a butler came to bring a chair for her and another to place a table between the two of you.

She even sat refined. Everything about this woman was polished and fancy. Her cocky way of sitting, and her smug expression just reeked of Ghirahim. This truly is his mother, no doubt.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it." she spoke grinning, looking around for a moment.

You nodded stiffly. "I agree."

"Well anywho. I said I was dying to meet Jack's daughter... so, tell me something about yourself. Where are you from." her voice had a hint of sarcasm in it. _Oh she was evil and she knew it._

You had absolutely no shame of where you came from, and she sure as hell should know where you're from. She's even threatening the place. "I was proudly raised in the Wellmoor district with my mother and father and two adoptive siblings. I am grateful for everything they've done for me."

A chuckle escaped her lips, _"proudly?"_

You kept your lips shut tight. There is and isn't a time to start a fit, and obviously now it wasn't. You kept sitting steadily on the bench. Too bad it was positioned right where an icy breeze hit your bare shoulders countless of times.

"Don't make me laugh." she sneered, "nothing worth of pride comes out of there." she looked at you sadistically, probably watching for any sort of emotions. You weren't phased at all. It was actually kind of funny. What the hell did she know? "Mm, atleast you are a pretty one. I guess you could say you are Wellmoor's pride horse." you wondered what she meant by that... "Say, how are your parents doing."

"They are doing well."

"Mm, good to hear."

A small silence played, and it honestly looked as if she wanted you to speak up. So you did. "I don't mean to be rude, but I was called here for a small chat. Of course I must wonder what needs to be discussed." you spoke trying to be as fancy as possible.

"Oh darling didn't I say that!" her voice became a few octaves higher, "I just really want to get to know you. But... I was wondering if this is actually the spot to be discussing these things right now... I think it's a bit too cold here. How about we head inside where it's warm?"

Feeling yet another icy breeze, you nodded. "Yes, please."

You stood up, and were surprised to find your arm hooked in hers. You straightened your back and walked alongside her, keeping up with her fast pace. Ghirahim's words came back to mind, and you hoped she wouldn't be taking you anywhere enclosed. Yes, where was she taking you?

 

"Hey... it's taking really long for [Name] to get back. Are you sure she's just there to chat?" Zant pulled Ghirahim's sleeve nervously. "We actually don't even know what she wants."

He frowned.

Zant came closer to his ear, "I don't mean to insult you or your mother, but there are a lot of rumors around her. Awful ones among them too." he whispered.

Ghirahim looked at the guest he was talking to and excused himself for a moment. "Yes, and they're probably all true, too. Maybe we should check on her. Where are they."

"On the balcony."

They excused themselves again and walked to the balcony, only to find you weren't there. They looked at eachother worriedly and spoke to the butler next to the balcony's entrance. He told them they were headed to the ballroom.

They had two large ballrooms, ballroom A and ballroom B. Ballroom A was the one when the guests would be introduced, and ballroom B was where the dancing would take place. Ballroom B is larger than the other, plus there was a stairs leading to an upper part where there were railings, so you could watch the dancing from above. That way you could watch and still talk from a higher place.

After all the guests leave ballroom A, the doors would be barred. It'd prevent everyone from entering ballroom A again before the tables were set up, for a large dinner would be held after the dancing. There would be set three immense tables stacked with fancy foods all over the middle part, and some comfortable chairs accompanying the fine Herrington plates, cups and cutlery.

The dancing would also be taken through schedule. It's not regular that grown ups dance, so it's all left to the youngsters in the room. After an hour, the most important guests get to dance, with the host. The ones who they refer to as the most important are aware of who they are. The 'less important' can decide to come dance too, but it's guaranteed you'll be glared at and spoken about. Not in a good way.

Ghirahim and Zant shuffled through the crowd to the door guarded by butlers. When Ghirahim was about to pass them, they refused to move.

"Out of my way."

"W-we're sorry young master! But we can't let you through. Your mother told us not to let anyone pass."

Zant was gritting his teeth conflicted, but Ghirahim wasn't worried in the least. "My mother was the one calling me here in the first place. I think she won't be pleased finding out her own son couldn't make it to the appointment she so carefully pointed out."

They looked at eachother worriedly. They know how strict she was with appointments and being on time... "Alright. I'll let you pass. Just you sir. He has to stay."

And so, Zant was left yet again. He'd just go and... find the food table or something...

Ghirahim sneaked inside carefully. First, he tried listening to hear a soft mumbling. Good thing when he enters to his right and left there were stairs. That way you're vision could only be pointed straight ahead. Good thing there weren't standing there.

Looking around the corner he saw you and his mother in the distance. He cursed, annoyed you had completely ignore his words of advice. Nevertheless, he needed to know what the conversation was about, so up the stairs he went. He softly crawled over the purple rug to get closer to the mumbling. Once in hearing shot he sat down, listening in.

 

"...so, Wellmoor district. I heard it's going under contruction." You nodded and smiled, "I am very thankful to all the funders that made me, my family, my friends and the people's dream reality."

Looking at the tall woman smiling at you, you could see where Ghirahim had his traits from. But... this woman was obviously more evil.

She had apparently led you to another large ballroom, directly connected to the other. You had no idea what for. Maybe for overflow of guests? Whatever. What the problem was, you willingly followed her in this place where precisely no one was around. Even though you had the warning. Well, what's the worse that could happen?

On the side, you were proud by how you were faring. You haven't raised your voice, or made a snarky remark. It has just been smiling, nodding and replying gratefully.

"Well, since no one is in ear shot I'll get right to the point. I know who you are deary," she stepped dangerously closer and held up your right hand. Your palm faced upwards, as her finger softly tapped each finger. After going over it the first time she tapped your pointing finger and kept pressing. "You must be aware too."

Your eyes widened. How did she...? You were completely shocked. This woman doesn't waste time!

Your shocked expression made her grin amused, "ah, so you do. But of course you do. Although I wonder of how much you are aware. Tell me something about it. Prove yourself. Because if you don't..." her finger pressed a little harder before sliding off.

You swallowed nervously, what were you supposed to say? What was she capable of? "...where would you prefer me to start?"

"What happened, long, long ago?"

"There were six people, under the leadership of a man they refer to as [Last Name]. There was a confusing part about magic... and it was sealed at the school they created. Also, after their passing their children took over their role, and then theirs and so on. Every generation had their conflicts, which united they resolved."

"You know... little." she sighed, "but ignorance is bliss. You were speaking of a conflict, no? Are you aware of the conflict happening... right now?"

You shook your head. Conflict? What conflict? It had to come later on, right. Was there a conflict going on?

"Seeing your expression I assume not. It's probably clear you are in fact the ancestor of [Last Name]. Have you already been searching?"

You looked at her quizically, "what... do you mean?"

"For the members of the hand of course! Every finger represents a person. Light them up. Go on, tap my hand."

Her tone was getting hastier and more threatening, making you nervously obey. As you reached ring and middle finger, they lit up just as bright as the green. Beautiful colors of green, blue and pink shone, but as they came in contact with her hand the color died down and faded through her skin. The index finger and the thumb weren't shining. You were excited, but couldn't show it right now.

She raised her eyebrows. "You found four of the six, I see. But the easiest one you missed!" she tapped your ring finger impatiently. "You even danced with him and cut his hair... which I am thankful for. I prefer his do much better now. Eye contact is an important thing, you know?"

...what? Ghirahim...?

"You see... my son and I... we aren't regular people." her tongue slowly slithered out of her mouth. At first you found it weird, but when it came out even further than humanly possible it was even weirder. In shock you stepped back. "I guess you could say I am a... demon." her pale skin darkened, and her eyes turned red. Her hair started floating more upwards. Her laugh echoed throughout the large ballroom.

"W...what's going on?"

"We are descendants of a demon. But I'm not showing you this just for the drama. Your father..." after her face turned sulkier, she shot up, completely changing her expression "disgraced me!" she spoke sharply. "After I treated him so well, he left me and had a child with another woman! Want to guess who I am speaking of?" it was so obvious... this is what Polly was talking about. Why didn't you listen to her? Or Ghirahim?

"Now... for what I desire from you..." she let out a threatening, beastly growl, and just then, a thump was heard above you. She flinched and looked up, slightering her tongue like snake, "who's there?" she spat. Her form relaxed, and she grinned, "don't be rude. How about you come and join us...?"

After a pause, a soft tapping could be heard, heading for the stairs. There came the person who was eavesdropping, and now hopefully saving you.

Right there before them she stood. Her face was stern. You had never seen her before, yet her face seemed familiar. She had long blue hair in a high ponytail, and a puffy blue, white and silver dress. In her hands she carried a book. Her eyes behind her large round glasses were purple, and in her hair she wore orange feathers. You could describe her as... cute.

"Oh? You? Oh darling I think I forgot your name, even though we've met before...! Still as youthfull as ever. What I do remember, is how you always. Butt. In!" she harshly pushed you aside, making your limbs all of a sudden feel ten times heavier. As you fell to the floor helplessly, you saw her stretching her arms. Wondering what she was doing, the answer came quickly as about twenty red lines shot from her palm, heading straight to the mysterious blue haired girl.

A bright pale blue light flashed, and suddenly a white wall appeared in front of the girl, causing the red lines to bounce off. The wall was suddenly pushed towards Stacy, making her snap her fingers to make a few daggers appear. The made a cross in front of her with the red strings attached, making a net to stop the wall from progressing.

As you were distracted by the scene, you were surprised to suddenly find yourself lifted in someone's arms. Shocked you looked to see it was...

"Blast you're heavy." Ghirahim said, grunting as he hauled you up.

"Thanks." you smiled.

He started running, as light and dark flashes filled the room, he dashed up the stairs and quickly exiting through another door. You found yourself in a hallway, and slowly you felt your limbs working. Looking at his face he was pissed. Well, you did ignore his advice...

Your limbs were cooperating yet again. "You can let go now." No reply. "Hey-"

"Shut it." You swallowed your words and kept looking at his angry face. He once glanced your way, before looking back ahead.

A few doors passed and you were in an elevator, going up one floor. As it opened, another few doors passed before he loudly closed one behind him and practically threw you out of him arms. Good thing you landed on something soft.

Looking around, you were sitting on a bed in what seemed like Ghirahim's room. It was, as expected, the color of his liking! That'd be purple. Yes, everything in this big mansion is purple, what a surprise.

Aside from it being purple, it was large. It was about 20 feet wide as it was in length. On the floor there was a big rug covering almost everything with some strange symbols on it. The color was surprisingly white. On the side there stood a vanity, and on the other side a leather couch with a few bookshelves and cases. It was like he had his own library... To your left there was a door, and to your front there was the door you came in from. There was one small chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, brightening the room greatly.

The bed you were sitting on was a two person bed, with the softest of soft matress and sheets. You really wished you could just lay down and fall asleep, since you were still pretty tired.

He locked the door and angrily headed your way.

"Hey, cool down-"

"Don't you tell me to cool down! This is exactly why I warned you, yet you ignored it and look what happened!" his expression was furious.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Do you have any idea what you did?"

There was a silence. You were too caught up in the moment to even think. What the hell was even happening? Your head felt heavy, and your only support was the bed you were sitting on. What happened in that room? The red strings, barriers, flashes. Did you just miss an epic fight scene?

You stood up, but soon after you were pushed back on the bed. "Sit." were his demanding words.

Looking up, he was biting his lip and looking at you in annoyance. He walked around with his hands on his hips and then on his face frustrated. On a closer look... his skin turned a few shades darker. It didn't seem like you should be saying anything to him right now though.

After a few switching of arm positions and emotions he sighed and seemed like he was finally ready to answer as his skin turned pale.

"What... have I done?" you asked him worriedly.

"Something much greater than you can imagine. Even I can't pathom what just happened, aside from the things you were talking about. I'll ask about that later. For now, you can say your little home farewel. No way my mother would continue that plan after this."

No way... but you didn't do anything wrong... you only politely answered her questions.

"...speaking of my mother... I had always thought she was a demon. Didn't think she'd actually be one though."

It made you wonder what that made Ghirahim. "Does that mean you are too?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. I don't really care."

"How can you not care? You're part demon... doesn't that make you wonder about anything? Why the hell is a demon walking even walking among us."

"To look good and dress to impress, of course." he laughed. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You didn't have any idea?"

"I knew I wasn't normal. I have quite the charming ability." he told smugly. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. Ability...? Then you remembered his mom's words as she grabbed your index finger. Ghirahim noticed you staring and chuckled. "Curious?"

You blinked at him. Too many things happening at once.

He stretched a hand before him and pointed at you, motioning you to come to him. Confused you looked around uncomfortably. Did he want you to come or wha- oh what is happening. Your limbs started to feel heavy yet again, but less extreme as before. Instead, this made you feel sleepier instead of losing all of the power you had to control your body. Your eyelids slowly closed and opened quickly. His motioning hands starting to light up more bright by the second, as well as his skin color starting to change drastically. He went from pale, to pure black.

"...stop..." you mumbled, keeping yourself together on the bed.

He stopped draining your energy, and lifted his hand up and glanced with a wide grin. "I... have never felt such great power before!" he laughed loudly.

He felt the greatest power rush, one he had never felt before, and sure did it feel amazing! He felt like he could do anything he wanted-!

Once his eyes were back on you, he flinched. You had collapsed on the bed. Worriedly he ran to you and tried to hold you up seeing your color starting to fade. What did he do?! Once coming into contact with your bare shoulder, a dull purple light glowed beneath his hands. Slowly, as his skin began to grew more pale, you began to grow color.

Finally you could open your eyes. At first it felt as if you were drunk, being light headed and dizzy, but as time moved on, you were fully awake.

Realizing hands were supporting you, you glanced at the man holding you. His expression was worried. You brought your hand up to his face, to touch that weird black line that followed down along his left eye.

He held your hand before it came into contact with his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yep."

Completely ruining the moment, you sat up. You were wide awake, but that little shock sure did clear your mind. What the hell did you do...? How could you be so stupid! Ghirahim's mother could be your worst enemy now. You should be leaving this place!

A loud knock was heard on the door, making you jump in surprise. Is it his mother? Did she come to get you?

Ghirahim shot up too. "Who's there."

"It is I... young master. The mistress said she'd be taking a small break. We need a new host to open the dancing ceremony. I'd like to ask you to head downstairs as fast as you can to prepare." Edward spoke. "...is everything ok in there?" he spoke concerned.

"Yes. I'll be down shortly."

Edward left, leaving you two alone again.

Silence.

You had to go back there again...? You'd surely be snatched away.

"So... we're leaving?"

"I am."

"Hey, you can't just leave me here." you stood up.

He sighed. "I suppose not. But are you sure you're fine?"

You nodded and yawned. That fully awake thing didn't last long, did it? "Same as before. But can you go out with that thing on your face?"

"What thing?" his hand touched his face as he walked to his mirror. His eyes widened as he saw the black line. "W...what is this...!"

You walked over to him on impulse and began to touch it. "What are you-"

As your finger came in contact, a purple light shone beneath your index finger.

Your finger slid along the line, as if an eraser on a sheet of pencil written letters, removing all the remaining blackness. Surprisingly, the line went down to his neck, making your finger poke a little inside his jacket. Why you knew this would occur? Gut feeling.

"How... inappropriate." he grinned.

You rolled your eyes at him. "You really do swing between moods, huh?"

"Yes, but..." his hands were on the small of your back, "only you can make me feel this way."

Your head instinctively pulled back like you were a turtle trying to retreat in it's shell.

"Every time you come into contact... this weird feeling surges through me. You must be quite special."

"...okay... you know, now is the time you should get serious and attend to whatever is happening downstairs."

He sighed. "What did I say again. Right. The thing about shutting up? It seems there's only one way. Would you mind if I...?"

Mind if he what. His longing expression should've done the talking in the end, as his face drew closer and his eyes closed.

He gently placed his lips against yours, slowly getting rougher. You stood there flat as a board. The moment his lips came into contact, a sort of energy vibrated inside you. It drove you into a relaxed state, but you could think, and this was bananas.

Strangely... the mood was just right. Everything just felt so right. The moment you started to brush off the black lines, and the way he was holding you before, you felt a rush too. You accepted the kiss and threw your arms around his neck. You could feel him grin, as he started to shuffle your bodies to move elsewhere. A small push made you fall on the bed, him quickly following on top. He wasted no time, and closed distance again.

After a while, he created distance to look at you for a moment. You were a hot mess, your hair a little messy and your face flustered. Never did you have such a heated moment as this. He grinned, but when he was about to close distance again, your hands were on his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" you asked him through half lidded eyes.

"About what?"

"...this..."

He frowned for a moment, but answered with an expected, "of course," and grinned. He closed distance, giving a short kiss before pulling back again. "I see you are enjoying this as much as I am."

You felt the heat rise to your face. "..."

"Not speaking? Well, let our lips do the talking."

"Wait." you abruptly stopped him. Something in your mind lingered, as you pushed his chest off yours yet again. "We can't go on like this."

"Why not?" he looked at you through half lidded eyes a tad disappointed.

"I... don't know if I like you that way."

Ghirahim was quiet for a moment and only watched your flustered yet serious expression. "...that's fine." he said, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He scratched the back of his neck. As you sat up, your face met with the side of his face. "A lot is happening right now... I'm just really confused. Let's sort this out later."

A knock was heard on the door. It was Edward, yet again. "Young master? We need you, right now."

He didn't react, and stood up. You were waiting for his response, but instead he stuck his hand out to you. You looked at it quizically. "Well? Are we going to face my mother together or not?"

You grinned and nodded, taking his hand. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I seriously don't know how long it'll take to update, so I am SORRY in advance for any delays! I'll make sure to do my best!
> 
> See you next update :D


	25. Fancy Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still at Ghirahim's mom's party, but you're in a little trouble aren't ya.   
> Who's that mysterious girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it hasn't been as long as last time (*OTL cries eternally*)  
> BUT I saw a video recently and it made me laugh so much, so I thought I might share since it has to do with Ghira and Zant ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvByXLJYLhg  
> (the video is: If Ghirahim was gay)
> 
> ANYWHO! Have fun reading :3

She watched as you were lifted up, and carried out of the room. Good. She's safe. Now to deal with her. She could easily beat her, but she couldn't tamper with fate too much.

Stacy growled as she heared the door close and you gone. Drat! How could she have been so stupid? It won't be long until her power rush would fade, now that the source of energy was gone. "Say, girly. I'm having the hardest of time to remember you. I do know you, don't I. What is your name?"

"My name is Lana. I have come to stop you!" her voice matched her appearance, as she stood ready with the book open in her hands.

"Stop me?" she opened her arms and laughed. "Interesting. Though I am more interested in something else. Who are you."

Lana wasted no time, and created two barriers, the demon lady in between. She sent them to squash her, but she quickly dodged by jumping forward. She snapped her fingers and made daggers appear yet again. About 20 of them were flying around, but Lana could easily dodge them. This continued for a while, Lana using almost the whole room to dodge the many daggers threatening to pierce her.

She shoved her glasses further up her nose and flipped through the pages whilst running. There!

Stacy flinched after sending another set of daggers. Keeping everything steady was getting difficult without a power source. She could only tap a little of the energy the guards outside the door provided. As she shook her head she widened her eyes by the girl now dashing towards her. Quickly, she snapped her fingers and disappeared, to reappear on the other side of the room where Lana previously dodged the daggers.

Lana smiled. Just as planned.

One silent and fast dagger was sent her way. She caught it out of the air, and grabbed the blad firmly. Stacy had been creating a spiderweb of wires after sending those daggers, in hope of trapping her, but instead she made herself a prison, with wires about to be loaded with...

Out of her hands, she sent bolts of lightning through the wire, causing a large electric cage to occur.

She looked around shocked, utterly trapped. Just a slight movement could get her incinerated by the amount of warmth that was created, not minding the incredible amount of volt.

Sparks went flying, coming onto her skin and causing large amounts of pain. She glared at Lana through squinting eyes as anger filled her. Letting out a loud cry, she was lifted in the air.

Unexpectedly she was covered by a sea of diamonds. As they faded, she was completely dark purple, her hair still white, but pixie cut. Her outfit was gone, and her body was covered by hard but flexible purple skin that worked like a brick wall. This form took energy from the demon using it, and not from the people around them. Usually this was used as a last resort, but now it was used by anger. The woman couldn't keep her cool.

Lana kept sending electricity through the wires, seeing as the dark creature was still affected by it. Yet, she walked through the wires like it was nothing. It shortens your energy, but the thick skin makes you feel numb. She was so close to a point Lana had to retreat.

She conjured a wall in between them. As her heels lit up, she kicked the wall forward, sending herself flying backwards as a distance was created between her and her enemy.

Stacy easily slashed the wall away with her arm, and made a sword appear. _**Time to D D D D D DUEL!**_

She lunged for Lana, and slashed upwards. Lana was just in time to create a shield. The strikes were fast, making her unable to do anything else but dodge. Her plan was to create a shockwave, but the speed of the demon made it hard to risk precious blocking time. Lana's limbs began to feel heavier and heavier, as the demon looked creepily amused. Lana started to pant.

"Getting tired already?"

Just she Lana thought her stamina was depleted, her enemy seemed to lose her energy too. The dark purple slowly disappeared, and only thorny lines remained along the right side of her face. Her focus began to fade, and her sword disappeared. Neither of them had energy left, and collapsed on the floor. Lana concious, but Stacy unconcious.

She panted heavily as she tried regaining herself. Standing up, she held her tome tightly. Her glasses had fallen off her face when she was blocking, now laying broken on the floor. She had spares. Looking around, the saw a heap of ash on the floor where she incinerated the wires. That's all that had affected the room. Looking down on Stacy, she thought herself incredibly lucky, having the fight stop this abruptly just as she was about to lose herself.

Breaking her focus, she heard footsteps through the heavy breathing, making her hold it. As fast as she could she turned to the source of noise. It was the son of the lady's butler.

He came down the stairs "You really should be careful next time." Sighing, he held up the limp woman, who was back in her original outfit. Surprisingly, the dress seemed uncut, and everything was still in tact. Except for her face and her legs, where black thorny lines contrasted on the pale skin. He laid her back down for a moment to inspect the panting girl.

"..." Lana tried to speak, but nearly fell through her knees. Edward caught her just in time.

"Too bad we don't have a lot of time to talk. Lana, I wish I could help you escape, but my hands are tied. That wall over there," he pointed, "there's a secret exit. It's a good thing you have your tome with you. Page 65, that's the answer. Now go. Quickly."

Lana nodded and carried herself to said wall. She flipped the pages to destined location, and conjured the unlocking spell. The wall slid away, revealing a way leading down. She turned around, seeing him carry the lady on his back.

"Lana." he called out just as she was about to leave. "Thank you." he said, giving a smile.

She smiled and nodded, exiting through the secret hall.

Edward called some staff to take over. The opening ceremony was about to begin, but the hostess was gone. He saw Ghirahim leave with you in his arms, setting his protective instincts off. Time to call down the young master for serious business.

 

"...hello."

As you and Ghirahim went outside his room, Edward was shocked to see you and him hand in hand... with your hair messy... and your cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hi uncle..." you said embarrased, squeezing into Ghirahim's hand.

Edward's protective genes set off red lights, everything was on alarm screaming eternally inside his head. "Young master, you have to attend downstairs right now. The staff is awaiting your arrival, don't let them wait."

As Ghirahim was about to set off with you, Edward intervened, "young master, it isn't neccessary for [Name] to join too. I'll escort her back to the party and keep eye on her." he locked arms with you, making you let go of Ghirahim. "Good luck." and like that he turned around and pulled you away with him. You looked back at Ghirahim who was awestruck. You shrugged your shoulders and smiled a smile that said; 'busted'.

"[Name]..." he said as you were on your way. You tried to keep up with his pace on high heels. Fairly difficult.

"...yes?"

"By the looks of it I would say you were having a great time."

"Uncle!" you exclaimed embarrased. "Nothing happened! I promise."

He glanced at you and sighed, slowing his pace. "I apologize for losing my temper... I still see you as that cute little mischievous girl."

"I still am. Aren't I cute." you stuck your tongue out and winked like you did when you were a child. "And don't get me started on the mischievous thing." you looked a tad more troubled. "I seem to be getting myself into those a lot..."

Edward's expression turned pained. "I know little of what your troubles might be about." he sighed. "It really has been long..."

"Yes... it truly has been."

A silence played. Along with that, you could feel the distance. Thinking about it, you barely knew eachother. Did he change? Is he still the same uncle? He seemed more serious now, but maybe that was because you were a child back then.

"Where are we going?" you said as you passed a few doors, rooms and halls.

"I'm trying to sneak you into the crowd without you being the center of attention. I... saw what happened."

Glancing at him his expression was stern. "I wish I could explain it, but I am clueless too now. Ghirahim's mother being a... demon. The strange girl providing the light show, and something about ancestors..."

"I am aware. I've been working here quite long. There are no secrets in this household from me. You could say I know everything." he smiled and winked your way, relieving a bit of the tension.

You giggled. "The whole demon thing, though. Was that true?"

His expression turned serious yet again. "Unfortunately, yes. I heard you were familiar with the ancestors. The six members of the hand and [last name]. One of the six was a demon. [Last name] made a deal with him, his assistence in return for freedom. Odd that the demon would have a child with the most holy member of the six." he spoke with irony. "After that, the contract for his freedom was over since his assistence wasn't needed anymore. So, back to being sealed away for him. Sure did he feel betrayed."

So [last name] wasn't a saint...? It felt strange hearing these words about the ancestor you had only heard good things about. Then you recalled the fight between Ghirahim's mother and the mysterious girl. "Say... did you see that girl? With the blue hair and orange feather? Who was she?"

"She has been around for a long time... let's just say she comes when needed."

There he goes. Being secretive again. "Could I atleast know her name...?"

"..." he thought it over, but telling her couldn't do harm. "Lana." he answered as you stepped into the elevator.

You nodded. Your saviour had a name now. You wondered how she was doing, "...is she ok?"

He nodded, "she escaped. I'll be the one making sure you're safe. Did you feel it? The connection?"

You nodded. The moment you saw her you felt odd. It was like she was an old friend, or someone you hadn't seen in a long time but missed terribly. The connection was there, but it was unexplainable.

"It'll all explain itself later. Don't worry, you'll see her again. In fact, she's been watching over you since you first set foot in school. For now..." you stepped out of the elevator, greeted by a crowd who tried to fit in through the doors, "we may enjoy the show."

Arm in arm you joined in the crowd, following their pace as you eventually flooded the room the fight had taken place, yet there seemed to be no traces left of it. A stage had been set up, which was really impressive seeing as to how quickly they had arranged it.

Ghirahim sat on a chair with a glass of unknown red colored liquid, taking a few refined sips as he spoke with a few of the staff.

The doors behind them shut with a loud bang. Most of the guests went up the stairs, but you and your uncle remained with a smalled crowd on the bottom.

Ghirahim stood up and walked to the microphone. He tapped his glass, making the room quiet down as all eyes were on him.

"Good evening everyone," he said grinning, letting his eyes search through the crowd. "I thank you for coming tonight. My mother would've originally greeted you all, but some difficulties occured, needing her immediate response. She'll be back shortly. Well, we've gathered you all tonight to celebrate my mother's success in Lorule," he opened his arms theatrically, "so let the dance commence."

They all clapped, and Ghirahim stepped off the stage. The room filled with mumbling again.

You exhaled the breath you've been holding. For a moment you expected him to do something stupid like call you up on stage to annoy his mom. Thank Farore...

You felt your uncle pull on your arm, making you look at him surprised. "Was worried there for a second."

"Me too." Both of you took a moment to relax, before your uncle had different plans for you.

"Care to dance?"

"Wasn't it uncommon for the grown ups to dance too?"

"Oh please. It doesn't mean I'm not allowed to. We're family, no one will be surprised."

You nodded. He had danced with you before, and his pace was really comfortable. Unlike Ghirahim's...

The grown ups went as planned up the stairs, some staying down along the sides, to continue their chatter and soon enough the room was filled with dancing youngsters. You had lost sight of Ghirahim, but you had waved to Zant who was passing by. He didn't see you. Somehow he looked busy.

You took on the dance floor with your uncle, who appropriatly led the way.

"[Name]..." he looked pained, "I heard from your father what happened at home. You told me before you were fine, but it sounds... horrific."

You didn't want to remember any of that. You barely remembered anything anyway, but the things that were still vivid, like how you had saved Ghirahim who was in complete shock but still able to call you a peasant, and how you punched a few guys. The guns were terrifying too.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to make you relive it."

You shook your head, "it's all right. It's easy to forget with everything that's going on. I mean, look at my outfit. Would this normally happen to a thug from Wellmoor."

"Well. I see you as a rock."

"Wow, thanks."

"I still had contact with your father, and he told me how hard you were working. You were and are a tough rock. With all of that pressure..." he smiled warmly, "you turned into a beautiful diamond. You just need a bit of polishing."

You tried to hide how much you doubted it. You didn't turn into a diamond, you turned into a shiny rock, that's as far as you'd get. People like Zelda were diamonds to you. "I doubt it." you smiled looking away absently.

Edward frowned. "Whatever you say."

You both shuffled slowly to the music in a comfortable silence. A big plus point to your uncle was that no silence was uncomfortable. Finally some time to relax... until.

Being tapped on your shoulder made you halt, rolling your eyes. Of course you had to be bothered. If it was Ghirahim you weren't feeling it. Turning around you were surprised by Tingle Jr.

"Hello Edward. Good evening. Would you mind if I stole [Name] away for a bit?"

You also looked at him.

"You know eachother?" both of you and your uncle said in sync pointing at eachother.

Tingle Jr. laughed, "you even act alike." then he took your hand. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." your uncle smiled. He came closer to your ear, "I'll be watching, so leave the worrying to me."

Nodding you were relieved, as you were gently pulled along with him. After finding a good spot he turned around and took hold of your waiste. You placed your hands on his shoulder.

Looking at him smile at you gave you comfort, as you sighed relaxed. "Thank Din you weren't some annoying prick who wanted to dance with me. I have been pulled around a lot this evening."

"I can see that. Your hair is messy, and you look tired. Probably two things you don't want to hear, but I'm just saying..."

You remembered now. Didn't he have a crush on Ghirahim...? And wasn't it too long ago you two shared...? "So. What do you think about Ghirahim."

He flinched in his movements before continueing as a small amount of red was visible on his face. "What about him."

"Like I asked. What do you think of him?"

"He... say what kind of answer are you looking for?"

You shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know. Something that'll make me feel satisfied. What do you think is great... what not..."

He sighed. "Ok. Well, he is about everything I'm not. He doesn't care what people think, and he says what's on his mind. Also, he's clever and charismatic. What I dislike..." he took a moment to think.

"...is that you don't have his phone number?"

"[Name]?!" he whisper yelled, making you laugh audibly.

"Sorry! Sorry. You're just fun to tease." you smiled. But seriously. With the thing that happened today, could you keep quiet about that to him? It wasn't like the two of you were dating, but a kiss like that wasn't some raging hormones. Or was it...? It probably was. God you should've hit him in the face after all.

"Something on your mind?"

Looking up you realized that you must've looked troubled. "It's nothing, really. I'm a little tired is all."

"Then take a moment to relax. I didn't ask you to dance for a talk anyways. I rather dance with you than some of the others here."

Looking around you saw, yes indeed, the girl from before with the baby tongue. She was dancing with some handsome boy you've never seen before. "I see what you mean."

"Now, relax as I lead. You could even close your eyes if you trust me enough."

You chuckled. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust me with my clumsy legs."

He chuckled with you, "I'll catch you."

"Like anyone can capture this beast, but alright." you closed your eyes and came a bit closer. The closer to the person, the less chance of you losing balance. Relaxation, at last... It all went smooth, and it felt amazing. The slow shuffling almost brought you asleep, as he carefully led you around. You kept your back straight, so it wasn't noticable by body you were practically sleep walking. But of course the best things don't last long...

"[Name], open your eyes," Tingle Jr. whispered to you, "someone is coming our way."

Slowly and regrettably you opened your eyes, meeting Tingle Jr.'s nervous ones. You both let go and turned around. Zant and Ghirahim were walking your way. Ghirahim didn't look pleased.

"Hey Zant. Hi Debbs." wow, long time no see Debby. The way he was walking and the look in his eyes just screamed Debby.

Ghirahim grunted in return, and Zant replied with a hi too. He looked like he was eager to talk to you, while his friend on the other hand was looking at your company. Oh no...

"What were you doing with-"

"Heey Ghirahim!" you interrupted quickly. You just felt it, knew it, that he'd go turf war on you. Imagine how much that'd suck... "You remember Tinglr Jr. right? From the mall? Surprisingly he's here too! Haha... ha... ha."

Silence.

"Well, I knew I recognized him from somewhere the first time we met. Didn't expect him to be the son of Tingle. I suppose I didn't notice the name connection." he said sarcastically. Then he looked at you, and you knew he was going to comment about you two being exes. You gave him the look. _The look._ The one that is supposed to tell him to shut up now, or to receive a heel between his crack. _Of course he ignored it._

"But you two were having fun. I thought you hated eachother, seeing from our last encounter. Anything... happening right now?"

"N...not at all! Actually, I was just keeping [Name] away from all the creeps. You know, like him." he held a hand up, and with the other hand he pointed through the hand into a direction. That's a camouflaged accuse pointer. It works great if you're a teenage girl hating that other girl's outfit. Looking into said direction, a boy was walking around, looking for someone to dance with.

You wondered what was so wrong about this kid, until a large bubble of snot descended from his nose.

"Ugh..." Ghirahim shook his head and facepalmed.

You looked curiously at Tingle Jr.

"That kid sticks to random girls without any partners and practically gets snot all over them. It's disgusting."

"Tell me about it..." you heard Ghirahim mumble pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, anywho. I came to claim what's mine-"

"Hey Zant! Would you like to dance with me? I've been dying to ask you all night. Are you a dancer, you look like one. Let's go already, come on!" you pulled him by his sleeve to get away from here as fast as possible. Soon enough you sneaked to the outskirts of the room, where it was calm, enjoying how smooth it went.

As you were standing still, you embraced him out of the blue, causing Zant to stand there stiffly, awkward as in what to do now. "Thank you for getting me away from there." you noticed his body heat and stiffness and let go. "Sorry... I don't know what came over me. It's just been really stressful, and right now only you seem to be completely worry-free to me. Mind if I stuck to you for a bit?"

He nodded, but shuffled uncomfortably, "a-as in dancing? Or just sitting? I'm fine with both!"

You raised your eyebrows surprised. "I wasn't thinking about it but sure."

"You don't have to, it's ok!"

"No no no, now I'm curious. Show me your moves." taking his hands you tugged him closer to the dance floor. He complied awkwardly. His lack of initiative caused you to force his hands on your waiste and so yours on his shoulders.

"Why are we dancing like this?!"

You were confused. "Isn't this how you're supposed to dance?"

"No! This is how you should dance with someone close to you. Normally..." he was getting shy, and seemed to swallow a lump of nervosity, "here I'll show you..." he mumbled, as his hands guided yours behind his neck and his on your back. Your hands had to reach up very high for his neck, since Zant really is a tall guy, making you two stand really close to eachother.

"...are you sure about this?"

If Zant wasn't that tall your eyes would've been about five inches apart from eachother. Now you had to look all the way up.

There was a silence.

"...no..." he said softly. He let go and pried your hands off abruptly, "I don't dance with girls a lot." he confessed.

You smiled. That really is charming about him. Also refreshing, seeing as you spent such quality time with the polar opposite. "Then let me teach you." As you began to lead something else was happening on the dance floor too.

Ganon wasn't interested, as well as Midna. They were both standing two metres apart from eachtoher on the sidelines. Cia was desperately trying to find you, but everytime she thought she had even a glimpse of you it was always that dratted butler.

"So, Ganon," Midna began with a smirk, "I guess we do share other things in common apart from a rivalry."

"What are you blabbing on about now." he replied rolling his eyes. The only way to get rid of her sooner was to reply.

"We both don't like this dancing thing. But atleast I know I'm able to dance if I wanted to." she grinned shrugging her shoulders.

"Of course I can dance. You probably don't feel like dancing because you tower above all the men present."

"No. Being tall is priviledge. I get to look down on everyone, and they have to look up to me like I'm some goddess. I'll take it as a personal offensive if they are taller than me, and you are very offensive." she glared for a moment, but regained her cool smirk. "But to fix that, of course I'll accompany my feet with some nice heels too. The best kind of date is to intimidate."

Ganon gave a short mocking snort.

"What's that?" Midna asked, daring him to speak.

"That's why you never had a date."

She glared at him and gritted her teeth. "Well then. I'm curious now." she stepped closer to him and looked at him daringly. "How about a dance? You and me. I bet in the end I'll be leading you like a princess."

Ganon looked at her with a frown, but then looked amused and grinned. "Bring it on."

 

**What happened before.**

Ghirahim watched you leave with Zant, and raised his eyebrows as he retracted his statement.

Tingle Jr. cursed you from within, setting him up like this. What was he supposed to talk about? "Hey, your new hair looks great by the way. But, how have things been going since." he started sounding as casual as possible.

Ghirahim looked surprised for a moment but grinned, feeling his ego being stroked, "why thank you. And I have been doing good. How about you. Still your parents' pet?"

Tingle Jr. chuckled, "actually, no. Not anymore."

"Really? I remember that breakdown of yours."

"Yes... I regret that now. I guess someone's words really got through to me." he looked him with a hint of obviousness. "And I'm thankful. I was actually able to decline being heir of the company." maybe he shouldn't have said that... once nervous he'd just keep on rumbling.

Ghirahim was stunned. He... declined being an heir...? "Is that even possible? You have no siblings, correct?"

He nodded. "So it's a little troublesome of course. But I'll manage."

Ghirahim was at loss of words. At first you were on his mind, but now this flooded his senses. Sure he didn't care what his parents told him on lots of levels, but declining to take over the family company was something unheard of. If Tingle is as ferocious as they say he is, then this guy in front of him would get everything he liked snatched away from him. All his priviledges, his belongings and sometimes places to stay could be ripped away from him any moment. "...why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you risk everything like that?"

Tingle Jr.'s expression became speechless. "...because I want to live my own life, not controlled by my parents. Isn't that what you told me? Don't be fate's puppet?"

"Yes I know I said that, but as in behind the scenes. You can't just express all of your emotions now, you're not even old enough to have your own house. Haven't you heard of the boy that went against his parents and became homeless for a year?"

"Ghirahim... are you saying I'm... that I'm making a big mistake?" he was getting worried. Everything he has done was to follow into his footsteps... but this wasn't it? He had risked so much and lots of things had been taken from him already... 

"Yes. You are." after a moment of a painful silence, Ghirahim sighed. "But I have to go now." he searched in his pockets and found a piece of paper. "Pen?"

Tingle Jr. quickly handed him a pen. Ghirahim started scribbling, and handed him the paper along with the pen after he was done. "Have a good evening." with that he left.

He grabbed the paper and read what was on it. There was a number sequence, and underneath stood; 'call me if you need a place to stay.' Tingle Jr. looked up to watch the spot where he disappeared. He pressed the paper against his chest and watched him walk away.

_"If only I had the courage..."_ they mumbled, meanings differed, but words alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!
> 
>  
> 
> And I need to confess. It hasn't been a month since I had a wiiU and Hyrule Warriors, meaning I started this fic barely knowing anything of HW :"D   
> BUT I'm informed now. So all is fine.
> 
> I'll see you in next chapter <3


	26. Stacy, Polly and Rupert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, your little party continues.   
> A little more about Polly and Stacy, your uncle and Ghirahim's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PEEPS! Long time no see ahah!
> 
> I've been so dead the last few weeks, i don't think i can express myself in these maximum of 5000 characters.   
> So in short, I have exam week in two weeks, I have an exam tomorrow haha! OTL and i have a shitton of homework. 
> 
> Living the life, am i right.
> 
> I was stressing a little about not having posted this long, so to ease my stress and to hopefully get you guys entertained for the 10 minutes it takes to read this, here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

You looked at Zant. At first he was awkward and uncomfortable since it's etiquette that the man should lead. It bothered him very much, unlike you. After getting into it, he slowly started to lead instead. No words were spoken, and you were thankful. Your relaxations could continue.

"[Name]... what happened in here?"

You raised your eyebrows. "In here?"

"This room. Me and Ghirahim were looking for you... but I wasn't allowed inside..."

Your face took an expression of high doubt and unsureness, looking a bit silly. This information shouldn't be shared, right. "Well... it's a long story. Just know that I'm trying to avoid Ghirahim's mom for now. I might be in danger, but someone is looking out for me so it's ok."

Zant frowned. "It doesn't sound ok. But I'll take your word."

Looking from side to side you spotted your uncle. He was signalling you to come to him.

"It has been great, Zant. You really do have moves after all. Now go woo some fancy lady, I have to go. I'll speak to you later." giving him a wink you let go and walked over to your uncle, leaving Zant a little dizzy.

"Hey." you said with a smile. "What's happening?"

"You seem to be in a good mood." he looked at a little suspicious. "But anywho. I got the message that the lady of the house is returning soon, and I think it's smarter to keep you close." Edwards seemed to be in thought, but his expression turned a little annoyed. "I've also been busy keeping you away from two people looking for you. You seemed like you needed to rest."

"Thanks. But who was looking for me?"

He sighed, "I probably should be acting more responsibility... but right now you are my priority. I hid you from the young lady named Cia and the young master. You might've seen her walk around at school. I can't tell you right now, but make sure that you avoid her as best as you can."

"Avoid her?"

"Yes."

And you were thinking the two of you went along great. Being completely honest, you weren't going to or even be able to avoid her. You'd just be more careful with your words. Besides, he wasn't explaining you anything so why should you listen anyways. "Alright. But what do we do now?"

"I'll be taking you upstairs close to a corner. That's the spot where the spotlights don't reach and where you'll be nearly invisible." he locked arms with you, and you sideways walked through the crowd. Your eyes rolled in annoyance. Aside from this looking weird, he always had a fast pace so your feet hurt a little bit more than it's supposed to.

What surprised you on your way you saw Midna and Ganon dance. That really was a sight to see. A gap was standing between them and the rest of the crowd. The aura's around them were intimidating, and their movements got more extravagant with time, making it more difficult for the other. It really bothered you that it felt like any moment now they could start using their fists, yet these people seem to fight in a quiet way. That was something you could really admire, but it took a bit out of the fun too.

Arriving in the corner, you had perfect view over everything. This part of the room was also quiet, and the classical music didn't reach as far, making it really silent. Something that had also bothered you was the music. Where was it coming from? You expected there to atleast be some sort of band with a bunch of violins, a piano and some cellos, but once you came upstairs you noticed the speakers. How cheap. They probably just typed in 'classic music' on the internet and played their first hit. You knew what was going on behind the scenes.

You leaned over the railing, scanning through the room. Time to play your exclusive where is Waldo game, since there wasn't much to do anyways. Your uncle just stood around, guarding you like a dog.

You spotted Ganon and Midna easily, Cia was difficult but you got her. She was pacing around with frustration in her eyes. Same with Ghirahim. Tingle Jr. was also difficult, since he blended in quite easily. Oh. He was upstairs talking to two people. Only one left was Zant. He was a difficult one. How did he hid so well? You searched almost everywhere, when you thought he could be beneath you.

As you leaned over the railing you heard from behind you, "oh my! Be careful!"

Shooting up you turned to see Polly quickly coming to your aid. Edward came closer also.

"Deary what has gotten into you! You could've fallen and hurt yourself!" she looked at you with a troubled expression, holding you by your upper arms.

"I'm ok! Thank you for worrying. I was just checking if my friend was beneath me."

She frowned, "then why are you here? I fortunately saw you and Edward from over there, and thought I should come and say hello."

"We're here," Edward began, "because the little miss is a little tired. This is new for her, and it's already quite late."

"Oh, alright. Edward. I heard something happened to Stacy... can you keep me up to date?" she spoke softer and let her back face you. This conversation wasn't meant for you. Time to look back at the crowd.

 ** _There._ **_Zant._ Finally. That felt satisfying. Now everyone was in your vision. Beautiful. You looked at Cia. She was standing still in the middle of the room and looked up. Her face scanned the upper part of the room, before finally landing on you. Her mouth curled up in a smile and she waved at you subtly, her white hair swinging along with her form.

You waved back with a smile too.

As she was making her way through the crowd, the light suddenly dimmed except for the ones on the stage that still stood proudly.

"Ah, she's finally back." you heard Polly saying next to you.

Looking at the stage you spotted Ghirahim's mother. She looked the same as when you first met her on the balcony. She wore a smirk, but somehow you could feel a hint of irritation behind her polished features.

"Can I have your attention please."

If the room wasn't silent by her sudden entrance already, it certainly was now. "Thank you. I heard my son opened with the ceremony whilst I was busy, but I am here now to officially announce, that the night has in fact only just started." she winked to the crowd before regaining composure. The lights dimmed, only a single spotlight remaining on Stacy. "I need to thank a few families for my success in Lorule, they are..." she began to go down a list of endless names as if she had a piece of paper placed in front of her. You watched her in boredom, not even bothering to listen. Your eyes were watching hers, as they seemed to roam around the room.

"Be careful," Edward whispered to you, "you don't want her to see you."

You nodded and retracted yourself a little, however still leaning over the railing sleepily. Man this woman could call up names like a boss. Closing your eyes for a moment you yawned. As you opened them again you found yourself distracted by the crowd. Could you find them all again, but this time in the dark? In fact, you could. Except for Cia...

"Hello," a voice purred about a metre away from you, "nice to see you again."

You drowsily looked to your side and smiled. You stood up and straightened your back, but before you were about to answer your uncle stood next to you, bumping softly against your shoulder. Looking up at him his expression was stern.

"Oh? You again." she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Mmm?" Polly sounded from behind you. "Ah, you again! Wait. Have I seen you before...? I think I have. Pardon me, but who are you again? I am Polly Herrington."she said with a smile as her hands clasped together.

"I'm Cia. We haven't met, no." as she took a step closer, your uncle slightly stepped further too. She raised her eyebrows, "I do recall meeting you, though. It's nice to see you again, Edward."

You heard him growl like a guard dog next to you.

"How are you... Cia." you asked her nervously, feeling the scary aura surrounding you.

Polly was curious, but she remained quiet.

Cia chuckled, "Thank you for asking, darling. I'm doing wonderful, because I've finally found you. I would love to ask you for a dance, but I suppose we actually should be quiet for now." she glanced at the lady who was speaking, and then turned back to you with a smile. "Did I mention you look beautiful tonight."

If it wasn't for the dimmed lights, she would've seen the small blush on your cheeks. Too much flattery at once... please...

Edward looked at your flushed expression for a moment and clacked his tongue while rolling his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed, as you elbowed him.

"Anyway..." you stuttered, "how do you and my uncle know eachother?"

"Well..." he began annoyed, pondering what to say. "Mm... let's say we met quite some time ago."

You nodded. Ok, what now? Not to mention, you only just noticed the noises had halted. Looking back, you saw the stage being lowered into the floor, and the demon lady was nowhere to be seen. The lights turned back on in a flash.

Your eyes painfully closed, taking a moment for yourself to squint to get used to the light.

 _"Hurts everytime."_ you heard. That was... Ghirahim? Looking next to you, it was him indeed. Wait, where was the rest? Only Polly was still there.

You looked at her for an explanation, but she didn't seem phased by the sudden disappearance. "Where did they go...?"

"They walked off when the lights came back on, you didn't notice?" she looked at you as if it was obvious, and almost as if you were stupid. Ok, _thanks_. Polly took a moment to look at you two, and smiled mischievously for a moment. When you were about to ask, she walked off, leaving you alone with Ghirahim.

You raised your eyebrows curiously, suddenly remembering Ghirahim. "Right. Hi." you said to your company.

"Hi?" he said ticked off, tapping his foot impatiently. "It took you that long to greet me?"

"I'm a little occupied ok. How long has the dance been going on by the way? I don't have a watch."

"I'd say about 34 minutes."

"Alright. So what now." you mumbled.

"Well," he looked down at the crowd, "my mother will be looking for you now. Since my butler isn't here to escort you anymore, I think I perhaps should lead the way," he grinned, "you should be honored I am granting you such priviledges." he grinned, holding out his hand.

"What's the plan." you said sighing defeated, taking his hand.

"Well... oddly, someone requested me to bring you over for a dance. I couldn't decline, so you'll be dancing and smiling and I'll stay watch."

"Who is it?" you asked reluctantly, scared of the answer which was about to come.

"It's..."

"...Ganon?" you said gaping to the tall man. He was even taller and broader than Zant, and you were about one and a half heads shorter than him. It shouldn't be a surprise though, since the dark skin and red hair already indicated he was a Gerudian. Those people are TALL, compared to Hylians like you.

He looked at Ghirahim, who was giving a courtsy bow, "I brought her for you."

"Good. You're dismissed."

Ghirahim nodded and left, leaving the two of you alone. Well, sort of, if you could call the crowd hanging around you non existent. Wait. Why did Ghirahim think this was a good idea?

Looking around Ganon there was no one around in a two feet radius, meaning this wasn't the most perfect way to blend in. "Hello again." you said with a reluctant smile. "You requested to... dance with me?"

His eyes went from you, around the room and to where Ghirahim left, before facepalming and groaning.

"Anything the matter?"

"Yes," he said grumpily, "but it doesn't matter now." looking up at you he held out a hand. You just tried to imagine he was Roy, one of your crew from back home. He was huge and scary, but the sweetest. You placed your hand on his, time to show some courage...

... and time to dance yet again.

As soon as you imagined Roy standing before you, everything seemed so easy. The dancing went easily, but his leading was a bit more rough, causing you to step up your game. Looking up you saw Ganon glancing at you curiously.

"So... how did I earn myself the honor."

He frowned before answering with: "No particulair reason. I'm curious as to how you're not cowering away."

You looked surprised, but after meeting the same cold gaze you knew a glance wouldn't give answers. Shrugging your shoulders you replied with a grin you'd probably regret later, "I don't get scared that easily."

He looked surprised, halting in his movements. Did you say something wrong...? Your question was answered with his laugh, capturing the attention of people close around you. "Very bold. How interesting."

You chuckled in reply.

"You're a strange woman."

Not sure if it was a compliment, you raised your eyebrows with a small smile. It really did surprise you that he was talking and showing other emotions than that suffocating cold gaze of his. Maybe he deemed you worthy. But he must've had a purpose to ask you to dance. No way he just wanted to enjoy some quality time with you.

"I wonder, what are you doing here."

Ah. He's wondering why a peasant like you is here. "I was invited. But honestly, I'm wondering about that too."

He looked around for a moment and turned serious again. His face came closer to your ear. "I'll let you in on a secret. Stay away from Midna and Cia." you both stopped dancing.

"Why...?"

 

"Ah, there you are! I've looking all over for you, Stacy." Polly exclaimed happily and relieved, as her hands clasped around hers. Stacy looked up at her surprised. "Can we go on the balcony for a moment?"

She nodded and excused herself from her guests. They headed for the balcony, and closed the big glass door behind them.

Polly searched in her purse for a sigarette and a lighter. Finding both, she put them to use and breathed in the chemicals as she stood against the railing, looking outside. Her happy excited facade faltered the moment the door closed behind them.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you Polly." she chuckled, standing next to her. The old lady offered her a smoke, which she refused.

"So you really did quit smoking, huh. _Good for you._ Well, anyway." her expression turned annoyed, "I couldn't get her without your prisky butler being there."

Stacy clacked her tongue. "You'll just have to put up with him. I rather keep him as close as possible."

"But why? Since he's your 'replacement'? Don't you remember your time to shine is over? He isn't neccesary anymore."

"He didn't have a child, remember." Stacy sneered. "And your time is over too. Yet, you're tampering with the current one as much as I am. Polly, I almost had her becoming my puppet, but this other... girl, had to butt in. I..." she bit her lip in shame, "...lost control."

"Of course I know that. I helped you out with the pretty tattoos when you were unconcious. You owe me one."

Stacy looked at the scenery. "I always do. But what do we do about that girl. I blew my chance to get her, and your power must be nearly depleated too for today. Only you can get close now, but will it make a difference."

Polly tapped her sigarette on the railing, causing the ash the fall off. She grunted irritated. "Of course I'll try. I don't have a choice, do I."

"Exactly. By the way. How's your granddaughter doing."

"Zelda? Still as stubborn as ever. She shares way too much in common with my Elena. I wished Elena died without putting a lock on most of my magic." Polly spoke with disgust and death so easily. She always spoke of her daughter's betrayal. When Polly wanted to use her granddaughter, Elena kept Polly from doing so, and ended up sacrificing herself.

Stacy glared at her unnoticably. 'Disgusting woman', she thought to herself. Elena was a sweetheart... she deserved better. She remembered their days together in school, just sitting on the plaid cloth with a few sandwiches, looking out over a barren but beautiful land. Her presence and accompanied silence were the most comfortable things she had ever felt...

But it doesn't matter anymore.

On the sidenote, Stacy couldn't afford to insult Polly in any way possible. She is a priceless and manipulatable ally. She depended on Stacy emotionally, so she was very much stuck to her, too. Yet, she couldn't help herself from bothering her.

"Could you tell me about your conflict again? It always calms me down." Stacy tried to ask without showing too much sarcasm.

Polly glared for a second before looking back outside. "You know very well that absolutely nothing happened."

"Yes, and that's what's making it so calming. But the reason for your boring experience was because your beloved protector decided to do everything himself, no?"

She inhaled her sigarette deeply and exhaled slowly. "My parents kept telling me how important I'd become, and how I'll be saving the day. Lies."

"...little did you know your protector cared so much about you he tried to keep you out of danger."

"I told him I didn't want that, and yet he did." she clacked her tongue, though looking a tad sad. "And now he's gone too."

"Polly, your sad little story is very interesting, but you wanting to have an interesting life yet again on the cost of someone else is a tad... crude."

Polly laughed. "Me? Crude? It's true, but hilarious coming from you. Don't you think it's crude to gain vengeance by messing with the perpetrators daughter? Who's very good friends with your son by the way." she said snarkily. "Speaking of your son..." she grinned mockingly, "...or aren't we talking about him? Since you never do. To me it really feels like you don't care about him anymore..."

Stacy snapped, and pressed two fingers in her neck forcefully, making Polly look shocked as she her eyes met cold brown ones. "Dare speak a word of my son again, and your little game ends here."

"...Stacy. I'd watch it if I were you." her eyes shifted towards the balcony entrance. The door opened, and coming out was none other than Stacy's husband.

"Stacy." he said. His deep blue eyes looked straight into Stacy's. The tall man with the purple themed suit stood intimidatingly. His black long hair, which received criticism quite often, was tied into a ponytail nicely. His stubble chin didn't move an inch after talking.

They knew what he implied, as they stepped away from eachother. "It's time for dinner, you need to be there."

Stacy glared at both of them, and rushed away from the balcony, leaving her husband and Polly behind.

"You." he said, glaring at her.

Polly mushed her sigarette on the railing and threw it on the floor. "Mmm?" she replied with a smirk.

"If I could sent you out of my house I would."

"But you can't, and that's beautiful. Now, I don't want to miss the ceremony, so I'll be going." as she walked passed him she gave him a pat on the upper arm. "Thanks, and take care, Rupert."

"Polly." he made her halt in the door opening, their backs still facing eachother.

"What is it."

"Next time I won't stop her."

"...go ahead." with that, she left the balcony.

Rupert looked at the stars with a hint of sadness, remembering Elena. Remembering, how he failed... _to protect her..._

 

You were roaming around the room aimlessly, wondering what to do. Your uncle disappeared with Cia, Ghirahim, Tingle Jr. and Zant were nowhere to be found, your dance with Ganon had ended a while ago, and you tried avoiding Midna.

Leaving you to go wherever. The dance floor was getting a little busier, so you went up the stairs instead. There were fancy ladies and gentlemen, peacefully having their conversations. Now that you were bored, the women's dresses were very extravagant, especially compared to yours.

When you walked passed them however, their heads did turn to look you up and down, making you wonder why.

As you looked back to spot whoever was looking at you, you bumped into someone. Looking ahead you apologized immediatly.

Your eyes met with deep blue ones, the ones which reminded you of Zelda's. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin and a handsome face.

"You are [Last Name], right?" his eyes were strict, as if he was squeezing the truth out of you.

"Yes."

"I am Rupert Elingston. I need to speak with you."

Elingston? This was Ghirahim's father? You swallowed a nervous lump, looking around. "I'm sorry, I really can't right now. I had to... uhm..." you looked around, trying to come up with an excuse.

"It won't be long. We can just stand over there." he pointed to the wall where no one stood, but it was still in sight for others to see.

This wasn't too shady, right? "...alright."

Reluctantly walking over you faced him, tapping your foot slightly.

"I'm here to inform you," he began, "about what's happening. You must have a lot of questions."

Your mouth shut, not knowing how to reply. Your expression turned shocked and a little offensed. He just forcefully set you aside to ask you if you wanted to talk to him.

The man was starting to become less sure by the moment, his neutral gaze starting to become reluctant. "As in... why is this happening? Who your uncle is?"

"You... what?" you frowned, crossing your arms. "Why would I ask you about that."

"Because..." he was looking for the words, until his body relaxed and he looked normal again. "Because I have to apologize in some way for my wife's actions." geez he looked desperate.

"Alright. Who are you." his manor was pissing you off.

"I am Rupert Elingston, but formerly Rupert Herrington. I was last generation's protector. You understand what that means, right?"

You frowned. "...no?"

He sighed, scratching his temple. "Well, there are six members of the hand and one leader. The six members all have a title. Mine is the protector, and my wife's is the demon."

"Ok..." _this person is crazy get me out of here,_ "then, why am I here? And you spoke of my uncle...?"

"You are here because my wife needs you for certain... purposes. I am not aware, but I will attempt to cease it as effectively as possible. And your uncle..." he frowned for a moment, "he is a special one."

"What do you mean." you were starting to get genuinely interested in this weirdo. 

"Imagine this. If you died, the members of the hand would lose their leader. All hope would be lost. This is why the first leader created a vessel. This vessel would reproduce, and live on. As long as the vessel remains unscathed, they will remember everything that happened until creation of the first vessel. For that to happen, they need one of the seven, any will do. Also, the vessel can have siblings, like your mother, but the role is solely passed to the eldest. If the eldest dies, the one which came after him will get it."

You blinked a few times. "...and my uncle is this person?"

He nodded.

You had no idea how to take this information. He was holding this back from you? Did he realize how much easier things would be if he just took a moment to tell you everything?

"You must wonder why he never said anything. It's because-"

"Hey. Sir?" he seemed to snap out of story mode, and looked at you. "I think I've heard enough." you rubbed your upper arms, looking around. Some people were still looking at you, but as soon as your eyes met they turned away. "I... really have."

"I... understand. And the only reason why they're staring is because you're wearing purple. The only one's wearing purple in this house are the V.I.P.'s. No one here knows you." then, you heard a loud clack of something unlocking, and the music stopped. "Dinner is about to commence. I'm taking my leave. I'll see you soon."

And so you were left alone. You stood frozen in your spot, watching people pass you by. Wow, you really were the only one wearing purple. Then why did Polly tell you...? Wait, that's not the issue at hand. Did he just...? He came to you as fast as he started talking and as he left. This guy is chaotic.

The room slowly emptied, and one of the staff spotted you. He came over. "Excuse me, miss? Dinner is about to get started, would you like me to escort you?"

You stood still for a moment before nodding.

"Then follow me."

As you walked, more thoughts were swirling in your mind. Rupert Herrington, your uncle, roles within the hand, demons. You were too sober for this, and you have never even had any alcohol. And not to mention the stupid Ghirahim Tingle Jr. love triangle. A part of you wished you just stayed home, but in a sense this was clearing up a lot. If you just had something to write it down on.

Without you realizing it you sat down on the chair which was pulled back for you. As you sat you sighed relieved, sitting sure felt great. Those heels were beginning to hurt a little.

Looking around you, you saw Ghirahim to your left, Zant on your right, Polly across you, Rupert on her right side of her, Ganon on her left, and Ghirahim's mom at the head of the table, meaning between Ghirahim and Rupert.

The second time you looked around your eyes met with Ghirahim's mom, and your eyes widened in shock. _Wait. WHAT?_

Out of reflex you shoved the chair back to stand up, but Ghirahim held his hand on your upperarm.

"[Name]... sit."

You looked at your company, who were eyeing you shocked. "A-ah... is it really alright if I sit here? I can just move over there, a spot is free!" you stood up just to be pulled back down by Ghirahim again. You glared at him shortly. The betrayer!

"Nonsense deary! It's fine if you are here. You're a special guest after all." Polly said, smiling nicely.

It just left you sitting in your chair, thinking: 'How do I always end up in situations like this :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MIGHT'VE BEEN HASTY... HAHA... DID YOU NOTICE? OTL
> 
> But ok, I need opinions. Before I end the party at Ghira's, I need to know what you guys would like to find out about more.
> 
> Your father's generation and timeline? Your uncle? Cia and Lana? *Lana and Cia will be 100% explained later, but you might want a clearer image* Why did ganon warn you about Midna and Cia? You guys wanna know more about Midna and Ganon? A LOT of things can be explained here guys, so please make sure to tell me what you think :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and 'till next time!


	27. Bright Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory about Midna, Ganon and Demise and you and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boiiis, quick chapter update! I was kinda excited to write this one haha.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

You looked around, to find you were on the long end of the table. The tables were set up like this;

(Every '-' is 4 people, Y is where you are seated.)

  ------   
Y-------    
  ------

The tables were set with plates, multiple knifes, forks and spoons, a few glasses and a napkin beneath the cutlery. On the plates before everyone there was a large silver lid on top, leaving the food underneath a secret you wished to unfold.

Stacy stood up, and was handed a mic. She give her glass a few taps, resounding through the room.

"Good evening everyone. I'd like to make a toast to all of the people who had time to spare to be here. We're all very busy. So I'd like to take a moment of appreciation. Cheers."

As the set down, all of a sudden a butler filled your glass with water, and from behind your back tilted the lid, revealing... grass? Leaves? Flowers...?

By your disgruntled look, Stacy reacted sweetly, "That's the salad. It's an appetizer. The main dish will come eventually."

You could just smell the belittling from where you were seated. Then you inspected the cutlery. The etiquette was to work from the inner ones to work your way out... right?

As you were about to pick them up, you heard a tap on the table. Looking up your eyes met with Ganon's. He shook his head and signalled you had to grab the outer ones. Giving him a small smile and a nod, you picked them up and started eating.

Ironically, this silence was the earwrenching thing you had heard in a while.

"So, [Name]," Polly began, "how has your evening been. Are you enjoying yourself."

You smiled and swallowed the food still in your mouth. "I need to get used to it."

"Oh darling, I understand. You also look a bit tired."

Inside you groaned. How many times have you been told that so far? Yet, you smiled. Ganon and Zant were eating their food quietly, Ghirahim was glancing at you, his mother was sipping from her glass and Polly had her attention focused on you.

"I have a solution for that- waiter!" she leaned back and called to the nearest by waiter. She said something and pointed your way. After following her gaze to you he nodded, then he left.

You looked curiously, when you heard Ghirahim next to you say softly: "They're going to give you..." he was reluctant to say the next few words, "you can compare it to coffee. It's safe."

"I can understand but I'm still a little skeptical." you mumbled.

On the other end of the table Ganon was still eating, when something caught his eye. Looking up from his food to the person sitting next to Zant was Midna. She was smiling mischievously at him. Ganon frowned.

Midna's smile turned into a grin, and she quietly pointed to the drink. Ganon looked at his, seemingly the same as hers. Looking back she had picked up the drink and held it under her nose. Ganon did as well, wondering what it was about, when an intense smell hit his nostrils. He coughed loudly, violently slamming the drink back on the table.

"Ganon, dear! What's wrong?" Polly said after nearly having a heart attack.

"..." at first he glared at Midna, who stuck her tongue out to him. "...something is wrong with my drink."

Polly grabbed the drink and smiled, following by sudden loud coughing, as she accidently spat on Ganon's suit. Unnoticably, Stacy and Rupert were chuckling. "Oh my!" she said embarrased, grabbing her purple purse to find a tissue, but Ganon stood up.

"Excuse me." he bowed politely and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the laughing Midna. It didn't take long to find it.

As he walked, he looked around to find everyone staring, like always. He didn't care much for the attention that had always been given him, he had a task, and he'd succeed. There were way more important matters to adress.

Once passing the two butlers holding warm hand towels he entered the restroom, greeted by a large room. He stood in front of the mirror, at first looking at himself before looking for the spit stain. Grabbing a towel, he cursed Midna underneath his breath. 

He hated her to bits. There was not a single thing he liked about her. She was annoying, and kept sticking to him like a leech. Sadly, he couldn't get rid of her, she was still important.

Ganon pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated, letting out a groan. He remembered how they met. A time where he and his twin brother Demise were still very close.

Since Ganon's father, Leeto Meritum, and Midna's mother, Miranda Crepusculum, had some unfinished business with eachother, Ganon and Demise saw Midna a lot.

They became friends at the age of 5. Remembering their times together did nothing for Ganon. He didn't miss them at all. There was only one thing he regretted from that time. He started to vaguely remember.

_"Father. I don't want you to do this." Demise stood tall and proud before their father. Ganon was on the floor, holding his burning cheek. "He decides his own fate."_

_Ganon was staring at Demise's fearless expression utterly shocked. They were culturally raised as Gerudians, and one of the most important things were respect._

_Their father stood a metre before him, unmoving and not talking. He seemed to be surprised by his son's sudden back talk too. "Someone has to do it."_

_Demise looked at Ganon, who had just let a tear slip through, then he turned back to his father. "That'll be me."_

_The boy on the floor widened his eyes. He wanted to stand up and protest, he shouldn't bear this burden for him. Yet, he couldn't move, still feeling the burning sensation on his cheek._

_"You'll leave in half an hour. Get prepared." he turned around and left the boys alone._

_"Demise!" he finally managed to bring out. "You don't have to do this-"_

_"Ganon." he walked further, his back facing him. "You're too weak to do it yourself, and so have forced me to do this. Goodbye, brother."_

_After a slam of the door, Ganon sat still. He looked down at his hands. His weak hands._

_"You..." he heard from behind him. Turning around, Midna seemed to be hiding behind a pillar. Her eyes were full of tears. "This is your fault!" she screamed before running off._

What happened after was that Demise left for Gerudo Desert to train. His father wouldn't explain what he was training for, but it appeared to be linked to his ancestor. This didn't leave Ganon free. This gave Ganon the burdon of taking care of things back home.

It was very unclear to which of the twins came first, for their names were given to them later. The bed's they laid in were switched around a couple of times too, so the eldest was unknown. This meant that they chose one of the two babies to carry the burdon.

His father had explained him everything before he entered highschool. He explained to him what was going on and who were important. He started having dreams and flashbacks of past lives, them being clear as day. He had relived his past lifes through sleep, and every single one of them ended in failure. He grew to be more frustrated and kept his thoughts to himself.

After the day his brother left, he wished nothing more than to bury this away, too bad Midna stuck around. It was as if she became obsessed with him, following him to every school he went to and every party he was at. On hindsight, it did have a reason, and it pissed Ganon off. Although having her close to him had it's pros. It made his task 1/7 easier.

Ganon was staring in the mirror, when suddenly a heavy headache hit him. He groaned again.

"Everything alright, sir?" he heard from outside the door.

"Yes." he replied stoic. Ganon started to rub off the spit with a dry towel. It worked a little. He placed the towel in the bin, and automatically washed his hands in the comfortably warm water.

Once finally exiting the restroom, a warm towel was offered to him. He declined, and got back to his seat. Looking next to Zant, he was thankful Midna wasn't there, but found it odd to found you gone too. Ah well.

He didn't care where anyone was, as long as his vision was Midna free.

 

Midna saw Ganon off trying not to laugh, when all of a sudden she heard a loud sneeze next to her. What the-

Her eyes widened in disgust when Zant had turned to her side to not sneeze on the table. Instead, a piece of snot landed in her lap. "Ugh...!" she stood up abruptly, looking down at her skirt and Zant. What had also caught her eye was you, sitting next to him and looking up at her in surprise. Well.

"I'm so sorry!" Zant squirmed. He bowed lowly.

She clacked her tongue and looked at you. "Quiet." she sneered to the cackling noises of Zant apologizing. "[Name], can you accompany me to the restroom?" she asked you stoicly.

You raised your eyebrows as you stood up. Wow, what does she want?

She forcefully linked arms and started walking. "Keep up the pace, I'm in a hurry."

You tried walking as fast as you could though.

Eventually you passed two butlers holding warm towels into the restroom, which of course was themed purple. After today, you didn't wish to see purple for a while.

"So... why did I tag along?" you asked carefully, looking at Midna quickly taking a towel to scoop off the snot.

"Because..." she began, mid-scooping. "...that's normal."

"...it is?"

"But of course. You always ask your girl friends to come to the bathroom with you too, no?" You bit your lip. The first girl friend you ever had beside family was Zelda... and never did you ask her to tag along to the bathroom.

"Not really."

"Hmm." she placed the towel in the bin and stood across the mirror, looking at herself. She wore a long black tight dress, with transparent sleeves. On the bottom of the skirt you could see dark green stripes from up to down, varying in position and becoming darker when closer to the skirt's edge. It really contrasted her orange hair, which was hanging loose over her shoulder except for the strands near her temple, which she had put in a fancy dark green hairclip on the back of her head. Her skin could be described as green, but it also had a pale touch to it. Her complexion and haircolor matched Zant's, showing they both came from the Twili Realm.

You had always thought it to be a strange name for a continent, but since the Twili were first known as people from outer space, because their greenish skin, they called it a realm. Odd that the Twili didn't mind.

She looked at herself and sighed, brushing her hair with her hand. Her eyes traveled down to her skirt, when her eyebrow twitched at the red stain.

"This probably isn't a good time... but I saw you dance with Ganon earlier. You're a pretty good dancer."

Her annoyed expression changed into amusement as she looked at you in the mirror. "Aren't I?" she grinned.

"Yes. And it seems like you and Ganon don't really... get along." you had no idea if you were taking this too far, but it was worth a shot.

"Me and him? Of course we get along." she chuckled. "You know, I've known him since were kids."

"Really? You must be really good friends then."

"Mm. Not quite. You see, the scary giant is a little..." she looked puzzled, thinking of what to say. "Shy." You didn't know if those were the words you would've been looking for... "Shy?"

"Yes." Midna recalled an event of them. "You see, back when we were kids..." "

_3...2...1... here I come!" Midna yelled. They were at the Meritum mansion's greenhouse, playing hide and seek. Demise and Ganon were hiding, and obviously Midna was seeking. She looked around, searching every spot they had been in before, when she finally found Demise. "Gotcha!" she yelled, jumping onto him._

_The sudden noise had him scared shitless, as he yelped before getting the air knocked out of him. As they laid in the grass she still clung onto him, "you got me." he said sighing._

_She chuckled before standing up. "Now let's find Ganon!"_

_They searched for what seemed like hours, until they had finally found something odd. A bunch of flowers were trampled, a bunch of rare flowers._

_Midna stared shocked, and she heard Demise let out a 'hmpf'._

_"He must've ran out of the greenhouse. He's probably in his room."_

_"Whaaaat?" Midna exclaimed let down. "So we've been searching for nothing? When I get to him I'll pinch his cheeks real hard!"_

_Demise's stoic expression hid the terror that was coming to his brother. He remembered once being pinched by her when he cheated at playing cards._

_They went out of the greenhouse to Ganon's room, and indeed, he was there, laying on his bed moping with his head buried in his pillow._

_"Ganon! Hey! Leaving us like that!" she walked his way and poked his sides._

_She could feel him squirm uncomfortably underneath him, yet his head wouldn't get out of the pillow. She grinned mischievously, and started tickling him. He squirmed more violently, and chuckling could be heard in the pillow._

_His head shot up, "ok! Stop! Enough!"_

_Demise pulled her back gently, to take her place before his brother. "..why did you run."_

_Ganon looked away. He didn't seem to have been crying, he was probably just scolding himself. "Because I..."_

_"You shouldn't've run. You should've told father and apologize. He'll go to the greenhouse in half an hour, you'll have 'till then to confess."_

_Ganon bit his lip and frowned. "...alright." his eyes were caught by Midna's pouty face. "What's that face."_

_"You left me searching for hours, and not even an apology?"_

_"You never apologize when you're hitting us when you lose at games." Ganon glared grouchily._

_"But that's different! You guys always cheat!"_

_Ganon laughed. "Right, and you don't?"_

_Her cheeks lit up, "that's because-" she was caught mid sentence, when Ganon's hand landed on her head. He grinned._

_"Yes yes. I'm sorry for making you search for hours? Am I forgiven?" he ruffled her hair before retrieving it._

_She ran to the door, "Never! Now try to find me!"_

_Ganon and Demise looked at eachother for a second before lightly smiling and shrugging their shoulders. "...10...9...8..."_

 

You frowned. That's what she calls shy? But it was a pretty cute story. "So Demise is Ganon's twin brother?"

Midna nodded. "They were so close..." her gaze turned distant.

"Did something happen...?"

"Well, his brother left to study abroad, so our little group was disbanded."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." you said giving a half smile.

"It's fine. But, now I'm done with my little story, I'm curious for two things. First, what do you think of colors?"

"Colors?"

"Yes! I'm talking about red, green, blue, yellow, purple, pink, and maybe even black. Did you know each color has it's traits?"

You frowned, "Not really... I thought that was only the case with zodiacs."

"Well, red obviously stands for energy, passion, ambition and determination. It also stands for anger though. Now tell me, what do you think blue says?"

You said first things that came into your mind. "I think it's calm."

"Yes, you're right. It also stands for loyalty and integrity, but also trust and peace. Green is the color of balance and growth. It can mean both self-reliance as a positive and possessiveness as a negative."

"...you're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

Midna turned around to look you in the eyes. "Am I?"

You stood in silence for a moment before Midna went on about colors. Pink is the color of unconditional love and nurturing. Pink can also be immature and silly. Purple is the color of the imagination. It can be creative and individual, or immature and impractical. Black is the color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world. And the last color she wanted to explain she asked to you.

"What do you think yellow is?"

Immediatly you remembered your fist. The hard on blows with the bright beautiful yellow light. "I think it stands for power, huge impact."

Midna frowned, "Not quite. It stands for intelligence, sarcasm and criticism. But we all look at colors with a differet set of mind I suppose."

You frowned too. That really wasn't it?

"But... there was another thing I was wondering. I think you've heard enough about colors. I wanted to know how you met your first friend."

"My first friend...? Why is that?"

"Well, I just shared you a story of my past. I'd like to know how you were back when you were a child. I should atleast know a little of the star entering ToP." she spoke with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance. Yikes, I don't think she was fan of the Barbie performance...

"Alright. I guess it can't do any harm. Well, only when I was eight I got my first friend. I didn't really connect with anyone in my class. It was when I was finally allowed to play outside. I live in a very scary neighbourhood, so at eight my mom and dad deemed me strong enough to survive on the streets long enough to come back for dinner."

 

"I'm going out mom! I'll see you later!" you chimed cheerfully with a big smile. You had your mushroom haircut, red dotted dress and pink shoes on. Above it you wore a leather jacket which was a bit too big for you, but your mom told you it'd grow on you.

You skipped over the streets you always biked over when heading to school. Time to explore! You had always been curious about the creepy small passages, and it was finally time to discover.

You kicked an empty can, watching it bounce off the empty house underneath a car. Your house was almost the only house on the block that wasn't completely filthy and barren. Your neighbours' house, where two old gentlemen lived, was pretty neat too.

The place was mostly grey, and stray dogs and cats were a common thing.

You chomped on the bread your mom gave you, and sat down on the pavement. You looked around to a few narrow paths you were planning to explore.

When you were about to take the next bite, you were surprised by a smell. Looking to your side, a stray dog was looking at you with big eyes.

"What do you want doggy?" you said smiling, holding your bread. The dog's eyes followed the bread. "Oh you're hungry! Sorry, but I'm also- hey!"

The dog took it out of your hands and ran. You shot up and ran after it into a narrow pathway. The dog was way faster, causing your legs to go all out. The dog went around a corner, and you followed him. The narrow path suddenly became wider. After a while you spotted the dog far in the distance, he had seemingly stopped. The only thing you saw was the wagging of his tail.

When you finally caught up to the dog you were heaving heavily, bending over for your hands to be placed on your knees as you tried to regain breath. "Stop... right there... doggy!" looking up your eyes met with a boy's widened ones. He looked partially terrified, as he forcefully held his dog closer to him. "Hi-!"

"Go away!" he yelled. You shook in surprise. "She'll kill you if you don't leave!"

You looked at the dog, who was looking at you cautiously, but it wasn't mean at all. "Doggy? He won't kill me!" you said, plopping down on your butt. "I'm [Name]! Who are you-?"

"I said leave!" he tried again, but you wouldn't move.

You smiled and looked at the dog. "Can I pet him?" you said already reaching out.

"Are you crazy? Of course not- what?"

You were petting the dog on the head, who had closed his eyes and started making moaning noises. "Awwh, I think he likes me!" you exclaimed. His dog started to move within his grasp, until he let go. It moved to you and laid down, his head in your lap. "So cute! What's his name?"

At first the boy looked utterly shocked. Then he looked away and muttered, "Her name is Lucy."

"Hey Lucy!" you whispered as you began scratching behind her ear. Her tail began to wag excitedly. "And what's your name?"

He stared in the distance in silence. Maybe he's not the talkative type. Only now you began to notice his appearance. He had short dark brown hair, and wild light brown eyes. His outfit were a bunch of torn rags, that were supposed to keep him warm. One of his feet had a sock with a hole in the big toe, the other was bare. You then noticed the bread in his lap. "Oh, that's my bread! But you can have it. I'm not really that hungry."

"...what's a little girl doing out here." he said glaring at you.

"Hey! I'm old enough to play outside."

"...right." Looking at the boy, he was very distant and quiet. He replied to in a sneering matter, as if he wanted you gone as fast as possible. You didn't mind it at all.

"But why would you say this cutie would kill me?" you said looked down at the adorable adult dog. You noticed a few scratched on her belly and back. Her fur was dark, with a few black spots here and there.

"Because she does." he pointed into a direction.

You looked at wherever he was pointing, to see a man laying there with his back facing you. "Why is he laying there? Is he asleep?" you asked him with big eyes. "Should I wake him up?"

His eyes looked empty, but somehow pitying. "Yes... he's asleep. Don't wake him up though. He... likes sleeping."

"Oh, alright!" you looked at the dog again, while in the meantime the boy relived what happened. He began shaking, and the color disappeared on his face. The dog shot up and licked his hand which had frozen. Then it continued to lick his face.

Your eyes widened. Is he sick? What is happening?! You quickly removed your jacket and threw it over his shoulders. You took his freezing cold hands and started rubbing, slowly warming them up. Occasionally looking up at his face you started to panic. Tears welled up, please don't be sick!

After a while you looked up at him. The color came back to his face and he blinked, still having a bit of after shock.

"Are you ok!" you shouted.

He looked you in the eyes, seeing the tears pour down like a rainstorm. He looked at Lucy for a moment, who was rubbing her nose against his side before nodding.

You let go of his hands and plopped back down on your butt, rubbing away the tears. "I'm so glad...!" you exclaimed.

The boy stared at you in awe. This girl... "My name..." he mumbled.

"What?"

"..." he looked at his hands, who were oddly warm. "My name is Robin."

Your eyes lit up. "Nice to meet you Robin!" your voice cracked a little from having cried not too long ago.

Your cheeks flared up embarrased, "Ah, I-!"

"But. I think it's time you... left." he said petting Lucy's belly.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous. Don't come back here."

This hit you hard. Will you never be able to see him again?

And so you left. Suddenly, exploring the narrow paths didn't seem as interesting to you anymore. You wanted to talk to Robin more. You wanted to play with him and Lucy and become friends! But he told you not to come back...

You came entered your house and plopped on the couch sadly.

Your mom appeared out of the kitchen, "You're back already?" she asked surprised.

"Yes mom." you sighed. "I met this really nice boy, but I think he's sick! I gave him my jacket, because he suddenly started shaking, and- oh no!" you suddenly remembered. "I forgot my jacket!"

Your mom sighed and smiled. "Well, you'll have to get it back tomorrow. It's getting quite dark. Maybe you'll see this nice boy again, otherwise I'll have to get you a new jacket from the black market..." she started to mumble as she walked back in the kitchen.

You were left on the couch. You laid down and looked at the ceiling, huffing loudly. Your mom came back with some hot chocolate milk, and it wasn't even winter yet! "Mom, are you sure?"

"Of course I am sweety. I can't do nothing about that gloomy face. Keep thinking positive sweety, and you'll get thay jacket back! Maybe you'll become friends too. Isn't that wonderful!"

You smiled broadly, "Thanks mom!" and started taking sips. You couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Early in the morning you put on your pants, your way too big black sweater which reached your knees and your pink shoes. Underneath the sweater was a shirt.

You prepared five slices of bread, four with chocolate paste and one bare. Aside from that you also prepared two apples. You usually saved the chocolate paste for school, but now was an exception. You placed them in your school bag, together with two empty bottles. You left a note on the table saying you were out playing and left, first visiting the clean water tab.

It was still about 7 in the morning, so no one was crazy enough to form in a line for the water tab this early. You filled two bottles and ran off for the last place you saw Robin.

You skipped through the paths, turned, and went ahead. You saw Lucy, who had stood up and began wagging her tail. "Hey girl!" you said smiling. You patted her head and walked further.

There Robin lay, your leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders as he slept. Lucy came closer to him and laid again him. You found it very cute.

Looking at Robin's closed eyes, they looked very tired. You turned to find the sleeping man from yesterday, yet he wasn't there anymore.

You sat against a wall, your backpack serving as a pillow and looked at the older boy's back of his head. His dog was laying there peacefully too. You recalled yesterday. He was cold to you, but he really was a nice person. He held his dog back to save you, and told you to never come back to this dangerous place. You already started to feel a bond with him.

You lazily let your eyes drop. You occasionally shot up to look up to a roof. No sky was visible from this spot, but between the walls you could usually see the sky. This place didn't feel hopefull. Your eyes began to feel heavy. You were never used to waking up early. Slowly, you fell asleep.

Your eyes slowly opened upon feeling a soft tap on your forehead. Your eyes met angry light brown ones who stood not too far away from you. "Hey." you said yawning.

"I told you not to come back here."

You pointed to the jacket. "I forgot that." you said, standing up. You placed your backpack in front of you.

"Oh. Right." he said sitting back down. He removed the jacket and placed it on his lap.

You, though, were getting the large box out of your bag. Lucy curiously joined and started sniffing.

"Hehe, Lucy, be patient!" you said pushing her snout away. Looking at Robin he was interested too.

Removing the lid his eyes widened, "Food?"

You nodded. "I thought we could share breakfast together! I haven't eaten yet." right on cue your tummy rumbled. "Hehe. And I brought a slice for you too Lucy!" you handed the lid with two slices of chocolate paste bread, an apple and the water bottle to him, and held the rest yourself. Grabbing the slice of bread you ripped off a part. "I don't know if dog like bread... but here you go!" you gave the pieces one for one, which the dog gobbled up one by one.

When you looked back at Robin, his lid was empty. He was quickly drinking the water. When he put it down he exhaled loudly. "Thanks for the food."

You widened your eyes. So much for eating together. As Lucy was still gobbling, you began eating your bread. After the first, you drank some of the water, causing your eyes to meet Robin's. He was intensily watched that other slice of bread of yours. "...you want it?"

He quickly looked away shamefully. "No. You need to eat." after a while of looking away, he sadly turned to the empty lid which all of a sudden wasn't empty anymore. The slice of bread lay in there.

"You have it. I still have my apple."

And so both of you ate. Robin filled his empty lid with the rest of the water and let Lucy drink the clean liquid.

After that apple, you were stuffed, leaning to the wall. You looked up to see Robin just as stuffed. His small smile made you happy.

"Say Robin." he looked at you. "How come you were sleeping here? Don't you have a home?"

His eyes turned dull. "I... don't have a home."

You gasped. "No way! How about you come to my house?"

"...what?"

"It's really nice at my house! You'll love it!" you began to describe the comfy couch and the fire place, making big gestures with your arms. Meanwhile, Robin looked down at his hands. Then he looked around, remembering all the things occuring here.

"I... can't leave this place."

"...huh?"

"I... can't... I don't, I..." he was starting to shake, when you quickly shot to his aid, holding his hands.

"Are you cold again? Sick? Do you want me to warm up your hands? Hold on." you grabbed the jacket from his lap and wrapped it around him again.

Lucy stood next to you, watching him with her big cute eyes as if asking; 'are you alright?'

Robin swallowed a large lump, and the shaking slowly stopped. "You... need to stop coming here."

"Why!"

"You're the reason I'm shaking! Stop invading my space!" he yelled.

You fell back on your butt, further away from him by the sudden volume. "Am I... hurting you?"

He nodded, hugging himself closer.

"Oh..." you looked sad. "Keep the jacket... I'll... leave now. I'm sorry." you ran.

It took you a week to return. He was still there, and the dog happily wagged her tail upon your arrival. You came in the morning when he was asleep. You dropped off a few sandwiches and some food for the dog, before leaving again. It hurt you that you couldn't talk to eachother anymore. Every morning before school you gave him your breakfast, because your mom became mad that you were using all the bread. 'They don't grow on trees hun!'

After three weeks, you noticed Lucy becoming lazier and lazier. Maybe you had been treating her too much.

You came on a saturday morning to drop off his food, to be surprised to not find Lucy waiting for you there as usual. Instead, you met an awake Robin with wide, tiresome eyes. His skin was pale, and he had been crying. He blinked as he watched you come from around the corner.

"Ah- Robin." you said, not expecting him to be awake. You haven't seen his light brown eyes for weeks. "I just came to drop off you and Lucy's food. I'll be gone in a second."

"Lucy is..." he clenched his fist, but they slowly relaxed. "Lucy is gone."

"Huh?" you came closer, curious. "What do you mean gone?"

"She... she died. When I wanted to wake her up she wouldn't move... I..." he started shaking, "I buried her."

Your mother had explained death to you. It was when someone was physically gone forever. At first, it saddened you greatly, until she said the words, "But she'll always be with you." you said, making him look up at you.

His shaking slowed, "What do you mean?"

"You still remember her, right? That means she isn't gone forever. I remember her too! She was grey and had black spots. Her eyes were very cute and always shining! I can see her before me right now. Then how can you claim she's gone forever?"

His shaking stopped. Instead, his eyes started watering, letting his emotion come out raw. He was sobbing loudly. You came closer to him and sat next to him, huddling against him. You felt him softly leaning your way. Slowly but surely his crying stopped. "I miss her." he confessed.

"I miss her too." you replied, laying your head on his shoulder.

After a while of silence, you heard footsteps coming closer. You looked up at whoever was coming your way, when you were surprised to see your father. "Dad...?" you asked in awe. You felt Robin tense up next to you. "It's ok. He's my dad."

"[Name]." he said calmly. "So this is where you always go off to. It's time to come home." he turned around. "And he can come with you. I'd love to meet him."

You excitedly looked next to you to meet a wide eyes expression. To your surprise he stood up. You followed and looked up at him for the first time. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply.

"You wanna come to my place? It's super neat!"

He looked at you, and at the spot your dad just left through. His forehead began to sweat and his hands were fiddling. He reluctantly nodded.

You exclaimed a 'Hurray!' as you grabbed his hand to pull him along.

"Let's go home." you said, smiling to him.

He looked back to his place for a moment. The place he'd leave for the first time in years. His eyes started to water. You pulled him further until his spot was out of sight. Now he looked ahead. The only thing he could clearly see was the back of your head, because around you there was a bright light. You were pulling him back into the light, and he was unsure if it was positive or negative, but... for the first time in forever, he thought he'd be happy again. His ears were filled with your innocent giggles. All he could think of was;

_"I want to stay with this bright light forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In further chapters I'll be answering more of the questions I asked previous chapter! And I know I didn't say anything about how you met Robin ahah... I guess I just felt like putting it in there? I mean I have everyone's story ready to be posted, so I might as well ay? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter :)


	28. NOT A REAL CHAPTER, OMFG SORRY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A REAL CHAP

OMFG guys im so sorry if u feel doofed now!!!  
I think i just need to clear stuff up since i havnt updated in sooo long

First of all shit im so sorry xc some personal matters n school have been sucking up all my time and want to write this fic. I even said id update last week but i didnt n im sorry for that x.x Just lots of things have been shit for me lately :(  
Ive got an exam period coming up, but ill try to sneak a few words in my file little by little to come up w the new chapter.

IM SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT I UPDATED X.X  
PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE!


End file.
